Bastard's Gift
by Nightbloom
Summary: At the death of his mate at the hands of Naraku, a desperate Inuyasha seeks help from his brother for him and his child. But will Sessomaru help save the brat that he despises? future inucest, mpreg, character death, past KougaxInuyasha -Icon created by me, for full size PM me for links : -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all companies affiliated with getting the series animated.

Warnings: Future Inucest, character death, violent imagery, and mpreg. Do not read if any of these are going to disturb you.

Bastard's Gift

Days of travel had worn Inuyasha out. He wasn't as fit as he used to be travelling with his group, and his current state didn't help any at all. It wouldn't be much trouble if it was one or the other, but he had technically been travelling with two children.

Inuyasha sat down on a flat surfaced rock next to the river that was wide enough to look like a lake. A waterfall churned the water across from him, causing ripples to extend out towards his side. The sun was shining beautifully and the temperature was warm with a light breeze. He rubbed his somewhat extended belly, mentally soothing to moving child within him.

A small distance away, his first born was frolicking in the grass, pouncing on butterflies and dragonflies, or at least trying to.

Inuyasha gave a sad smile as he watched the red clad child leap several times into the air, black locks of hair flowing out. Even from this distance, he could see that at least Katsutoshi inherited the White Inu Clan's markings on his face, a crescent moon on his forehead, and two stripes down each side of his face, so similar to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could only suppose his son was born a full demon, increasing his chances of leading a better life as he grew older. And maybe well enough to be accepted by Sesshomaru as a ward, although Inuyasha was certain his brother may just as quickly reject the boy for being tainted.

He let out a sigh as he felt the pup in him move once more, and briefly he wondered if it would be a son or daughter. "If you're a girl, I'm sure you're gonna be a handful," Inuyasha stated, rubbing his belly once more. "Either way, Kouga would have been very proud of you. I can tell you're gonna be strong no matter what."

Inuyasha felt his eyes burn at the thought of Kouga. Seven years with the wolf demon went by too fast. And had it not been for the sake of the children, Inuyasha knew he would have been seeking revenge against Naraku for once again stealing something precious from him.

At the same time, if it weren't for the children, Inuyasha would probably have broken from the despair.

He barely recovered the massacre of his group, as well as the treatment he suffered while in Naraku's clutches. Both Kouga and Sesshomaru saved him, but only Kouga stayed by his side.

Blinking away the tears, Inuyasha tried to think of something else. He couldn't help but wonder if his new pup would be born with white hair or black. Glancing over at Katsutoshi who was still occupied, Inuyasha hoped that the child would look more like Kouga to honor his fallen mate.

That hope pushed the tears out of his eyes.

A moment later, he felt a gentle hand on his knee.

"Papa?" he heard Katsutoshi ask. "Why are you crying? Is it because of Kouga again?"

Inuyasha pulled the pup towards him, nuzzling his head. "Yes," he responded.

"I miss him, too," the child said solemnly.

Inuyasha stroked the black locks underneath him, wondering if that came from his human side. It was a bit of a reach, but he strongly hope that this was the case.

"But why did all the uncles and aunts ask us to leave?"

Inuyasha pulled back to look at his son. This was a question he did not want to answer at all. And so he spoke with a partial truth.

"They wanted me to mate with another."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because at that time I didn't know you were going to have a baby brother or sister."

Katsutoshi put his hand on Inuyasha's stomach. "You mean in here?"

Inuyasha nodded as he felt movement once more.

Katsutoshi grinned. "I'll be the best brother in the world!"

"I'm sure you will."

Inuyasha couldn't help but wish there were more moments like this. And he hoped once Sesshomaru saw how different Katsutoshi was, he would forget his demands for Inuyasha to "cull the brat" when it was born.

Sure there were moments in which Katsutoshi scared him when he became thoughtful, his face serious and there were times in which his actions were borderline malicious with smaller creatures. But then there were moments such as now that Inuyasha could look past those eyes that took after Katsutoshi's father, and see love shining instead of hate.

Katsutoshi's red eyes sparkled like jewels as he let out a childish giggle.

Naraku may have left him with an unwanted gift, but Inuyasha would be damned if he allowed the wretched creature to take him back. Katsutoshi was his.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, they are just being borrowed for fun.

Chapter 2

_Seven years and six months ago_

Inuyasha stumbled through some dense foliage, heart pounding. It wasn't that he was completely scared, but he was extremely confused and he needed to get away to make things clearer. But the damn physical symptoms were making things worse, as well as the knowledge that tonight was also the night of the new moon.

The world was conspiring against him today.

There were still a couple hours till the sun set, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get far away enough from the pair of squabbling demons behind him.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were at it like a pair of mutts fighting over a bone, and in the back of his head, Inuyasha knew he was the bone; or at least if what Myoga had said was true. He didn't want to believe it, but the fact that he almost… He didn't even want to think about it!

In the weeks leading up to the fight, Inuyasha had been feeling under the weather, as if a fever were threatening to take over. He need more rest and he was suddenly hit with the need to just be at one place. Kagome and the others expressed their concerns which irritated him even further.

Then when Myoga showed up and laughed and congratulated him in reaching demon adulthood, Inuyasha got a crash course on demonic reproduction.

The fact that Sango knew more than he did about how both male and female demons had the capability to either sire or bear offspring left Inuyasha mortified. And when Myoga asked why he was so ignorant about the matter, Inuyasha snapped and flattened the old flea.

"I grew up either alone or surrounded by humans! How could I know about this shit?" he snarled. "So explain to me why I feel so weak when I'm supposed to be an adult now?"

Myoga had popped himself back to normal and hemmed and hawed. "Well, sir Inuyasha, and don't take this the wrong way or anything, because truthfully it is a rare and coveted position since they're stronger and produce powerful offspring, well, if you find the right demon to mate with…"

"Can you just get to the point or do I have to squash you again?"

Myoga leapt onto Kagome's shoulder, hiding behind a lock of her hair. "Well, Master Inuyasha, you smell like a bearer."

There was an extended moment of silence.

Shippo burst out laughing as Kagome blushed, Sango coughed, and Miroku had a weird look on his face.

"You mean I could feasibly ask Inuyasha to bear my children?" Miroku asked, his face torn between amusement and horror.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's like a human girl!" Shippo crowed. "Which makes me the real male demon of this group!"

Three knocks were heard as Inuyasha brought his fist down on Shippo's head, who started crying foul right away, and then knocked Miroku's head just as Sango put in her own punch.

Shippo whimpered as he nursed the bump on his head while Miroku silently endured the pain of the two lumps he was sporting.

"Are you messing with me?" Inuyasha roared towards Myoga.

"Sorry, Master Inuyasha, but that's what you smell like and it'll only be a matter of time before your body begins to call on all potential suitors. Demons will be coming around for a chance to prove themselves to you and become your mate."

Any amusement the others had left at that remark.

"What do you mean by prove themselves?" Kagome asked.

Sango's expression looked grim. "Most demons will just sort of flaunt or present gifts to get the bearer's attention. But it's also been known that they will fight off other suitors, and the more sentient demons will go as far as forcing submission since intelligent demons are a hell of a lot more selective of who they're mating."

"What?" Inuyasha looked lost.

"Even if you don't want to take a mate, if they force you into a submissive position, they will most likely succeed." Myoga added gravely. "So to avoid anything drastic, you do have to consider some options."

"Like what?" asked Inuyasha, trying to shake the light headedness he was feeling.

"You could seek your brother and ask for sanctuary… Although he will also have the right to mate with you in return."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Sango?" Kagome looked at the demon slayer.

Sango nodded. "Mates within family do occur… but Sesshomaru?"

"That bastard would probably shut the door on my face!" Inuyasha growled.

"Or he may take the chance to keep the bloodline pure with you."

"I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha stated. "My blood is already tainted."

With that, Inuyasha fled from the group, feeling ill for numerous reasons. He didn't want to think of himself as a bearer. Despite what Myoga said about being coveted or whatever, he was a hanyou and he doubted being a bearer would make others want to take him as a mate. It also made him sick to his stomach because that would mean he would probably start losing interest in Kagome if he had no choice but to react to sires. Briefly he wondered if he would at least be lucky enough to find a female sire, although how conception took place between that type of couple bothered him. And he wasn't willing to go back to Myoga to find out.

And he knew that he should have headed back to the group because of the new moon's eve, but he couldn't face them. Not after having received such news.

But the fever!

Inuyasha felt himself growing hotter and hotter and he tugged at his robe, trying to let more air in. He let out a howl, feeling as if all his energy was just bottle up inside and he wanted to get it all out.

Inuyasha leapt up into a nearby tree, hit with the urge to just wait it all out.

He hoped that as a human, the feeling would go away, at least for the night.

He also cursed himself for actually wishing for his human night.

Then he smelled a familiar wolf demon's scent. And it smelled good this time.

Inuyasha just waited and watched as the tornado blew past him and then stop. Kouga was looking around, sniffing in the air.

Inuyasha warred with the feeling to remain silent, or call out to the demon. He supposed he could insult him, but Inuyasha didn't feel the need to do that right away.

He just sighed and figured he'd leave Kouga to his own devices, and only respond if Kouga figured out it was him and called out to him. He settled back down and closed his eyes.

The branch he was on swayed with added weight.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to see Kouga's blue eyes looking at him.

"Mutt-face," Kouga said in greeting, without the usual bite it has.

"Mangy wolf," Inuyasha responded calmly.

"You smell…different. Kind of like before… only… better."

Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head in apprehension. Kouga almost caught him in one of his human nights, and had said something similar about his smell. This was not good. It would be best to get him away.

"Kagome's that way," Inuyasha said, nodded his head towards the direction he came from, hoping that the girl would forgive him later on if she found herself annoyed by the wolf.

"What, are you admitting I'm best for her? Or is she looking for me?" the wolf taunted with a smug look on his face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just go away," he said, feeling the heat increase. He really wanted Kouga gone and he didn't care which way the wolf demon went as long as it was away. The scent he could pick up from Kouga was driving him nuts. It smelled… delicious.

Kouga turned to leave and paused again, sniffing the air. He looked back at Inuyasha, eyeing him critically.

"What?" growled Inuyasha.

"Mutt, you smell good. I mean, really, really good." A wolfish grin grew on Kouga's face. "Could it be you finally came of age?" Inuyasha was stunned when the wolf suddenly lunged at him, thrusting his face into the juncture of Inuyasha's neck and inhaling deeply. "A bearer?"

Inuyasha shoved at Kouga and leapt out of the tree, face flushed red in embarrassment, hand over his neck where Kouga's nose had touched him.

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga's eyes were filled with blue as he leapt down, his mannerisms completely different from before. "Ah, puppy, this is a surprise," he said as he stalked forward. "All this time I thought Kagome was the perfect mate when you were just hiding all this time."

"**Stay away," Inuyasha warned, hand over his Tetsusaiga.**

"Oh, no, Puppy," Kouga practically purred. "My clan needs me to provide them heirs and you'll provide me some nice, strong, male cubs."

"What about Kagome?"

"Well, I was going to take a few more females to sire my offspring since hanyou's would only weaken my pack, but with you… You'll be able to provide me with strong and powerful pups."

"As if I'd let you," Inuyasha growled, taking a fighting stance.

"As if you could fight me off," challenged Kouga.

The two leapt at each other, Inuyasha swinging his sword, Kouga ducking under it and pushing the arms in the directions of Inuyasha's swing, knocking him off balance.

Inuyasha reeled backwards for a moment before standing straight. Anger coursing through him, he lurched forward, swinging his sword once more. He got more and more annoyed when he realized that Kouga wasn't really fighting him. Instead the devious wolf demon was playing with him and avoiding the swings, probably waiting for Inuyasha to wear himself out.

Problem was it was working. The light headed feeling Inuyasha had earlier was coming back, and the heat increased even more. He had to get away as soon as possible before night found him helpless, and so Inuyasha decided to swallow his pride, turn tail, and run back to his group.

"Not so fast!" growled Kouga, leaping over Inuyasha and cutting off his escape route.

"Out of my way!" shouted Inuyasha, barreling forward.

He almost made it past Kouga when the wolf suddenly extended his arm out, catching Inuyasha around the waist. He was swung up off his feet and slammed back into the ground, knocking the wind out of him and causing the sword to drop just a few inches from his hand.

Inuyasha stared up at the leaves and sky, trying to figure out why he was laying on the ground, realizing too late that the wolf was straddling him and pinning his hands above his head.

"Guess you really didn't mind the thought of me being your mate," Kouga gloated as Inuyasha began to struggle. "You would have fought harder, or were you just playing hard to get?"

"Get off, you crazy wolf!"

"No, no, I won you fair and square, mutt." Kouga leaned forward and licked the side of Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha trembled at the sensation, anger rushing away from him, leaving him feeling really hot in the lower extremities of his body. Kouga forced the rest of his body in between Inuyasha's legs, thrusting his crotch against Inuyasha's.

The hanyou let out a groan as the heat took over, his body suddenly craving the feel of friction.

"Do you want me now, pup?" Kouga asked, nibbling on Inuyasha's jaw line.

"Fuck!" swore Inuyasha, all logic leaving his brain. "Yes!"

The feel of Kouga's hands roaming his body felt really good and he wanted more. He no longer cared that it was the stupid wolf, the touching felt great! He barely noticed Kouga's hands untying the sash of his hakama, only that the heat of Kouga's body was matching his own and somehow cooling it.

Inuyasha hissed as Kouga pulled apart his gi and began to lick his collarbone and down the middle of his chest.

"Puppy, this is gonna be great," Kouga whispered, trying to pull off Inuyasha's clothing.

Kouga suddenly growled and sat up, looking around, clearly agitated.

Inuyasha felt befuddled as he too sat up, catching a familiar scent in the air.

Kouga jumped up and flexed his claws, sniffing the air.

Now that the wolf was off of him, Inuyasha felt reason returning, and he felt horrified that he was about to let the stupid wolf mount him. He struggled to get his garments back in order, feeling sluggish. But the scent in the air… what was it?

Inuyasha wished he could die at the precise moment he realized that it was his brother who had caused Kouga to react strongly. Sesshomaru had appeared out of nowhere and the two full blooded demons growled at each other. Inuyasha could only stare in disbelief, wondering what came over them.

Not wanting to catch their attention, Inuyasha slowly moved away from them, feeling the fuzzy feeling return. He wanted to run and he wanted to stay to see who would win. But he knew that if he did, he would submit to one or the other and he refused to be tied to either one. Sesshomaru hated him and would probably rightfully kill him once he regained his head. And Kouga would probably make his life miserable after he regained his own senses since Kagome would then be untouchable to either one.

Inuyasha stumbled away, thus finding himself in this predicament. He could almost hear the fighting behind him. He did fear for Kouga's safety. Despite how annoying the wolf was, he really didn't want Sesshomaru to kill him. Hurting him badly would be nice but then that would mean Sesshomaru's demon would see it as a victory and a right to claim Inuyasha as mate.

Inuyasha collapsed, the burning in his body finally being too much to bear. Looking up in the sky, he could see that the sun was getting ready to set and he desperately hoped that the feeling would fade away for the night.

But then he caught the scent of something else that was familiar but extremely foul, and Inuyasha found himself unable to believe is ill luck.

Purple miasma oozed around him, surrounding him but not touching him.

Sweat broke out on his forehead as Naraku stepped out into view, an unholy grin on his face.

"Inuyasha," he drawled out, in a way that made his skin crawl. "How interesting."

"Naraku," Inuyasha hissed out, hand trembling as he tried to go for his blade. But his damn head kept getting all muddled up and he felt the strong urge to _kneel_ of all things.

"How ironic. Months of battle and we've never been able to truly prove which one of us was more dominant than the other. And now… nature has taken its course and has granted me the opportunity to prove that I'm superior to you."

"Don't count on it, asshole!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Even now I can see you struggling to draw your sword against me. But I suppose your yokai already acknowledges my power and sees me as a suitable candidate to mate with you."

"Come near me and I'll slice…"

The sun dipped under the horizon and Inuyasha chocked up as he felt his demonic powers leave him completely. His vision dropped and he could no longer smell the foul stench of Naraku, but he certainly could feel his presence.

Naraku's laugh rang in his ears.

"How delightful!" the demon crowed in victory as his tentacles expanded to grab the now helpless human.

"Let go!" cried Inuyasha, his reasoning now intact and understanding the true danger he was in. He swallowed his pride and called out to the only two that might hear him, considering how far he had left them behind. "Kouga! Sesshomaru!" It was a risky move since he would now be exposing his weakest state but anything would be better than what Naraku was most likely planning.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout again, this time for his friends, when Naraku gagged him with one of his appendages. The dog demon shuddered and tried to bite down as the thing throbbed in his mouth. His dull human teeth didn't have much effect and Inuyasha was pulled towards the black haired demon.

"Shh, shh, shh," murmured Naraku. "We don't want any interruptions."

Inuyasha let out a muffled sound of outrage as he could feel Naraku's tentacles worming their way underneath his clothes, sliding, pulling, and prodding against his skin and intimate parts of his anatomy.

A sudden sharp pain as he felt something enter him from behind caused him to tense up in shock.

"Now let me show you how gentle I can be," crooned Naraku, as his extension began to move within Inuyasha, wriggling and pushing in deeper, searching for the spot that would make Inuyasha's body betray him.

Inuyasha trembled as he felt an unwanted wave of physical pleasure wrack his body. Tears of humiliation sprung in his eyes as a muffled moan escaped him. He struggled to free his wrists from the tentacles that bound him, and he struggled to keep his legs from being separated. But the sudden bouts of pleasure that caused his body to shudder weakened him.

Inuyasha sagged with relief when he felt Naraku withdraw the tentacle that was penetrating his ass.

"Relieved?" Naraku said in a taunting voice. "My dear Inuyasha, I was only preparing you."

Inuyasha looked up at Naraku, wariness and hurt in his eyes.

"I could wait till your demonic powers return, but… I have a feeling instincts will make you more willing to give yourself to me. I would much rather enjoy the look of hate and pain in your eyes while you still can think clearly."

With those words, Naraku pulled Inuyasha towards him, lifting him and exposing him, tearing open the garments that were his last line of defense.

Inuyasha let out a muffled yell as he watched Naraku settle between his legs and pulling out his cock from beneath his robes. Inuyasha only had time to take a sharp intake of air when the Naraku suddenly thrust into him.

"Feel that, Inuyasha? When you revert, I'll make sure you'll remember this and submit to me voluntarily as I have already dominated you."

Inuyasha shut his eyes as the wretched demon began to move within him, in brutal thrusts, sending waves of excruciating pain through him.

"Open your eyes, Inuyasha," Naraku hissed, one of his tentacles tightening around his throat.

Between the pain and lack of oxygen, Inuyasha felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes to look up at the sky. There was no hope there. The night was only beginning.

X

Sesshomaru and Kouga were racing towards the spot that the heavy scent of Naraku was coming from. Both had been giving it their all in fighting one another, and although Kouga hated to admit it, he was losing. However, the need to claim Inuyasha as his, and the knowledge of Sesshomaru's past treatment of the hanyou made him fear what Inuyasha's life would be like as Sesshomaru's mate. He didn't want to see the hanyou suffer like that, and so he continued fighting.

But both of them smelled Naraku and stopped at the same time, looking towards the same direction. A moment later, they realized that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight and that his scent went towards the same direction.

Both took off, Kouga by foot, Sesshomaru by air.

The sudden drop of Inuyasha's scent alarmed them both.

They reached a clearing almost at the same time as each other, both of them stopping because the scent of Inuyasha had disappeared under the overwhelming scent of Naraku, human, fear, blood, and sex.

Kouga looked around, trying to figure out an explanation for the lack of Inuyasha's scent. There was no body, so it wasn't that the hanyou met an untimely demise.

Then a memory surfaced. He glanced up to the sky. He remembered faintly that during the time of the new moon, he had encountered Inuyasha during the day. He had smelled differently, and the half breed seemed desperate to get away from him.

That scent seemed familiar to what he was smelled here, only stronger. Was there not a time when the human side of a half demon came out monthly?

"Sesshomaru," Kouga called out to the older Inu, his stomach feeling like lead.

He could feel the cold eyes of Sesshomaru looking at him.

"Inuyasha is most likely human right now, isn't he?"

"Enough talk."

Sesshomaru was gone and Kouga was left alone.

Inuyasha was at his most helpless stage and the only clue Kouga had was the stench of the miasma around him. Going against his first instinct to run after his potential mate and the dangerous demon that had him, he went back to recruit help. He knew he didn't stand a chance alone. And if he failed to let Inuyasha's friends know, they would never forgive him.

X

Inuyasha whimpered in pain as he came to. Naraku had dragged him back to his hidden fortress and had taken him to a cell, where he forced himself on the hanyou a couple more times. Each time seemed more brutal than the last, leaving him bleeding on the floor.

Then Naraku left him alone, shutting and barring the door from the other side.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a while, trying to keep more tears from falling.

With shaking hands, Inuyasha reached up to the bars the kept him inside the room. He pulled himself up, trying to stand.

His body hurt everywhere, and the taste of semen and blood in his mouth made him gag. He watched in despair as the light began to return to the sky.

In a matter of moments, he would regain his demonic powers again, along with the heat.

Would he be able to fight Naraku off in his normal state?

Or would what Naraku say hold true and his body would automatically submit, accepting that Naraku had utterly dominated him?

The sun peeked over the edge.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Characters of Inuyasha are not mine. I just borrow them for a bit to entertain myself… And others. ^^

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 3

_Seven Years and three months ago._

Inuyasha huddled in the corner of his prison, weakened with hunger. Naraku kept him fed but with only enough food so as not to perish. Water was scarce, too, and Inuyasha was constantly thirsty. The only time he had some extra water to drink was when Naraku's minions doused him with water to clean him off.

Inuyasha knew that a little over three months had passed, since he had been human a few days ago. And even though the heat cycle was done and over, Naraku continued mounting him, enjoying the pain and misery he forced onto Inuyasha.

The first couple of weeks after his capture had been a blur, but judging by the bite mark that scarred his left shoulder, Inuyasha knew that he had submitted to the dark hanyou. Having regained his senses, Inuyasha tried to fight off further advances. But Naraku had the upper hand. And Inuyasha had to endure the violation of his body numerous times.

Despite the situation, Inuyasha held onto a tiny shred of hope that he would find a way out of all of this. Each time Naraku or his minions left, Inuyasha inspected the doorway, the window, and all sections where walls and floors met, looking for any weak spots. There was also the fact that Naraku did not sport a matching bite mark. They were not completely mated, so Inuyasha held no feelings of loyalty towards the dark hanyou.

There were also several nights in which Inuyasha could hear him cursing Sesshomaru, Kouga, and his friends. It meant that they were looking for him. Well, at least the others. He could only assume Sesshomaru had a different agenda.

It was during his second night as a human since his capture that Inuyasha really noticed that his stomach was extending. Despair kicked in, understanding what the deformity meant. The only reprieve was that upon seeing the evidence of Inuyasha's condition, Naraku quit being brutal with him. But that didn't stop him from immobilizing him with his tentacles and taking him as gently as possible, a mockery of lovers. Or saying frightening things about what he would do when the pup was born.

Biologically, Inuyasha would not go into another heat cycle for another 5 to 7 years while he was nursing and raising a pup. Not unless he lost the pup through death, or allowed the nurturing to be done by another demon. And so Naraku would torment him by stating how he would absorb the child at birth so that Inuyasha would find himself in a heat cycle again and they could begin the process all over again.

It sickened him.

And then Naraku came in one day and gloated how he had defeated his friends.

"Your brother will be next, and then there will be no one left."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if this was another one of Naraku's mind games, but the fears and doubt festered in Inuyasha's head. Depression soon followed. Inuyasha no longer looked for weaknesses in his cell. He looked for means in which to end his life. Inuyasha wondered if he cut himself and spread the filth that was on the ground into his wounds, would he eventually succumb to infection like a human and die?

One morning Inuyasha noticed a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He placed a hand on his side where he had felt it. A few moments later, he felt it again. He pulled back his hand in horror. Was it that big already? He placed his hand down lower. Several seconds later, the soft touches were felt again, following his hand.

Inuyasha's vision was hindered by the tears in his eyes.

It was responding.

This time he moved his hand to the opposite side of his stomach.

A few seconds of nothing, and then again, underneath his hand.

Inuyasha curled up in himself and softly cried. His pup was alive and responding to him. A life his body was protecting and nourishing despite the fact that he already failed the little one at conception.

The door to his cell opened, and Naraku flowed in, looking as pristine as always.

"How is my little carrier?" he crooned, a sadistic grin on his face. Inuyasha huddled back into his corner.

"Stay away from me," he said, his voice scratchy.

Naraku's tentacles reached out, grabbing a hold of the resisting hanyou and pulling him close.

"No, let go!" Inuyasha feebly attempted to free himself.

Naraku chuckled as he pulled reached out and touched Inuyasha's stomach.

"Careful. I can't risk you aborting this precious cargo."

Inuyasha stood still as Naraku gently caressed his stomach, looking like a loving parent that he wasn't.

"Is it moving yet?" Naraku asked. "I should probably increase your rations by a little. The child needs to be strong enough to survive birth after all."

Inuyasha did not say a word, nor did he betray his sorrow as he felt the creature flutter somewhere further inside, as if trying to move away from where Naraku's cold hand touched him.

Inuyasha did, however, flinch as Naraku's hand moved from his stomach to his crotch, groping it. "Even if it is to die within minutes of it breathing air. Then we can make another one. How I miss making you bleed for me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha trembled, but he refused to cry in front of Naraku. The tears of pain than were wrenched from him were one thing, but he would never cry his shame and despair in the dark hanyou's presence.

Naraku's hands reached out to disrobe him.

A samiyoshi suddenly flew in and stopped near Naraku's head. "What?" he cried out, anger evident in his voice.

Naraku turned to look at Inuyasha and then flung him downwards. "You won't escape," he growled. "Your brother may have helped your friends, but I'll make it so that he won't be able to again!"

Inuyasha remained silent as Naraku stormed out of the cell. Friends? Were his friends doing fine after all? What could Naraku have meant by mentioning that his brother had helped out his friends?

Then Inuyasha realized that in his haste, Naraku did not bolt the door. After three long months, he found a reason to grin, despite it being one of hateful determination. Inuyasha pushed himself up and hurled himself towards the door.

It swung open, slamming against the wall. Inuyasha stumbled into the hallway and listened. He could hear fighting in the distance. He ran down the hall and paused. He could see the main door way, and there on a pedestal, to the far right, was the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha reached for it, relishing the feel for having his weapon back in his hands.

"I miss you," he said, as power flared and it grew in size.

The sharp scent of human blood caught his attention, and his moment of relief became one of alarm.

Inuyasha ran towards the scent, and he could hear a faint scream. It sounded like Sango!

Inuyasha reached the battle area and stopped in horror. Bodies were strewn everywhere, both human and demon alike. Further up ahead, Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru were locked in battle. Sesshomaru looked as regal as always, fierce determination in his eyes.

Kouga was battle weary, coated in blood, and anguish in his eyes.

As for his friends…

Inuyasha felt the sword drop for his hands as he fell to his knees. Directly in front of him was Miroku, his body colored by the poison of Naraku's miasma. Sango and Kirara lay together, the demon cut in two, and Sango's right side of her face was crushed. Kagome was only recognizable by the clothes she wore. Her body was completely mutilated.

Inuyasha turned away, his eyes landing on the small corpse of Shippo. He couldn't tell at first what it was, until he realized that it was a tiny hand. He was locked in the jaws of the head of a demon, his unseeing green eyes peering from behind large teeth.

The world faded away from Inuyasha.

X

Kouga felt himself growing tired, but whether it was from the fight or the despair of seeing Inuyasha's friends being killed, he could not say. The demon slayer and the demon cat were the last two to fall. For a moment he couldn't help but envy the calm demeanor that the demon lord next to him continued to hold.

And seeing that Naraku was having trouble holding ground spurred him on as well. He would not let his fallen comrades die in vain. He would free Inuyasha.

A growling sound caught his attention just as Naraku swung one of his tentacles, catching him on the side and sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Sesshomaru's sword cut through the tentacle that was aiming for his body as a follow up strike.

Kouga leapt up back to his feet in time to see a demonic Inuyasha attached himself to Naraku's back, clawing at his face, scratching his arms up on Naraku's armor.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted in surprise. He leapt towards the dueling hanyous, ready to help however he could. He could see the anger in Naraku's face as he actually tried to pry Inuyasha off of him without causing serious harm.

Sesshomaru took that moment of distraction to swipe his sword across Naraku's throat, severing the head.

Naraku hissed as his head floated upwards, and the body of his began to fade. "You may have won this round," Naraku said. "But I got what I wanted."

Kouga watched in frustration as Naraku's head floated away once more.

"We have to find his damned heart," Kouga snarled, before focusing on Inuyasha. The demon still had no control, and without Naraku, he had no one else but them to focus on.

Kouga was prepared, somewhat, when Inuyasha lunged at him. He accepted the hanyou with open arms, cringing as Inuyasha's claws almost slashed through his chest plate. He wrapped Inuyasha in a bear hug and held on to the writhing and snarling hanyou.

"Inuyasha, it's me, your friend," Kouga chanted, hoping to soothe the savage beast.

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf demon as he calmly made his way to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He reached down and paused for a moment before attempting to touch it. He could not feel the resistance he had felt so long ago. It did not burn his hand as he grabbed the scabbard. In some way it made sense. The Tetsusaiga was meant for Inuyasha to protect the foolish humans.

And the hanyou no longer had the humans to protect.

He went back to the struggling wolf demon and slid the Tetsusaiga back in its place by Inuyasha's side and watched as his half brother returned to his normal self.

Kouga glared at him in annoyance, but acknowledged Sesshomaru's help with a nod.

He loosened his grip as Inuyasha went slack.

"Naraku?" he heard Inuyasha ask, his voice hoarse.

"Gone. Ran away," Kouga answered.

"I lost control, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha gasped as he pulled back and looked around.

Kouga felt his eyes burn with tears as Inuyasha's face showed his emotional pain.

His friends were dead. He was alone. Alone except for the small life inside him that was fluttering weakly against his side. For one brief moment, Inuyasha could have sworn it was an attempt to comfort him. No, he wasn't completely alone. He had one small life that depended on him.

But he was scared to go at it alone. If only there were a way to bring back his friends. Didn't Sesshomaru's sword have that particular power? Yellow eyes turned to his brother in desperation.

"Sesshomaru, you can bring them back, can't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why should I?"

"Sesshomaru, please!"

"It is pointless to try."

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

Kouga felt his throat tighten. Inuyasha did not know what he was getting himself into.

"That's not a good…" Kouga began, but was interrupted.

"Anything! You were going to try to mate with me, right? I… I'll be your mate. When I go into heat again I'll only mate with you. I won't run away or fight you. I'll even stay by your side and never see my friends again but only if I know that they're alive and well, anything, please!"

Kouga felt a knot form in his throat. Even though the influence of the heat was over, the memory of almost claiming Inuyasha was still vivid in his head, and very much cherished. To hear Inuyasha willingly offer himself to Sesshomaru to help revive their friends did not sit well with him at all. And to hear Sesshomaru give false hope by acknowledging Inuyasha's offer…

Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha's stomach. "That hanyou has left himself in you."

Inuyasha pulled back, arm going around his stomach, shame filling his face as he was reminded of just how powerless he was.

"Cull the brat from your body and this Sesshomaru will see what he can do."

Kouga was dumbfounded at Sesshomaru's request.

Inuyasha became still.

Inuyasha may have been raised around humans, but Kouga knew there were certain instincts that every demon seemed to share. If Inuyasha had indeed conceived during his heat two months ago, and judging by his reaction and the slight bulge in his stomach he had, most demons were possessive of their offspring. Being mated or not did nothing to lesson that possessiveness and need to protect. Culling a child could only be done by another demon attempting to force an early heat cycle on an intended mate. He himself has witness such acts during some of the alpha battles to the northern lands. But it was always for power, and the mate that was forced to endure such a harsh abortion was usually broken by the act, becoming nothing more but a trophy mate to antagonize the loser.

The carrier of an offspring would have to be mentally ill to do so him or herself. Sesshomaru was asking the unthinkable of Inuyasha.

"But it's mine," Inuyasha whispered.

"This Sesshomaru will not accept the spawn of two hanyou's as a ward."

Kouga held back a growl as he watched a few tears trail down the cheeks of Inuyasha. It was something that should not have been seen out in the open. Inuyasha had endured many hardships. A moment of weakness such as this should have been private to the hanyou.

"That's uncalled for," he spat at the youkai lord, risking the chance that Sesshomaru would lash out at him.

But Sesshomaru just stared at them and then turned to walk away.

"Sesshomaru… please," Inuyasha whispered. "Don't… don't let my friends stay dead. Please!" Inuyasha took a stumbling step forward.

Kouga reached forward to catch Inuyasha.

"Inu… stop. It's not that he won't. He can't."

"What?"

Sesshomaru paused and looked back at Inuyasha. "The sword does not sing for their revival."

"I… huh?"

Sesshomaru looked away and continued moving forward, disappearing into the trees.

Kouga pulled Inuyasha back towards him.

"He used his sword once on them. And on me. It can't do it a second time."

Inuyasha began to shake as his grief increased. Then that time when Naraku gloated about the death of his friends, he was not playing with his mind. He really had defeated them with death. His friends were truly gone. And there was no hope of them ever coming back.

Sesshomaru had almost tricked him. He probably would have revealed that awful truth after Inuyasha aborted the life within him. And Inuyasha would have been bound to him by word.

"I-I'm really alone," Inuyasha cried out softly, ears pressing flat against his head as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"No, you're not, Puppy," Kouga whispered, his heart breaking for Inuyasha. This was not the arrogant half breed he knew and admired. This broken creature needed to know that there was still something worth living for. "I'm still here."

"What do I do? I don't know how to do this by myself."

"Come back to my lands with me. Join my pack."

Inuyasha looked up at Kouga.

"Why?" he croaked out.

"Because… you guys became extended family to me a long time ago. I can't let you stay by yourself. Not now. Not ever. I… I still want to be your mate."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with fear.

Kouga held on tighter. "But the choice will be yours. In the meantime, I would be happy if you'll just come back with me. I won't ask of you to get rid of your puppy. I'll raise him as one of the pack. I'll accept him as my ward. Just come with me. Please…" Kouga's last few words became a whisper as he tried to remain strong.

If the loss of Kagome and the others was this staggering to the wolf, he could only imagine how much more it meant to Inuyasha.

He was so worried that Inuyasha would reject his offer that he barely heard the hushed, "Okay," come from Inuyasha.

X

The journey to Kouga's caves was uneventful in a manner of speaking. It was also a somewhat slow process as Inuyasha found himself blanking out, staring back where he had come from. Back to where the graves of his friends were, and back to where his brother abandoned him yet again.

Kouga proved to be patient with him, giving him a few moments before gently turning him around and leading him to where they were headed to.

_Present Day_

Inuyasha winced as he felt his child kick inside his stomach. It seemed that the future tyke inherited Kouga's leg power.

The sun was getting ready to set and they had travelled pretty far.

Katsutoshi was putting up a brave front, but Inuyasha could tell that his son was tired. And after their talk of him becoming an older brother, he refused to let Inuyasha carry him.

"Don't carry Katsutoshi," he had said. "You already are carrying a baby. I will be an older brother soon so I have to act like it."

Inuyasha smiled fondly at the memory.

"Let's find a good sturdy tree," Inuyasha said.

Katsutoshi glanced back at his father, relief clear in his face.

"Near a lake?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I smell one in further up ahead."

Katsutoshi sniffed the air. "Is it that way?" he asked, pointing slightly to the left of the direction they were headed.

Inuyasha nodded.

Katsutoshi clapped his hands. "Yay! I'm getting better at smelling water! Can I try picking a tree this time?"

"We'll see," said Inuyasha.

Katsutoshi frowned. "Will you be safe?"

"Being up high is the safest place to be, usually."

"What if you fall?"

"Have we fallen off all this time?"

"No…"

"We'll be fine."

Katsutoshi nodded. "Okay!"

A short time later, the two travelling demons found themselves by a small lake. Inuyasha let Katsutoshi wade into the water to attempt to catch some fish as he prepared a small fire. He was proud to see that his son was able to catch a few fish that were of decent size.

"What is uncle Sesshomaru like?" Katsutoshi asked as they ate their fish.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a bit. "He's strong," he started to say.

"But not stronger than you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "He is my older brother, Katsutoshi," he said evasively.

"Are you prettier than him?"

"Katsutoshi…"

"But you are pretty. Does he have children?"

"No. Not really."

Katsutoshi looked at Inuyasha in confusion.

"He takes care of two humans, although they are probably living as adults now. Yes… by now they are young adults."

Inuyasha's eyes grew distant as he recalled the day Kohaku fled Naraku. It wasn't long after the massacre of his friends. Word eventually reached him that Sesshomaru had allowed Kohaku to travel with him, mostly because he proved to be useful in keeping Rin safe. In some ways, it hurt Inuyasha to know that Kohaku chose to follow Sesshomaru. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because the young boy blamed Inuyasha for failing to keep Sango alive.

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He had spent most of the day thinking about those awful two months under Naraku's control. He didn't want to spend the evening remembering Kohaku's grief.

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that Katsutoshi was no longer in front of him, having taken advantage of Inuyasha's lapse of attention.

"Katsu?" Inuyasha called out, before seeing his son near the trees. His son was stalking something, and with a quick pounce, he had caught something in his hands.

Inuyasha sighed and forced himself up from where he was sitting. As he approached his son, he was able to see Katsutoshi carefully opening his hands and catching hold of a butterfly by its wings. His son stared at it intently, a small smile on its face as he apparently admired the colors.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the sight. Another moment of blissfulness that he wished could last forever.

But then the smile on his son's face was gone, replaced by a look of indifference.

Katsutoshi pulled the butterfly apart.

"Katsutoshi!" Inuyasha snapped out, both in fear and in anger.

It was Naraku's eyes that had stared at that butterfly. It was Naraku's ruthlessness that tore the butterfly apart. Katsutoshi was nothing like Naraku. Couldn't be.

Sorrowful red eyes looked up at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," he said. "It was pretty. But then I got mad."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, trying to understand these random moments his son would have.

"Because… it was prettier than you."

Katsutoshi flung his arms around Inuyasha's legs and began to cry softly. "I'm sorry," he kept murmuring, as Inuyasha petted the top of his head, silently frowning.

It was a scary admission his son had stated. But still… Katsutoshi was his and he would continue to work with his son. He would prove that despite carrying Naraku's blood in him, Katsutoshi would become nothing like the dark hanyou.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. Katsutoshi however is an original character.

**Bastard's Gift **

_**Chapter 4**_

_Present Day_

Inuyasha had to stop to catch his breath again. Up ahead, Katsutoshi was stubbornly attempting to pull the packages that were given to them by the kind villagers.

While he personally hated how weak he felt while carrying young, he did like how much more generous the people were treating him. His years with Kouga did nothing to quell his desire to protect the weak, and he had come to this village numerous times to chase off any vicious demons that tried to wreck havoc. Although at first he had done it under the guise of protecting the wolf clan's territory.

The people had been wary of them, but after a torrential rain that caused a flood in the village, they realized that the hanyou was really looking out for them. He rescued those that had gotten trapped within and helped with finding a temporary relocation while the water receded.

They welcomed the hanyou and his demon mate enthusiastically after that.

Now they had offered their condolences and wished the hanyou a safe journey. Inuyasha kept a brave front, but it was difficult with the hormones raging inside him. Children and women wept openly as many of the younger males pleaded to escort Inuyasha across the country.

Inuyasha gently rejected their offers of guards, but accepted the gifts of food and water they offered him and his son.

Katsutoshi did not seem happy with all the attention the adult villagers had given Inuyasha, but the young ones had kept him distracted enough.

Inuyasha glanced back.

He could no longer see the village.

He felt another sharp moment of pain as he suddenly remembered the very first time they passed this way, heading towards Kouga's den. In hindsight, the memory was romantic considering what the wolf said and did. But during the actual moment, the whole situation was mortifying.

_Seven Years and three months ago_

The days just passed, but Inuyasha did not care. If it weren't for Kouga, he probably wouldn't have eaten anything.

He wasn't even aware of how much distance they had covered. It wasn't until a flash of light and a sharp crack of thunder snapped him out of his daze and brought everything into focus.

Looking around, he realized that Kouga had sheltered them into a cave. It overlooked a valley in which a small village rested in the middle.

"We're only about four days away at full speed," Kouga said. "Although the clan may greet us halfway since this is part of our territory."

Inuyasha acknowledged Kouga's words with a nod.

He stared at the ground as he sat down.

A few moments later, Kouga sat down next to him.

A minute passed and Inuyasha realized that Kouga was staring at him.

"What is it?" he finally asked, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Kouga cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"The clan will smell Naraku in you," he said, hating how Inuyasha's ears folded back against his head. "They won't accept your child as my ward with only words to back up my claim."

"You bastard," Inuyasha said softly, his eyes filled with betrayal. "Why did you bother in giving me hope?"

Inuyasha made to stand but was stopped by a gentle, yet firm grasp on his wrist.

"I'm not done," Kouga replied gently.

Inuyasha gave him a half hearted glare.

"There's only one way they will accept him. I'm just not sure if you will be willing."

Whatever Kouga was feeling that day, he had hid it well. It wouldn't be until years later that he would admit to Inuyasha that he had been afraid that the hanyou would have found the strength to bolt and hide as soon as he heard what claiming an unborn ward entailed.

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Allow me to mark you with my scent."

Inuyasha was confused by the wording. "How?"

Kouga glanced away. "There is only one way that will dilute Naraku's scent enough to appease the elders." Kouga turned to face Inuyasha again. "I will need to mount you as if you were my mate."

Inuyasha recoiled, fear in his eyes.

"Pup, it doesn't have to be scary. It won't hurt the pup you carry. And it only works if you trust me! So the questions are, do you trust me and will you let me?"

"How often?"

"Once a month will be sufficient. Maybe even right before the new moon so my scent will be at its strongest when you need it most."

Inuyasha gave him a sharp look.

"I guessed," Kouga said, responding to the unspoken question.

"I don't think I can."

Kouga sighed. "Pup, I can't protect you if we don't."

"Then I don't need your protection!"

There was the hint of the old Inuyasha that Kouga desperately wanted to see again.

Kouga moved to kneel in front of the hanyou. He gently grasped Inuyasha's head and rested his forehead against the half breed.

"Don't need or don't want?" he asked, gently.

Inuyasha's cheeks had a faint hint of red due to the intimate feel of Kouga's actions. He found himself unable to answer.

Kouga pulled back. "I do have another reason for wanting to take things this far with you," Kouga admitted.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Inuyasha presumed the worst. What better way for the wolf to finally show his superiority than to treat the hanyou like a bitch?

He was completely unprepared for the sincere, and somewhat romantic, response.

"I told you before. I still want you as my mate, Inu. I'll protect your pup regardless of what you choose, but I am hoping that after the pup has been born, you'll consider me your top choice as a future mate."

Inuyasha barely remembered Kouga saying something like that. He looked Kouga in the eyes.

The look behind Kouga's eyes was too intense for the hanyou. Inuyasha turned away, his pale face now a full blown red.

He could scarcely believe that the wolf was claiming to still want him as a mate, and wanting to take on Naraku's spawn as a ward. Deep in his heart he had thought that his words had been said on whim, but here was the wolf proclaiming those same words again, just days from his den. So unlike Sesshomaru, who shunned him back on the battlefield, leaving him feeling worse than trash. His heart beat frantically against his chest as emotions crashed with one another.

Having been forced into a conversation instead of wallowing in self pity, Inuyasha was now beginning to think about the future. He strengthened his resolve to have this child and raise it into a decent being. But dare he do it alone or take Kouga's offer into consideration? His friends were no longer part of this world, and their absence hurt terribly. Having Kouga beside him would lessen that horrible feeling of loneliness. But back to the crux of all things… was he willing to submit to another male?

Pride warred with need in this matter. He never wanted to be forced into submission like that again.

But if he did so willingly, he would be guaranteeing protection for his pup, not only with Kouga, but from his clan. Not to mention that Kouga's words and actions were gentle and true, while Naraku's had been vile. Kouga said a coupling didn't have to hurt, and he knew this to be true from the times Naraku would take him gently. But the action was unwanted and made it worse. Could he allow Kouga to breach him without panicking?

Inuyasha looked the wolf demon in his eyes. Those blue depths were filled with promise and hope, and they softened as tears began to form in the hanyou's eyes, blurring his vision.

"I know I can't really do this alone," Inuyasha whispered. "If it was just me, I would try. But my pup…" Inuyasha placed a hand on his stomach, feeling that soft flutter of life.

Kouga pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Inuyasha, if I knew another way I would let you know so it wouldn't be so difficult to make a choice."

"Do it."

Kouga pulled back. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Even as he spoke the word, Inuyasha realized that it was true. This wolf demon, despite the supposed animosity they had with each other during their earlier travels, did his best to help rescue him. He died for him as well. If there were another way, Kouga would have told him. That much he knew. And so he trusted that Kouga would not hurt him.

He was a bit surprised when Kouga pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Inuyasha didn't resist, although his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He highly doubted that kissing had anything to do with claiming an unborn ward, but he allowed Kouga to continue because it was obvious that it was something the wolf needed to do, if only for himself.

Inuyasha trembled slightly as hands undid the binds that held his hakama and kimono closed. He didn't realize how cold he was until extremely warm hands gently cupped and slid over his extended stomach. He could feel the little one brushing against the outer side, as if seeking the warmth.

Kouga's eyes were glowing blue, similar to when the heat was over taking him, only not as bright. Kouga leaned forward and kissed his stomach, before pushing forward and easing Inuyasha onto his back.

Inuyasha felt his face burning at being exposed like this in front of the wolf demon. He could hear a deep rumbling sound coming from Kouga's throat, somewhat like a cross between a purr and a growl. It wasn't scary, but instead it was somewhat soothing. Almost like some demon lullaby.

Inuyasha gave a start as he felt something wet and hot brush against his cock. He felt himself growing hard and he couldn't help but gasp as the strange feeling.

Kouga's tongue was so gentle.

Inuyasha then cried out as Kouga took his member into his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

"K-kouga!" Inuyasha stammered, embarrassed by what he was seeing. He struggled to sit up, propping himself on his elbows.

Kouga stared up at him, and Inuyasha felt a bit stunned by how Kouga looked with those glowing eyes. Kouga stopped and pulled away, making a small popping sound as Inuyasha panted.

"It makes things easier if I can make it feel good for you, Puppy," he said in a husky voice, licking his lips.

"B-but…" Inuyasha couldn't even remember what he was going to say as the wolf demon went down on him again. Inuyasha threw his head back and let out a moan as he felt a fire race from his nether regions up and over all of his body. He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet.

He felt fingers probing his entrance. He started to tense, but then Kouga engulfed his member completely, distracting him. Inuyasha gasped and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed by what he must look like. He could hear Kouga's chest rumble with laughter, but the vibrations kept him too stimulated to react in annoyance.

He realized that Kouga's fingers were now in him, scissoring his hole, stretching him out. It was uncomfortable, but the humming sounds he was making sent waves of pleasure to counter the feeling.

He then hit something in him that made him writhe in pleasure.

Inuyasha cried out as his hands reached to grab Kouga by the hair.

He could feel it as Kouga added another finger and pushed in even deeper.

"Just a little more," Kouga purred.

Inuyasha weakly cried out.

As pressure continued to mount between his legs, Kouga pulled his fingers out. "Oh your knees, Puppy. It'll be easier on you."

Inuyasha struggled to turn around, and so Kouga helped him.

"Just breathe," Kouga murmured.

Inuyasha trembled as he could feel Kouga brushing his lips up his spine.

"K-kouga?"

"I, Kouga of the wolf tribe, promise to watch over the cub in your womb." Inuyasha bit his lip as he felt Kouga begin to breach him. "With my sweat, I mark you with my scent." Kouga thrust into him. "With my teeth, I mark you as my intended." Kouga bit into Inuyasha's shoulder, and although it drew blood, Inuyasha barely felt it. Kouga began to piston in and out of him. Inuyasha shuddered as Kouga's hands began to roam across his stomach and chest, caressing his body.

Kouga pulled Inuyahsa back so that he was sitting on Kouga's lap, pulling the wolf demon deeper into his body. Kouga's hands grabbed his hips and began to raise him and drop him.

The heat became unbearable and Inuyasha could feel the pressure building, seeking release. It was unlike anything he had experience at the hands of Naraku. "K-kouga!" Inuyasha cried out, feeling his body go tense.

"With my seed, I seal this oath," Kouga whispered.

Inuyasha cried out once more as he felt the warmth of Kouga's seed fill him, making his body shudder. His own release quickly followed, spurting over Kouga's hand that had reached out to touch him at that moment.

Inuyasha panted for air as his body continued to tremble in the aftermath of the orgasm. He could also faintly sense the fetus within him just floating there. With the increased sensitivity, Inuyasha could feel the warmth from inside, as if Kouga's promise had given the pup energy.

Kouga gently lay Inuyasha on his side, as he too followed, still buried in Inuyasha. He spooned the hanyou, arms wrapped around him, sharing his body's warmth.

A gently hand brushed through the sweaty locks of Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha felt his eyes closing, and after the harrowing months he endured, he found himself falling into a calm sleep, feeling safe and secure.

_Present Day_

Inuyasha felt a small smile on his lips as he thought back to that evening. While the sleep had been blissful, the following day was one of pure embarrassment. He loathed to admit that when he woke up, he felt like he was going to combust from the heat on his face. Kouga, if he could recall correctly, was just as red as he was as they both continued their journey to Kouga's den.

Inuyasha then sighed as he looked at the sky. A small touch of fear entered him. The new moon was coming, which was one of the reasons he had needed to leave. Despite trusting the wolf clan, Kouga had done a good job in keeping his human transformation a secret all these years. Now that Kouga was gone, he wasn't too sure how the wolf clan would have reacted to his secret.

Yes, they were more amicable to the human population due to how he and Kouga protected some of the neighboring villages, and they accepted his hanyou status. However, they no longer approved of Katsutoshi's presence without Kouga there to claim him as his ward, and Inuyasha did not want to risk that they would do something about it when he was at his weakest.

Katsutoshi, thankfully, understood the importance of keeping his transformation secret, and was surprisingly very protective of his father during those nights when Kouga had to leave to chase down a rumor of Naraku.

Of course there was also the problem that he was now out in the open tempting fate during his transformation. He could only hope that he could find a tree large enough with plenty of coverings to hide him during the night.

He would also need to keep the food hidden elsewhere away from him in case it did catch the attention of ravenous beasts. It would be the perfect bait to lure them away.

Up ahead, he was unaware of his son watching his every move.

He knew that his father was missing Kouga, and in some ways, he did miss the wolf demon too. But the wolf was not real family, at least according to the elder wolves, and Katsutoshi believed them. After all, he smelled nothing like Kouga.

Well, that was a lie. There was a faint smell of Kouga, but it was a superficial smell. He could smell his father's scent emanating from within him, but Kouga's scent was on the outside. He did catch several times a familiar scent when Kouga would seek battles with the one named Naraku. He could only assume that the demon was his sire.

And smelling the disgust and fear Inuyasha emitted when he heard Naraku's name, Katsutoshi understood that this demon was not one to look up to as a second father. No one who caused his birth father pain was worthy, even if he was Katsutoshi's sire.

And since Kouga was gone, Katsutoshi knew it was up to him to watch out for his father. Especially with the eve of the new moon.

He was glad that they were away from the village of fawning imbeciles. He never really understood the connection his father had with humans, but the prizes they gave them were still appreciated. He supposed there was a benefit to remaining friendly with such wretched beings.

Katsutoshi kept moving on ahead, scouring the area for trees that his father would approve of. He finally found one that was big and had several thick branches as well as lots of leaves.

"Papa!" he shouted, pointing up. He felt warm as his father looked at him and smiled, giving one nod.

"Now let's find one that can hold our food, just in case."

The sun was setting by the time they had found another tree and had already made their way up their chosen resting place. Inuyasha rested his back against the trunk, holding Katsutoshi on his lap. The young demon child snuggled up against his father, inhaling the soothing scent only his father carried, even if it was fading a bit.

He closed his eyes, knowing that his father would stay awake for a while before drifting off to sleep. He wanted to make sure he had slept some before that happened.

It was late at night when Katsutoshi's eyes snapped open. He could feel the change in breathing coming from his father, signaling that the now human male had fallen asleep. Katsutoshi pulled away and did one of his favorite things- watching his father sleep.

Yes, while humans were wretched beings, his father blessed their race by looking beautiful in this form. He looked prettier than some of the noble women they had come across. Looking down, he saw some small four legged demon circling the tree. Katsutoshi watched it silently as it then moved towards the other tree that hid their provisions.

Katsutoshi knew that this was something his father planned, but he really didn't want to lose any of the food that the villagers had given to them. It was needed to feed the sibling growing in his father's womb.

Moving carefully, Katsutoshi moved off of his father's lap, becoming still only once when Inuyasha stirred. When his father settled back down, Katsutoshi dropped to the ground.

He knew his father would go crazy in fear if he saw this, but being the only male in Inuyasha's life, he could not afford to be treated like a child anymore. He was seven after all.

The small demon whirled around at the sound of a twig snapping. Its eyes landed on the small child whose eyes glowed red in the darkness of the moonless night.

It began to run towards the child, only to be caught midair by some tentacles protruding from the child's back.

The creature snarled and snapped its teeth in Katsutoshi's face, kicking out in hopes to get free.

Katsutoshi glanced up to see that his father was still sleeping. He turned to the demon in his clutches and gave a chilling smile as purple miasma rose around him, engulfing the two.

The wretched beast gave out a choked gasp and then became limp. Looking at it carefully, Katsutoshi decided he really liked the retractable claws the demon had.

His tentacles wrapped around it completely engulfing the dead thing. Minutes later, the tentacles retreated enough to expose the creature once more, and Katsutoshi flung it several feet away.

He then looked at his hands and grinned as he practiced exposing and retracting his claws.

He would be able to protect his father better with these.

He made it up in time to sit on Inuyasha's lap as his father came out of deep sleep. He smiled as his father suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a tighter hug.

"Katsu?" Inuyasha murmured out, half asleep.

Katsutoshi didn't respond, wanting his father to believe that he was still asleep. He heard his father clear his throat and settle back down.

Katsutoshi closed his eyes. After that brief nap, he knew his father would remain vigilant for the rest of the night. So he might as well sleep and be well rested enough to continue their journey the following morning.

He woke up again just as the sun peeked over the edge and his father's inky black locks became white again.

"Morning, Papa," he said with a smile.

His father smiled back again, and then frowned as he sniffed the air. There was a look of alarm as he said a simple, "Stay here," and left Katsutoshi on the branch and leapt down.

Katsutoshi watched as his father sniffed around the tree. He thought he heard the name of Naraku muttered from his father's lips. There was the final proof he needed. He knew his father didn't emit poisonous gas like him. So Naraku had to have been the one to have given him that power.

And seeing the fear and alarm in his father's eyes, Katsutoshi knew that he would have to keep his powers secret from his father. He did not want to stress his father.

He watched as Inuyasha seemed to calm down and glance up at him.

"Did you come down during the night?" he asked him.

Katsutoshi decided to take the risk and admit to his father that he was down below. But he would keep the reason a secret. After all, Inuyasha had probably caught a faint scent of the miasma and made the connection to Naraku. But if Katsutoshi had a similar scent to his sire, then he would need to be careful not to leave too much of the scent behind and cause his father false alarm.

"I needed to use the bathroom and you were asleep," he finally replied, adding guilt to his voice.

Inuyasha frowned at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you rarely sleep when you're human and you looked like a sleeping princess." Katsutoshi beamed at his father.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed red at the strange reason his child uttered. "Princess? I'm no girl," he exclaimed.

"No. You are better than a girl!" Katsutoshi claimed. "You're my Papa!"

Katsutoshi leapt from the branches and into Inuyasha's arms, laughing as his father forgot his concern and tickled him. Katsutoshi reached up and gave his father a kiss.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" As Inuyasha set him down, Katsutoshi pulled on his father's hand, leading him away from where the carcass of the small demon last night had landed.

X

Naraku hissed as he moved. The battle against Kouga was pretty devastating, and it took almost a month to heal, but at least he was moving again. There was also the fact that the stupid wolf was now dead.

The time to seek out and fully reclaim Inuyasha without interference was finally at hand.

He knew that the child he had left Inuyasha with was still alive. He could smell a faint trace of him on Kouga each time they met in battle. That wretched wolf demon had undone all his work on the hanyou. The single time Inuyasha and Naraku had fought after his escape, only the sharp tang of fear betrayed his emotions. But it was not enough to paralyze him. The white haired hanyou was able to fight. The wolf had somehow reshaped Inuyasha and it made Naraku furious.

He also knew that the two had finally claimed each other as mates.

The rage he felt at that moment he smelled that on Kouga was what allowed him to utterly destroy the wolf in that final battle. Kouga's death was not enough to sate his need for revenge against the wolf prince. He hoped that Inuyasha now carried that demon's spawn so that he could absorb it as well.

Naraku began to laugh as he envisioned how broken the hanyou would become once he was captured and forced to endure the death of his two children.

X

Sesshomaru closed the doors to his chambers, his mind racing with a million thoughts. But the one that rang loudly in his head was of the news he had received.

Kouga of the wolf tribe was dead.

His half brother's protector, and most likely mate, was dead.

And he had died in battle almost a month ago.

So where was that leaving the half breed in all this?

Sesshomaru of old would not have cared, but the Sesshomaru who saw the benefit of mating with his brother thought otherwise.

He still felt a bit betrayed that the hanyou actually chose to carry the spawn of Naraku rather than to give it up and go with him. And to go off with the wolf? It still burned his pride to think about it. When he had walked away, he had thought that Inuyasha would run after him. After a while, Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha had not followed. He discreetly backtracked and was able to smell the scent of Inuyasha and Kouga heading together in the same direction.

The tree that was next to him was nothing but kindle by the time he was calm enough to walk away.

Sesshomaru looked at the scroll in his hands.

He knew that Rin and Kohaku were most likely expecting some type of response to the news.

But he did not know how to respond at this time.

It was best to let others think he did not care.

He would send a reply to the other news they had given him, but nothing on Inuyasha.

He would, however, send out his trackers to find out whether or not Inuyasha stayed with the wolf clan, or if he was on the move again. Because regardless of how Sesshomaru felt about Inuyasha himself, he knew that he could not let Naraku get a hold of his half breed brother again.

To be Continued…

A/N2: Ah, finally the introduction of other characters. More to come on the Rin and Kohaku thing, the only human survivors to the Naraku massacre.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N and Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the canon characters of the show do not belong to me. This work of fiction is for entertainment only and no money is being made. (Minor edits in Chapter 4 completed as I reread and realized I wrote week instead of month when referring to Naraku's healing time. Oops.)

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 5

_Seven Years and Three Months Ago_

Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a satisfied smirk on Kouga's face when he was practically pounced on by the wolves and clan members of Kouga.

Some of the elders circled and sniffed him, eyeing both of them in suspicion.

Some of the females kept touching Inuyasha's stomach and asking if he was really a bearer. Inuyasha felt irritated at that point. One of the elders looked at Kouga.

"Lord Kouga?" he asked, in a wary tone.

Kouga's satisfied look changed into one of feral determination.

"His condition does not deter the fact that I am still looking at courting him. You can smell it. I've claimed both him and the pup as my intended and ward."

The elders still looked suspicious but nodded. "As you say, Lord Kouga."

It wasn't until they were in the privacy of Kouga's den that Inuyasha felt brave enough to ask what trouble he was bringing to the pack leader.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "No trouble at all. At least for me. For the elders it's a different thing. They wanted me to mate with one of the females from the other tribes." Kouga grabbed some of the fur throws that made his bed area. "But some were too prissy and others were too obnoxious. They thought way too highly of themselves. I couldn't stand them!" He huffed and looked over to where Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort at the hypocrisy of that statement.

"Not a word, Puppy," Kouga warned, his threatening tone lacking the bite it usually had. In some ways, it made Inuyasha feel better, being treated almost normally.

"To be honest, that was the main reason why I chased... well, you know."

Inuyasha's ears lowered and his shoulders drooped in weariness.

Kagome.

Gods, he missed her terribly.

Kouga stood in front of him, forcing Inuyasha to shake away those thoughts.

"They only got their tails in a twist because even though you are a hanyou and a bearer… weeeeellll, I did do one wrong thing."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Regardless of the relationship between you and Sesshomaru, he's a lord, making you of noble rank. I am suppose to officially ask for his permission to court you."

Inuyasha growled and turned away, to keep Kouga from seeing the tears in his eyes. "Him walking away was permission enough by my book," he said, trying to sound like his old self.

It had hurt, yes. But what more could he expect from a half brother that was always trying to kill him and who only paid attention when it came to light that he was bearer?

"Same by my book, but not in the eyes of the elders. I will have to send an official declaration to Lord Sesshomaru. But regardless of his response, you will stay here, Inu. I'll fight whoever it takes to keep you safe."

"Only until the pup is born," Inuyasha stated.

Kouga gave a start.

"What?"

Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"Only until the pup is born," he repeated, determination showing clear in his eyes. "After that, I will train. I won't be taken care of all my life." He then realized what Kouga must have thought. "And I won't be a useless burden to your clan," he added. "I want to be able to contribute in all ways possible."

Kouga looked relieved. "I'll gladly train with you," he said.

_Present Day_

Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffed into the air. There was a town up ahead, probably two days away.

He glanced down and saw that Katsutoshi was trying to do the same. Judging by his confused look, the young demon had no idea what he was trying to smell.

Inuyasha smiled and patted Katsu's head.

"It's a village," he said.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. But… but it's my history."

Katsutoshi looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha grabbed his hand and continued forward. "I met a girl there once. And then, fifty years later, met her reincarnation. Do you want to hear the stories?"

Katsutoshi nodded.

X

Inuyasha could sense that nothing dangerous was around them. So he built a fire and cooked some fish that had been caught from a nearby stream. Katsutoshi, being a full demon, preferred his food raw, but he had developed a taste for it being crispy on the outside. So Inuyasha seared the outside of his fish long enough to toast the outside but still leave it raw enough inside and passed it off to his son.

Katsu bit into the fish with great pleasure.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as Katsutoshi made a mess of things. Juices dripped down his chin and he was trying to lick it off with his tongue. Inuyasha used one of the cloths that wrapped their belonging to wipe Katsu's face.

"Papa!" the young demon cried out, sounding offended.

"Hey, not my fault you're a messy eater."

The struggling youth was then pinned and tickled, his cried of protests became shrieks of giggles.

Later on in the night, when the fire died down, Inuyasha moved them both up into a nearby tree.

He glanced out towards where the village was, wondering what Rin must look like by now. She was probably near marrying age by a couple years.

He wondered if Sesshomaru took the time to visit her, or send for her, now that she was living in Kaede's old village.

Inuyasha brushed the hair from Katsutoshi's forehead as he listened to the sounds of the forest. He briefly wondered why he could only sense animals around, and very little demon activity.

Could it be that Kohaku patrolled this area?

A bit of anxiety went through him as he thought about meeting up with Sango's brother. Would they recognize each other? What if Kohaku attacked him under the guise of not recognizing him? What kind of young man did Kohaku grow into?

Inuyasha glanced down at his sleeping son.

He briefly wondered what type of demon Katsu would turn out to be.

Inuyasha tried to shake the fears away as he leaned his head back against the tree. With no immediate danger, he tried to let himself fall asleep. He would worry about meeting Sango's brother when he reached the village.

When he finally did fall asleep, Inuyasha found himself dreaming about Kouga again. And Katsutoshi.

_Six Years and eleven months ago_

Kouga grunted as he released himself in Inuyasha.

"Cutting it a bit close, weren't you?" Inuyasha spat out in obvious annoyance as he pulled away.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha pulled on his kimono.

Despite how large Inuyasha's stomach has swelled, Kouga struggled to ease his desire for the hanyou. His size had gotten too big for his fire rat robe, and it currently was folded and placed in the corner of the den.

The kimono Inuyasha wore was one that was made by some benign spider weavers, apparently hired by Rin to dress Inuyasha in more suitable clothes for someone in his condition.

They had weaved the material into a gradient of aqua to midnight blue, with a pack of wolves running in the moonlight along the bottom. The trimming was done in gold to match the specks that resembled stars in the material.

The only payment Rin had asked was a painting of Inuyasha dressed in the outfit. A nervous human had been sent to complete that task, and it had come out beautifully. While Inuyasha acted like he didn't care, Kouga lamented that the human did not make two copies.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked out, snapping Kouga from his small daydream.

"Sorry, Puppy," he responded sheepishly. "The demon was a bit more of a problem than I thought it would be. But I made it before the night!"

Inuyasha grabbed a one of the fur throws and threw it over his head in the form of a hood.

"Now will you get out?"

Kouga couldn't help but grin at how gruff Inuyasha sounded. These past few months had done wonders. As Inuyasha's stomach grew more round at each passing week, his focus had been on how well he'd be able to nurture the pup. They had already located who would be a wet nurse, and they had prepared an adjacent cave to be the nursery where his omegas would watch over the cub when Inuyasha and he began their training.

He had also noticed that little by little Inuyasha was acting a bit more receptive to his talks and touches. The first couple of months they were like young demons experimenting with one another. While Kouga was as gentle with Inuyasha as the first time, the dog demon was barely receptive. But as the next few months wore on, Kouga couldn't help but wonder if the hanyou was actually looking forward to the scenting ritual and was just too prideful to admit it.

His gruffness right now was the closest thing to worry that Inuyasha had expressed. After all, he was due back two nights ago.

The only thing that bothered Kouga was that Inuyasha still refused to show him his human side, hence the furs that were covering him.

There was also the fact that they had two separate dens. He had not been able to convince Inuyasha into sharing just one area.

"Well?" Inuyasha prompted, pulling the hood even further over his face.

Kouga sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving. I'll stand guard. But you know… I could always guard you better in my den."

"Yeah, right."

The response wasn't as biting as they had been before.

"Just saying." Kouga stepped out. As he saw the wolves coming in, he knew that the sun was setting. In a few minutes, he would have a human in his den. The wolves had already caught on a while ago, but they didn't understand the need for secrecy. Standing guard no longer meant protecting Inuyasha's human form, but more like protecting his privacy.

His wolves were a curious bunch after all.

_Six Years and Ten Months Ago_

Wailing sounds filled the cave as Kouga stopped pacing and looked at the direction of the healer's den. One of the Omegas came out, looking pleased. "It's male," he said. "And apparently not happy at all at being introduced to the world," he added with a chuckle.

Kouga couldn't help but grin at how loud the infant's wails were. Seemed he had some of Inuyasha's temper in him.

He rushed into the den, knowing that he only had a short time to mark him as ward now that he had a physical form. He paused as he spotted a tired Inuyasha holding the babe swaddled in pelts. Inuyasha gave him a small grin. "He's so tiny," he croaked out, his throat sore from his screams.

"May I?" Kouga asked, holding out his arms.

Inuyasha faltered a bit, and then nodded. Kouga had explained what the final mark was going to be. He briefly wondered if Sesshomaru had done anything similar to Rin, or did he not care because he had no one to answer to like Kouga had. One thing he had learned was that although Kouga was pack leader, the council still held some decision making.

Kouga held the babe closer and took a good look at him. He could see the markings on his face and eyelids, marking him as being part Inu. He could also see traces of dark hair, and for one moment felt both sadness and joy. The joy was because in some ways, the pup would look like an offspring of him and Inuyasha. The sadness was because he knew the dark hair came from Naraku.

The fact was also cemented when the babe opened its red eyes for the first time. The pup became quiet and stared at Kouga, nose twitching, as if smelling.

Kouga grinned.

While he was not the father, it was apparent that instincts had the pup recognize him as his guardian. Kouga bit his thumb and ran a streak of blood across the little demon's head.

"With my blood I seal my oath. I hereby announce Katsutoshi as my ward."

"Hey! Who gave you permission to name my kid?" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga just gave him a look. "He's technically mine now, too, isn't he? You could always name the next one."

"Keh. A bit presumptuous there, aren't you, Wolf?" Inuyasha settled back down. "Katsutoshi… 'to win cleverly.' It's a good name," he added, grudgingly.

Kouga grinned and then placed his bleeding thumb by the babe's mouth so that a few drops touched the tip of the tongue. The pup grimaced and began to cry.

Kouga knelt by Inuyasha and took one of his hands. He raised it to his mouth and bit Inu's thumb as well.

Inuyasha flinched and watched as Kouga guided his finger to Katsutoshi's mouth and let a few drops spill into the babe's mouth. Katsutoshi's crying reduced to a mild whimper.

"There," said Kouga. "He will always recognize us as his guardian and bearer."

The wolf demons and their brethren who entered the den to see the newest addition to their pack were treated to the site of what looked like a family, and many of them hoped that Inuyasha would someday fully accept their leader's advances as an intended mate.

_Present Day_

Katsutoshi stared up at the massive tree. He watched as his father gently brushed his hand on a bare spot.

"It was about here that Kikyo pinned me to the tree," Inuyasha said.

"Did you really sleep 50 years?" asked his son.

Inuyasha nodded. "When Kagome woke me up, I really thought it was Kikyo. It wasn't until I met Kaede did I realize that a lot of time really did pass."

"Were you sad when you learned about Kikyo's death?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I didn't let Kagome know at the time, but, yes. I was sad to hear the news."

Katsutoshi looked upset.

"Do you wish you were able to be with Kikyo or Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at his red eyed child and knelt down beside him. "I miss them, Katsutoshi. But I can't say I wish I was able to be with them. Wishing for that means not having you by my side."

Katsutoshi looked relieved.

"Let's go visit the well."

"Does it really eat bones?"

Inuyasha laughed. "More like it strips the flesh leaving nothing but bones from the carcasses of demons that have been thrown inside," he said, doing his best impression of a spooky voice.

Katsutoshi laughed at his father's poor acting skills.

The two continued walking for some time when Inuyasha paused.

"What is it?" he asked.

Inuyasha remained still. "It's nothing," he murmured, looking anxious. "Let's go."

Katsutoshi held on to his father's hand as he looked around, observing the scenery around him. He really didn't smell any demons, so he knew his father's anxiety wasn't because of sensing something dangerous. Maybe it was someone he knew? There was an abundant smell of humans around.

Could there still be a human of his stories that lived here? The old lady? No. He distinctly remembered his father staring at the moon one night. When he asked what was wrong, his father had mentioned that an old friend had passed on.

Lady Kaede was the only old friend Inuyasha mentioned in his stories.

As he struggled to identify the smells, one familiar one came through.

It was the same smell that was on the scrolls that arrived every now and then, the ones in which he would sometimes get to hear what was written on them.

If he remembered correctly, it was from some human girl named Rin.

In a way he felt a bit relieved, but it was strange. After all, he never met the girl and only knew her by scent. So did that still make her a stranger?

It was late past noon when Inuyasha and Katsutoshi stepped into the path leading into the village. While Inuyasha studied the surroundings, noticing the small differences that seven years brought, Katsutoshi tried keeping himself feeling calm.

It felt extremely strange walking into this village that he knew nothing about. And he wondered what this Rin person looked like. Was she an old lady too? Or was she a young girl? Was she as loud and brass as Kouga and his Papa were, or was she like the healers and omegas and calm?

"Lord Inuyasha!" The name of his Papa startled him, and he felt his father pause by his side.

"Rin?"

Katsutoshi struggled not to grimace as some peasant girl came running up towards them. He had expected someone to be dressed a bit more nicely than what he saw. After all, wasn't she a ward of Lord Sesshomaru? Or was Rin merely a servant and just made herself out to be more in the letters she sent.

She looked rather plain, but Katsutoshi had to admit that he liked her smile.

The girl stopped in front of them. "Oh, Lord Inuyasha, I was hoping you would stop by!" She looked down at Katsutoshi.

"And this is your son! He looks so beautiful!"

Katsutoshi blanched as he was swept into the arms of this human and hugged tightly. He fought against his instinct to unleash his newfound claws and just gave his Papa a pleading look.

Sadly, his father was giving him a sympathetic, yet highly amused look.

"Papa," he whined.

Rin let him go and he quickly brushed off the dust from his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get himself back in order.

"You must come to our hut and eat!"

"Our? So you're still with Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked, hoping the wariness stayed out of his voice.

Rin nodded. "Yes! Lord Sesshomaru sent us here so I can learn to be more human. And we decided since I was near marrying age, and Kohaku was the only human Sesshomaru approved of, we live as if we were husband and wife!"

Inuyasha's eyes almost bulged out as he looked at her in alarm. "Living as husband and wife?"

Katsu frowned. Wasn't that human terms for mates? Rin still looked awfully young to be someone's mate. She barely looked twice his age.

Rin beamed at them. "I cook and take care of the house, he hunts and works." Then she frowned. "The only thing we don't do is share a room together like all the other husbands and wives. Kohaku just turns red when I bring it up and he says not until we're actually married. I don't know what the big deal is."

Inuyasha was relieved to hear what Rin meant by living as 'husband and wife.' He also felt sorry for Kohaku and couldn't help but grin at the thought of what Kohaku must go through on a daily basis.

"Well, sharing a room gets loud," Katsutoshi suddenly blurted out. "I don't know how Papa and Kouga slept with all the noise coming from their den."

"Katsu!"

"What?" The demon child looked at his bright red father, not understanding what he said so wrong.

"Oh." Rin looked puzzled. "Do married people make a lot of noise too when they share a room?"

Inuyasha wished the ground would swallow him up. "Sesshomaru, as your caretaker, should be explaining that to you." A moment of mischievous inclinations struck and he gave Rin an innocent grin. "You should ask him next time you see him. It's probably time he told you everything so you're better prepared to be Kohaku's wife."

"I will do that!" Rin declared.

X

Sesshomaru paused in mid stride.

There was a strange chill that went up his spine as he fought against the urge to sneeze. As the painful feeling in his nose faded away, he continued his trek into in study. It was one of the few rooms in which no one disturbed him, and he was allowed to look upon the painting Rin commissioned a few months ago.

It was done beautifully, and Sesshomaru struggled to understand why he allowed her to use his study as its exhibit.

Inuyasha looked stunning, stomach obviously heavy with child, the kimono draping his form as he sat down on something. The ends of it had been extended so that part of the pattern could be seen.

He wondered how the kimono looked in real life.

Sesshomaru lightly touched the painting.

His face was void of expression, but inside his mind, emotions collided with one another as he recalled when he had received the official scrolls from the wolf tribe.

When he saw the gold ink spelling out Kouga's request to officially court the "young Lord Inuyasha," he seethed in anger and destroyed the parchment. To his annoyance, a second one had been sent along with the first, including a personal note.

LORD SESSHOMARU,  
REGARDLESS OF YOUR RESPONSE, I FULLY INTEND TO COURT AND CLAIM INUYASHA. MY CLAN IS PREPARED TO DEFEND HIM AT THE COST OF OUR LIVES. BEING THAT OUR TRIBES HAVE COEXISTED WITH YOUR KINGDOM PEACEFULLY, WE WISH TO CONTINUE THAT ALLIANCE AS AMICABLY AS POSSIBLE. ACCEPTING MY REQUEST WILL ONLY STRENGTHEN OUR TIES AS NARAKU IS A COMMON THREAT AND IT WOULD BE DETRIMENTAL TO THE BOTH OF US SHOULD WE ALIENATE OURSELVES FROM ONE ANOTHER.  
KOUGA, ALPHA

Sesshomaru's annoyance was mostly because that cunning wolf how correctly guessed that the first scroll would have been destroyed and was already prepared with a copy and that note. A subtle threat of becoming enemies.

For an undignified species that lived in caves year round, Sesshomaru had to admit that Kouga knew the political game well enough to cover himself.

In angry strokes, he had sent his reply.

DO WHAT YOU WILL.

And now the wolf was dead. And Inuyasha has left the tribe.

The clan had swore to protect Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru could guess as to why Inuyasha refused to be under their care anymore. To stay protected, he would have to mate with the newest Alpha. He supposed that maybe there was some dignity and pride in the hanyou for not accepting some other demon as a mate just to be protected.

It had also been confirmed that the hanyou was heading in his direction. But he still didn't understand why his half brother would come to him. Surely he wouldn't ask for Sesshomaru to accept his brats as wards, especially since he had asked him to do away with Naraku's spawn.

"Jakken."

"Yes, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru's toad like servant entered the room, alert as always.

"Prepare a carriage and send it out to Rin's village."

"Sir?"

"My brother will most likely be there. Bring him here."

X

_Inuyasha woke with a start._

_He could hear Rin humming as she cooked something as they waited for Kohaku to return. But something was amiss and he wasn't sure what it was. Looking around, his eyes finally landed on the window._

_A samiyoshi was hovering, watching him. It began to fly away._

_Heart in his throat, Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and leapt out of the window._

_There was no way he could let Naraku's wasps relay information about his whereabouts!_

_He caught up with the wasp and sliced it in two._

_Panting for air, Inuyasha placed his hand on his stomach. Considering it was barely two weeks old, he could feel the energy now that he knew the differences. And the first few weeks were so critical according to the healers. It was a miracle that Katsutoshi took and survived the treatment Naraku put him through._

_Inuyasha began to head back when a shadow flittered over him._

_Inuyasha whirled around and froze._

_Naraku stood in front of him. _

_Tentacles shot out and pierced his stomach._

"NO!"

Inuyasha sat up, desperately touching his abdomen to make sure it was okay. His heart raced and his breath came out in short pants. A soft whine caught his attention and he turned to his left.

Katsutoshi was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Papa, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Inuyasha grabbed his son and pulled him close. "Just a bad dream," he said, trembling slightly. "But it's okay. I've got you here with me."

Katsutoshi snuggled into his father's embrace. "You'll always have me," he said.

A slight tapping sound alerted them to someone's presence. Looking up, Inuyasha and Katsutoshi were greeted with the sight of a young man.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in confusion, recognizing the scent but not the appearance. Dark hair was tied back into a shoulder length pony tail, and a scar ran down the left side of the youth's face, splitting his eyebrow but leaving his brown eye intact. A gentle smile decorated his face.

"Kohaku," Inuyasha breathed in surprise.

"Glad you made it, Inuyasha."

The anxiety Inuyasha had been feeling at the prospect of meeting Sango's brother faded.

The demon slayer made his way in and glanced at Katsutoshi who was staring at him warily.

A bemused look crossed his face. "Amazing how similar, yet different, he looks."

Inuyasha glanced at his son, knowing who Kohaku was referring to. "He'll be nothing like him."

Kohaku knelt down in front of Katsutoshi. "Hello," he said, pleasantly.

"You're not going to hug me like that girl did, are you?" he asked.

Kohaku laughed. "I see Rin already got you. Don't worry. She won't do it again unless you do something really cute."

Katsu pouted.

Kohaku looked up at Inuyasha. "Dinner is ready. Why don't you join us? There is a lot we have to catch up on."

Inuyasha nodded.

X

Naraku made his way through his castle, heading out into the open air. While he was still in a bit of pain, he didn't want to delay the search any longer. A month had passed since the battle and he was certain that Inuyasha would most likely be heading to his brother.

It would take a while to reach Sesshomaru's kingdom on foot, and there was a chance that the dog lord hadn't received news of Kouga yet. But time was running out.

Sesshomaru had more resources than Naraku to respond as soon as news that Inuyasha was vulnerable to attack came to light.

Of course there was no guarantee that he would be protected by Sesshomaru, but just as equally there was no guarantee that he wouldn't. He could not afford to let Inuyasha slip through his grasp again.

Naraku summoned his samiyoshi.

"Find him," he ordered.

His horde of wasps spread out into different directions.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N and disclaimer: The show and characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, and are used in this work of fiction solely for entertainment purposes.

Bastard's Gift  
Chapter 6

The fire was crackling in the pit as Kohaku carefully poured out some water into a cup with tea leaves. Inuyasha graciously accepted the cup as Kohaku sat back, having changed out of his slayer uniform and was now wearing a typical kimono for relaxing.

Katsutoshi was sleeping again in the adjacent room, and Rin was out bringing some of the extra food to some of the elderly villagers.

"You're looking well," Kohaku said.

"So are you," Inuyasha politely responded, a far cry from his days of youth.

Judging by the face Kohaku was making, he thought so too. "You've changed," he commented. "Both in the way you carry yourself and appearance."

Inuyasha sighed. "I had no choice. Especially with family to look after now." His ears dropped as thoughts of Kouga crossed his mind.

"May I?"

Inuyasha glanced up to see Kouga reaching out for his arm. With a small smile, Inuyasha extended his arm so that Kohaku could feel the material that made his hakama.

"The red is still from the firerat fur, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We had it made by demon as Katsutoshi started getting older. Since he had a tendency to wander after he turned five, I figured him wearing part of the fur would give me enough peace of mind."

"You look more like a lord or a prince with all that gold stitching and silk," commented Kohaku, pulling back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Between Kouga and the gifts Rin kept sending, it was kind of hard breaking the habit of ruining my outfits. It's still a pain. I only have two that can be used for training and this is one of them!"

"Did you mate with Kouga, if you don't mind me asking?"

Inuyasha held his breath for a moment, and then nodded.

"And I'm guessing you are carrying."

"I know the symptoms. Not to mention I only suffered the heat for less than day."

Kohaku looked trouble. "So I don't understand. Why did you leave the safety of the clan if you have pups in you? Come to think of it, why did they let you leave?"

Inuyasha stared at the fire. "They didn't know I went into heat. Most of the clan members were out hunting and the rest were in their own bits of heat. We decided it was best to keep it quiet until we were certain the pups were gonna take. Not to mention… not to mention that threats of Naraku were in the air again."

Inuyasha sighed and his shoulders slumped, as his eyes became glassy.

_One month and three days ago_

"Kouga?"

"Shh. You can't come with me, Inu. If you really are expecting, you'll put the pup or pups at risk."

"Dammit, Kouga! We barely escaped Naraku last time, and now you're going by yourself?"

"Ginta and Hakaku are going, as well as some of my toughest warriers. And I promise I'll only drive him away. I won't take any unnecessary risks. Not right now that you'll be needed me."

"I don't like this at all."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away.

"Koi…" Kouga embraced the red clad hanyou from behind and nibbled on his ear. "Right now, the one that you carry is most important. So please understand. I would love to have you by my side fighting off that bastard, but…"

"I know. I still don't like it." Inuyasha turned to face the wolf demon. "No risks?"

"We won't follow. We'll just chase him off."

"Good."

_Present_

"I don't know what happened. But they said Naraku just went into a rage and threw himself at Kouga. There was little time to react. And they found themselves in retreat. They lost one third of their force… including Kouga. Ginta and Hakaku were able to bring his body back."

"But I still don't understand," stated Kohaku. "The wolf clan swore to protect you."

"The clan was divided. A lot of Kouga's supporters were dying of old age, and the newer ones weren't that fond of the fact that he accepted Naraku's… offspring… as a ward. Less than half of the clan were deeply loyal to Kouga. The rest were borderline. They followed Kouga, but they questioned a few things here and there." Inuyasha shook his head. "Overall, they did like me. Saw me as a valuable asset. Which is why…" Inuyasha blushed lightly.

"Why, what?"

"Which is why they thought it best to try to mate me to Arashi, their new alpha. I don't even know how The Asshole got picked as alpha."

Kohaku could hear the insult become a title for the new alpha of the clan.

"I think the fool was always jealous."

"Jealous?"

Inuyasha nodded. "He was always trying to prove that he was better than Kouga. He was like some stupid peacock strutting on a daily basis. And he tried to convince me that I deserved better than Kouga. I highly doubt he was that interested in me. He was one of the morons that only saw me as a prize. Imagine that. From filthy halfbreed to trophy mate. Keh! I should have told Kouga about him the first time around." Inuyasha sighed as he tried to calm down. "I knew that if I told the clan I was expecting, they would probably keep me safe and unmated until after the cub was born. But I couldn't risk that that pompous ass wouldn't try to do something to force me to an early heat cycle. Not to mention I heard how he was planning on running Katsutoshi off."

"I'm surprised you didn't challenge him."

"I wanted to. But like I said… The pup is too fragile during the first couple weeks. While they grow at a pretty fast rate during the first month and a half, they aren't secured in the womb. I could literally shake it loose. I would have risked losing it if I had challenged him. And those creepy old bastards were actually gonna try to set me up to be dominated by the new alpha."

"What?" Kohaku slapped his hand over his mouth as he glanced over to where Katsutoshi was sleeping. Hearing nothing, he turned back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave him a humorless smile. "Yeah. They had so conveniently sent those most loyal to Kouga to bury him in their ancestral grave yard, leaving me with those who were loyal to the new alpha. I got out of there fast."

"So those loyal to Kouga…?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't run into any of them. They should have found out something by now. Just not sure what story the council probably told them."

"If it weren't for the help they have offered, I'd go over and slay the bunch of them," said Kohaku, standing up.

Inuyasha snorted. "If it weren't for this little one, I would have slayed their asses myself!"

"I'm back!" Rin's cheerful voice carried through as she came in. "Did you miss me?"

"I miss you each time you're gone from my side," Kohaku responded, giving her a grin.

Inuyasha couldn't help but burst out laughing at the cheesy reply. Despite feeling sad each time he thought of Kouga, the line was so similar to something the crazy wolf would say. Of course, the biggest difference was that Rin was giggling happily, while he had responded with a snort, a punch, or a look.

Inuyasha sat back and watched with amusement as Rin and Kohaku shared a sweet moment together, chuckling when Rin began asking questions about when they would share a room together. He made a hasty retreat to the room Katsutoshi was in when Kohaku gave him a pleading look.

X

Arashi was not a happy alpha. The hanyou he had demanded as a mate was still missing, presumably heading west towards Lord Sesshomaru. Days of tracking and he still was behind the hanyou. And Ginta and Hakaku, loyal followers of Kouga, seemed to be stirring up discontentment in the ranks. The wolf clan was heading towards a civil war and he knew that the only way to quell it was to track down Inuyasha and force him to submit.

The thought of forcing the cocky half demon into submission sparked lust into the grey haired demon. He would be taken seriously and no one would question him at all. And to touch that white hair, that lean body… To fill that filthy mouth with something other than curse words…

He briefly recalled when he had first noticed just how breathtaking the white hanyou was…

_Five Years Ago_

Arashi growled as he stormed back towards the clan's territory. Two years had gone by since they took in that stupid hanyou and kept an ongoing war against Naraku.

Now, he understood the need for that war, but he couldn't help but feel that Kouga was taking the war personally.

A leader who was led by his own heart was worthless, and not what a clan needed to be strong.

But to challenge Kouga now would be suicide. He was barely making progress in having the council warm up to him.

And who to chose for his beta?

The female that was supposedly engaged to Kouga was woefully inadequate. Sure she had a fire temper, but her skills in battle were lacking, in his opinion.

Arashi could hear the sound of lapping water, and he knew that he was near one of the lakes that provided water for the clan.

He slowed down his pace and decided he really wasn't in a hurry to go back.

Stepping out into the open, Arashi took in a deep breath to scent the water. A familiar smell caught his attention.

It was the hanyou.

Arashi mentally growled as he glared in the direction of the stupid half breed. He was lying on his back, face up. The stupid creature looked as if he were asleep.

Arashi silently made his way to the still form. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to slay the creature. What business did they have taking care of a hanyou? Especially such a brash and obnoxious brat. Another part wanted to dominate him and prove to the clan that Kouga couldn't even take care of the half breed.

Arashi stared down at the white haired brat.

Amazing how sweet he actually looked when he was quiet.

He would look a whole lot sweeter if Kouga forced him to be more docile like he should have done. Or did that stupid bleeding heart actually see Inuyasha as an equal?

Breeders were not meant to be equals. Den partners, yes, but not equals.

Arashi knelt down next to the prone figure.

He slowly reached out and touched the white hair.

Amazingly enough, it felt soft and silky, unlike his own. The fur of newborns is what it felt like. Did it have something to do with his human side? It just felt so delicate.

Feeling a little bolder, he touched the ear.

He couldn't help but smirk as it twitched out of his reach.

It will always be difficult for the hanyou to hide what it was feeling with these ears.

Then he caressed the hanyou's cheek and lips. How soft they felt!

Heart pounding, Arashi found himself leaning forward to kiss those lips.

It was a soft touch, and he found himself struggling to keep from ravishing the body beneath him.

But then Inuyasha let out such a breathy sigh.

Arashi thrust his tongue into the mouth of the hanyou as he let his full body weight come down on the hanyou. Hands reached up to grab the hanyou's wrists as he tried to wriggle his way between the hanyou's legs.

Inuyasha, unfortunately, was not appreciative of the attention Arashi wished to give him, judging by the way he went tense before bucking beneath him as his eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he bellowed out after managing to land a punch across Arashi's face that sent the wolf demon sprawling across the floor.

It was his fault for losing focus. But looking up and seeing Inuyasha's red face as he panted for air, hair disheveled and eyes still glassy from being woken up… Arashi understood what Kouga had seen in the half breed. He wanted to see a similar look created by lavishing attention upon that body on their own pile of furs.

He mentally vowed that he would take Inuyasha as his second after taking away the leadership position of Kouga.

He grinned and stood up.

"Just getting a taste of what's to be mine."

"Of what's to be yours? Listen, asshole. Come near me again and I'll castrate you, assuming Kouga doesn't get you first!"

The hanyou stormed away and Arashi licked his lips.

_Present_

For reasons unknown, Inuyasha didn't tell Kouga about what happened at the lakeside. And Arashi supposed he could have been a bit more grateful about that.

Maybe the hanyou had taken his words into consideration.

Whatever the reason, Arashi was still able to approach Kouga and act like a loyal servant for the following years, earning trust to stay behind and guard Inuyasha and the spawn from time to time. Of course, it was much harder sneaking up on Inuyasha when he was awake. Arashi had to admit the dog was an excellent fighter when in top shape.

He had to find him and bring him back to the wolf lands.

Then he would be able to take care of what was happening in the tribe. That and launch an attack against Naraku to defeat him as the dark hanyou's samiyoshi was seen hovering about recently.

Maybe it was time to send Ginta and Hakaku off with the others to follow in the steps of their fallen leader.

X

Inuyasha was practicing katas with his sword shortly after the sun peeked over the horizon. By his side, Katsutoshi was doing the same thing with a branch he had retrieved from the nearby forest.

Kohaku was just returning from his early morning hunt when he spotted the two.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded at him, and lowered the sword.

"What are you doing?" the demon slayer asked.

"It's the only form of exercise that I know won't endanger the cub," Inuyasha responded. "At least until I know it's securely taken. Probably in another couple of weeks. Then I'll work on a few leg exercises until I can't do them anymore."

Kohaku grinned. "I would love to see you reach that state of immobility."

Inuyasha grunted. "Only if you want to put up with me. Thinking back, I'm pretty surprised Kouga had that much patience with me. He had every right to run me off during my last couple months."

"Couldn't be that much worse than the Inuyasha who searched for the jewels shards," Kohaku teased.

"Ugh, no. Don't remind me!" Inuyasha grimaced as he thought back to how reckless and brash he had been. If his father or mother were around, he was certain they would have given him a few good spankings.

Fortunately for Inuyasha, he had only to do that once with Katsutoshi. His son had pushed a cub into the river to show it that it could instinctively swim in the water. Whether or not that was true, the current was swift. A nearby wolf was able to rescue the cub.

It was the only time disappointment and fear clouded Inuyasha's entire mind as he publically swatted his own son.

He remembered that although he remained firm in his appearance, he was filled with such guilt as his son claimed to have hated him for two days after. He was most relieved on the third day when Katsutoshi resumed treating him like he was the center of his universe.

"Is that breakfast?" Katsutoshi asked, pointing at the hares that Kohaku had caught.

"Yes, it is," responded Kohaku. "Rin will prepare it and it should be ready within the hour."

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Erm, he prefers it raw," Inuyasha admitted.

"Oh! Excuse me. I should have thought about that as a possibility." Kohaku removed one of the bundled hares. "Most demons like it raw, right?" He held out the critter.

"Ew! I'm no animal. Aren't you gonna peel it?"

"Katsu!"

"Please peel it?"

Kohaku laughed. "Demon with some human tendencies!" He pulled back the hare. "Okay, I'll let Rin have these now. So just come back in a few minutes and she'll have it peeled and ready for you."

"Yay!"

X

Rin, Inuyasha, and Kohaku sat around the fire pit. Katsutoshi was practicing outside, and as long as Inuyasha could see him from the window, he was okay with having Katsu outside. After all, demons had to learn a little bit of independency. What better way than to allow Katsutoshi to play minimally unsupervised?

"So can you tell me about when you two became mates? Was it while you were carrying Katsutoshi? Was he romantic?"

Rin shot off question after question, leaving Inuyasha unable to answer right away.

"Rin, please," pleaded Kohaku, knowing full well that such a situation was private, not to mention painful for Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha knew that Rin's curiosity would persist until she got something out of him.

"Kouga and I didn't mate until almost a month ago, Rin. Three days before he died."

Rin looked confused. "But did you not stay with him for almost seven years?"

"Well, yes, but…mating is similar to the weddings humans have. For six of those years, we were promised to each other."

"Like an engagement?"

Inuyasha nodded, grateful that he could find a way to give her an edited version of what had transpired between the two.

"Oh, did you accept his proposal right away?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Sort of," he admitted. "Almost a month after Katsutoshi was born."

"Oh, please tell me about that day!"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Um, we need more water," Kohaku stated, as he got up and grabbed a jug. He made a hasty retreat.

Outside, Inuyasha watched as Kohaku paused by Katsu. His son looked at him and pointed in the direction of the river. Inuyasha nodded, and Katsutoshi turned to follow Kohaku.

Inuyasha then turned to face Rin, carefully planning on how to tell her what happened without revealing the actions he was too embarrassed to say to a girl not quite marrying age.

_Six Years and Nine Months Ago_

Inuyasha paced around in Kouga's den, struggling to not show how anxious he was getting. The new moon was upon him once more, and Kouga had not made his way into the den. And it wasn't as if there was some urgent matter. In fact, he was making his rounds, speaking with some of his clan, all while showing off Katsutoshi, his ward.

Inuyasha internally sighed with relief when Kouga entered the den, cradling a squirming Katsu. Glancing out towards the open cave, he could see that the omegas were already herding the young into the deep dens while the hunters were getting ready to go out at dusk.

There had been no need for demon hunting, and Inuyasha didn't fail to notice that Kouga had not offered to scent him. Pride kept him from asking, but fear was winning.

He knew he could trust Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku, as well as some of the wolves. But he knew quite a few of them that disagreed with having accepted the hanyou into the pack. He didn't want them to find out about his human night.

He turned to Kouga who had dropped onto Inuyasha's furs. He was on his back, pushing Katsu up into the air, and then bringing him down to nuzzle his stomach. Katsutoshi let out some high pitch giggles each time Kouga nipped at his stomach, kicking out his legs.

"Who tastes so yummy yummy?" he was growling.

Katsu growled in return, although it sounded more like a gurgle.

Kouga then stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"How was training? Are you almost ready to spar with me?"

"Uh, I think so." Inuyasha looked on, bewildered as Kouga just acted like it was a normal day. He wasn't expecting that comment.

"Looking forward to it. Maybe you can join our hunting group two days from now."

"Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Um, tonight's the new moon," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Kouga glanced at him. "Yeah?" he asked, as if it were nothing special. He sat up and cradled Katsutoshi on his lap.

"Shouldn't we… you know?"

Kouga tilted his head, a gentle smile on his face. "You're not carrying anymore, Puppy. There's no need for me to put my scent on you."

Inuyasha gave a start. "There isn't?"

Kouga shook his head. "The wolves accept you as part of the clan. And thanks to the marking I gave Katsutoshi, they accept him as my ward. I don't have to mount you."

"Oh…" Inuyasha, for some reason, felt disappointed, and he wasn't sure why.

"Unless…"

Inuyasha looked at Kouga, who was looking at him with longing in his eyes.

"Unless you want me to."

Inuyasha felt himself blushing.

"But then that means that you're accepting me as a potential mate. Remember?"

Inuyasha felt his head go light headed for a moment.

Mates.

Kouga was throwing that word around again.

To be honest with himself, the thought terrified him. It meant admitting that he was allowing another being into his heart, another weapon to leave him broken. And he had come to enjoy their monthly nights together. When Kouga managed to get to him before the new moon evenings, he would stay by Inuyasha's side, spooning against each other. It made him feel safe, something he never really felt after his mother's death. On the nights he had to kick Kouga out before he transformed, he spent them awake and lonely.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feeling of belonging until Kouga had taken him in.

If he agreed to taking Kouga as his mate, that meant that he wouldn't have to wait monthly for a night of feeling loved.

But at the same time, accepting to be Kouga's mate meant being his bitch, and he wasn't comfortable with that idea.

"You'll be my equal," Kouga suddenly stated, watching as Katsutoshi wrapped his small hands around one of his fingers. It was almost as if he knew what thoughts were plaguing Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He tried thinking about how he would feel without Kouga beside him, and he realized that it actually hurt. Not as badly as when he lost his friends, but it was still painful. He looked up at him.

"I accept," he said softly.

"What?"

Inuyasha raised his voice. "I accept. I think I did a couple months ago. I just never… admitted it to myself."

Kouga stood up, holding Katsutoshi over one shoulder. The pup squirmed as he tried grabbing for Kouga's ponytail. Inuyasha felt his face burning as Kouga stepped up and looked at him eye to eye.

"Do you mean that? Or is it fear that's talking?"

Inuyasha growled. "Asshole."

Kouga reached up and caressed Inuyasha's face. The hanyou leaned into the touch before jerking away, looking embarrassed.

Kouga grinned as one of the wolf demons stepped into his den.

"Lord Kouga?" he called.

Kouga stepped away from Inuyasha and went over to the demon. He handed Katsutoshi over, who promptly pouted and whimpered. "Night, Katsu," Kouga murmured. The demon turned and took the infant away towards the nursery den with all the other cubs and omegas.

Kouga walked back to Inuyasha.

"Mates don't hide anything."

Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"You said it yourself. Tonight is the new moon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he understood what Kouga was now asking of him. His face turned pale for a moment, and then turned bright red in embarrassment. Although why he was embarrassed he really didn't know. Kouga was only asking to see him as a human, right?

"Why do you want to see me in my human form?"

"Why do you have such a problem with it? I've seen it once before, when we fought against Kagura."

Inuyasha growled. "And it wasn't by choice that I showed myself that night."

"You could have left me to die."

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Like I said… I had no choice."

Kouga grinned. "Did someone like me then?"

"Moron! Your wolves probably would have run rampant without you as their leader!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "It… it's not that easy for me." he admitted. "I didn't even like showing myself to the group when it happened. And when they found out, it wasn't even by my choice. If it wasn't for that stupid spider demon, I would have hid myself."

He had spent years hiding his human side. And with Kagome and his group, he had no choice but to keep showing his human side because they wanted to help protect him. But even then he would go up into the trees or stay as far away from the camp fire as possible so that he could not see them looking at him.

"You know… I found out that most of the wolves already know about your human night."

"What?"

"And many of them are just curious. There is no need to fear showing yourself to any of the clan."

"Why should I show myself to a clan that can suddenly tear me apart?"

"My wolves won't do that, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, not all of your wolves seem to think kindly of me being a hanyou and all. They're just keeping quiet."

"That's because they don't know you."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kouga sighed, looking a bit defeated. "Then whenever you are ready, that's when I'll accept your words of acceptance."

Kouga turned to leave. "You can stay in my den if it makes you feel better. I'll stay in yours."

"Wait." Inuyasha reached out and grasped Kouga's arm. "I'm just telling you it's not an easy choice to do this willingly. But I'm not afraid of showing you. I don't think I've ever really been. Just embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm at my weakest," Inuyasha spat out. "And that was when…"

Kouga understood, kicking himself for having forgotten that one little detail. Being human was probably the only reason Naraku had gotten his slimy tentacles on Inuyasha. Had he still been half demon, he would have been able to fight off Naraku long enough for him and Sesshomaru to find him, before the heat completely took over.

"But it doesn't matter. I… I told you a trusted you. And I still do." Inuyasha gave him a steely look.

Kouga couldn't help but grin. "And you just made me the happiest alpha!"

Inuyasha grunted in surprise as Kouga grabbed him around the waist and whirled him around.  
"What are you doing? Put me down, you crazy wolf!"

Kouga just grinned as he put him down and then pulled Inuyasha's head toward him, kissing his lips.

"Let me take you in your human form?"

"Huh?"

Kouga held on tight as Inuyasha scrambled to try to get out of the wolf's embrace.

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha hissed, unable to get enough leverage to break free.

"But didn't you just accept me as your mate to be? Mates are all about trust. What better way to prove myself than by taking care of you at your most vulnerable state?"

"How is mounting me while I'm human 'taking care' of me?" Inuyasha could feel his face burning.

Kouga chuckled as he nipped at Inuyasha's jaw line. "I'm covering your back?"

Inuyasha huffed and stopped moving so that he could glare at the wolf holding him in place. It was so hard trying to stay angry with the feeling of Kouga's lips trailing across his skin.

Kouga raised his head to look Inuyasha in the eyes. "It's not really about protection in this case, Puppy. It's about whether or not you can trust me to not hurt you, no matter what form you're in."

Inuyasha turned away, silent.

To expose himself completely to Kouga was a scary step for him to take.

To submit to him, he couldn't even think of words to describe his feelings.

But he understood what Kouga was trying to say. And so he found himself doubting his feelings for a bit. Did he accept Kouga's proposal to be mates because of the need to feel protected and loved, or did he really care for the wolf?

"Just tell me to stop if it becomes too much for you," Kouga whispered, as if seeing the conflict in Inuyasha's mind and deciding to take charge.

Kouga's lips descended upon his, languidly wrestling with their tongues. Inuyasha closed his eyes and decided to trust the wolf.

Gentle hands, not much different from when Kouga first mounted him, undid his ties and slowly shed off his clothing. With shaky hands, Inuyasha fumbled around, doing the same in removing Kouga's armor. He found himself struggling not to laugh as all this time he never stripped Kouga of his clothing and he felt clumsy.

Kouga pulled back enough to help with taking the rest of the armor before settling pushing Inuyasha back and onto the furs that made his sleeping area. His lips began to trail down Inuyasha's neck and chest, and Inuyasha could feel his blood and temperature begin to rise again. Kouga's lips, tongue, and teeth teased and nipped at him until they took him in.

Tongue and fingers prepared him and as Inuysha writhed in pleasure, Kouga sheathed himself inside.

Inuyasha gasped for air at the feeling, arching his back and clawing the furs. He wriggled as he felt the wolf stay still.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Waiting," Kouga murmured.

In a scant few moments, Inuyasha knew when the sun finally had set. The cave became darker, the sense of smell faded, and for some reason, Kouga just felt a whole lot bigger in him. It hurt, but not unbearable so.

"So big!" he couldn't help but gasp out.

"So tight!" he heard Kouga murmur.

And then he began to move.

Inuyasha cried out, pain giving way to pleasure as the wolf began to thrust into him. He could feel the power behind the wolf, power that Kouga was not completely using. He was restraining himself with each thrust, and Inuyasha was overwhelmed with various feelings. There was a bit of terror in knowing that Kouga could easily hurt him with those claws that were grazing his skin hard enough to make welts rise. He could feel the clenching muscles of Kouga's body between his thighs, and knew how much power were really behind them and that Kouga was not brutally thrusting into him.

"It was like watching a god turn mortal," Kouga whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's lips. And then he rolled them so that Inuyasha was straddled on him.

"Go at your own pace, Puppy," he said, as Inuyasha gasped for air.

It felt so strange, but he found himself needing more. So he moved as his own pace, Kouga's hands feeling hot as the kept tracing his hips and thighs. And before he knew it, Inuyasha cried out his completion.

Kouga thrust upwards and filled him up.

And then he grabbed Inuyasha and rolled them once more so that he lay panting above Inuyasha's body.

"My future mate," he growled.

Inuyasha hummed in pleasure as his arms wrapped around Kouga's back. "Mine," he whispered as well, as he fell asleep under the weight and heat of the wolf prince.

_Present_

"After I told him I would let him see me in my human form, he was really happy. And he stayed with me that night."

"So you guys shared a room then like a married couple?"

"Er, yes."

"What was did you do?"

"Uh, well, we cuddled in the same den."

Rin looked at Kohaku who was trying to drink tea and ignore the conversation he had come back to.

"So is that what married couples do? Why can't we cuddle in a shared room, Ko?"

Kohaku spat out his tea and coughed. "Demons and humans are different!" he gasped out, waving his hands and looking trouble. "It's not appropriate with humans. And Lord Sesshomaru knows this so he will be most unhappy if you keep persisting on it!"

"Lord Sesshomaru is never unhappy with me."

"Yes, well, he will blame me!"

Inuyasha sat back chuckling as he watched Kohaku try to maneuver his way out of explaining what real husbands and wives were to Rin for the moment. His thoughts wandered back to that night. While it was filled with gentle love, the morning after was totally different.

Kouga, having restrained himself that evening, unleashed all his lust the second Inuyasha turned back into his half demon state, rutting like wild animals.

It was also still a cherished memory, coming in at a close second after his human night.

To be continued

A/N: Yay, slightly happier note than previous chapters. Unedited version (technically edited because this version was written first) will be found in adultfanfiction, mediaminer,and y-gal. It's so hard trying not to break the no higher than M rules and this one is borderline MA! Which is a no no to the fanfiction site. And to tease you guys a little more, the next chapter does go back to Inuyasha's memories of the morning after.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N and disclaimer: The show and characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, and are used in this work of fiction solely for entertainment purposes.

Bastard's Gift  
Chapter 7

_Six Years and Nine Months Ago_

Inuyasha's body felt like it was tingling with pleasure as he woke up. He knew the sun hadn't risen yet as he could barely see and smell, and his hearing was still a bit muffled.

He could feel the furs underneath him, and a hot presence draped across his back.

And he could certainly feel that he was being mounted.

"You awake?" he heard Kouga whisper as he gasped at the feeling.

"I am now!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Oh!" His moment of irritation gave way to the feeling of pleasure that left him shaking. Kouga had pushed himself in deep enough to reach that spot that had made him writhe so much last night.

He tensed up and clutched at the furs beneath him. "K-kouga!" he stammered out, trying to get his thoughts and words together.

"Sorry, Puppy," Kouga murmured, nipping along the back of his neck and shoulder blade. "I couldn't wait. The sun's about to rise."

"Nrg! What does… the sun… ah! Rising have to… oh … do with… with… Kouga!"

"I held back last night, Inu. Now I'll get the chance to enjoy you in your hanyou form."

Inuyasha felt the change happening as he watched his black locks spilled in front of him turn white. His claws grew back, allowing him to grip the furs better as Kouga's own grip tightening around his waist, lifting him upwards.

"My mate to be," Kouga murmured.

The actions were animalistic in nature, but the one thing that Inuyasha quickly realized was that he was not afraid. He knew that Kouga was expressing the lust he had, and that he had waited until Inuyasha's body could take it.

The pleasure came quick, but the orgasm was so intense, and Inuyasha found himself ready to fall back asleep, even though the wolf was still in him and the feeling of the wolf's seed leaking out made him want to keep going.

Then he heard the sound of clapping as Kouga chuckled.

"I should kill you guys," he heard Kouga say.

Inuyasha's sated sleepiness washed away in a second as his head snapped up in the direction of the clapping.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and two wolves with wagging tails stood at the entrance of Kouga's chamber, looking as happy as they could be.

"This means Inuyasha accepted to be your mate when he comes into heat again, doesn't it?" Ginta asked.

Inuyasha was mortified at the realization that they had been watching for who knows how long, and he was frozen in embarrassment.

Kouga, on the other hand, just remained draped over him, still buried in him, and looking completely unbothered.

"Yeah, it does. Now can you go away? Inuyasha isn't completely use to our customs and personally, I don't like the idea of showing him off right now."

"Oops, sorry!" said Hakkaku, as he and the others backed away.

Inuyasha moaned and buried his face in the furs as Kouga chuckled again.

"Customs?" he asked.

"Typically, there is a public mating ritual, or a promise of mating ritual, between the alpha and his chosen…"

"What?" Inuyasha turned his head to look at him.

"But I was hoping to expose you to that little by little… just not that quickly. And it's not really a ritual… it's just one where the clan is near enough to see or scent."

"Why didn't you warn me about this?" Inuyasha cried out, trying to wriggle his way out from underneath Kouga.

"Because I didn't want to scare you. And where do you think you're going?"

Inuyasha gasped as Kouga lurched forward, keeping himself buried in him.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha growled out, feeling his face glowing red.

"Why?"

"Because I can't think!"

"Hmm… thinking too much might be dangerous. I really shouldn't give you the chance."

"Kouga!"

"Mmm, I like how you sound when you say my name like that!"

And so Inuyasha's protests quickly faded as Kouga resumed his actions, making him forget that they had been spied on.

_Present_

Inuyasha could feel himself blushing as the thought of the events that happened the morning after he promised himself to Kouga. Even though he learned not to be too embarrassed as the years passed, the embarrassment he felt that morning was still strong in his memory. After all, the two had probably gotten quite a show. Any public rutting that the two had in the later years weren't as animalistic, and in some sense were somewhat private. Tall grass or water obscured some of the sight, but it was clear to the clan when Kouga mounted him.

Then he frowned.

While he didn't mind as much when Kouga took him where they could be seen by the others, there was one occasion in which he was not pleased, although he didn't say anything to Kouga.

Hindsight was a bitch though as he realized he probably should have said something.

He recalled one moonless night that left him feeling uncomfortable, but he did well in not to reveal to Kouga that he was bothered. After all, Kouga trusted many of his clan members, and Arashi was proving to be a powerful warrior that publically expressed his loyalty to Kouga.

But Inuyasha always saw a different side of him when Kouga was gone, including the strange looks he got from the dark skinned wolf demon.

At first he thought it was hate, until that one day he woke up with the wolf thrusting his tongue into his mouth. After that, Inuyasha had a hard time differentiating between the looks of lust and disgust the wolf kept throwing him.

_Four Years Ago_

"I'm all sweaty and dirty!" Inuyasha protested as Kouga tried to grab him.

"So am I!" Kouga said. "Why get cleaned up now if we're just going to get dirty again?"

Inuyasha laughed as he took off his fire rat robe and dunked it into the lake.

"See? Training solo with you is detrimental to me staying in shape!"

"What are you talking about?" Kouga leered at him. "If you're talking about the sparring, that's just warm up for the training I'm giving you."

"The sparring isn't the training?"

"No. We've been training for our mating night!"

"Pervert!" Inuyasha scooped up some water and threw it at Kouga who was making his way onto the same ledge.

Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, knocking him into the water.

The hanyou sputtered at the attack as he came up for air.

Not that he had much time as the wolf emerged and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's head and dunked him in before turning and swimming towards the shallow part of the lake's shore line. He really should have known better that to try washing his robe over that deep pocket of water. But that was the only way to rinse it out without getting sand on it. Glancing around, he saw that his robe had at least landed on the rock they had been standing on.

Kouga splashed after him and caught up to him in the section that was waist deep.

He molded himself against Inuyasha's back.

"Man, you're being needy today," Inuyasha commented, as he allowed himself to be manhandled. The wolf was impersonating a vine demon with the way his hands kept trailing over his body.

"I want you," Kouga responded heatedly.

"Then let's get back to the cave."

"Nope! I want you here."

"But…"

"Trust me."

"You know I do."

Inuyasha allowed Kouga to pull him back towards deeper water. Tonight was a night of a new moon, and this was the first time Kouga was asking him to allow himself to be mounted out in the open.

By the time the sun set, Kouga was already buried in him. The buoyancy of his body in the water allowed him to wrap his legs around Kouga's waist as the wolf demon used his hands to lift him up and bring him down. Inuyasha was already gasping in pleasure as he could feel his claws disappearing.

He trembled as Kouga nipped his collar bone, and he cried out as he and Kouga came together. He could feel the warmth of Kouga's seed filling him, and he felt his body slump forward. He panted for air as the demon slowly began to walk towards the shore.

Inuyasha raised his head, in an effort to pull back and look at Kouga.

His eyes, despite the fact that there was no moon, caught sight of a familiar figure.

Arashi was standing across the lake, looking in their direction.

It was impossible to tell the look on his face, and Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should mention it to Kouga or not. After all, claiming to be so loyal, Kouga would probably believe that Arashi was only keeping an eye on them.

One thing was for certain, Inuyasha really didn't want to be intimate with Kouga in front of the Asshole no matter what the reason may be.

"Maybe we should go back to the cave," murmured Inuyasha.

"Patience," Kouga said, chuckling, as he finished wading out of the water. "I still want to be inside you."

"Erk!" Inuyasha felt himself blush as he realized what Kouga thought he was asking for.

"No, I mean…"

"Shh, Puppy. Let me have this night with you in the open, and then I'll let you have your turn when we get back to the cave," Kouga whispered into his ear, as he lay them down in the grass.

"Wait! Ngh!"

Kouga did have a horrible habit of not listening to him after being aroused. He was nothing but a horny beast. Unfortunately, when Kouga was in that state, Inuyasha followed shortly after.

The damn wolf demon had come to know every inch of his body that would leave him brainless with the right amount of pressure.

Inuyasha completely forgot about Arashi as Kouga pounded into him.

It wasn't until Kouga was carrying him back to the cave did he remember the other wolf. Looking back, he no longer saw him, so he tried to forget about it.

_Present_

Jaken snorted as he threw several bottles of potions and herbs into his bag.

"This is ridiculous," he was murmuring to himself. "Why is Lord Sesshomaru sending me out to retrieve that stupid half-breed. Miserable creature, turning away someone as great as the Lord. He should suffer alone for his arrogance! And why do I need to bring this stuff?" Jaken closed the bag that was almost his size and hauled it out the room he was in, struggling with the weight of it.

He was able to get into the carriage that was attached to Ah-un who patiently waited for the toad like demon.

After a while, he was finally able to get the bag in the carriage. He then went to the front of the carriage and took the reins.

"Come on," he said. "Let's head over to Mistress Rin!"

A-un showed a bit of excitement as he took off into the air, pulling the dragon behind him.

Back in the castle, gold narrow eyes watched the carriage leave.

He turned back to his desk and looked over some parchments. He would head out shortly and meet up with Jaken as soon as he was done with this necessary but irritating business.

X

Naraku grinned as he dispatched some of his samiyoshi. He had gotten a lead on the hanyou's whereabouts, and he had a feeling of where his prey was headed. After all, roots went deep, and even after all these years, it seemed Kikyo's village was still in his heart. He just needed to make sure the hanyou was present, and if not, to have his wasps wait to inform him of when he was.

In the meantime, he himself would slowly make his way, as he was feeling well enough to defend himself, but not strong enough to take to the air for long periods of time.

X

Arashi paused and sniffed the air.

He grinned in victory.

He had finally sniffed out his prize.

Dominating Inuyasha will definitely secure his position as alpha to the clan. Sure he had the backing of the council members, however, those still loyal to Kouga would never take him seriously unless he had Inuyasha by his side. After all, they all promised to keep Inuyasha safe.

Then he paused. He wanted to go after the hanyou, but he had seen him fight. The half demon was resourceful, he had to admit that. To jump in would be fool hardy. He would need to approach this carefully.

Then he recalled that there was a guaranteed moment of victory.

A few years ago, he had happened upon Kouga and Inuyasha rutting in the lake. The sun was setting and what he saw surprised him.

He knew hanyous had a day in which they lost their demonic powers and many of them looked so hideous that they would hide away.

He should have known that was probably not the case with Inuyasha.

When the sun sank into the horizon, it was like watching as if someone poured ink into that silver hair. His face flushed, gasping and moaning as Kouga moved against him, Arashi couldn't help but compare him to a fallen deity being defiled as his powers were removed.

He was such a pretty thing in his human form.

And if he recalled correctly, the new moon roughly a week ago, meaning he would have to wait at least three more weeks.

He would patrol the area and wait.

And the moment he turns human is the moment he will pounce.

And to insure that Inuyasha would go into heat as soon as possible, he would also take advantage of Inuyasha's weakest moment to do away with that wretched spawn that clung to his side.

X

Two figures stopped and sniffed the air as they were joined by a few more.

Some yips and howls were exchanged and they took off again further into the woods.

X

Katsutoshi watched as his father continued talking with the young human couple. He was bored here. The only good thing was that both his father and he were able to sleep without worries.

He didn't understand the connections his father had with these humans. Walking around, he could smell the scent of death on the old humans. They obviously had short lives. Why would he continue being friends with a species that would clearly die way before a wrinkle appeared on his father's face?

Rin and Kohaku seemed nice, but Katso really didn't want to invest any type of feelings or emotions on a couple of humans that probably wouldn't survive to his adolescent years.

He bounced a yellow ball he had received from one of the local children. He didn't see why it was considered to be much fun, but his father mentioned he use to have one when he was a child too.

But his father had a sad smile on his face when he said that. Was his father sad that he didn't have the ball anymore? Or was there something more?

He bounced the ball with more force and was slightly caught off guard when the ball bounced out of his hands and rolled away.

Interest grew.

If he worked with this round object well enough, he could probably hone his reflexes and accuracy. This "toy" had value after all.

He kicked the ball towards a tree and leapt to catch it as it came bouncing back.

Too easy.

Maybe if he was closer.

Katsutoshi began to kick the ball closer and closer to the trees until the ball bounced back almost as soon as he kicked it. He found himself smiling at his achievements.

He had to admit he did miss playing with the wolf cubs from Kouga's clan. But this tool at least helped him continue practicing his skills by himself.

With a small laugh, Katsutoshi kicked the back and watched it ricochet off of some trees and into the woods. He ran after it, delighted.

X

Arashi's ears could hear the sound of childish laughter. He was tempted to ignore it until he caught a familiar scent.

The little spawn was nearby, and Inuyasha's scent indicated he was much further away.

Arashi began to creep towards the sound.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait three weeks. If he did away with the brat now, Inuyasha would be too stunned to fight back properly.

With a sadistic grin, Arashi hunted the unsuspecting demon child. He caught sight of him playing with a human toy, completely unaware of his surroundings. Although, if he did have a keen sense of smell, being downwind was helping Arashi mask his presence.

He curled the fingers of his right hand, getting ready to pounce on the brat and do away with him in one swipe.

X

Katsutoshi caught the ball and tossed it into the air, a grin almost splitting his face.

He turned to go back to where his father was, knowing that if Inuyasha saw that he was missing, he would probably get really worried.

He skipped his way through, catching his father's scent and whatever it was that Rin was cooking.

A shadow passed over him.

Katsutoshi leapt to the left, turned around and threw the ball with as much force as he had, striking whatever had attacked him.

"Impudent brat!" he heard a familiar voice snarl.

Katsutoshi took off running, happy feelings replaced by ones of loathing and anger.

This was not acceptable.

He knew he should be running to his father. However, in his father's state, there was no way he would safely be able to fight off this dark skinned wolf that always gave him such dirty looks. Katsutoshi was protecting his father right now, but while smaller demons posed no problem, Katsu knew he would have trouble with this one.

If he lured the wolf away, maybe he would be able to find something to use to get rid of this demon, leaving his father free of this unwanted suitor.

"Katsutoshi!"

The young child's heart dropped to his stomach.

His father was calling him, and he sounded close by.

Not good!

X

Inuyasha was almost completely engrossed in the conversation with Rin and Kohaku that he almost missed seeing Katsutoshi run into the woods with the yellow ball.

With a sigh and a rueful grin, he excused himself, something he would have never done seven years ago, and stood up to retrieve his son.

He slowly made his way into the woods, wanting to give his son just a few moments of independence that he obviously had been craving.

What he saw when he spotted his son made his blood run cold and time stop.

That damn wolf Arashi was leaping into the air behind his young son, claws out and ready to deal a deadly blow.

Before he could call out his son's name, Katsutoshi had jumped and thrown the ball at his attacker and taken off running away from the village.

Arashi had run after him, spurring Inuyasha to move.

Pulling out his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha ran after them. Not knowing what his son was thinking, Inuyasha called out his name so that he at least knew he wasn't alone.

And to draw Arashi's attention to him.

"Asshole! Get away from my son!"

Inuyasha brought down his sword, catching the tips of Arashi's hair as the wolf demon dove to one side.

Arashi whirled around, looking slightly surprised, and then determined.

"Inuyasha," he growled. "Submit and I'll consider leaving your son alone." The lie was clear in his voice.

"I have no intention of being your mate," Inuyasha growled back, swinging his sword once more, frustrated as Arashi was able to dodge his swings.

Not to mention he could feel the energy he had fading fast.

He found himself wishing Kohaku had joined him in retrieving Katsutoshi.

Swinging upward, Inuyasha realized he made a mistake a second too late. Arashi ducked underneath the sword and swung one hand upward, knocking Inuyasha's wrist higher up and making him lose his balance.

The wolf demon pushed outward with his other hand, catching Inuyasha right below the ribs with the heel of his palm.

Inuyasha stumbled back in pain, and in shock, hand releasing the sword and arms going around to his lower stomach as he dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

Arashi swung out once more, his fist catching Inuyasha across the temple.

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, and he immediately curled into a ball as he felt a sharp pain race up from his abdomen to his spine.

"No, no, no," he whimpered, being unaware of everything except for the pain he was feeling in his lower body.

X

Katsutoshi was filled with rage when he saw the mean wolf knock his father to the ground. And he had hit the area of his future sibling!

Rage gave way to fear when he saw how his father curled up on himself and was whimpering in pain and fear.

"No!" he cried out, running back to his father and the dark skinned wolf.

X

"Well, what do we have here?" Arashi asked, before whirling around to catch the little hellion that was launching at him.

"Let go of me!" the little spawn cried out, scratching up his arm.

Normally, Arashi would have reacted in anger, but seeing Inuyasha curled up and in pain, he really could care less that the skin around his wrist was getting shredded by the little demon's sharp claws.

Inuyasha was acting like a demon whose pregnancy was in distress.

"You're carrying, aren't you?" Arashi asked, reaching out and grabbing hold of Katsutoshi's wrists. He let go of the scruff of Katsu's neck as he held the little demon out.

The little spit fire was attempting to kick him and pull himself up high enough to bite him, but his legs were too short and he was couldn't bend his arms far enough to pull himself up.

Arashi could feel himself harden as Inuyasha looked up at him with blank teary eyes.

It seemed the hanyou was beginning to suffer a panic attack.

All the better.

If he was carrying, and it was still in the early phase, Inuyasha aborting Kouga's cub would be ideal. It would trigger a heat cycle within a week, and if he mounted Inuyasha now, he would probably be subdued long enough to stay put until it happened.

If the cub was past the danger time, he would have to find a way to get rid of it now before the council found out about it. Otherwise they would just chose him to be a temporary ruler until they determined if the cub was male and therefore true heir.

He could not risk that. It would be best to speed along the miscarriage.

"I'll deal with you later, runt," Arashi hissed as Katsutoshi suddenly kicked up high enough to catch his elbow with his feet.

Arashi threw him hard into a tree, relishing in the crunching sound as the hanyou's spawn hit bark.

He didn't bother to see if the kid survived the impact or not.

Instead he turned to Inuyasha, looking completely disheveled and vulnerable. It made his groin ache at the thought of such easy victory.

"Let's speed up the process, shall we?" he said, raising him right hand and straightening out his four fingers to act like a spear.

He lunged forward, ready to plunge his hand into Inuyasha's stomach to destroy the only possible obstacle to his status as clan leader.

To Be Continued…

A/N2: Unedited version can be found at adultfanfiction and mediaminer. And y-gal.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me.

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 8

Katsutoshi shook his head as he struggled to stand up. Being slammed into a tree really hurt and he could barely see straight. All he knew was that he was angry and scared, and he wanted to run back and bite the dark skinned wolf in the tendons. But his legs weren't moving so well.

His vision began to clear up first, but what he saw made him freeze in horror. Arashi was raising his hand like a blade and bringing it down towards his father.

"Daddy!" the young demon screamed, preparing to unleash his tentacles.

Two figures dashed past him, leaving his hair whipping in the passing wind.

For one moment, Katsutoshi thought that maybe the demon slayer Kohaku had realized the danger they were in and came by to help them. But the figures were too tall to be Kohaku, and as far as he knew, there was no second human that would be brave enough to challenge a demon.

"You traitorous bastards!" Katsutoshi heard Arashi yell.

He found himself able to move and rushed over to his father's side, worrying about the pained look on his face as he remained sitting on the ground, clutching his stomach.

His father's face was pale and he was sweating.

Katsutoshi grabbed his father by the shoulder and leaned into him, looking out at whomever it was that leapt to their rescue.

One figure was sent sprawling to the floor, leaving the other one grappling against Arashi, shoving him away from them.

"HaHakkaku," his father panted out.

"Lord Inuyasha." Katsutoshi was surprised to see a familiar face. It was one of the wolf demons that always followed Kouga around. "Stay down," the wolf ordered, far from the nervous and almost childish ways he used to act.

"We are not the traitors!" the other figure shouted. Katsutoshi recognized that one as being Ginta. "Lord Kouga was dead for only three days and you tried to take his position through underhanded means!"

Hakkaku launched himself from the floor and tackled Arashi, bringing the wolf demon down.

Katsutoshi hugged his father, feeling a bit shaken by the sounds coming from the fighting demons. Snarls and blows could be heard, and the scent of blood began to fill the air as claws raked across skin.

From what he recalled, Hakkaku and Ginta were not weak warriors. Cowards, but not weak. But right now they were fighting with such desperation and anger that it seemed nothing like the wolf demons Katsutoshi remembered.

But even though they were not weak, they were nowhere near Kouga's skills, and Arashi was.

Despite the difference, Katsutoshi saw that the two betas were gaining the upper hand on the dark wolf.

Arashi's face had claw marks across his face, and his chest plate was scratched up.

Hakkaku had a bite mark on his shoulder, and several gashes across his other arm. Ginta had a claw mark across his stomach and several bruises were forming on his face and arms.

It was also clear that Arashi was going to refuse to back down. At least until a pack of wolves surrounded them.

Hakkaku and Ginta didn't spare a glance at them, and so Katsutoshi knew that these wolves must have been following the two. Arashi glowered as he stood down, relaxing his fighting stance. "I hope you know what you are doing," he growled. Several more wolf demons appeared, standing behind their four legged cousins.

"Consider yourselves banned from the clan," Arashi said. "You can thank these two for that." Arashi turned and ran away from the group, heading towards the only section that wasn't covered.

"Ginta?" one of the wolf demons asked, looking nervous.

"We knew that was a possibility when we chose to come looking for Lord Inuyasha."

The sound of a pained cry grabbed their attention.

During the battle, Inuyasha had gotten worse.

Katsutoshi looked up at them, scared for his father. "Someone, help him!" he cried.

"What's wrong?"

"The puppy!"

"You're carrying?" screeched Hakkaku, regressing back to his high panicked personality that Katsu clearly remembered.

Inuyasha was pale and sweat was now running down the sides of his temples as his eyes were clenched shut. He had rolled over into a fetal position, and was sobbing from both pain and fear. "No, no, no," he was whimpering. "Please, help."

"The human village!" Ginta whirled around to a couple of the other wolf demons. "There's a human village with friends of Kouga and Inuyasha that way! Look for a girl named Rin and a boy named Kohaku!"

"On it!" Two of the wolf demons took off running, a couple of the four legged brothers accompanying them.

Hakkaku knelt behind Inuyasha, drawing him up so that his head rested on his lap.

"Try to calm down," he was murmuring. "It'll only make it worse if you panic. If you calm down it'll have a chance to stabilize, Lord Inuyasha."

But Inuyasha could not hear as the fear that he was losing Kouga's pup was too great in his mind.

Katsutoshi felt a pain in his heart that he had never felt so extreme before. He had felt something similar when he learned that Kouga was never coming back. And he didn't understand the emptiness that had been in his father's eyes during that time.

But seeing his father in this state, he wondered if this pain was what his father had felt.

How unbearable!

A shadow flittered over them, and Katsutoshi looked up to see something large flying over them and circling back around.

Ginta took a sniff at the air. "Is that..?"

Katsutoshi was awed to see a carriage being pulled by a two headed dragon land near them.

A small green demon leapt from the driver's seat and scuttled towards them.

"What is going on?" he cried in a voice that made the wolves and Katsutoshi wince.

"Who are you?" asked one of the other wolf demons.

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru's retainer, Jaken! I was sent here to locate and return with the filthy hanyou Inuyasha."

Some of the wolves growled.

"Lord Inuyasha is far from filthy," another wolf demon said, as Ginta and Hakkaku glared at the little green demon.

Katsutoshi was torn between ignoring everyone and focusing on his father and absorbing the creature that dared to insult his father. However, he was afraid that the little creature would taste foul.

"I " Jaken looked frightened at the ferocity the wolves displayed, and he quickly changed his tune from haughty to concerned. "What's wrong with him?"

X

Two samiyoshi hovered at a distance, relaying what they were seeing to their master. Several miles away, Naraku was moving as fast as he could, eyes narrowed.

It seemed that there was one more group that was looking for Inuyasha and that they had found him first. And now they were talking with the little green minion that worked for Sesshomaru. No matter.

He would arrive shortly and easily get rid of his opposition and claim what was his.

X

Jaken unleashed a wave of fire from his staff, bringing the water in a small kettle to a boil. He barely acknowledged the arrival of Rin and Kohaku as he threw in a mixture of leaves into the water.

He glanced back at the hanyou, unsure if he was doing the right thing. He had heard stories, and he knew of the risks most demons ran with unborn offspring. The first month was critical, and he knew that the chance of Inuyasha losing his pup was high.

He also knew of what potions to brew that would cause the fetus to bleed out.

But if that was what Lord Sesshomaru wanted, he would have had him take those leaves instead of the medicinal ones that he made a list of.

Was this his way of saying should the pup fall in danger to save it?

Jaken was tempted to let this remain as they were, for if Lord Sesshomaru was still interested in using the hanyou as a mate and heir maker, then to abort the child meant that he would sooner be able to start.

But the past seven years seemed to have soften Lord Sesshomaru just a bit, and now Jaken didn't know what he thought.

If Lord Sesshomaru wanted his half brother to lose his child, he would not have sent Jaken out here with his herbs. That much Jaken could determine. And so he would work on trying to calm the hanyou down to give the demon child inside him a chance to stabilize.

"Drink this," Jaken ordered, holding up the cup with the brew.

"What is it?" asked Rin, taking the cup and bringing it to Inuyasha's lips.

The wolves were crowded around him, worried.

"It's a powerful, yet safe, sedative."

"It won't hurt Inuyasha or his baby?" asked the dark haired child that was glued to Inuyasha's side.

Jaken looked at the demon child. He could see so much of Naraku in him that it left him feeling unnerved. But seeing how protective the spawn looked against his father, Jaken also understood the connection between child and birth parent.

He wondered if Lord Sesshomaru would allow the child to come back with him.

"No. It won't hurt either one," Jaken responded as Rin coaxed Inuyasha to drink.

After sipping the brew in between sobs, Inuyasha became limp.

"What happened?" asked Ginta, looking alarmed.

"The sedative is taking effect. It will force Inuyasha to calm down, and if things aren't too late, the babe inside him will settle without any repercussions."

"What do you mean?" asked Hakkaku.

Jaken shook his head. "Don't you two know anything about births? You've only lived in a pack how long?" The little green demon waved his staff around in irritation. "Once a babe like that goes into distress, there's a small chance that things will be okay. We'll only know if we were on time if Inuyasha does not bleed the infant out while asleep."

"Poppa!" cried Katsutoshi as he looked upon his sleeping father's face.

"Get him into the carriage," Jaken ordered, pointing to it.

Ginta and Hakkaku carefully lifted the hanyou and carried him to the carriage. "Where are you taking him," Hakkaku asked, pausing at the entrance to the transport.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked that I bring him."

"Then we're coming too."

"What? Just him and the brat. No one else!" snarled Jaken, or at least what was his attempt of a snarl.

Hakkaku removed a scroll that was tucked in his waist band. "I have a message for Lord Sesshomaru. Kouga's final words."

Jaken reached for it, but to his annoyance, the wolf demon kept it out of the little green demon's reach.

"Ginta and I will go. One of our final orders were to always follow Inuyasha and protect him until we were deemed unnecessary by him. "

"Fine!" shouted Jaken. "Just hurry up and get him in! We don't have time to waste!"

"What about us?" asked Rin, motioning towards Kohaku and herself.

"There's no room!"

"We'll ride on the back of A-un," replied Kohaku.

Ginta turned to the other wolves. "Gather those still loyal to Kouga and head to the west. We'll be waiting."

One of the human-like wolves nodded. "Long live Kouga," he responded. "And Lord Inuyasha. We will meet again, brothers."

The wolves ran back from the direction they came from as those left behind got into the carriage.

Katsutoshi immediately sat across from his father, knowing he was much too small to grab his father and hold him protectively as the carriage began to move, tilting upwards as it began to go into the sky.

Instead, he did his best to help Ginta wrap up the wounds he had sustained while battling Atashi. Hakkaku, in the mean time, had one arm around Inuyasha's chest, supporting him as he lay on the seat, head resting in his lap.

Katsutoshi could see the small wrinkles on his father's forehead, showing that he was still in some pain. But what gave him hope was that the only blood he smelled was that of Ginta's and Hakkaku's.

X

Naraku watched as the carriage lifted into the sky. He stayed put, waiting until the wolves were far away before moving. While under normal circumstance he wouldn't have hesitated in moving forward and decimating the group, he knew didn't have his full strength back.

He did have enough to follow the carriage, and if the opportunity arose, attack it.

He quickly dispatched a couple more samiyoshi to follow the wolves. At least by keeping an eye on them, he would know how far away they would be from the castle.

When he deemed them far away enough, he took into the sky, trailing the carriage.

X

Katsutoshi found himself nodding off. The gentle rocking of the carriage in the air was soothing, and there were no sounds of pain coming from his father.

The lack of blood indicated that the possible danger had passed, and his little brother or sister was safe.

He heard a small moan come from his father, and his sleepiness went away in an instance.

His father stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Lord Inuyasha?" the two wolves softly murmured.

"Ginta? Hakkaku?"

"Lord Inuyasha!"

"So it wasn't a dream," Katsutoshi heard his father say. Then his father gasped as he sat up and felt his abdomen. "The pup!"

"I think it's fine. Jaken gave you a tea to calm you down and so far everything seems to be fine."

"Jaken?" It was clear from the confused expression his father had that Inuyasha really didn't remember much after the arrival of Ginta and Hakkaku.

"It's a funny looking toad thingy that's driving the carriage right now, poppa."

"Katsu! Are you okay?"

Katsutoshi nodded. "My head hurts a bit, and I think I have scratches on my back. But it only hurts a little! I was more scared when I saw you hurting."

"Come here."

Inuyasha opened up his arms and Katsutoshi vaulted off of his seat and into his father's arms, not caring that there were other demons present. His father was okay and hugs proved that.

Inuyasha turned to Hakkaku. "How did you guys find me?"

Hakkaku's face went dark. "It wasn't easy."

"But what about your clan?"

"Civil war broke out," responded Ginta.

"What?"

"We found out what happened when we got back from leaving Kouga's remains at our ancestral grave. We would have just gone after you to bring you back, but then some of our brothers overheard the council and found out that they had been planning on forcing you to mate with Arashi. That didn't go over very well and everyone started fighting."

Ginta nodded. "And then we also found out that Arashi has already left to track you down. But we knew your old stomping grounds better so we just sort of headed to each spot and then started tracking your scent once we were certain which way you were headed."

"I still don't understand. Why are the wolves fighting each other? I thought that was normal for the alpha's mate to go to the next alpha if they were wanted? I thought you guys would have been here to bring me back."

Ginta shook his head. "We knew you were near your heat cycle. Most of us could sense it. Of course, when we got back from the battle we were too shocked to say anything about the lack of scent. We noticed we just didn't have the heart to comment on it."

"The council jumped the gun," added Hakkaku. "We talked about it while we were on our way to our ancestral burial land. We were to confirm if you were expecting Kouga's heir. If so, since Ginta and I were Kouga's second in command, we would watch over you as surrogate mates until the heir was born and go from there. Raise the future alpha or scout for a strong alpha mate, depending on whether it's male or female."

"For the council to try to force you into submission to Arashi while we were gone is what broke the trust from us who were loyal to Kouga. If it was done fairly, with all of us present and a genuine battle to determine the new alpha, it would have been a different story."

Silence reigned in the carriage for a bit, as Inuyasha stroked the head of Katsutoshi.

"How was the ceremony?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Hakkaku sighed.

"It gave us time to properly mourn and bid him are farewells. Inuyasha, have you had time to properly grieve the loss of your mate?" This question was posed gently, as if he knew the answer but just needed to ask.

Inuyasha turned away, a small tremble going through his shoulders.

Katsutoshi let out a small whimper. He knew his father had been hiding his pain. He'd seen a few tears escape, but he was certain that his father never really mourned for Koga. His attention was all on him. And while he didn't mind one bit, if the pain was anything to what he felt when he thought he was going to lose his father, he couldn't believe his father was strong enough to hold in that pain all this time.

"It's okay, Poppa," he murmured. "You don't have to hide it anymore."

He felt his father's arms tighten around him, and he felt his father's body begin to shake. He could feel the tears wetting his shoulder. A few seconds later, a choked sound escaped Inuyasha, followed by a genuine sob. Katsutoshi closed his eyes and held on, as Ginta and Hakkaku huddled around them, embracing them.

Several minutes later, Inuyasha's sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We're honored that you trust us enough to let go," murmured Hakkaku.

Ginta and Hakkaku loosened their hold and pulled back, the two wolves moving across from them.

Inuyasha rubbed at his eyes with one hand, still holding on to Katsutoshi, who held one hand on Inuyasha's abdomen.

A sharp pain was felt to the lower left, making Inuyasha gasp as he slightly buckled, fear clear on his face.

"What is it?" the wolves cried out.

Inuyasha looked up at them, fear giving way to confusion, and then relief.

"Poppa?"

Inuyasha began to laugh, almost hysterical.

"It's kicking again!"

"How can you tell? It's still so small!" The two wolves moved back to where Inuyasha was, staring at his barely noticeable stomach in awe.

Inuyasha rubbed at his lower side.

"I usually feel it fluttering about, but sometimes it's like it settles to one side and then kicks itself off," Inuyasha said, trying to describe what he was feeling. "He or she must be hitting some nerve, 'cause it always hurts in the same spot. I'm almost afraid of how hard the pup will kick once it gets too big to move around!"

The three adults laughed in relief as Katsutoshi smiled and hummed a sound of satisfaction.

So his brother or sister was definitely okay.

A sudden sensation of descent could be felt, and Hakkaku peeked out of the carriage window.

"What's going on?"

"We need to make camp," Kohaku's voice trailed through. "A-un can't pull any further."

The carriage soon landed on the ground.

The wolves and Katsutoshi stepped out of the carriage first, allowing Inuyasha some time to completely regain his composure.

The sun was setting, casting a dim red light and dark shadows around them. It also covered the fact that Inuyasha's eyes were still very much red from releasing his tears without holding back.

"That's okay, A-un," Rin was saying as she patted the heads of the dragon.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that he lasted this long," Jaken was saying, as he hopped off the seat of the carriage. "He flew top speed nonstop to the village which is why we made it in three days time. To be pulling a full cargo would be too much to ask of him to do the same."

"That's fine with me," responded Inuyasha, picking up Katsutoshi. "I wasn't expecting to get to Sesshomaru's that easily. It would have taken us a another month on foot. A week by air won't matter to me."

"Hmph. Ungrateful hanyou ouch!"

"Katsu!"

Katsutoshi looked at his father in guilt. The second he had seen the way the green demon look at his father while he was talking, he had used one of his tentacles to pick up a stone. No one noticed, but his father did notice when he threw it. Wasn't that hard. He had used his hand to throw it after all, so even if his father hadn't been looking at him at that exact moment, he would have felt Katsutoshi swing his arm.

"Sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"Sorry I didn't knock you out."

All but Inuyasha and Jaken burst out laughing at the petulant tone in Katsu's voice and look on his face.

"Annoying or not, Jaken is your elder, Katsu. And he's one of your uncle's advisors. Show at least some respect."

Jaken looked on, astonished that Inuyasha, of all people, had stood up for him. For one brief moment, he had seen the same regal look that Sesshomaru carried. The scrawny looking half demon child had changed in the seven years, acting a bit more subdued and level headed.

And then a small stone flicked him on the forehead, knocking him on his back.

"And you! Don't go insulting me in front of my son!"

"I take it all back, you're nothing at all like Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

"Keh! What are you talking about? And as if I'd want to be."

X

Naraku could catch a faint trace of their scent. They were camping for the night, and with their numbers, they were probably thinking they weren't in real danger.

Careful to stay downwind, Naraku noiselessly moved his way to where the group was. The moon was already high in the sky, providing enough light to cast shadows that he could stay in avoid being seen.

In the center, a small fire was going.

And there, huddled in a ball of bodies, was his prey and child.

For one brief moment, Naraku couldn't help but look on in wonder that the small dark haired being tucked in Inuyasha's arms was something that he helped create. It looked like a smaller version of his current form, only he had the birthmarks pure demons seemed to have.

He supposed it was a good thing he looked nothing like Onigumo. His old human body was such an ugly thing.

The scant few years had been too kind to Inuyasha. That childish face he so loved to watch in pain had become a bit narrow, giving him a more mature look. His silver hair looked a bit tamer. In another couple of decades, he would probably look as regal and refined as his brother.

And he imagined Inuyasha would actually look beautiful writhing in pain, sweat, and semen.

Naraku felt the lust stir within him.

Having Inuyasha throw himself on him when he was caught up by the heat's thrall was intriguing seven years ago to have him do the same with this more mature look was appealing.

He couldn't help but think of that night when the sun rose and Inuyasha's human side faded away, leaving nothing but a bearer suffering his first heat in the presence of a demon that had already dominated him.

_Seven Years Six Months ago_

Naraku laughed to himself as he saw the desperate look Inuyasha threw towards the small window that showed the sun peeking over the edge.

He let out a groan as he collapsed to the floor, inky black hair turning white, and his human ears shifting back into dog ears.

The pained moans became more breathy, and Naraku knelt to the ground to get a better look on Inuyasha's face.

Glittering eyes looked up at him from behind the curtain of hair, and they looked so lost and dazed.

Naraku gently pushed the hair aside and caressed the hanyou's cheek, amused at how Inuyasha leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering.

He then grasped the hair roughly and tugged upward, earning a growl from Inuyasha, whose eyes became red as he became more demonic.

"I am your dominant," Naraku hissed, before leaning forward and capturing Inuyasha's lips with force.

Naraku laughed internally as he felt Inuyasha give in. Oh, how Inuyasha would hate himself when he regained his senses.

He let himself drop on top of Inuyasha as the hanyou writhed and turned around, wrapping arms and legs around him, invitingly.

Naraku touched Inuyasha's body with hands and tentacles as he bared the hanyou's flesh. He felt himself hardening, not completely out of lust, but of the knowledge that he had completely won over Inuyasha.

Within moments, he found himself releasing his dripping cock, positioning it and plunging it deep into Inuyasha, relishing in the hanyou's howl as Inuyasha's claws scratched at his back.

Naraku found himself pounding viciously into the smaller male, lost in the pleasures of the physical sensations as the hanyou attempted to thrust back into him, his hole deliciously tight.

He came quickly the first time, which was somewhat surprising. After all, he had already enjoyed Inuyasha's body several times before.

He didn't pull out of the half demon.

Instead, he rolled them so that Inuyasha was straddled on him, still impaled.

Inuyasha looked down at him, eyes still red, and faint marks appearing on his cheeks.

He was letting out a soft sound that sounded almost like a growl and a purr.

Naraku felt himself hardening again and he thrust upwards.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed and the hanyou began to grind against him, rolling his hips.

Naraku dug his claws into Inuyasha's hips and pushed upwards, urging him to move.

Naraku couldn't help but groan as Inuyasha rode him.

His own vision began to cloud as Inuyasha's heat triggered his own, and Naraku could only recall flashes of memory. At one point he knew he had Inuyasha against the wall, pounding hard enough into him that the stone wall was scratching up Inuyasha's back.

But Inuyasha showed no pain. Instead, he urged Naraku on with moans and grunts, and the clenching and unclenching of his thighs and ass, legs wrapped around his waist.

At another point, he had Inuyasha on the side, one leg lifted high over his shoulder.

And then he had the hanyou on knees, face against the ground, ass high in the air, as if to make sure any semen released would stay as long as possible inside the hanyou.

There was also a moment in which Inuyasha was milking him with his mouth.

When Naraku finally regained enough sense to know what he was doing, he was slowly sliding in and out of Inuyasha's body, resting flush against his back, on the floor.

Inuyasha's face was turned to the side, and he was able to watch as the red faded from his eyes. Gold eyes stared out towards the wall in confusion before closing.

The hanyou had fallen asleep.

Naraku released his seed once more, and he just lay there, catching his breath. He couldn't be sure on how much time passed, but judging by the amount of dry blood and the lack of many wounds, at least two days had passed since the heat frenzy began. One thing he could see was that there was a distinct bite mark on Inuyasha's shoulder.

He chuckled to himself.

So he had marked Inuyasha as an intended. Judging by the lack of pain on his own shoulder, the half demon did not return the favor.

No matter. No one would find him to challenge for him. Inuyasha belonged to him.

_Present_

That was the only time Naraku held Inuyasha gently in his arms. He had to admit, physically, it felt nice. But it wasn't something he wanted on a daily basis. He much preferred to have Inuyasha struggling against him and reaching completion against his will, which he did enjoy when Inuyasha woke from his sleep.

He was looking forward to enjoying that lithe body once more.

It would have been easier to reach his goal if it weren't for the fact that the hanyou was currently surrounded by the two wolf demons.

Movement near the carriage caught his attention.

He could see one of the heads of the two headed dragons sniffing the air.

Naraku decided it was best to back up and let things be for now.

If anything, he would have a better chance at attacking if the carriage was in the air, and most of the occupants were unable to fight back.

And so Naraku faded back into the trees to wait.

_To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. Katsutoshi is an original character created for this story that is done purely for some free entertainment for all equally sick minded people. ^^ Enjoy, you sickos! (Artwork related to this fic can be found on mediaminder and yaoi-gallery. Hopefully you know of these sites.)

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru surveyed his land as he flew through the air, heading in the direction of Rin's village. He knew by now that Jaken should be near the village, or if A-un flew at top speeds, already making preparations to come back. He knew he could reach them even faster, but as a lord, his land couldn't be recklessly left without checking up on it before his travels.

Demon villages were still littered around his lands, and a few human villages were bordering his land. While he cared not as much for the humans, he knew that once Rin learned all that she could, it would be easier to transfer her closer to his castle.

And the best village would be the one that seemed to have opened up a trade with a neighboring demon village. The demons would handle any rogue and unintelligent demons that could be a threat and offered fine materials in exchange for the various livestock the humans seemed to be able to produce in abundance.

Sesshomaru had to give credit to the crafty humans as normal instinct dictates that a demon just take what it wants. But since the demon villages were filled with more intelligent demons that could sit and think for themselves, Sesshomaru could only think that both sides also felt pride that their work was appreciated by others.

Yes, Rin would be at home in that village.

Kohaku would have to learn another trade, unless the demons accepted him into their patrolling group.

Briefly he wondered about the two. Was Rin still an innocent young maiden? If she wasn't, the brat would have a lot to answer for.

Reaching the borders of his land, Sesshomaru decided to let his powers loose and transform into his dog demon self and climb higher into the sky. It gave him the same speed as when he was a ball of light, but used less energy.

It wasn't that he was in any hurry to reach Rin and the others. It was only because he was done with the duties for the week. If he took his time to reach them, the work would begin to pile up and it was rather something he found tedious to do again and again.

And he was only slightly curious in the state his half-brother was in.

As for Naraku, his spies of reported that the dark hanyou was definitely on the move, but they kept losing track of him. It seemed that he was still weak from the battle with Kouga, and if the stupid wretch attempted to attack Inuyasha, he wanted to be there.

It would increase his chance of annihilating the current bane of their existence.

Sesshomaru reached the clouds and began race his way through them.

From the ground, anyone who would take the time to look up would see what appeared to be a large dog shaped cloud moving with the wind.

X

"We're wasting time!" wailed Jaken, as he was the only one trying to clean up camp. He carelessly threw his supplies in his bag and attempted to roll up the furs that Rin and Kohaku were using to sleep on the ground.

"Hey! We got humans and children here even though one of them isn't physically present yet," said Hakkaku, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and handed over a smoking piece of meat from their newly built fire to his son.

Katsutoshi's eyes lit up as he bit into the crispy outside of the boar the wolves had caught early that morning, relishing in how the blood, heated by the fire, ran down his face. Poppa always knew how to heat up the meat.

The wolves enjoyed their meat raw as Inuyasha, Rin, and Kohaku ate a more cooked version of the meat. A pleasant smell of spice came from the meat as Rin had found some herbs that Inuyasha skillfully wrapped the meat with before cooking them over the fire.

"Last chance, Jaken," Inuyasha said, holding out a stick with several chunks of meat on them. "How do you prefer them?"

Jaken's stomach growled and he looked at the hanyou petulantly. "Crispy on the outside, raw in the inside," he muttered.

Katsutoshi frowned. Was the toad copying him or mocking him? That didn't make sense. The tiny thing did carry a staff that expelled fire. It was quite possible that even he discovered that on his own. Brushing away the feelings, Katsu figured it would be best to just enjoy his meal and watch his father. Maybe someday he would be able to prepare his own meals and treat his father to a surprise.

So he focused on how his father shoved the sticks of meat so close to the burning wood before lifting it upward for a few moments.

The meat was still smoking when Inuyasha handed them over to the little green toad. Katsu could see how the blood, some of it brown from the heat, was seeping through cracks on the seared sections. He watched to see if the ugly green thing would appreciate his father's skill.

"A-un won't be able to fly right away after eating such a big meal," Jaken stated, munching on the meat. He paused for a moment, his face crossed between horror and pleasure.

Katsu couldn't help but grin. It seemed Jaken was not expecting for the food to be as good as it was.

Despite the fact that no flavor was directly added to the meat like the ones the humans seemed to like, his father knew just how what kind of wood and plants to throw into the fire, how close to put it by the base of the fire and for how long.

After they were done with the meal, Inuyasha and Ginta cleared the fire pit as Katsutoshi helped Rin and Kohaku load up their meager belongings.

Once they were settled in the carriage, with Kohaku and Jaken on the driver's seat, A-un began pulling.

Katsu made sure he was on his father's lap, wanting to reduce the chance that the stupid human girl would try to hold him. At least she was doting upon Ginta and Hakkaku, wanting to make them more presentable.

X

Naraku watched as the group finally began to move again, going by ground.

He ground his teeth in irritation, but at the same time knew that he would at least he would have time to come up with a plan to challenge the group.

And he was a tiny bit curious about the black haired child. He couldn't help but wonder what his little spawn was like. He would wait one more night and watch and observe them.

X

A-un flew for about an hour before they decided to go by ground again, to give him time to recuperate.

"Tomorrow," Jaken said, resigned that they weren't going to get back to Sesshomaru quickly. "He should be able to fly tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded, not being in a hurry to get to his brother's castle. Truthfully, he was starting to feel a bit anxious. How would his brother react? There was some hope as he had sent Jaken to retrieve him. But that still didn't give him a warning as to how he would treat his son once he arrived.

The sky was turning orange with splotches of pinks and reds when the carriage came to a stop.

Hakkaku and Kohaku went hunting as the rest set up camp once more.

Katsutoshi sought out some kindle that they could use for a fire. And once he gathered enough wood, Inuyasha, with the reluctant help from Jaken, made a fire.

They enjoyed dinner once more, this time a selection of fish and small mammals, and settled down for sleep. Rin and Kohaku lay under one fur, with A-un curled up around them.

Like the previous night, Inuyasha held Katsutoshi close and did not complain when Hakkaku and Ginta curled around them in a wolf pile. Truth told, it reminded Inuyasha of the winters in the caves.

While he did not like the idea of exposing his human side to the wolves, that first winter when he turned human, he allowed Ginta and Hakkaku to help Kouga keep him warm. It was an odd experience at first, as Kouga and he lay naked under some furs, with Ginta laying on top of the covers on his side, and Hakkaku on Kouga's side. Another fur rested on top of them.

The warmth provided lulled him to sleep almost immediately.

As the warmth being provided now did the same.

Hakkaku spooned him, one arm resting over his waist, while Ginta covered the other side of Katsutoshi. These was never anything sexual in their closeness, and they were the only ones he ever allowed to sleep with him when Kouga was not available. When all three were gone, he just added extra furs and allowed the regular wolves to huddle next to him.

The crackling sound of the fire lulled the entire group to sleep.

X

Katsutoshi's eyes snapped open.

The stars were twinkling and the fire was not as big as it had started out.

It wasn't a sound that woke him up, but rather the need to go to take care of some bodily functions. Mainly pee.

He turned to look at his father and saw that he was deeply asleep.

Katsutoshi just lay there studying his father once more, admiring how his eyelashes looked long against his cheeks and how silver strands of hair brushed against his face.

But the urge to go was still there and strong, and he carefully slipped out of his father's grasp. He was only a couple of feet away when a hand landed on the back of his neck.

Turning around, he glanced back to see a sleepy Ginta looking at him.

"Bathroom," Katsu said, in response to the unasked question in Ginta's eyes.

Ginta nodded and yawned. "I'll come with you," he murmured, as he stood up.

Katsutoshi mentally shrugged as he started his walk into the woods, with Ginta following closely behind.

They walked far enough to only see the light of the fireplace.

"Here," said Katsu, taking a few more steps.

Ginta sat down and leaned up against a tree. "I'll wait for you here," the wolf demon told Katsu.

Katsu just shrugged, somewhat grateful that he was being given some privacy.

Katsu went and did his business, listening to the sounds coming from the woods. He started to make his way back to Ginta, whom he suspected was probably sleeping again, when he felt some yokai power flare up just a bit further away. Katsutoshi stopped mid step and looked in the direction the power had come from.

It was eerily familiar, and it called to him.

X

_Inuyasha trembled in pleasure as soft lips trailed up his chest and neck. Dark hair tickled his skin as mischievous blue eyes looked down at him._

_Inuyasha reached up and caressed the face of the demon he loved, capturing his lips and soaking up the love that lay behind them._

_The warmth slowly became cold and as he pulled away, red eyes filled with malice looked down at him._

_His breath caught in his throat, but he was unable to voice any objections as he was being deeply penetrated. The foul demon was slowly grinding against him, a mock representation of gentle love making._

_Inuyasha watched as his abdomen began to enlarge with each thrust._

_Naraku pulled out and ran his cold hands over the extended belly, and Inuyasha could feel hot liquid gushing from between his legs._

_His stomach deflated and he could hear the sound of a wailing babe. Naraku reached down and brought up a naked cub. He lay down and settled the baby beside them. He gave Inuyasha a soft kiss and smiled down at the child, not like a proud parent, but rather someone who had been victorious over something._

_Inuyasha could only watch as the babe slowly grew into a the Katsutoshi he knew, cuddling between the two. A happy smile was on the boy's face as he closed his eyes._

_Naraku looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him as well, but his eyes were still cold._

_Tentacles reached out and engulfed Katsutoshi, drawing him in. Katsutoshi opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha with trust, before closing his eyes once more as if in slumber before disappearing into Naraku's flesh._

_Inuyasha was unable to cry out in anguish, as Naraku rolled on top of him and began to mount him once more, begin the cycle over again._

X

Naraku chuckled to himself as he carefully let out a small burst of power, curious to see what the young demon child would do. He was amused to see how the little one paused in his travels and was now cautiously making his way towards him.

He quickly thought up what he could do at this point. How easy it would be to grab and absorb the little spawn while he was completely unprotected.

X

Hakkaku was abruptly brought out of his sleep when Inuyasha's elbow jabbed his side.

Opening his eyes, he raised his arm from around the hanyou, thinking that Inuyasha was trying to get up. He sat up quickly as he realized his lord was in the middle of a nightmare. Inuyasha's eyes were scrunched up, his ears laying flat against his head. Claws were digging into the earth below and his body was twitching.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Hakkaku cautiously shook the hanyou's shoulder, ready to jump back in case his lord reacted badly.

X

Katsutoshi could make out the smell that always seemed to cause his father and Kouga fear. That same scent he could smell on his own miasma when he played around with his powers. This definitely meant what he had always thought.

This was the scent of his real sire, and for whatever reason, his father feared him.

The thought that some demon terrorized his father made him mad.

But at the same time, he wanted to know who this powerful demon was.

Katsutoshi made his way into a clearing and his eyes landed on a tall being, surrounded by armor. Red eyes locked into each other, studying.

"My child," a soothing voice said.

Katsutoshi narrowed his eyes. The demon wasn't that bad looking. He was almost beautiful, but nothing like his father. And he could see that the black wavy hair looked a lot like his, which made him a bit sad. He had really been hoping the black hair was from his father's human side.

He had always wondered how he would feel if he met his blood father.

Now he knew.

He felt nothing.

"You're my sire," Katsu said with certainty.

"Yes. My name is Naraku. You may call me Father."

Ridiculous. Only one demon came close to sharing that title. And he was dead. Most likely killed by this demon if they had always met in battle.

"I will call you Sire. You are no father of mine."

X

Inuyasha sat up, gasping for air.

He glanced around wildly.

"You were having a nightmare," he heard Hakkaku say, as Rin, Kohaku, A-un, and Jaken began to move.

"Katsu?"

Hakkaku glanced around. "I'm thinking he's with Ginta."

"I need to get to him."

Hakkaku just grinned. "I'm sure he's all right, but let's go show your kid how protective his father is."

Inuyasha growled, torn between the concern for his missing son and the embarrassment from the implications that he was too doting upon his child.

X

Naraku could only grin as he could hear that the child had no fear of him, despite towering over him.

"That is adequate," he responded to the child's refusal of calling him father. "Sire" worked in a number of ways.

"Why are you here?" Katsutoshi asked of him.

"Why not?"

Katsu frowned, obviously not liking that his question was not answered.

"I am seven years old. If you have not shown yourself to me during my time as a baby, why now?"

Naraku could feel a flare of power coming from the camp site and he knew that his time was short. A pity as he wondered what words it would take to make the amusing impudent brat lose control like Inuyasha. Or was the little devil more like him after all.

"I have come to see if Inuyasha is training my heir," he easily lied. "While I am too powerful for your father to want me as a mate, I refuse to let him keep you weak."

"My father trains me," Katsutoshi almost growled out, clenching his little hands.

So it seemed the little demon did not like any implications that Inuyasha was inadequate. Naraku held onto that point of weakness.

"But compared to me, he is weak. He will only be able to train you to be as strong as he is. For you to be stronger, you would have to train by yourself after that. Or seek help. Being your sire, I can help make you stronger."

Katsu looked at him, suspiciously. "As strong as you?"

Naraku suddenly had a brilliant idea, which he kept the evil delight from showing upon his face.

In one of the last battles against Kouga, the damn wolf demon had found the hiding place of his heart. Since then, Naraku had been carrying it with him again, searching for another place to hide it.

He had been entertaining thoughts of just absorbing this little demon spawn of his when he was able to get him to lower his guard, but where would the pleasure be if Inuyasha was only told about his son's demise? The look of anguish would be greater if he were around to witness the act itself.

And the power he absorbed would only be so much. But if he allowed the tyke to live long enough to become useful in more ways than one, Inuyasha would be devastated and horrified. He decided he would help feed power into the little one before absorbing him.

And at the same time, he would use the little one as a shell for his heart.

Naraku reached into himself and pulled out his heart.

He watched with a small grin as Katsutoshi's eyes narrowed in confusion and mild disgust. Naraku molded a solid miasma shield around it. It would be a ticking time bomb. As the brat grew in power, the shell will weaken from the inside out, becoming the toxic gas. It would ironically render him weak when he was at his strongest.

And nothing but Naraku's own miasma and Inuyasha's barrier breaking technique would be strong enough to break it prematurely. But why would Inuyasha attempt to do so when it meant striking his own son?

Naraku held out his shielded heart.

"This will protect you so that you can continue getting stronger. I will come for you from time to time to help you so that you can become strong enough to protect Inuyasha. That is what you wish for, right?"

Katsutoshi nodded, reaching up for the sphere.

"What do I do with this?" he asked.

"Let's see how much of my son you really are. Take that into you."

X

Inuyasha and Hakkaku stumbled across a sleeping Ginta.

"Ginta, you fool!" shouted Hakkaku, kicking the younger wolf.

"Ow! What?"

"Where's Katsutoshi?"

"He just went to um he's not back yet?"

"How long were you asleep?"

"I don't know!"

X

Katsutoshi's eyes glittered with understanding.

His father had never absorbed anything before. That would mean the trick he learned himself must have come from his sire too.

Small tentacles reach out of his body and wrapped around the sphere.

He drew it in, trembling with a bit of pain as he felt a rush of unexpected power course through his little body. It hurt enough to make his eyes water, but he did not cry out.

The feeling faded and he realized that he had hunched over on the ground, hands clutching at his chest.

He stood up on shaky legs to look up at the tall demon.

Glittering red eyes looked down at him, and Katsutoshi wasn't sure if he could describe the look in his sire's eyes.

To be honest, he couldn't really trust his sire's intentions. If he really was powerful, his father would have had no reason the leave his side. His father was not a vain person. Since he allowed Kouga to mount him, did that not mean that his father acknowledged that Kouga was his dominant? Kouga was alpha of the pack. And Inuyasha and Kouga were happy together before they were mates.

There had to be another reason. Naraku had to be holding a secret, but it was not his place to question his sire.

"I will train with you," Katsutoshi said. "But father must not know about this. He worries too much."

Naraku grinned. "He will not hear it from me. I will come for you. You will know when I'm there."

With those words, his sire disappeared.

A few moments later, his father and the wolves came up behind him.

Katsutoshi sighed as his father swept him up in a fierce embrace.

"What are you doing out here by yourself!"

"Just going to the bathroom, Father."

Katsutoshi didn't miss the look his father gave Ginta, who looked meek next to an annoyed Hakkaku.

Inuyasha suddenly looked perplexed and sniffed at him. That look of terror that angered Katsutoshi filled his eyes again.

"Were you by yourself?" he asked.

Katsutoshi decided it was best to give a half truth.

"Something was out there. But it ran away."

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"Because it did not scare me."

His father growled as he began to walk back to the camp, his embrace still pretty tight. "Doesn't matter if it scares you or not, you are still too small to defend yourself!"

Katsu watched as his father glanced at Hakkaku and Ginta. The two wolves nodded at each other and separated, obviously scouting the area.

Katsutoshi leaned into his father, hugging him back as he allowed his father to carry him back to the camp.

His eyes narrowed as they looked up at the sky.

He now had a new goal in mind. If Naraku was indeed powerful enough to make Inuyasha fear him, then he would not only get stronger than his father. He needed to get stronger than his sire too.

And depending on the real reason for his father's fear of Naraku, he may just have to smite the blemish of his parentage.

X

Naraku mentally cackled in victory.

His little spawn would go about being the new protection for his heart long enough to gain power.

He would gain the little one's trust, train him and unlock all his potential power. And before he actually grew strong enough to be a threat, he would stage a battle with Inuyasha and devour the child while he was torn between both parents.

The thought of the despair Inuyasha would be filled with made Naraku groan in lustful anticipation.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me. I just use the characters for fun and for the entertainment of others.

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 9

Inuyasha knew he was fidgeting as he sat in the carriage. Several times he reached over to pull back the small curtain and peer out. It was obvious to the wolves that something was not sitting well with their lord hanyou.

"Is something wrong, Lord Inuyasha?" asked Ginta, finally feeling bothered by the paranoid state Inuyasha was working himself into.

"I feel like we're being followed."

Hakkaku and Ginta stuck their heads out of the carriage windows and sniffed the air. They sat back inside, looking disgruntled. "We're going against the wind. We can't smell anything but the trees and small animals we're getting ready to pass."

Inuyasha raised his hand and knocked against the boards behind him. "Can A-un take us into the air now?" he asked loud enough to be heard from outside.

There was a moment of silence before Jaken responded. "I believe so," came the terse reply.

"Have him do it."

Several moments later, the carriage tilted as it began to ascend in the air.

Out on the driver's seat, Kohaku was glancing back.

"I suppose he was sensing it, too," he said.

Jaken silently fretted as he could also feel the tension in the air.

It also annoyed every ounce of him that Inuyasha had felt it strongly enough to order him to take A-um into the air before he made the choice to do it himself.

He didn't want to give the hanyou the wrong impression that he was following the half breed's orders.

Before long, they were high enough in the air that the clouds were below them. The sun cast their shadow on the ground below, but it was small and could easily be mistaken as a bird.

Up ahead, on A-Un's back, Rin was blissfully unaware of the concerns of Jaken and Kohaku. She was happily enjoying the familiar feeling of the dragon's back, spreading her arms out and throwing her head back so that the wind whipped through her hair.

Jaken frowned when he saw how she then turned back to glance at Kohaku with a grin, causing the young man to return a sheepish smile, cheeks slightly flushed with red color.

X

Naraku waited until the carriage was in the air before sending some of his more mindless minions after it. He had them tailing the travelers, and waiting for his order to attack. After all, with the exception of Inuyasha and Kohaku, the group of demons would be an almost impossible challenge to the others who were more use to fighting on the ground.

Kohaku could still manage his weapon riding atop of A-un, and Naraku could clearly recall how Inuyasha was able to vault off of the back of the cat demon and the fox brat.

A shame they were no longer around to help out the silver hanyou.

Either way, he figured that the attack would help aid his purpose in gaining the little spawn's trust. He would send a bit of his own aura into the orb at just the right moment to make the little tyke feel the power that was now available to him.

But to avoid being associated with the attack, he did only send one lone samiyoshi to observe.

Naraku casually made his way in the direction of the carriage was flying. It would be foolish to follow completely by air. Who knew what kind of guards or traps Sesshomaru implemented around his territory. He did not want to be caught unawares.

X

They had been in the air for a good while. The sun had already passed its mid day mark as it moved westward. The air had cooled down enough to make the interior of the carriage comfortable. Outside, Kohaku had managed to make his way onto the back of A-un to wrap a shawl around Rin's shoulders and hand her some boots to help keep her feet warm.

He stayed there for a bit, wrapping his arms around her.

Jaken continued to frown, hoping that if Sesshomaru came upon them, he wouldn't blame his most loyal retainer for their actions.

Meanwhile, inside the carriage, Katsutoshi had dozed off, leaning against his father's side. Despite the mild agitation that still coursed through Inuyasha, the white hanyou was softly running his fingers through Katsu's hair. He glanced down, observing his son.

Katsu looked like a dark haired cherub when asleep. His long lashes seemed to kiss his rosy cheeks, and his lips relaxed into a small pout. One of his hands had reached up and grasped onto his top.

Inuyasha's free hand reached over to caress that small hand.

He frowned as he thought about what waited him at the end of this particular journey. Sesshomaru had demanded that he "cull the brat" inside him back when he and Kouga had attempted to rescue him. After his one sentenced response to Kouga's official request, he himself had heard almost nothing more of his older brother.

He couldn't help but be concerned with what Sesshomaru would demand of him now. His brother was his last good chance of surviving against Naraku without having to be on the constant run. But if his brother still refused to accept Katsutoshi, then life on the run was the only choice he had.

He tried to clear his head from those depressing thoughts and looked up.

Across from him, Ginta was leaning forward with his head between his legs.

"We'll be on the ground soon," Hakkaku was saying, rubbing his wolf brother on the back.

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes. "You guys need to get out into the air more often."

Ginta looked up, his face taking on green tint.

"It's not our fault we're so use to the ground. Kouga had us running all over the place."

Inuyasha sighed at the distant memory. "I suppose that's true. But then why is Hakkaku doing fine and you're not?"

Hakkaku grinned. "When I was younger we would make a game of jumping on bird demons or leaping off the cliff sides of waterfalls. Ginta was too nervous to follow through. He would rather take naps by the waterfalls."

Ginta looked petulant.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Forgive me if I'm having trouble believing that too. The way you guys would jump into each other's arms when things looked too rough."

Now both wolves pouted.

"Hey… the bird demons we tackled were just big enough to support our weight a few feet off ground… and waterfalls won't fight back. We were not prepared for those crazy demons you two seemed to look for all the time!" This time Hakkaku looked like the injured party.

"Keh! We didn't look for them. They seemed to know where we were."

The three adults laughed gently.

Then all three stopped as a foul stench reached their noses. A moment later, Kohaku's voice came through. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha leapt up from his seat and looked out the window. In the distance, he could see a cloud of demons heading their way.

"Curses," he muttered, grasping the handle of his sword.

"How are we supposed to fight?" asked the wolves, realizing their disadvantage.

"You don't. Just sit back and let me, Kohaku, and Jaken take care of it."

"But we promised to take care of you!"

Inuyasha ground his teeth in irritation, wondering why he was grateful at having their companionship if they were going to pull this off.

"Yeah, well, Kouga didn't like you guys sticking your neck out for him and neither do I." He saw them opening their mouths to say something. "And I'll cut your tongues off if you bring up the bearer bit!" he growled out.

Both wolves snapped their mouths shut and Inuyasha felt his temper increase. No wonder they were trying to be brave. Despite being male, as a bearer he was still being viewed as a female, needing protection, and it always made him feel degraded; which was kind of ironic since he went from being ignored to being pampered.

He didn't like either extreme. Kouga had made things bearable by treating him the same, forcing the others to allow him to go hunting and sparring with him to keep him in shape.

He appreciated their help when he thought his unborn pup was in danger, and he felt relaxed when they huddled together to sleep, but he would be damned if he ever let himself just stand aside and let others fight for him.

But still, their loyalty to Kouga is what was driving them to be braver than normal and try to protect him, and Inuyasha had to give them credit for that.

"Can you bring us to the ground?" Inuyasha shouted out the window.

"There are a few that are flying under us, but they aren't flying any closer."

"Dammit! So they're forcing us to stay in the air."

Inuyasha couldn't help but believe that Naraku had something to do with this attack. But why wasn't he doing it directly? What could that sneaky bastard be up to?

"Keep it steady for a few," Inuyasha said.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

The silver haired hanyou ignored the two as he hoisted himself out the window.

He paused momentarily as he heard his son call out to him.

"Poppa?"

"Stay there and don't look out. You two, make sure nothing happens to Katsu."

"Poppa?"

Ginta quickly caught Katsutoshi as the black haired pup launched himself toward the window Inuyasha crawled out of.

Up above, Inuyasha pulled himself to the top and balanced himself on top of the carriage. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and readied himself for the first barrage of demons that were nearly upon them.

Rin was settling herself in the driver's seat, Kohaku holding her steady after having helped her off of A-un. Jaken had leapt across and landed on the dragon's back, although for one moment, everyone, Jaken included, thought the little green demon was going to slide off the back. He settled himself as well as he could, holding out his staff, also ready for battle.

Glancing back, he could see how Kohaku was beginning to swing his scythe to build up momentum as he stood above Rin on the seat.

Then the demons began to move.

As the horde of demons split into two groups to circle around them, Jaken unleashed his flames as Inuyasha swung his sword and sent the first Wind-Scar flying.

Burnt demons fell down to the ground as a gap was created from the smaller cloud of demons. They quickly regrouped and circled again before attempting a second attack.

Kohaku sent his weapon flying in the air, beheading quite a few demons before pulling on his chain and bringing in his scythe back to him.

Rin did her best to not make any sudden turns, shouting out a warning when she had no choice but to pull up on the reins or snap them when a demon got to close to A-un's side.

The three fighters did their best to keep the demons at bay.

X

Katsutoshi could hear his father calling out his sword's attacks often, Kohaku's jangling chains, and the whooshing sound of Jaken's flames. The young demon watched as the two wolves that were supposed to be watching him were so engrossed in looking out the same window his father had exited from that they were no longer paying any attention to him.

He cautiously moved over to the other window and peered out. He could see the circling demons, and it was Kohaku's scythe that was taking care of the ones approaching the carriage from his side.

Then he looked down.

There was a small wave of demons flying underneath them, and he noticed that a couple of snakelike ones were making their way up to them. Glancing up, he could almost see Kohaku. But it was apparent that his attention was on the ones that were visibly attacking.

So the demons from below were gearing up for a sneak attack!

Katsutoshi opened his mouth to shout a warning. Then he paused.

His sire had said that he was giving him power to make him stronger. Would it work in attacking these demons? Glancing back he could see that the two wolves were occupied with shouting out warnings to his father.

Keeping an eye on them, he stretched his tentacles out towards the window and slowly pulled himself up. Seeing that they continued were not aware and would continue being focused on his father, he pulled himself out halfway through and peered downwards.

The two snake demons were much closer.

Stabilizing himself with two of his tentacles, he prepared three more to strike. As soon as the first demon reached the wheels of the carriage, they shot out, piercing the creature in the head and throat, effectively silencing the beast before it had a chance to cry out in pain.

The demon's own weight allowed it to slide off his tentacles and he prepared them for the second attack.

The second demon reared its head and hissed, exposing his fangs with venom dripping from the tips. Katsutoshi immediately wished he had that power.

A sudden pulse from his heart startled him enough that he almost let go of the window. Then it began to burn as it spread about his body from inside, leaving him barely being able to gasp for air. He struggled silently, glancing back at Ginta and Hakkaku. If he made a strange noise, they would turn to look and notice his power.

A pounding sound resonated in his ears and everything he saw began to look fuzzy. But he could feel his tentacles moving, as if they had a life of their own. They shot out even faster and further, quickly wrapping around the creature's head, rendering it defenseless. One had wrapped around its muzzle so that it couldn't make much noise. The other two wrapped around the body of the demon, encasing it like a cocoon. Then they began to pull back, hauling the creature towards him.

Katsutoshi couldn't help but wonder if his own body was going to attempt to absorb this beast. He had never attempted to do anything larger than him, and a small sliver of what he knew as fear settled in his heart. There was no way he would be able to do this. Taking in a creature that size would surely make him completely different; maybe even grow to the size of the beast! Katsutoshi struggled to regain use of his appendages to let go of the writhing demon.

And then he felt a surge of power surge through him.

_Do not fear. I will give you the power to do this,_ he heard the voice of his sire echo in his head. _You will take him and all his power in, and you will be able to keep your power a secret from you father._

Narrowing his eyes, his vision suddenly got clear and he could barely feel the creature struggling before him. He hauled it up, relishing in the fear he could now distinguish in its eyes as it resigned itself to its fate. A cavity opened up on his small torso, and a suction of air formed as it pulled the creature in.

Katsutoshi watched in amazement as it was completely absorbed without any major change occurring in his body. Thinking about the fangs, he felt his teeth grow and scrape against his bottom lip. Realizing that his father might notice that difference, he felt them retract back.

Playing around, he was delighted to realize that he could hide and expose them at whim, and knew his sire had kept his promise. His secret would still be safe. He pulled back all his tentacles as he started to pull his head back into the carriage.

"Careful!" he heard Hakkaku holler, as Ginta grabbed him and pulled him away from the window.

Irritation flashed through the little demon, but he reined it in, knowing that they wouldn't understand.

"Try to get us down!" they could hear his father yelling.

"There are too many below!" came Kohaku's voice.

"Wind-Scar!"

Katsutoshi could see the streak of the Wind-Scar blow past the window towards the demon's below. He squirmed out of his caretaker's hands to pull himself up the window and look down.

He watched in awe as his father's attack split the pack of demons, killing those in the direct line of the attack, and sending the surrounding ones scattering.

"Katsu!"

The child didn't struggle as he was lifted once more away from the window. He just smiled softly, having finally gotten a chance to see one of his father's attacks up close. He had only heard about those attacks when the cubs would sit in a story begging for tales about Kouga and Inuyasha.

As awesome as it looked, he didn't want that power. It was his dad's alone, and no one else's. But he would like to have a sword, one cut from his own fangs once he was stronger than his father. He would want to stand there and fight side by side next to his beautiful bearer, and keep him safe while letting him still fight.

Katsutoshi knew his father would not appreciate being treated like some omega. Kouga treated him as an equal which made his father happy, and in turn, Katsu feeling glad.

Without warning, the carriage made a sharp incline.

Katsu felt his feet slide out from under him.

The two wolves had just enough time to wrap Katsutoshi into an embrace to soften the impact as they slammed into the back part of the carriage.

But Katsu didn't care about that. If he had lost his footing with the sharp dip, what about his father?

X

Jaken realized he was getting carried away when his flames swept far enough to the side to burn Inuyasha from the heat alone.

"Watch it, toad!" the hanyou shouted at him, arm in front of his face to shield it as much as possible.

Jaken gritted his teeth to avoid apologizing, as Inuyasha's tone was so similar to Lord Sesshomaru for just a couple seconds. He didn't want the hanyou thinking that he was actually learning to fear or respect the halfbreed!

Jaken swung the staff back around, being very careful not to bring it close to A-un head and Kohaku's side. Rin remained quiet as she clenched tightly on the reins and pressed herself back into the seat, worried for all three combatants on the carriage.

A sudden movement from below caught her attention. She shrieked in fright and dismay as she realized she had completely forgotten about the cloud of demons below. Now they were racing their way up towards them and she had no choice but to pull back sharply on the reins to make A-un veer up to avoid a collision.

"Hold on!" she shouted, hoping that the others had enough time to do so.

X

Naraku grinned as he felt how the little spawn of his actually let him take control to absorb the creature. If the brat was anything like him when he was first building up his power, the tyke was probably only absorbing what he needed or wanted and spitting out the rest. With Naraku feeding him power from his heart, he would now be able to fully absorb the demons without leaving an obvious trace and making it that much more difficult for Inuyasha to discover his plot until it was too late.

From just above the tree tops, Naraku could see the struggle going on as he manipulated the group of demons in their attacks.

He wondered if he would be able to kill one of the group's members to further dampen their mood.

Or at the very least, severely damage one of them.

With a simple nod, the wave of demon's beneath the carriage shot upwards towards the two headed dragon pulling the carriage.

X

Inuyasha swung several more times, alternating between Wind-Scar and the Adamant Barrage. But the damn demons kept regrouping and attacking. He really needed to get to the ground, that way Ginta and Hakkaku stood a chance at fighting as well. And they wouldn't have to be worried about being attacked from below.

Even though he had spotted them when the battle first commenced, he had completely forgotten about them until Kohaku mentioned that they couldn't get down due to the demons.

Inuyasha tried to help by sending a Wind-Scar to scatter the group, but he found himself unable to follow up with another attack as a wave of demons lunged towards him from above.

Jaken's flames shot through again, catching some of the demons, and the heat of the blames burned sharply against his skin.

"Watch it, Toad!" Inuyasha spat out, and the little green demon pulled back his attack.

Inuyasha swung another Adamant Barrage towards the upper group of demons and prepared to swing a Wind-Scar to the group below them.

He had his sword raised when he saw the demons suddenly shift upwards towards A-Un and heard Rin cry out in alarm.

The sudden shift of the carriage as A-Un tried to avoid the demons sent Inuyasha sliding across the top of the carriage. He felt a flash of irritation as Rin's warning came too late. His claws fruitlessly scraped the top of the carriage, unable to catch a good grip before he felt himself leave the top all together.

He could see that Kohaku just managed to latch on, and had tried to move the chain to where Inuyasha could grab it.

But even that was too late.

For one harrowing moment, all Inuyasha felt was the air rushing around him as he could see his son's head peer out the window and hear scream out for him.

X

Naraku stepped forward, heart racing as he spotted the white haired figure falling off the carriage. That was not according to plan, and with his original group dead, there be no one to catch the silver haired hanyou.

A wave of impotent fury filled him at the thought of losing his chance to torment Inuyasha any further. What was the point of harassing his offspring if the white hanyou wasn't around to feel the despair?

He really couldn't take the chance to move and save him. It would defeat the purpose of remaining in the shadows.

Or maybe he should take the chance. The hanyou was helpless during the freefall and it would be easy to incapacitate the hanyou and take him prisoner again.

Naraku prepared to move.

X

Inuyasha looked downwards and could see how quickly the ground was rushing up towards him.

His first thoughts were not of himself, but of Kouga's cub inside of him.

It wasn't fair. He had just gotten a second opportunity and it was going to be in vain.

He closed his eyes and hoped that at least the others would have the foresight not to bring Katsutoshi down to see his father's mangled body.

A familiar scent reached his nose and his eyes snapped open in shock as he felt a pair of strong arms catch him from below and pull him back to a firm body.

Instinctively, he reached up and grasped onto the silky material of his rescuer's clothing, as if trying to help stop his own fall.

The scent of the person completely filled his nose, and his head snapped up, eyes wide, to stare at the being in the face.

"Foolish hanyou," said a cold voice. "You have no business fighting if you really are carrying Kouga's cub."

Inuyasha was too stunned to respond as he stared into the cold amber eyes of his older brother.

To Be Continued.

A/N2: Sorry for a long delay in updates and a chapter that's shorter than previous – I think. Been working on a comic that can be found on called Entangled Fates. It's got all sorts of pairings, main one is slash(yaoi) and different species (humans and anthros) as it's a sci-fi type of story. For those that have read my stories, it actually features my evolved characters from my Gargoyles fic, Never Meant to Be. No longer human, but different alien humanoid races. Christina, Gary, Roberto, and Jack (Kristalia, Gari, Roberto, and Jax in the comic – Roberto's last name changed) have already been introduced. There are at least once a week updates with the comic… but I've been trying to get ahead which kills my time for story writing. Send me a message if you want the actual link to the comic but be warned… I rarely log in so it might be a couple weeks or more before I read them and respond.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Inuyasha does not bleong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters for free entertainment. The uncensored version will be up at the other sites (Adultfanfiction, MediaMiner, and Yaoi Gallery) later tonight or tomorrow morning.

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 10

The camp fire was going strong by the time the sun set. Rin and Kohaku wisely kept quiet as the demons talked amongst themselves. The tension was thick in the air as each one warily looked at the other. The demons that had been attacking early were taken care of in a matter of seconds once Sesshomaru arrived. There was no hint of retribution. It was as if all demons in the vicinity either fled or were hiding, confused as to why they were attacking together and why they were together.

Jaken felt nervous as he was uncertain about his lord's temperament at this moment. Was he upset with his failure to bring Inuyasha to the castle in a timely manner? Was he upset that he had used a tea to reduce the risk of aborting the pup within Inuyasha? As usual, it was so hard to tell from looking upon his lord's face.

Ginta and Hakkaku were wary as they knew Sesshomaru was a former contender for being Inuyasha's alpha. Since Kouga won that right by being Inuyasha's choice, they were uncertain of how welcome they would be in the presence of Sesshomaru. The Inu demon had every right to banish them from his sight in an instance, and they only had Kouga's Will to help them stand their ground.

Inuyasha had pulled away from his brother the moment he and Sesshomaru touched the ground. It felt odd to be in his brother's arms, the key word being arms. He had not addressed his brother until now.

"I see you grew your arm back," Inuyasha stated, clearing his throat as he tried to get a good look at the arm. Years of hiding the fact that he was missing a limb now had Sesshomaru expertly hiding that he had it back. A foolish demon would attack and meet a nasty surprise. If he still had been in bad terms with his brother, he would have been the foolish demon.

"This Sesshomaru found an inner power we did not have while fighting Naraku a couple years ago," Sesshomaru responded, his voice still steady and cold as they all remembered. "It allowed this one to regenerate an arm."

Inuyasha nodded once, irritated at not having received more of an explanation from his older brother. But it was to be expected. That was just the way Sesshomaru was.

To his side, Katsutoshi was glaring at the tall demon. He was conflicted with the numerous emotions racing through him.

With his white hair, the demon looked like an older version of his father. Only while kept down, it didn't puff out like his father's did. His father's hair only stayed tame when it was tied, and it wasn't fair that this Sesshomaru did not have to resort to any means like that. He loved his father's hair, but Sesshomaru's hair just looked softer like that. He also didn't like how angular his face looked. It made him seem more elegant. His father's face was almost there, and he knew it was because his father was still young in demon standards. He still had a childish look to his face compared to other demons. Even Kouga's face looked more pointed.

He just didn't like how much older Sesshomaru looked, period. And that white fluffy thing… why was it that he could have it and not Inuyasha? But then again, what if it was a tail that only full demons could have? Then his father wouldn't have the ears that suited him on top of his head. Maybe it was for the best that his father didn't have the full demon's tail. His ears would have been like any other plain demon.

But the real crux of the problem was that this demon swept in and saved his father. On one hand, he was glad that his father did not become one with the ground. On the other, Katsutoshi despised this arrogant beast for being able to rescue his father while he was trapped aboard the flying carriage, powerless to do anything.

He wanted him eradicated.

But this male demon was family. His uncle, apparently. And to eliminate him would probably cause his father heartache as well.

Seems he would have to put up with him for the time being until he was certain of his father's feelings for this guy.

After all, they were speaking civilly to one another, but Katsutoshi could feel an underlying tension amongst them all.

He continued to glare at the demon, even when Sesshomaru turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

Meanwhile, the white inu demon was feeling somewhat disgruntled as he took in the appearance of Inuyasha's and Naraku's spawn for the very first time. The dark hanyou's spawn actually bore the royal family's moon. What a frivolous mark it was, skipping generations, like it had with his father and half brother, and suddenly reappearing in the most unlikely of places.

His mother would be offended to find it on this mutt.

Had it appeared on Inuyasha, at least his white hair would have mollified her. She probably would have been more inclined to have taken Inuyasha in, since it would have been easier to pass him off as hers, or one of her last remaining cousins that also bore the mark.

"What is it that you seek?" he finally asked of the wolves, not wanting to feel more angered at the sight of the brat.

Ginta and Hakkaku pulled out a parchment. "We bring Kouga's last testament, for your eyes only."

"What?" Inuyasha stared at the two, trying to comprehend why they kept something like this from him.

"It was asked of us to be that way," Ginta said apologetically.

"And you were still out when we had to mention it to Jaken to allow us to ride with you," added Hakkaku.

Jaken scampered over to the wolves when Sesshomaru looked at him and then nodded towards the wolves. He retrieved the scroll and made his way back to his lord, breaking open the seal and unrolling it, facing it towards Sesshomaru.

Golden eyes scanned across the page.

Inuyasha waited in silence even though he wanted to know just what Kouga needed to tell his brother in the event of his death.

Judging by how Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed, it wasn't good to him. His brother was truly irritated, and seven years of not seeing him didn't do anything in reducing his ability to read annoyance and the like on his brother's face.

Too bad he never saw any other emotion to determine if he really could read his brother's expressions.

Katsutoshi made his way to his father and sat down on his lap, giving him a bit of distraction.

He was a bit unsettled to see how much anger his little one was holding behind his eyes as he glared at Sesshomaru.

Given another day, he would have found it funny as hell. But being that he needed his brother's protection, even though he loathed to ask for it, he needed Katsu to remain on his best behavior.

Inuyasha placed a hand on top of his son's shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze.

Katsutoshi responded by looking down at the ground, even though Inuyasha could feel the tension in his little shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll.

"Why should I do as your dead leader asks of me to do?"

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in surprise. Not only had he broken from his usual talk of himself in third person, but they could pick out the anger in his voice. It was quiet and dangerous.

Ginta and Hakkaku wished they were anywhere but here. However, Kouga's orders were clear, and Inuyasha's safety was now number one priority.

"We seek a common goal in eradicating Naraku," Hakkaku stated, doing his best not to let the tremors manifest in his voice. "Lord Kouga knew better than to ask you for help while he lived. But he also knew that if he failed, we would be unable to protect his mate and your brother by ourselves, especially with suspicions that the tribe was beginning to split in our views."

Ginta nodded. "He only asks of you what he believes is best and what he knows you are capable of providing. If you wish to refuse his request, then we will respectfully back down and seek a different alternative."

"Just what is going on?" Inuyasha finally snapped, not liking how they were now obviously talking about his welfare and well-being without consulting him.

Damn Kouga and his over-protectiveness. It would manifest in the worst times possible.

"Will you or will you not accept Inuyasha and his offspring under your care?"

Sesshomaru turned his sights to Inuyasha. "Why were you seeking this one?" he asked, returning back to his disinterested personality.

"I'm not sure what that fleabag was asking you," Inuyasha growled. "But I've come seeking protection for my cubs and a chance to train to beat Naraku's ass. That bastard took too much from me. I refuse to let him take anymore."

"Yet you continue to have him by your side." He pointedly looked at the child on his lap.

Inuyasha clapped his hands over Katsutoshi's ears, much to the bewilderment of the young demon.

"He knows nothing of his origin and I plan to keep it that way, you stupid bastard."

"Show some respect!" Jaken admonished.

"You're lucky my hands are occupied, you little green toad!"

"Lord Inuyasha," both Ginta and Hakkaku whined. "Please calm down."

"Lord?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha turned red in embarrassment as Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. "We're not daft, you know," they said in unison. "We were not about to call him Lady Inuyasha like his mate status warrants."

"And I've told you guys you don't need to call me Lord."

Hakkaku let out a patient sigh. "But you are technically second in command until you leave our group by mating with another demon. Unless you choose to remain as our lord by mating with Arashi."

"I'd rather watch my dick rot."

Ginta and Hakkaku coughed as they choked on their own spit.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Is this Arashi the contender mentioned in this parchment?"

The wolves nodded.

"Let me see that!" Inuyasha let go of Katsutoshi's ears, picked up his son, and set him gently on the ground before stalking his way to where Sesshomaru stood.

Jaken actually attempted to keep the scroll from Inuyasha's hands, and failed miserably as the hanyou snatched up the parchment and kicked the little demon to the side.

The first thing that stopped Inuyasha cold was that he could clearly smell Kouga's scent on the paper, and it brought tears to his eyes as he struggled to regain his emotions.

Figures that a damned piece of paper would make him so sentimental. The scent was strong enough that for a brief moment, Inuyasha could have sworn that Kouga was standing next to him.

Blinking away the tears, the second thing he noticed was the beautiful penmanship that was displayed on the scroll. Seemed his wolf was artistic with his writing and kept that as a secret.

He scanned through the contents.

_3 Months Ago_

Kouga sighed with content as he watched Inuyasha sleeping on his furs, exhausted from a rather extensive bout of rutting. Then he frowned as trouble thoughts took over. He could tell that Inuyasha was finally nearing his heat cycle, and when it happened, he needed to make sure all bases were covered.

The fights against Naraku were getting more dangerous, and he had noticed the attention Arashi was giving to his mate. At first he thought it was because the dark wolf was being loyal by wanting to keep his lord's mate safe.

But Kouga noticed that sometimes the looks thrown Inuyasha's way were not like the ones Ginta, Hakkaku and some of the others had. They were not filled with humor, admiration, and pride. It was something almost dark and sinister. Contemplative. It was difficult to identify, but it did leave him feeling somewhat unsettled.

Of course he played it off as he didn't want to start anything just yet. As long as the dark wolf didn't try anything with his mate, he would continue treating him with respect. The wolf was strong, just a bit cocky. And he wouldn't be surprised if in the years to come he might rise to challenge him.

When it reached that point, and if he was still alive, he knew what he would do.

He would leave the pack and take Inuyasha and Katsu, and any potential cubs with him. One thing for certain was that he would not be following the typical rules of alpha battles. And he would play the fact that Inuyasha, hanyou or not, was an Inu demon and that permission to mate him was Sesshomaru's right as oldest in the family.

He quietly stole away from his den and headed into one of the caves that was considered his official work space. Inside, he had some blank rolls of parchment stacked, a carved out altar that he used to write on top of, and several bottles of colored ink from both demon and human villages. On top of the altar was another rolled up parchment, one that had words written by him, copied over and over again in previous years, with something new added each time.

He unrolled the parchment as well as a blank one, grabbed the gold ink, and gently shook it as his looked upon his quill collection. Selecting the quill he wanted to use, he began to write on the blank scroll, glancing over to the previous written one several times.

_LORD SESSHOMARU,_

_IF YOU RECEIVE THIS SCROLL, THEN I MOST LIKELY MET MY END AT THE HANDS OF NARAKU. WOLF TRIBE TRADITIONS DICTATE THAT THE MATE OF A FALLEN LEADER GOES TO THE NEW CHOSEN ALPHA OF THE CLAN DESPITE OUR TENDENCIES TO MATE FOR LIFE. HOWEVER, AS I WRITE THIS, WE ARE STILL NOT TRUE MATES FOR INUYASHA HAS YET TO ENTER A HEAT CYCLE. WE ARE MATES ONLY IN NAME THROUGH A PROMISE CEREMONY AND YOUR LETTER. THERE IS ALSO THE MATTER THAT INUYASHA CARRIES INU BLOOD. YOU, AS OLDEST HEIR TO THE INU TAISHO FAMILY, SHOULD BE AWARE OF WHAT THIS MEANS._

_MY ELDERS WILL MOST LIKELY ATTEMPT TO FORCE INUYASHA INTO SUBMISSION IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME. THERE IS A WOLF IN MY CLAN THAT HAS BEEN CLIMBING THE RANKS AND APPEARS TO HAVE SOME INTEREST IN MY MATE. SHOULD I FALL, IT IS HIM THAT THEY WILL ATTEMPT TO MATE INUYASHA WITH. THEY WILL ONLY FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT INUYASHA WAS PROMISED TO A WOLF TRIBE MEMBER AND IS A HANYOU, AND THEREFORE MUST FOLLOW OUR TRADITIONS. THEY WILL NOT CARE THAT HE IS ALSO YOUR BROTHER. THEY WILL NOT CARE THAT YOU STILL HOLD THE POWER TO MAKE SOME CHOICES FOR INUYASHA, NOR WILL THEY CARE THAT YOUR RESPONSE TO MY OFFICAL ANNOUCEMENT OF COURTING AND CLAIMING INUYASHA ONLY APPLIED TO ME ALONE._

_I PREVIOUSLY EXPRESSED MY DESIRE TO AVOID WAR BETWEEN OUR CLANS IN THAT OFFICIAL DOCUMENT. EVEN IN DEATH, I WISH THAT OUR CLANS WOULD REMAIN CIVIL TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER. _

_THUS I'LL SEND MY MOST TRUSTED SERVANTS, HAKKAKU AND GINTA, TO YOU WITH THIS LETTER._

_AS A FORMER ALLY TO YOU, LORD SESSHOMARU, I ASK THAT YOU PROVIDE SANCTUARY TO MY BELOVED MATE, INUYASHA, AND MY PRIZED WARD, KATSUTOSHI. SHOULD ANY OFFSPRING RESULT FROM THE IMPENDING HEAT CYCLE MY MATE IS SHOWING SIGNS OF, I ASK THAT YOU, LORD SESSHOMARU, ALSO TAKE MY UNBORN OFFSPRING AS A POTENTIAL WARD. _

_YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, BEING A BEARER DOES LITTLE IN CURBING INUYASHA'S RECKLESSNESS, AND IT IS A TRAIT THAT I AM QUITE FOND OF. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO TAKE THEM AS YOUR WARDS, THEN I ASK THAT YOU SHELTER THEM FOR SOME TIME AND GIVE THEM THE OPPORTUNITY TO TRAIN UNTIL INUYASHA IS CAPABLE ENOUGH TO TRAVEL AGAIN WITH HIS CUBS AND PROTECT THEM. PLEASE TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT NARAKU STILL SEEKS THEM. I FEAR WHAT HE WOULD DO TO INUYASHA'S OFFSPRING SHOULD HE CAPTURE THEM. AFTER ALL, OFFSPRING FROM A MALE BEARER TEND TO BE STRONGER THAN THEIR PARENTS. _

_LORD SESSHOMARU, I KNOW THE SITUATION PROBABLY SOURED THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER EVEN MORE, IF YOU COULD CALL WHAT YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP. AND I KNOW CHANCES ARE HIGH THAT YOU RESENT THE FACT THAT INUYASHA CHOSE TO COME WITH ME OVER SEVEN YEARS AGO. BUT I DO LOVE HIM, AND NEVER SAW HIM AS A WAY TO INCREASE MY STATUS WITH MY CLANSMEN AS SOME HAVE SPECULATED. IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO USE HIM AS A MEANS TO GAIN ACCESS TO THE INU LANDS EITHER AS MOST OF MY ELDERS CONGRATULATED ME ON._

_UNTIL NARAKU IS UTTERLY DEFEATED, INUYASHA WILL BE AT RISK, AND I ONLY HOPE IN DEATH MY SOUL WILL FOLLOW THE WAYS OF MY ANCESTORS AND PROVIDE THE WEAPON NECESSARY TO AID IN BATTLE WHEN THE TIME COMES._

_SHOULD YOU HEED MY REQUESTS, I PRESENT YOU WITH MY LAST OFFICIAL WORDS TO BE READ TO ANY WOLFTRIBE MEMBER THAT DISPUTES YOUR RIGHT TO HARBORING INUYASHA._

_I, KOUGA, ALPHA TO THE EASTERN WOLF TRIBE, MATE TO INUYSAHA, SON OF INU TAISHO AND BLOOD BROTHER TO SESSHOMARU OF THE WEST, HEREBY DECREE THAT INUYASHA BE RELEASED FROM THE DUTIES OF THE WOLF TRIBE UPON MY DEATH AND BE RETURNED TO HIS RIGHTFUL FAMILY GUARDIAN, LORD SESSHOMARU. KATSUTOSHI, SON OF INUYASHA, RETAINS THE RIGHT TO CHALLENGE FOR A POSITION IN THE COUNCIL UPON REACHING A SUITABLE AGE. SHOULD AN OFFSPRING BE BORN OF INUYASHA AND MYSELF, HIS OR HER DUTIES TO THE TRIBE WILL BE EFFECTIVE WHEN AND IF INUYASHA RELEASES THE YOUNG ONE BACK TO THE TRIBE AT AN APPROPRIATE AGE._

_KOUGA_

The wolf leader sighed and leaned back, feeling his eyes water. He hoped that his feeling of impending death was only one out of nervousness from the close calls he had. He hoped that the letter would never find its way to Sesshomaru, and that it would be rewritten many times more. It was tiring to be worried of danger from both ends, but he had to keep up appearances so that his beloved did not worry.

The thought of any other wolf claiming Inuyasha as his mate angered him. The only ones he would trust to take the role while not actually mating him were Ginta and Hakkaku. But they would not be able to keep up the act for long.

Kouga waited until the ink was dry and rolled up the parchment. He placed a wax seal and left it on his altar. He would tell Ginta and Hakkaku that he revised his will in the morning.

Kouga trotted back towards his den, pausing by the cubs' den. Peering in, he couldn't help but smile as he spotted Katsutoshi snuggled against three other cubs. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, as if annoyed, but one of his arms was wrapped around the smallest of the three cubs near him.

Katsutoshi played with the others only when they were playing games that were more along the lines of training. Seldom did he participate in any games that were just for fun. In some ways, his personality reminded him more of Sesshomaru than Naraku, but he could see those random instances in which the little demon looked way too much like Naraku.

He recalled that there had been a couple instances when it had unnerved him, but he could also remember how his face would dissolve into one of pure admiration when Inuyasha was. And not once did Katsutoshi ever aim those eyes of detachment towards him. Instead they were full of respect. Being do well behaved with him, Kouga occasionally allowed Katsu to be by his side when discussing clan issues. Katsutoshi would stand tall and unmoving, never once complaining about the length of time passing, even when Kouga assured him it was okay to sit down beside the stone throne in which Kouga sat. Instead, the little tyke would just place his hand upon Kouga's forearm and continue staring out into the crowd of wolf demons seeking audience with Kouga.

In the meetings that were more intimate in which all the wolves sat on the ground, including Kouga, Katsutoshi would kneel slightly behind him, head bent slightly forward, hands resting on top of his knees.

It was almost as if he were training himself to be a guard.

Kouga couldn't help but feel proud of the little tyke.

"Your father is very special. He deserves all the love and protection he could get," he would tell Katsutoshi from time to time. "Think you can do that if something happens to me?" he then would add, half jokingly.

"I will, Kouga-papa, Sir," Katsutoshi would always reply, solemnly.

Kouga stepped away from the cubs' sleeping area and finally made it back to his den.

He settled down next to Inuyasha and glanced down upon his mate. He was sleeping on his side, and the furs had fallen to uncover his upper body. His hair was mostly behind him, with a few strands trailing across his face.

His lips were slightly parted and Kouga couldn't help but give in to the temptation.

He pushed the loose strands back and stroked Inuyasha's cheek before leaning forward and pressing his lips against his hanyou's.

Inuyasha slowly woke up, looking up at him with irritated eyes. "Go to sleep, you horny beast," he stated, his voice cracking. He closed his eyes and turned to face the opposite direction.

Kouga remained still for a bit, and then grinned.

He embraced his mate, spooning him as he began to nip at his neck.

"Gah! Kouga!" Inuyasha snapped out, his voice clearer as he was now awake.

Kouga ignored his struggling mate's curses as he rolled Inuyasha onto his back, straddling him. He leaned forward, capturing Inuyasha's lips with his, drinking in the moan that Inuyasha let out. He rolled his hips to stimulate his mate. Feeling Inuyasha's member hardening beneath him, he moved forward a bit. Feeling Inuyasha's tip press against his opening, he pushed back, hissing at the pain.

"Argh, K-Kouga! Wh-what… oh!"

Sure Inuyasha would probably raise hell come morning despite the fact that he was opting to be the one being penetrated this time, but he didn't care. So long as he was one with his mate once more.

_Present _

Inuyasha rolled up the parchment, his temper having been completely subdued.

So Kouga had at least suspected Arashi's interest. The challenge for his position probably would have happened much earlier if Inuyasha had told him of the molestation he endured years ago.

Katsutoshi gently grabbed onto the parchment and his father let go, turning to walk away from the group.

"Lord…" started Hakkaku.

"I just need some time. I'm not going far."

Inuyasha moved away from the group, motioning for Katsutoshi to remain where he was. He leapt up into a tree and sat down on the branch, within view of the group, but far away enough not to hear them clearly unless they deliberately spoke above normal range.

The tears came as soon as he sat down and he covered his eyes.

How many times had Kouga written out such a testament? This could not have been the first and only time. If Kouga knew what the clan would do, he must have started writing one since they first stood in front of the wolves and proclaimed each other as mates to be. All these years, Kouga was training with him to keep him strong, and yet he was also working behind the scenes to make sure that Inuyasha would always have some other sort of protection that he could not fight against.

He had fled upon finding out that the elders were going to arrange it to force Inuyasha's submission to Arashi. Who knew that all this time, Kouga was already a couple steps ahead and defending him even after his death.

"Kouga," Inuyasha whispered. "Damn you. How could you be my strength and my weakness at the same time. Gods, I miss you so much. Curse Naraku. He'll pay someday, for taking you away from me." He stood up and shouted into the air. "You hear that, you fucker! One day I'll come for you! Everything you took away from me, I'll make you pay 100 times over! And even if I fail, you'll never be free of my curse! I'll haunt you! I swear upon my own blood! You bastard!"

The group watched on in silence as Inuyasha shouted into the air.

When the white hanyou settled back into the branch, presumably to compose himself, the two wolves looked upon Sesshomaru.

"We await your response, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored the two wolves as he stared at the child before him, disdain quite evident on his face. The black haired child had unrolled the scroll and was actually looking at it.

"Inuyasha is of Inu blood, but this mongrel holds the blood of this one's most hated enemy. Why should this one care for this spawn?"

"If you speak of my sire, I only recognize Inuyasha and Kouga as my true parents."

"Katsu!" both wolves cried out as the young demon looked up, rolling up the scroll his father had looked at.

"Don't tell father, but I always knew Kouga was not my blood sire. I could smell the difference. But I respected him. He made my father happy. You, Blood Uncle, do not." Katsu noticed how Sesshomaru's upper lip twitched, as if getting ready to snarl. He kept on talking. "I am too young to have enemies, but I believe in time, that is what we two will be if we are not careful. If you take my father in, Lord Sesshomaru, I will go with him. But as long as you respect my space, I will steer clear of yours. Lord Kouga never mentioned affection in his testament. He only requested protection. Once I am prepared enough, I will gladly leave your hold and look for a place of my own."

"Long winded speech for such small lungs."

"My protector and my father are both eloquent speakers when the situation warrants it. However, I prefer silence over brashness during non business interactions."

Katsu kept a steady gaze upon Sesshomaru's face, ignoring the two wolf demons who were staring at him, jaws dropped.

Kouga always had stated he had a way with words for someone so young, but he only spoke that way around Kouga. That was another thing he missed. The times spent with Kouga, learning to read from the scriptures of all the tribunal laws and the histories of the clans.

He held out the scroll and Sesshomaru took it from him.

"Very well, little one. As long as you understand where you stand, this one will respect your space."

X

Arashi knelt before his elders.

"What of Bearer Inuyasha?" one of them asked.

"I was betrayed by the former followers of Kouga."

"What do you mean?" asked another.

"I had caught up to the former mate of Kouga and had almost gained his submission when I was attacked by Kouga's former followers. I was by myself and I had no choice but to retreat and return empty handed."

"Where is the Bearer now?"

"The hanyou was headed towards Lord Sesshomaru's lands."

Most of elders chuckled. "Foolish beta. Do not fret, Lord Arashi. Lord Sesshomaru would not risk war with the wolf tribe. He cares not for his foolish half brother. He will return Inuyasha to us so you could rightfully claim what is yours."

One of the elders shook her head. "Sesshomaru is a proud demon. Be prepared. On principle alone that Inuyasha has Inu blood in him, he may refute our claim. Unless Inuyasha is expecting. In that case, he will most likely refuse to do anything and send Inuyasha back to us. Of course, this will also mean that Arashi would have to step down from being a true alpha and acting as reagent until the cub is old enough to fight for his inheritance of leadership."

"And if it's female?"

"It will not matter. She will be mate to the first male offspring born of you and Inuyasha. Or a second mate to you, a right never practiced by Kouga, but a right of the alphas nonetheless."

Arashi nodded and turned away. A grin stole across his face. It would be a priceless form of vengeance upon his runaway mate. To have Inuyasha submit to him, no matter how unwilling, and then to share their furs with his daughter when she was of age. Such disgrace to the fallen Kouga.

X

Inuyasha made his way back to the group, having composed himself. The others all approached, forming a semi circle around the two brothers. "What is the decision, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, his polite words tainted with trained haughtiness suitable for one of his status.

How odd it was to be asking his brother for help after years and years of being tormented by him, and then utterly ignored.

He knew he would have had to face his brother soon since he had been seeking him. But being face to face with him, after having been rescued by him, Inuyasha realized that he wasn't ready. The old feelings of resentment were bubbling up. In some ways, he wanted to blame the death of Kouga on his brother, since he failed at killing Naraku after all these years. But he knew it was unfair, for it was a battle that included him as well.

It also felt strange addressing his brother with polite words after years of insults.

"You will be returning with this one to the castle. This Sesshomaru will allow the wolves wishing to follow you to remain on the grounds, but not in the castle. The only exception will be these two."

"What about my son? You know… the one you wanted me to cull from my body?" Inuyasha was not able to hold back his words. Standing in front of Sesshomaru, expecting once again, brought the bitter feelings back from seven years ago.

"He will be taught. But he will not be my ward. He will be your responsibility during his stay."

"I accept your condition."

Katsutoshi watched as his father nodded once and couldn't help but rub his nose as he hid a smile. Sesshomaru's eyebrow had twitched, and Katsu had a feeling he knew why. His father was typically loud, but while Katsu knew his father could keep a steady hold of his facial expressions, he had a feeling his blood uncle did not.

Watching the two of them stare at each other was like watching a slightly warped mirror. Inuyasha stood smaller than Sesshomaru, but his face was about as equally as emotionless as the taller demon.

"Very well."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Take all the others to the castle. Inuyasha will come with this one."

Inuyasha became tense.

"But…"

"You will go ahead of the others. You must be introduced to the servants of the castle and instructed of our ways. It would be best to do so without any interruptions." Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at Katsutoshi.

Inuyasha's temper flared and he lost control of keeping an expressionless face.

He opened his mouth to retort when his son reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Ginta and Hakkaku will be sufficient guards, Poppa. Go with Uncle Sesshomaru." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sesshomaru glaring at him. He guessed right. Lord Sesshomaru did not like being referred to as uncle by him. So be it. He would use it as often as possible. "I will be fine."

Inuyasha knelt in front of Katsutoshi, holding his face in between hi s hands. "Are you sure? We have never been apart for more than a day."

Katsutoshi gave him a smile. "Or course, Poppa! Uncle Sessho helped chase away those other demons. They won't come back."

Jaken blanched and Kohaku slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to disguise his laughter as a cough.

Rin, however, had no qualms with giggling. "How cute! It has a nice ring to it!" She tousled Katsutoshi's hair as the small demon looked up at her, grinning. "Lord Sesshomaru is pretty amazing, though, isn't he?" she asked, completely falling for his act.

Katsutoshi nodded, leaning into Rin as if she were his best friend.

Inuyasha sighed. "Very well." He turned away to face Sesshomaru.

Katsutoshi scowled and gave into the temptation of sticking out his tongue and pulling down on his right eye when all turned away with the exception of Sesshomaru.

The white demon narrowed his eyes but remained silent on the matter.

He held out an arm towards Inuyasha.

"Come."

Inuyasha let out a small growl as he stepped next to Sesshomaru and held onto his arm. He glanced once more towards Katsutoshi, worry evident on his face.

Katsu gave him one more smile and a small wave before a light enveloped the two white haired demons and took off into the sky.

"All right everyone, let's get a move on. We don't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting!" ordered Jaken.

As Ginta escorted Katsutoshi onto the carriage, Katsu looked at the direction his father and his stupid uncle had taken off to.

_Imagine the power that could be gained if Sesshomaru were to be absorbed_, he heard a whisper in his head say as he felt a single pulse emit from his chest. He couldn't help but agree with that single stray thought.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 11

As they approached Sesshomaru's castle, Inuyasha couldn't help but look up in awe as he saw just how massive the structure was.

His imagination hadn't prepared him to expect such a majestic dwelling, and seeing how it was incorporated into one of the tallest mountains intrigued him. The castle was almost hidden by the clouds that drifted past the mountain peak. He could see winding roads leading into the lower levels of the fortress, and he could make out random gardens judging by the splashes of colors on the ground. A few of the buildings within the fortress looked like basic clay huts, and they grew more elaborate the closer they got to the castle that was at the very top.

Pillars formed paths to shrines, and Inuyasha was pleased to see that despite the almost western influence of Sesshomaru's armor, he wasn't completely abandoning his culture.

As Sesshomaru neared the castle itself, Inuyasha could see many demons peeking out of their domiciles to see who was approaching. Several guards along the borders had their spears and swords drawn and ready, lowering them when Sesshomaru's figure was close enough to recognize.

Inuyasha could almost see the curiosity in the inhabitants at the cocking of their heads when they realized that Sesshomaru held a visitor in his arms.

When they touched down upon the courtyard, Inuyasha quickly stepped away from Sesshomaru, unable to deal with the awkward feeling of being so close to his brother. Servants and a few guards poured out of the buildings to greet their lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," greeted one elderly male. Inuyasha could almost hear the same admiration that Jaken's voice held.

"Prepare quarters for some company. We are expecting two members from the deceased Kouga's tribe, my ward and her guard, and the son of Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt tense as he saw the way the servants looked at him. The emotions ranged from mild curiosity to outright suspicion and disgust.

"And the hanyou?"

Sesshomaru gave the old servant male a sharp glance. "The second son of Inutaicho seeks refuge, and due to a formal request from the late Koga, I am granting it. Arrange Inuyasha's quarters to be next to this one's personal chambers."

The servant bowed and headed back inside, followed by four others.

"Would you like us to prepare a feast or a simple meal for you and your half brother, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a female.

Judging by her size and apron, Inuyasha couldn't help but determine that she was most likely the cook.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha.

"This one does not hunger. Inuyasha?"

"Nothing fancy would suffice."

Sesshomaru looked back at the demon. "Prepare some food meant for human consumption. Inuyasha prefers that taste. And begin preparation for a feast for both demons and humans. We will have a formal declaration of the newest additions to our town."

The female bowed and then also went back inside, through a different door, followed by a few more servants.

"The rest of you may return to your duties. This one will guide Inuyasha."

The other servants nodded and headed back.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Follow me."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as his older brother walked away from him, not looking back to see if Inuyasha was going to follow the command.

He was itching to start a fight, just like the old days. He couldn't believe he had forgotten how irritating of a bastard Sesshomaru could be.

Either way, he trailed behind his brother, out of the sun, and into the shade.

"You will be allowed free reign of the kingdom, but not without proper escort. This one will choose whom to entrust your life to. Kouga only asked that you are kept safe and to provide housing to your cubs. You alone will be responsible for them outside their sleeping quarters. The only place you will not be permitted to enter without permission is the one's chamber."

"Why the hell would I go in there?"

"I will be accepting you as an official ward. I'm sure you know what that means."

Inuyasha paled.

He had been afraid of that. But he had also been hoping that being related by blood meant different rules.

"You carry the scent of that wolf now. To be my ward, you need to carry Inu scent once more. There is one way to make it potent enough so that you are not questioned."

"What of Koga's wolves that wish to join?"

"Only if they wish to be fully adopted into the clan. They are your servants, not mine, so I will not need to mark them with my scent. Judging from Koga's declaration, he is hoping that the one you are carrying will return and lead in his place."

"Are you only accepting me to guard then? Rejecting my offspring as wards?"

"Only the little black bastard."

Sesshomaru's words were venomous, and it cut Inuyasha to the core. The need to defend Katsutoshi was strong, but he knew it was not his place to do so here and right now. Years ago, he knew he would have acted out physically against Sesshomaru, but years of being a leader's mate taught him when to act out and when to bare insults with silence.

"Your unborn child remains to be determined."

Sesshomaru continued walking as Inuyasha rubbed one hand across his face. He had a feeling he knew what Sesshomaru meant. If the child was a male, chances were high that Sesshomaru would not take him as a ward. It would insinuate that he was incapable of having his own heir. The only way he would take the babe as an offspring was if an heir was produced, or at least promised, or if a child was of an appropriate age that would not raise questions.

Even if he changed his mind about Katsutoshi, the little one was still too young to be accepted as a ward without giving demons a reason to doubt Sesshomaru.

If the child was a female, it was just a sign that the demon could afford to take care of another being. It would elevate his worth in the eyes of every demon.

Inuyasha understood now why it had been so easy for Sesshomaru to take on Rin, and through her took Kohaku. Within another year, Sesshomaru could easily accept Kohaku as a true ward, as it was clear that he intended for the two to remain together.

"You will be visited upon by healers and tailors. This one will not accept watching you wander in mediocre garments. While it may have seemed elegant in the caves, your outfit seems more suited for training and spending time where you will get dirt on it."

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Although it is a better appearance than the robe you wore years ago."

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door and entered.

"These will be where you will be tutored in the life of an Inu noble. There is no excuse for lack of education. You will attend all meetings unless told not to, and you will learn of the dealings of this kingdom. You will train until the healers deem you unable to, which in that case your freedom will be restricted to certain areas."

"Way to go making me feel like a prisoner," Inuyasha muttered.

"You are nothing more than an unwanted guest at this point, little brother," Sesshomaru murmured, looking down upon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head as he bit back a growl. "Then why accept Kouga's request?"

"It would be dishonorable not to, considering he used the most elegant of inks possible to write that request."

A soft cough caught their attention.

Turning around, Inuyasha saw that it was one of the servants that had tailed the old geezer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the hanyou's, uh, your half brother's quarters is ready." The voice sounded fairly confident for a servant, until Sesshomaru glared at the brat when he uttered the word "hanyou." Then his voice quivered in the end.

"Despite his hanyou status, Inuyasha was mate to Lord Kouga. You will address him with respect."

The servant bowed. "My apologies, young Master Inuyasha."

"Erg apologies accepted."

Inuyasha really wanted to protest being called by such formal titles, but one look at Sesshomaru and he knew he would currently have no choice. At least the servant brat hadn't made the folly of addressing him with a feminine title. Blood probably would have been spilt.

"This way."

Inuyasha quietly followed Sesshomaru through a few hallways, his head already spinning from the number of turns. The caves had not been as hard to memorize as this place was going to be.

Before long, Inuyasha could tell that they entered a hallway meant for more personal living quarters. The walls were more enclosed, and it was here that Sesshomaru did away with the Japanese style and stuck to the more western influenced buildings. Instead of paper and bamboo walls, stones formed the barriers between the room and hallways, as well as wooden decorative doors that looked thick. Gold handles were on each of them, and the servant boy pushed against one, opening it.

Inuyasha knew that this was to be his room, as the next door was much more larger and elaborate.

"Your personal chamber, young Master."

Inuyasha gave the servant a quick nod and stepped inside to inspect what was to be his new residence. Temporary at least. Sesshomaru had made it clear that he was unwelcome, so he would only be here until he was able to move on with his pups.

"You may leave," he heard Sesshomaru say as he took in the surroundings.

"Thank you, my lord. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Inuyasha could hear the door swinging shut, the bottom of it scraping against the wool mat under his feat. It was strangely soft, and it almost looked and felt like fur, except it was dyed in color. It almost tickled the bottom of his feet.

The floor itself was lined in even polished stone.

The bed in the center of the room was enormous.

"Is it to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a lot!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "There is no way I'm going to get use to this!"

"After living like a common forest animal, I can see why this is overwhelming."

"I wasn't living like a forest animal! And it's not like you haven't gone camping out on your travels as well."

"It was only for small increments of time. This one did not make it a habit of staying out on trees or on the ground. Although I suppose living in a cave is an improvement over that."

"Stop referring to my life with the wolves as if it were something barbaric. They were a civilized group"

Sesshomaru actually scoffed. "So civilized that they would collectively force you to mate with whom they deem worthy? Considering they would not gain anything except contentment from the wolves that cared for you? At least in my world we know if an arrangement will benefit both parties."

Inuyasha had no answer for that, and he could feel the soft feeling in his abdomen. Sesshomaru, unfortunately, spoke true. His cub would have been at risk if he had stayed with the wolves and played by their rules. Only they would have gained something while he would have been left with nothing but misery.

"You're telling me a father hasn't given up his daughter to gain something against her wishes?" Inuyasha bit back, recalling the instances in which he had seen that in the human world.

"Only if she doesn't understand her duty."

"Well then it's not that much different, is it?" Inuyasha moved towards the bed and touched the sheets, surprised at how soft they actually were. It looked so strange and high, nothing like the mats or the furs that he had slept on in the past years.

Inuyasha was caught off guard when he felt arms snake around his chest and a sharp chin rest against the side of his neck.

"Not much different than what your love has asked of me," whispered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tensed up, his fists clenching against his side as he watched in frozen fear as Sesshomaru's hands began to undo the knots that held his clothing secure.

"Now?" he croaked out, head spinning.

He wasn't ready.

He was spun around, lifted up, and dropped onto the bed.

Inuyasha grabbed the sheets under him as his brother crawled over him, pinning him into the bed.

"Your wolf lover asked that I take you under my wing," Sesshomaru murmured, losing his manner of speaking in third person.

It just made the situation feel that much more intimate.

"He asked that I accept you under my care, and to do so, it means marking you with my scent."

Inuyasha could feel his chest constricting as his brother whispered those words against his neck, lips ghosting his skin, from his collarbone to just below his ear.

He felt Sesshomaru's leg move up in between his own, spreading out his legs as he settled his weight on top of the hanyou. Hands slowly caressed his arms, catching his wrists and bringing them above his head.

The tall body against his just felt wrong.

And Inuyasha felt the old fears returning.

Kouga had been gentle, and despite mounting him, he still seemed more equal. A lot had to do with the fact that Kouga and Inuyasha were just about the same size in height. But Sesshomaru his older brother was almost equal in height to Naraku.

And the heavier weight against his body felt just like that demon.

Inuyasha shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to banish the sudden memory of an evil grin and red eyes hovering over him as a pale body thrust into him.

He knew, that if he tried, he could upset Sesshomaru's balance if he fought against him.

However, this situation was different. He didn't want this. He didn't want Kouga's claim on him to be erased.

But if he didn't allow Sesshomaru to do this, he would be rejecting Sesshomaru's protection that Kouga asked for, and he would be leaving himself, and his pups, exposed to danger.

So in the end, he really had no choice. He had to do this against his will, and that made it worse than what Naraku had done to him. With Naraku, he had no choice. He was able to fight as much as he could because he did not want it.

And this time, he would have to let it happen, because his desire to keep his pups safe meant there was only one choice.

Inuyasha could feel a tear develop and trail down the side of his face. Another bit of humiliation at the face of his brother.

But he didn't care.

As long as the deed happened quickly.

A finger traced the tear's path back up to his eye, causing him to open them.

Amber eyes stared down at him, vacant.

It chilled Inuyasha to the core. It was not something he had been expecting, not after being exposed to red eyes filled with lust and malice, and blue eyes filled with warmth and love.

Sesshomaru moved off of him and Inuyasha cautiously sat up.

"When your clan arrives, spend one last night with them, sharing your scents. But after that night, we will proceed with officially marking you mine."

Sesshomaru stormed out of the room, opening the large door with ease, and practically slamming it shut.

Inuyasha let out a shaky breath.

"Kouga," he whispered. "Did you really think this through? Was there no other choice?"

X

Sesshomaru stormed into his room, and barricaded the door.

Alone without any eyes to see him, he allowed himself to unravel a bit. His breathing was uneven, and he was shaking in semi suppressed fury and need.

Straddling over his brother had given him an unexpected rush that left him unprepared. Seven years ago, the heat cycle had made his brother desirable. The rejection left Sesshomaru feeling bitter. And now, with Kouga handing over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru honestly did not expect to feel anything.

It was to be for political purposes only.

Yet, breathing in Inuyasha's scent brought back the stirrings of desire from that day.

But his reputation of being in control kept him from doing what he really wanted to do.

He had already loosed his brother's clothing. A few more movements and his flesh would have been left bare for him to explore.

He had wanted to nip and bite at that skin that his lips touched.

Feeling his brother lay so passively under him, trembling with desire, had sent his blood boiling.

But then he looked at his brother's face, and quickly realized that this was not the case. A tear had escaped from Inuyasha's eye, and his face was pale.

Inuyasha was not submitting to him willingly.

It was as if he had been doused with recently melted mountain snow.

He traced the tear's path back to Inuyasha's eyes, and watched as his hanyou brother opened his own.

Bottling in all of his emotions, he told Inuyasha when he planned to follow through with the scenting.

Let the hanyou fully realize what was to happen and not act so scared.

He refused to be anything similar to the dark hanyou that had defiled his brother.

X

Dinner was boring, to say the least.

It was clear that his brother did not wish to say anything, and all that could be heard was the sound of plates being placed back on the table as each brother picked a few items with their chopsticks and changed it for something else.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he was supposed to act, so he waited until Sesshomaru started eating before he did so to.

After all, wolves ate their kill right there on the floor, while the human-like wolves just grabbed from the large pile in the center of the group they were in.

But at least he hadn't forgotten how to eat with utensils.

It would have been embarrassing to have dropped his food, which was why Inuyasha was glad to see that it was customary to eat off a small plate. It was small enough to fit in one hand to bring up closer to his face, and use the chopsticks to transfer the food to his mouth.

Any minor mistakes and at least his plate would catch food dropped, saving him from embarrassment.

The food, in his opinion, was a little bland.

"Is the food not to your liking, young Master Inuyasha?" asked one of the servants that was waiting on him.

Inuyasha flinched as Sesshomaru stopped eating and looked up at him.

"The food is satisfactory. But I would like to speak to the cook to offer some suggestions when creating human dishes."

"Is there something wrong with the food prepared?" Sesshomaru asked, setting down his plate and utensils.

Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten. Someone was going to be insulted and reprimanded, judging by the heated look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"My tastes are peculiar," Inuyasha stated, trying to find some words that would give enough of an excuse not to get the cook in trouble. "I've become accustomed to using spices and herbs to add distinct flavors to my food."

"Are you telling this one that the food is bland and barely worthy for a commoner?"

"Uh wait"

"Bring Hina here."

Inuyasha sighed. He was about to make the head cook's life hell without meaning to. "Sesshomaru, it's not necessary"

"Silence. Her duty is to make sure all food is worthy of her lord. Even though this one does not consume many human dishes, it is unacceptable that my guests food is not as rich as this one deems his own to be."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The elder female demon that Inuyasha had met at the castle's main ground now stood near him.

"Your food is barely adequate for the domesticated dogs in human villages. Yet, you dare serve it to your newest master? Is this garbage the same you have been feeding my ward and her guard."

"Lord Sesshomaru" the older female trembled. "I"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped, his temper returning full force. Gone was the meek, controlled, and docile hanyou that had first arrived. "You are being unfair and unjust. I'm sure Miss Hina has had no practice other than Rin and Kohaku in which to make human food. And both of them are too devoted to you to make no mention of the quality of the food. Do not criticize her work considering you probably have never tasted human food yourself to compare it to.

"I, on the other hand, am not devoted to you and feel a bit more free to speak my mind!"

"You should really control yourself in my presence and the presence of my servants, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha could not back down, not when he was witnessing an unfair reprimand on a cook that was doing her best without any real knowledge.

"And considering how devoted they all seem to you, you should be more fair in listening to them. "

Inuyasha turned to the female. "Miss Hina. I would be" Here, Inuyasha paused, knowing that he was entering more dangerous grounds. To say he would be honored implied that he regarded her as being in either equal or higher status than him, and he was sure Sesshomaru would be livid. "pleased," he continued. "If you learned some techniques from me. The taste of your food would improve for the human palate, and if Lord Sesshomaru should invite human nobles, they will leave complimenting on how exquisite their demon prepared meal was. You will be a true culinary expert."

"The young Master is prematurely flattering me," the female breathed out faintly.

Judging by her pink cheeks, Inuyasha had averted disaster and seemed to win over this grandmotherly looking cook.

She bowed deeply. "I would be honored, young Master."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru resumed his meal as the cook Hina backed away and left.

"You are being rather bold in interfering with this one's methods of reprimanding ill work."

"It disturbs me seeing you be a bastard to anyone who doesn't deserve it," Inuyasha shot back.

A couple of the servants who were still standing in the room looked like their eyes would fall out of their sockets.

Sesshomaru just glared at him but he remained silent.

Inuyasha let out a huff and also went back to eating.

However, Sesshomaru had to go and be the one with the last word. "Your manner of speaking has drastically improved over this time. I approve."

X

The arrival of several demons were the reason why Inuyasha found himself being woken up early the following day.

One of the demons was a healer named Chie, and it was clear that she did not think highly of Inuyasha. At first, the white hanyou thought it was because of his mixed breeding. To his shock and embarrassment, it was his small stature that affronted her.

"You are the bearer?" she scoffed. "And you've already bore an offspring? Did the child survive?"

"Of course he survived!" Inuyasha snapped.

"A miracle, I'm sure. You're so tiny. You're nothing more than a trophy mate in appearance. So delicate."

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth together, not wanting to strike out at the female, and for two reasons. He didn't want to disrespect a healer that way, and the woman was large!

"If you're to carry this next one to full term, you better be made of stronger stuff. These hips are not made for bearing young."

"What the just how in the hell do you think I'm delivering my pup? It needs to be cut out of me!"

"Too weak to deliver naturally?"

"I'm not exactly equipped to deliver naturally!"

Silence reigned in the room. "So you are a male! I wondered why Sesshomaru would accept such an uncouth and boyish sounding female."

"You miserable hag! You thought I was female?"

"Better a tiny female than a tiny male."

Inuyasha determined that he hated Chie. Alas, she was to be his healer until the pup was born.

At least the tailor proved to be a more relaxing experience, despite him tutting at his current outfit.

"Oh, no, these rags just won't do in the presence of our great lord. Do not worry, young Master, I will make you exquisite!"

"Please don't address me like I'm food," Inuyasha moaned.

"Darling, it can't be helped if you are absolutely delicious enough to be eaten! No wonder Lord Sesshomaru kept you away! It is a shame that the wolves got to you first. Did Lord Kouga really have eyes so blue that they rivaled the skies?"

So dealing with the tailor wasn't that relaxing, considering how much the male liked to talk. But at least he wasn't being insulted every few minutes. The only sour moment was when the tailor actually reached up to rub his ears.

"So velvety!" he squealed, causing Inuyasha to flash back to Jankotsu. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some distant relative of that crazy human.

The tailor finally left after showing Inuyasha piles of fabric, making him choose colors and patterns that struck his fancy. "Just leave it to me, Darling. I'll have my people work on this quickly so you'll have something in time for the festival and dance."

"Wait what? What festival? What dance?"

The encounters left him tired, but that didn't deter him from visiting the kitchens as lunch time approached.

He showed Hina how to use herbs and spices in human food and found himself enjoying his time spent there. He did have to put up with some of the younger giggling demons who wanted a closer look at him and his ears, but they at least didn't try to touch him.

He did have them laughing several times as he took to juggling some of the vegetables in the middle of explanations and instructions. They marveled at how skilled he was with the knife. They were somewhat appalled with how the wolves did things, but at least they didn't show complete disgust.

It was harmless curiosity and them trying to understand how they could live life like that.

They also expressed sorrow when they learned that most of Inuyasha's skills were learned when he was a little tyke fending for himself. He surprisingly made it through mentioning some of the techniques he had learned from Kagome and her mom, as well as Kaede.

His voice did waver a bit when they asked what became of the humans who taught him. He kept it simple, stating that they had passed away.

"Human lives are so fleeting," one of them said. "It makes me sad to think of how quickly Rin and Kohaku are growing."

Unlike dinner the previous night, lunch was much more pleasant affair as Inuyasha ate his food with much more gusto. Hina looked pleased with herself and she excused herself back into the kitchens. Sesshomaru did stare at him as he ate, but it didn't seem disapproving so Inuyasha chose not to comment.

It wasn't until after lunch that Inuyasha found himself staring out towards the direction they had arrived, hoping to see the carriage approaching.

"You could wait out in one of the gardens," Sesshomaru stated, coming up behind the hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, signaling that he heard him. "Is there one that will give me the best view?"

Sesshomaru moved towards the window his brother was staring at and looked downwards.

"There is one with a little pond. The skies are not obstructed by the sights of any trees. Only the mountain peak blocks any arrivals, however that is in the opposite direction then where the guests will be arriving from."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. It was odd hearing him speak so gently, and not as cold as he was when they were surrounded by servants. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the manner he spoke to Rin, which would explain why the human girl stuck around for so long.

But then again, the girl struck him as being somewhat stupid and stubborn so he wouldn't have needed to speak to her any differently.

But then Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he looked down upon Inuyasha. Then he turned and walked away.

"What the hell, asshole?" Inuyasha grumbled. Maybe his brother had mistakenly let his guard down. Pity. Inuyasha felt that if he showed that side more, he would at least be willing to try and be friends with his brother instead of tolerating his presence.

X

"Must you stand there all day?"

"I have been assigned to watch over you, Young Master Inuyasha."

"Well, can't you do it either in my view or completely out of my sight? Having you in my peripheral is driving me nuts!"

Inuyasha glared at the demon that now stepped completely into his view. "It's not my purpose to make sure you are comfortable. It is my purpose to make sure you are safe."

"I'm not invalid at the moment. Should something attack I'm sure I can fend for myself long enough for you to get help."

The demon's eyes flashed and he growled. "I do not need help to do my work."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away, keeping his eyes on the koi that were swimming in the small pond.

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"Tamotsu."

"And is it just you?"

"No, young Master. I have a few of my men standing by."

With that, another demon suddenly appeared next to Tamotsu and whispered into his ear.

The demon looked at Inuyasha. "A carriage approaches."

Inuyasha's eyes shot up to the sky.

"Follow me, sir. I will lead you to the landing sight."

"Is it where I was first brought?"

"Yes, young lord.

"Then I really don't need to be lead anywhere." With that, Inuyasha took off in the direction to which he had first arrived.

He could hear the demon behind him curse, and he couldn't help but grin.

He needed to b e clear to all that until his stomach grew too big for him to move around, he was not going to be treated like some helpless noble female. Sesshomaru did not get armed escorts, so neither should he!

Inuyasha arrived well before his guards, unable to help but smirk back at them and ask what took them so long. They just glowered at him, while a couple of the younger ones pouted.

Tamotsu just gave him a calculating grin. "I have stood guard for many unwilling princely brats and unruly princesses. You will not discourage me."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned away from the confident soldier and looked up to the skies.

He could see the carriage coming near and his heart beat against his chest.

Was Katsu doing fine? He hadn't been away from his son this long in all these past seven years.

He caught the scent of Sesshomaru as his brother approached form behind, but he did not acknowledge him. His ears were focused in the direction of the carriage, and he wished that they were the ones downwind so that he could catch the scent of his son.

He could make out Rin waving enthusiastically, and within moments, the carriage landed.

The servants didn't make it to the carriage as the door flew open, with Ginta tumbling out. Katsutoshi leapt out of the carriage, landing on Ginta's back and bouncing off of him. Looking around, he spotted his father and quickly ran to him.

"Poppa!" Katsu gave Inuyasha a large grin and held out his arms.

Inuyasha grinned and caught his son, throwing him up into the air and then holding him close as he landed in his arms.

"Gods, I missed you!" Inuyasha stated, hugging Katsutoshi tightly.

Katsu hugged him in return, nuzzling him.

"Something smells good!" he heard Hakkaku say as he got off the carriage and helped the sick Ginta back onto his feet.

Miss Hina stepped forward and bowed. "I am pleased to announce that dinner is prepared and ready to be served."

"Kohaku, we arrived on time!" exclaimed Rin, as she bounced around the young man.

Kohaku gave her a patient smile while Jaken grumbled.

All were led towards the dining hall, with Inuyasha still carrying Katsutoshi. Sesshomaru led the, ignoring the glare he felt coming for the little dark child. The brat was being awfully bold, but he refused to react to him.

This time dinner was filled with lively chatter as the wolf demons let Inuyasha know what happened after the two brothers had left. While nothing physically happened, there was much conversations that occurred and they felt that Inuyasha needed to know what was said and by whom.

Rin let out a happy laugh when she tried her food. "This is wonderful!" she said. "Inuyasha, if I didn't know better, I would say that you cooked our meals."

Kohaku looked confused as he ate his meal, eyeing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I just made some suggestions."

Kohaku grinned. "Made some suggestions or did you take control of the situation?"

"Bah! I know better than to try to take over a place with lots of sharp objects!"

"Then the food is to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "The food has always been decent, but this tastes richer!"

"Our compliments to the cook," Inuyasha said to one of the servants, who nodded and ran back towards the kitchens.

Once dinner was done, the group began to retire to their rooms. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look, which the younger brother understood.

"Guys, wait up," he said to Ginta and Hakkaku, as a servant began to lead them away. "They will be staying with me tonight. Please show them their chambers tomorrow night. And they are pack creatures, so one room will be sufficient for them."

The servant nodded and bowed. "We will procure a room with a large enough bed for the three."

Inuyasha paused and then nodded.

So they meant for Katsutoshi to be in a separate room from him. He would have to find a way to compromise with that one.

Once in Inuyasha's room, they began to talk in earnest.

"Well? You don't smell different. Did Sesshomaru reject Kouga's plea?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He is waiting until tomorrow. He's offering me one last night to be with you guys before erasing Kouga's claim on me." Inuyasha felt his throat choking up, and the wolves became subdued.

"I suppose I didn't think of the full implications," Hakkaku murmured. "And Katsu?"

"He refuses to take responsibility over another ward at this time."

"I don't want him to," Katsu muttered. "Kouga is my only guardian."

Inuyasha gave him a sad smile. "But that also means you really can't spend your nights with me. Our scents will mingle and conflict with what Sesshomaru is doing."

Katsu pouted. "Can't I be with you on your human nights? He could always put his scent on you afterwards."

Inuyasha let out a bitter laugh. "I suppose that is one way."

He really didn't like the idea of submitting to Sesshomaru monthly for a chance to spend evenings with his son. But unless there was another choice, that may be the only way.

They began to talk about plans for exploring their new home and as the skies turned dark, they began to pile onto the bed.

Inuyasha held Katsu in his arms, tucking him under his chin, relishing in the feel of those small arms holding him back. Hakkaku had taken his place again behind his back, spooning against him, one arm resting across his shoulders, his hand resting against Katsu' head. Ginta was spooned against Katsu's side, his arm trailing over Katsu, and his hand resting against Inuyasha's ribs.

The mountain air was cold, and while the sheets provided some warmth, it was the heat of bundled bodies that Inuyasha knew he was going to miss.

The soft breathing sounds and warmth that surrounded him lulled him to sleep.

He would deal with being marked tomorrow, and he would find a way to compromise with his brother so that he did not have to completely give up his need for his clan members, and the company of his son.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, just to OCs created for the purpose of entertainment. Also, this is about as graphic as it'll get on this site. Juicier bits will only be found in other sites that permit MA fics.

Bastard's Gift  
Chapter 12

One of Sesshomaru's personal servants was placing the last piece of armor on his outfit when his door swung open. Holding back a growl, he watched as the elder female he had hired to watch over Inuyasha stormed in.

"I have spoken with your servants, Lord," she said, sounding angered, a large scowl on her face.

Any other demon and they would have been beheaded for daring to come in unannounced and speaking in such a tone. As it stood, Chie was a long time healer of the family and had been a grandmother type figure to him in his youth.

"What of it?"

"I hear you plan on keeping the brat and his son separated."

"It is not of your concern."

"As a healer it is my obligation to inform you that it will be bad for the health of the pup. While he is of an age to endure a few days of separation, he is not to be completely cut off from his father."

"They will see each other throughout the day."

"Not the same. They need to feed off of each other's presence during the night. You better make arrangements, Lord Sesshomaru. I will not stand by and watch you destroy the health of a child just because you don't like him. Seriously. A grown demon such as yourself should compose himself as such."

Sesshomaru growled, scaring off the last of his helpers.

"Do not growl at me, you impertinent brat. The young Master is not built for bearing. He is much too small."

"We Inu are of studier build."

"Well, until I see that, I don't want him put in a position that puts him at risk. Anxiety of too much separation from his pup can have some ill effects. And should he lose his unborn child, it will be on your head."

Sesshomaru chose not to respond to the healer. He walked past her, leaving his door open. She briskly caught up to him and stopped at Inuyasha's door. "I will wake him. I need to check up on the health of the pup as well."

Sesshomaru gave her a nod and continued out to the dining hall.

X

Morning came much too soon for Inuyasha as he woke up and stretched. A gentle smile stole across his face as he looked down upon his most trusted friends and son, watching how they were sprawled across his bed in various positions.

Katsutoshi was balled up against his side, looking very much like the little pup he was, as Ginta's arm hung off the edge of the bed and Hakkaku had somehow moved towards the foot of his bed, feet twitching in reaction from some dream he was probably having.

Inuyasha settled back down to relish the last few moments of peace he would be having, before remembering that he was going to have to present an argument with Sesshomaru on allowing him more time with his clan this way.

Maybe if they were incorporated into Sesshomaru's army… hanging around them would reduce the smell of the wolf clan.

Inuyasha sighed and felt Katsutoshi stirring up against him.

"Poppa?" he heard his voice call out, sleepily.

"Morning, Katsu."

"Sun is up already?" Katsu grumbled, unhappily.

"Yes, it is."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Inuyasha called out.

"Get up, boy. Time for a check up."

Inuyasha groaned as the damned Healer walked into his room. "Wasn't it enough yesterday?" he asked.

"I'm not here for you. Traipsing around for a month, I need to make sure the little one isn't sick."

Inuyasha did not want the woman laying her hands on his kid.

"Who are you?" asked Katsutoshi, rubbing his eyes.

Chie actually smiled at him, which irked Inuyasha for an unknown reason.

"I'm Chie, darling," she said. "I just want to make sure you aren't sick."

Katsutoshi gave her a big grin. "I'm okay," he said. "Poppa takes good care of me and feeds me lots of yummy stuff." Then he frowned. "But I guess I won't be eating poppa's food anymore now that we live in a castle."

Chie tousled his hair. "Well, you seem of normal height for a young one your age."

Ginta and Hakkaku stirred from where they were laying.

"Most wolves live in such unclean manners." Chie eyed the two wolves critically. "Although they're not as scrawny as most wolf demons I've seen."

"They've had a bit of human influence and a damn good leader," Inuyasha grumbled, wanting to defend his adoptive family.

"I suppose that would explain why this one here seems healthy enough. You, on the other hand, I can't believe something as dainty as yourself survived for so long."

"Grr!"

"Dainty?" Katsutoshi puzzled over the word. "Poppa isn't dainty. He may be smaller than most demons but he's really strong."

"Like a weed?" Chie added.

"And about as stubborn," commented Hakkaku with a chuckle, finally having woken up. He spotted the death glare Inuyasha sent his way. "Wait, who or what are we talking about?" he backpedalled.

"I just needed to check on the pup. Your servants should be here soon to prepare you for breakfast."

There was a knocking sound at his door as soon as she finished saying that.

Several servants walked in. "Young Master? We're here to get you dressed."

One servant stepped forward and pointed at Ginta, who was still asleep. "I'm here to guide him and the other wolf to the barracks. Unless they'd be more comfortable eating with the servants."

"Uh, no, that's fine," said Hakkaku, shaking Ginta awake.

Inuyasha felt saddened that they were already being separated.

"Stand aside!" came a more familiar voice, as his doors burst inward.

"Rin!" Inuyasha cried out, as the young girl dashed in with garments loaded up in her arms.

"I've got some of your new clothes, as well as ones for Katsu!" Trailing behind her was the tailor from the other day.

"Darling, I'm back! Just need some last minute measurements for some of the other outfits. And Rin here was an absolute doll and picked out a boy to use to measure some robes for your son. Oh, is this him? Look at that fabulous dark hair! So silky! Who knew wolves could have such fine hair."

"Poppa?" Katsutoshi looked up at him.

"Just… hold still, Katsu."

"I'll dress him up," said Rin. "You guys can leave," she then said to the servants. "If Lord Sesshomaru says anything, tell them that you were only obeying me." She grinned at them as they backed away.

"Um, we'll see you later, Lord Inuyasha," stammered Hakkaku, as he and Ginta were lead away.

Inuyasha nodded at them, and then sighed as he resigned to the fact that he would have to deal with this male before breakfast.

The tailor seemed to have a grand time undressing Inuyasha and putting him in some robes. Looking into the mirror, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel dismayed to see that it was a kimono. Granted the colors were masculine, but the appearance itself seemed too girly in his opinion.

"All my outfits better not look like this!" he growled.

"O, good heavens, no," commented the tailor. "This one is meant for a formal private function. I have a couple more elaborate ones for the more public formal functions as well as some meant for everyday life here, young lord."

"Even Lord Sesshomaru wears a traditional kimono for festivities," Rin added, as she tied a sash around Katsutoshi's waist.

Inuyasha tried to picture his brother in a traditional kimono and failed. "Well, I suppose if he does as well," he grumbled.

The time spent on doing minor touchups wasn't that long, and Rin was soon leading Inuyasha and Katsutoshi back to the dining hall for breakfast.

Inuyasha prepared himself for having another silent meal. He only hoped that Katsutoshi behaved himself.

X

Tamotsu eyes the wolves critically as they stood before him.

"I don't know what the standards were of your clan, but I demand complete respect if you are to continue training with us to better protect your fallen leader's ward and unborn child."

"And Inuyasha," added Ginta.

"Inuyasha is to be my concern. You may be companions to the young master, but your duties of protection apply only to the children. You will be their official bodyguards. You will spend time in these barracks brushing up on any techniques you know. Do you wolves only deal with hand to hand combat or do you have weapons' training as well?"

"We have some," admitted Hakkaku.

"Very well. We'll start there. Come pick your weapons. We spar. Depending on how you do determines if you'll be having breakfast."

Hakkaku and Ginta glanced at each other nervously. This wasn't going to be a pleasant morning.

X

"Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Take Inuyasha's son and evaluate his level of education."

"Yes, my Lord."

"What?"

"Demons with no education are unworthy of being inside this castle," Sesshomaru stated. "Besides, there is business that needs to be discussed. Come this way."

"Are we discussing tonight's arrangements?" Inuyasha asked, following Sesshomaru to what looked like his study as Jaken lead Katsutoshi towards a different way. "Behave," he called out.

"I won't hurt him, Poppa," Katsu's voice came back.

"Disrespectful!" shouted Jaken.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he walked into Sesshomaru's study. The doors closed behind them.

"We need to be clear on where we stand," Sesshomaru replied to the question Inuyasha has asked just a few scant seconds before.

Once inside the study, Sesshomaru sat behind his large wooden desk. Inuyasha, annoyed, stayed standing, ignoring Sesshomaru when his brother motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs.

"Tonight this one will begin the process of marking you. Tomorrow night this one will also be making an official claim of offering you protection in a public event. That still does not include your children as part of that claim. Your wolves will stay in the barracks."

"And my son?"

Sesshomaru gave him a look. "Chie informed this Sesshomaru that his age requires him to be near you for the duration."

Inuyasha gave a start. That old bat actually did something for him? Strange she-demon.

"He is to have his own quarters near your own. Do not spoil him and have him share your quarters every night. Nights of marking will be somewhat random."

"What about the night of the New Moon?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment. "Do you wish to remain in my quarters?"

"No!"

"Then you will be marked the night before. If it eases your mind, Naraku's spawn can stay in your quarters during that night."

"Don't refer to him as Naraku's son! He's mine!"

"But his blood runs through his veins. It is astonishing that you would share your bed with that brat on the night of your truest weak point. The same kind of night, one should add, that left you defenseless and growing that thing inside of you."

Inuyasha saw red as he tried desperately not to act out and attack Sesshomaru. He couldn't help but wonder if his own brother was trying to force him to react so that he could have a justifiable reason to kick him out of his homeland.

Well, no matter. If Sesshomaru wanted to get rid of him, he was going to have to be upfront about it, sacrificing face. Inuyasha was not going to be booted out due to some disrespectful action.

A sound of alarm interrupted their conversation.

A knock on the door, followed by the entrance of a soldier revealed the news. "A pack of mixed wolves are approaching the border. They cry out for sanctuary."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Let us go," said the Inu.

X

A couple of the wolves were immediately taken to the infirmary, badly injured. The ones not injured waited to one side as one of the more human like wolves stood in front of Sesshomaru. Ginta and Hakkaku raced over to join them.

"Kouga's old clan is disbanding," he was saying. "Many of us do not approve of the council's actions and wish to follow Lord Inuyasha. As a result, it seems we have been deemed traitors and the rest of the clan is under orders to hunt down and kill us on sight. Please, Lord Sesshomaru. We ask that in respect to Lord Kouga, you allow us to serve your army until it is time for Inuyasha or Kouga's heir to move back and take over the clan."

All the wolves bowed down low in front of Sesshomaru, showing their humility and desperation with their request.

Inuyasha felt sick to the stomach, and he wasn't too sure if it was part of morning sickness. These were wolves that were loyal to Kouga, and as a default, to him. It filled him with anguish that with that loyalty, they were now being condemned to death, all because they chose to follow him.

"We have been separated," the wolf, whom Inuyasha recalled was named Nabuo, said. "Several of our clansmen are still out in the wilderness. We do not know if they have survived."

Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"Sesshomaru," he hissed. "I beg you. These are good demons. Don't leave them to suffer Arashi's wrath just because I chose not to submit to him. They fight for my freedom from their ways!"

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, and then looked back at the wolves.

The four legged demons had their tails tucked between their legs while the two legs still kneeled before him, heads against the ground.

"Very well," Sesshomaru finally responded. "Tamotsu!"

"Here, my Lord. I will take these cave dwellers and show them our ways."

"Thank you," Inuyasha murmured. Sesshomaru didn't respond, but rather glanced at his half brother and then turned to walk away, back towards the castle.

X

Katsutoshi groaned as Jaken tried to get him to read another scroll. "I know how to read, you stupid toad!"

"Well, in that case, read and learn the laws of this land, you brat!"

Katsutoshi chucked the scroll in his hand at Jaken's head. "Make me!" he said, pulling down at his eyes and sticking his tongue out. He then turned and ran out of the room as Jaken scrambled to get a hold of the scroll.

"Come back here, you brat!"

By the time Jaken ran out of the room, Katsu was gone.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased!" the little demon fretted as he ran down the hall in the direction he hoped the dark haired brat ran off to.

X

Inuyasha was sitting in one of the gardens when he could smell and sense the presence of his son.

"Poppa!" The little demon launched himself onto his father's back, smiling broadly.

"Katsu!" Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he stood up, grabbed his son's hands and twirled around, causing his son to laugh in delight. "Wait a minute… aren't you suppose to be with Jaken?"

"I was done so I came to find you!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, a bit suspicious. "Why do I get the feeling that there is something more to this?"

"Because you are sometimes silly?" Katsu looked at him with large and innocent eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes. "That's because you make me silly." Then he sighed. "Listen, Katsu. I need to talk with you."

"Is it about the scenting stuff again?"

"Yeah, it's about that." Inuyasha settled him down on his lap. "You are going to have a room next to me, and you will only use it when I'm with Sesshomaru."

"When is that going to be?"

"Tonight and tomorrow night."

Katsutoshi pouted. "And then I can sleep with you?"

"Yes. Until it's time for me to be with Sesshomaru again."

"I suppose that's okay. I still don't like him. Is he really my uncle?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, he's your uncle. And that's all right. I really don't like him either. Never did."

"Then why did we have to come here?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Because like it or not, he's family. He's the only one we got right now."

"The only one we have, or the only one you have?"

Inuyasha froze at that question. "What do you mean?"

Katsutoshi shrugged. "Some of the wolves used to say funny things about how Sir Kouga showed how kind he was by taking in the son of a… a …"

"A what?" asked Inuyasha, heart pounding. He was not ready for a conversation about Naraku with his son.

"Something that sounded like it ended with turd," Katsutoshi said, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"You brat!" Jaken's voice carried over from a distance.

"Oops!" Katsu let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm not done!"

Inuyasha watched as his son leapt from his lap and took off running in the opposite direction of Jaken. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the little green toad attempt to catch up to his son. He knew he should go and help out as it was obvious that Katsutoshi lied about finishing whatever it was that Jaken was attempting to teach. But if he did, Katsu might want to resume the conversation they were having.

But thinking back to Naraku still brought chills to him. It was a constant nightmare that would not go away. The feeling of helplessness he suffered during those two months of capture… the death of his friends… Seven years was not enough time to erase the memories of the stench of blood that filled his nose.

At least Kouga had the patience to put up with him. Or rather his determination to remain top choice of future mate.

Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting. He would need to find a way to talk about Naraku. Katsutoshi was still young but he was curious. It would be best to learn from him rather than through others. Who knows how warped the information would be. Especially if he should get it in his head to ask the wrong people, like Jaken.

X

So his father smelled nervous when he brought up the subject of family. It was a scent that soured the pleasant smell his father had. Katsu wondered if he should wait to bring it up again. Looking down, he watched as Jaken ran underneath the tree he was hiding in. From a distance, he could make out some of the guards that were patrolling the borders. So far he could see two possible escape routes due to his size, and using the cover of the night would make it easier. Not to mention, the guards were only glancing at him as if they were only checking to see if he was still there. It didn't seem like they were really looking out for him.

He wouldn't be surprised if they really didn't care if something happened to him. After all, he had heard stories from the omegas of Kouga's clan. The death of a pup triggered something called a heat cycle which allowed a bitch to produce more pups.

There was a chance that Uncle Sesshomaru was hoping this would happen so that he could mate with his Poppa.

Katsu growled. He refused to let that happen. When the timing was right, he would find a way to sneak out and meet with his blood Sire. He would train with him and then when he was strong enough, take his Poppa and future sibling away.

X

Night was falling and dinner was a rather tense affair. It wasn't that Sesshomaru was silent once more, for Inuyasha had quickly gotten use to that. But rather it was what awaited him.

He was not looking forward to having Sesshomaru mount him at all, and to be honest, it was making his heart race and his palms feel sweaty.

He couldn't even eat well.

Which of course triggered a tongue lashing from Chie when she came to see what kinds of nourishment he was taking into himself.

"Just because you birthed one healthy child doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! Eat, you scrawny runt."

"Chie," Sesshomaru said in a warning voice.

Inuyasha was livid. If it wasn't one, it was the other. He didn't want to hear Chie's criticisms and he didn't need Sesshomaru fighting his battles, even if he was going to be submitting to the arrogant jerk for a while.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I just don't see how he was able to produce such a fine young demon."

That completely threw Inuyasha off guard. There it was again. She spoke of Katsutoshi with a gentle voice. Well, as long as she treated his son with respect, he would endure whatever criticisms she had of him. Somehow. He wasn't too sure if he would be able to keep his tongue held the entire time of pregnancy.

When dinner ended, Sesshomaru excused himself to go to his study. "I will summon you when I retire to my chambers," he told Inuyasha.

At his dismissal, the servants took Inuyasha to Katsutoshi's new chambers. Sure enough, it was next to his own room, which made Inuyasha feel better. He had assumed that Sesshomaru was going to place Katsutoshi a bit further down the hall. Looking around, he was glad that his son was receiving the same kinds of luxury he seemed to be getting.

The bed was just as enormous as the one in his room and it had a step on one side that would help him climb up with little assistance.

Inuyasha tucked him in, tickling and telling him a couple of light hearted stories he still recalled from his travels with his human friends. He had just finished telling him about when Miroku conned yet another lord into letting them stay at his castle when another servant stepped in to inform him that Sesshomaru was ready for him.

"Poppa?" Katsutoshi looked up at him with that perplexed look.

"Everything will be all right," Inuyasha told him, ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." With that, Inuyasha left the room and headed to where the messenger was waiting for him at the entrance to Sesshomaru's chambers.

Stepping in, Inuyasha couldn't help but look around in awe. Sesshomaru's private chambers looked more like a small home than a room. There was a center table to sit and have a conversation, and two doorways that led into two other rooms.

The one that Sesshomaru stood in front of obviously was his sleeping quarters.

"You are dismissed," Sesshomaru said, nodding towards the servant that had retrieved Inuyasha.

"Come," he motioned at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed his brother into his private quarters, hardening his resolve. He needed to go through this for Katsutoshi's sake. It was the only way he was going to be able to provide him enough protection until his future sibling was old enough to last travelling distances.

Inuyasha stopped short as he noticed his reflection on a large mirror besides Sesshomaru's bed. He honestly didn't like what he saw.

He always knew he was shorter than Sesshomaru, but to see the actual reflection of it, he looked almost meek. No wonder that blasted healer called him dainty!

That was not who he really was; At least not before his imprisonment and not after Katsutoshi's birth. It was different after the escape from Naraku. At that time, with the bodies of his friends around him, he knew had been broken, shamelessly throwing himself at the mercy of his brother and begging him to bring his friends back to life.

He would have never stooped to that level before his traumatic experience.

"Well," Sesshomaru murmured, coming up behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You're the one marking me, aren't you?" Inuyasha growled, tensing up.

"Scenting, to be more precise. It won't be as elaborate as the wolf did to you, I'm sure. After all, I am not accepting your offspring as a ward yet. I am merely making sure my scent is concentrated upon you so that all know who you are submitting yourself to."

Inuyasha couldn't help but shudder as those hands with those poisonous claws trailed down the front of his kimono, reaching in and caressing his chest. The robes fell open and away, exposing Inuyasha's flesh.

One cold hand continued to rub at his chest, while another brushed his hair away from the back of his neck. Lukewarm lips touched the side of his neck, near the mark that Kouga had left on their mating night.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to calm down and just feel.

But it was still wrong. Kouga was of almost equal height and it felt right. With Sesshomaru towering over him, it felt uncomfortable.

His breath hitched as Sesshomaru slipped one arm around his waist and pulled him backwards towards the bed. He found himself sitting down between Sesshomaru's legs as the soft caress of lips began to be more possessive.

Teeth nipped at his skin and hands began to touch his abdomen, massaging him.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered at the sensation, and he opened his eyes. He was facing the mirror and upon seeing his reflection, he shut them closed again. He didn't want to add to the uncomfortable feeling by seeing what his half brother was doing to him.

He could feel the hardness of his brother growing as it pressed up against his back side.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered. "Do you accept my protection?"

"Y-yes."

Hands reached down to his legs and drew the kimono upwards. Those same hands removed the ties to his undergarments, leaving him exposed. Sesshomaru's right hand began to slide between his legs, tracing patterns on his thighs before reaching for his limp member and taking it into a steady hand.

Inuyasha whimpered as he felt the left hand move to fumble with Sesshomaru's own clothing, and before he knew it, he could feel the heat of Sesshomaru's cock pressed against his back side.

Inuyasha was startled to find himself pushed back, with Sesshomaru suddenly straddled over him.

Cold amber eyes stared down at the alarmed amber ones as a curtain of silver hair framed both of their faces.

"What?" Inuyasha started asking when Sesshomaru began to slowly thrust against him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but gasp at the sensations of his brother's member sliding against his own. His own body couldn't help but begin to respond to the stimulation.

His own cock twitched and hardened, and Inuyasha let out a groan as he involuntarily thrust upwards to meet his brother's movements.

Sesshomaru's hands were flat against the sides of his head, and not knowing what to do with his free hands, Inuyasha just held on to his brother's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha was finally able to ask when Sesshomaru pressed his entire weight down on him, tongue laving across his collar bone.

"Marking you with my scent," Sesshomaru responded. "I'm sure the wolf mounted you as soon as you let him, but that was only because he was accepting that dark hanyou's bastard as his ward. This will be sufficient to put my scent on you for now. I won't mount you unless I decide to take Kouga's offspring as my own."

Inuyasha shuddered and groaned as heat built up in his groin. He could hear the breathing of Sesshomaru hitch as his temperature also seemed to rise.

"I, Sesshomaru, accept responsibility of your protection and safety, and with my seed, mark your return to the Inu clan."

Inuyasha cried out as he felt himself ejaculate, and judging from the amount of warmth coating his stomach and groin, Sesshomaru had also reached completion.

Sesshomaru lay on him for a few moments, softly panting before he moved off of his half brother and lay on his back.

"You will spend the night here," he said. "Tomorrow we will have a public display."

"What?" Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru. He really didn't expect Inu traditions to be so similar to the wolves if all Sesshomaru was doing was just bathing him with his seed.

"Why so alarmed? I know of the customs of the wolves. Ours are not so crass. Do not fear. It is simply a public declaration and a quick display of my dominance over you by biting your neck.

"Now, sleep."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and within seconds his breathing evened out. Inuyasha lay there with his heart still pounding.

The act was unexpected, but at the same time he was rather grateful that it wasn't what he had been expecting. He wasn't sure what would have been more uncomfortable; Frotting with his brother which seemed intimate due to the face to face contact, or an actual mounting, which wouldn't require seeing his brother's eyes but did mean a complete submission which he had been ready to give.

He also couldn't understand how his brother seemed to fall asleep so easily.

Inuyasha tried finding a comfortable position, although the heat coming from Sesshomaru's body felt so uncomfortable. Not to mention how itchy the semen across his stomach was feeling as it dried. It was a good long while before he finally succumbed to the land of dreams, although one of his last thoughts was the sudden realization that his brother once more did not refer to himself in third person.

X

Sesshomaru fought to keep his breathing and temperature under control. He could hear and feel his half brother shifting in his bed, and the feel of his semen drying on his skin was somewhat irritating. But it needed to stay to make the scent concentrated upon their flesh.

The sensations he experienced as he held his brother's body down with his own was unexpected and alarming.

He had honestly thought that the urge he felt during Inuyasha's heat would have been forgotten in the years that had passed. He had also hoped that the urge he felt when he first pinned his brother the night before was a fluke. But despite the knowledge that his brother refused him as a mate, held the child of Kouga and was the father of Naraku's child, his blood boiled at the first real intimate touch and it took everything not to mount Inuyasha where he lay.

Knowing how much of a mistake it would have been was the only reason he was able to control his urge just enough.

He had gone through the acts of mounting other demons purely for physical satisfaction. But none of them made his body sing the way it did while he was merely touching Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru became aware of when Inuyasha finally fell asleep. He reached out and touched his brother's hair once before allowing himself to really fall asleep.

X

A group of demons laughed around a campfire. "I can't believe we were able to get an order that large ready in such a short time!" one said.

"We've always have a stash ready for such emergencies."

"It's been a while since we've been summoned to Lord Sesshomaru's lands as well. Rest up, men. We should be there by the time the sun rises."

The demons began to settle down on the floor, unaware of the pairs of eyes that watched them from the dark.

X

The sun was already almost at its highest point in the sky and lines of carriages were trickling into the fortress, heading up in a caravan to the central location where all festivities were held.

"Purpose," one of the guards stated.

"Food."

"To the right, please. Next! Purose?"

"Games."

"To the far left. Next! Purpose?"

"Sky lights."

"You're late." The guard flipped the tarp over to inspect the cartridges of fire powder.

"A thousand pardons. We had trouble in the evening."

"Center line," the guard then stated as he waved the carriage through.

It pulled forward to join the center line, heading up with some more demons and people that were all travelling to the same destination.

Up above, at the highest point, the castle's inhabitants could only see the lines of colors that were forming.

X

Katsutoshi looked around in confusion. He had heard about there being some public display of his uncle and Poppa that was going to be done. Seeing so many people was overwhelming. In the wolf tribe, public declarations and displays were often done in the presence of high ranking officers and councilmen.

He was not expecting in the Inu kingdom that it would involve the entire kingdom as well as residents of the neighboring lands.

Streamers and food carts decorated the streets, and so his first real time of visiting the kingdom was seeing it dressed for celebration. He could see numerous amounts of what appeared to be both humans and demons bartering, cheering, and having a good time while gossiping about the return of the youngest Inu prince.

As it was, he only got to see his father during breakfast. He was then whisked away to be dressed in the outfit he was currently wearing. With all the amount of robes and sashes and décor on him, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason why Lord Sesshomaru walked so stiffly. He found himself too afraid to relax for fear that the edges of his outfit would drag in the dirt.

He honestly shouldn't care, but the fact that he was told to make his father proud forced him to care.

He looked up at Chie who was currently holding his hand. He didn't understand this older female demon. She was so mean with her words to his father, but with him she was extremely kind and doting. It was rather annoying. But if he didn't behave himself, he was a bit worried that she would take it as another reason to not like his father.

He would need to find out why she was the way she was. And he wanted to know why the people were making such a big deal about a simple ritual.

"Lady Chie," Katsutoshi finally said as they hit a quieter section of the roads. "Why is there so much celebration?"

"Well, your father has been a missing prince since before he was born. To the people that have loved the Inu dynasty, knowing that the young lord is back and under Lord Sesshomaru's protection means that there is hope for the white Inu clan to live on. You see, other than Lord Sesshomaru, most of the white Inus are much too old or injured to be able to produce any heirs."

Katsu made a disgusted sound. "So they want my Poppa and Lord Sesshomaru to make babies?" While he was looking forward to what his sibling from Kouga would be like, Katsutoshi wasn't sure how he felt at the thought of having a brother or sister that had his uncle as a father.

Chie laughed. "That would be ideal. But I think it's more of the fact that Inu heirs will come from either Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or both. As long as they mate with one of the other Inus. The people here aren't expecting pure white inus. Just inus with white Inu blood."

"Do you hate my Poppa?" Katsu then asked, eyeing the old female.

Chie looked down in surprised. "Hate? No. I'm just not happy with the way he is taking care of himself. Impudent brat. But I suppose I shouldn't fault him. He was raised by humans and then lived with wolves. I'm just surprised he managed to have such a strong pup as yourself."

Funny how she said the human thing like it was completely bad.

"But aren't there humans here?"

"These humans know of the demon ways. I have heard of how human villages fear and treat demons and hanyous."

Katsu nodded. "If being a hanyou is so bad, why do the people here seem happy about my father being a young lord?"

Chie knelt in front of Katsutoshi. "Honestly, hanyous were feared due to superstition. Most hanyous are dreadful looking."

"But not my poppa."

"No, not your poppa. Hanyous were said to bring bad luck. But times are changing and most demons and humans see things differently. There are still, however, quite a few that still believe in the old ways. Now come. I'm sure you must be hungry by now. If we eat, we'll be able to get a good seat to watch the shooting sky lights displays and see your Poppa and Lord Sesshomaru."

Katsutoshi still had tons of questions, such as why Sesshomaru would allow humans to live here when he supposedly hated them, but at least he knew that he would be able to get answers from her in the days to come.

X

"I can't move in this get up," Inuyasha growled, feeling the weight of the garments hanging off his arm as he held it out to look at the pattern. He had thought the kimono he had worn the day before was ridiculously feminine, but this… this was atrocious! Seeing Sesshomaru dressed in a similar style did nothing to appease Inuyasha as Sesshomaru was still able to move fluidly.

Inuyasha looked around.

They currently had him seated in an elaborate dual person litter with a canopy. Gauze-like fabric covered all sides, hiding him and Sesshomaru from public view. While he could somewhat see past the fabric, much of the colors were muted. He was sorely tempted to lift one corner and peer out. But according to tradition, with the loyalty both he and Sesshomaru were swearing upon one another, they were only to see each other until they got to the center square where the declarations would take place.

He could hear the gold chains from the adornment on his head clinking against one another. He certainly didn't like having all of his hair tied up. But he needed to have his neck exposed.

Sesshomaru had his hair pulled up in a tail, but similar to Inuyasha, gold pins with dangling chains were inserted into the base like a small crown.

Kohl had been brushed on both of their eyes, accenting the amber look they had. White powder had also been put lightly on their faces, making Inuyasha's skin seem pale and Sesshomaru's look even more white than it was. With his stony face, he seemed more like a statue sitting next to him.

Inuyasha's thoughts wandered as the gentle swaying of the litter almost had him falling asleep. He occupied himself with random thought, such as the memory of having seen pictures of emperors before. He never expected to be dressed as finely as one. If only they had been given the head covering most male noble men wore instead of the wretched pins that he was dying to pull out of his hair.

He could hear people's cheers growing larger, and he could only assume there were nearing their destination. At least he wasn't completely alone. Two of the carriers were Ginta and Hakkaku. And it had been somewhat amusing to see them wearing clothing not of fur. And judging from the giggling some of the female servants were doing, they carried their new look pretty well.

Too bad Inuyasha didn't get a chance to catch up with them. He hoped he would get an opportunity once this whole act was over.

He felt the litter being lowered, and the front canopy was lifted open. Tamotsu reached a hand out to help Sesshomaru out of the litter. In turn, Sesshomaru extended his hand out to Inuyasha. The white hanyou took the hand, and as he got up, couldn't help but feel more disgruntled at how easily Sesshomaru appeared to get up. Because even with help, Inuyasha felt like he was going to fall backwards.

Sesshomaru let him up a small set of stairs, to stand in a stone podium that overlooked the crowd. Seeing the vast number of people, Inuyasha tried looking for Katsutoshi. Having only seen him for breakfast actually made him anxious and he hoped that son was doing fine. Considering that it was that miserable hag Chie that was taking care of him.

People kept cheering until Sesshomaru raised a hand.

"As you all know, with changing times means changing knowledge. What was once feared is nothing more than silly superstitions. Foolish pride kept our youngest prince away."

Funny how with those words once couldn't determine who's pride he was talking about. But Inuyasha remained silent and still. To scoff like he wanted to would have embarrassed his brother in front of the population and it would not have been beneficial to him.

"As many of you know, he was an honored mate to Kouga, Lord of the wolf clan, who fell at the hands of our common enemy, Naraku. It is due to his final written decree that Inuyasha be returned to Inu lands so that he may be protected under Inu law until he can care for himself once more, or become mate to an honored demon. With this request, this Sesshomaru offers his protection as asked by Lord Kouga."

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Do you, Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, brother of this Sesshomaru, former mate to the fallen Kouga, accept this one's protection?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, hoping that nothing fell off of him, or that he wouldn't lose his balance. "I do," he responded.

"Do you, Inuyasha, accept the rules of the Inu clan, abiding by this one's laws, and swearing loyalty to the Inu clan until you are properly mated once more?"

"I do."

"As young lord to the Inu clan, do you accept that your only master will be this one?"

Inuyasha held back his growl. "I do."

He could hear the demons and people sighing with pleasure out in the crowd as a few cheers of joy began to escalate. What was wrong with these people? Did they really have that much understanding in Inu demon laws and were they really that happy for what was happening here? He felt Sesshomaru's hand reach under his chin and pull his face upwards so that he was looking up at his brother.

"Then by Inu decree, the young Lord Inuyasha falls under Sesshomaru's law." Inuyasha stepped forward and swallowed hard. Reaching up, he licked the jaw of his brother as he was instructed to do by the servants preparing him. This was a submissive action that told all other demons, especially the inus, that he looked to Sesshomaru alone for all his needs.

Sesshomaru then leaned forward and clamped his teeth into Inuyasha's neck, causing the hanyou to flinch and let out a small whimper of pain.

He knew he was being marked, but he was not prepared for the pain. Hearing the cheers, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if he had not been told because his reaction was to be expected and genuine.

Sesshomaru pulled back and Inuyasha could make out a small trace of blood on his lips. He also couldn't help but notice the flash of red that crossed Sesshomaru's eyes, alarming him a bit. He could also feel the burning sensation of the bite mark on his neck. Sesshomaru, with his eyes golden in color, then took his hand and led him down the stairs.

"Carry on," he said.

Whistling sounds and explosions began to sound out as fire trails of different colors lit up the sky.

People cheered and began to dance as instruments began to play.

Chants of "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha!" were heard throughout the streets.

"You will follow Tamotsu," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, nodding to his soldier that was standing at the bottom of the steps. "He will take you to where you can safely change into a different attire so that you can enjoy the festivities."

"Thank kami," Inuyasha sighed.

The inu soldier chuckled. "Come this way, Lord Inuyasha. A changing room has been prepared in one of the nearby inns."

X

A small group of demons ran up to the fortress's walls.

"Who are you?" asked one of the soldiers standing guard.

"Please, sir! We were attacked and robbed of our wares."

"What concern is that of ours?"

"They were wares for the party in which Lord Sesshomaru was going to declare being his brother's protector!"

The soldier glanced at his partner.

"When and where were you attacked?"

"Late last night! We were due to arrive shortly after sunrise this morning. We were afraid what the true intentions were of the wolf demons that attacked us so we continued our journey in hopes to warn you!"

"Wolf demons? What wares did you have?"

"The lights for the skies!"

This time the soldiers looked at each other in alarm. Having expected this shipment, they knew when it had arrived, especially considering how late it was. The shrill whistling sound of one of the sky lights going into the air and exploding escalated the concern.

He shouted up to one of the messengers waiting in the tower above. "Alert Lord Sesshomaru! We have been infiltrated by an unknown amount of enemy wolves!"

X

"Do you know where Katsutoshi is?" Inuyasha asked Tamotsu as a servant tied yet another sash around Inuyasha's waist.

"Ginta and Hakkaku are retrieving him as we speak."

"How are they doing?" Inuyasha asked, smacking the hands of the servant away. "Hey! I like breathing! Plus there's a pup in there!"

"Sorry, young Lord."

"It has only been a day. But I see the potential in them. Despite our similarities, we inus and wolves are still very much different. Forgive me for saying so, but I am amazed that you were able to adapt to their ways."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I lived with bigotry all my life. It allowed me to be tolerant of all others."

Tamotsu bowed and held out a small pouch that Inuyasha took from him. "This is from Lord Sesshomaru, so that you may enjoy what is being offered by the peddlers on the streets. I will go on ahead and meet up with your son and the two wolves. The two guards outside this door can escort you to the festivities if you do not wish to wait for my return."

"Keh. Whatever."

Inuyasha had no intention of being led around by guards. He didn't feel like patiently waiting for his son to be brought to him either. Testing his fluidity with the new garments he was wearing, he was grateful to feel that they were very much light and stopped right above his ankles. He was wearing shoes similar to the ones Sesshomaru wore, and it felt odd, but he wasn't as restrained as he was while sitting inside of that ridiculous box.

Knowing that the guards were standing outside the room, Inuyasha turned to the window. Sitting on the sill was a head piece of similar style to the one he had been wishing he wore instead. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He picked it up and inspected it. Then he glanced at the mirror in his room. To hell with it all. He gathered his hair and was able to tuck it most of it underneath. Some of it was trailed out from underneath, making it appear as if he had short hair. And it was wide enough to cover his ears. With a mischievous grin and the excitement of exploring while looking for Katsutoshi, Inuyasha jumped out the window and made his way down into the festival.

X

Sesshomaru was surrounded be his guards as the led him down the streets and into one of the food tents. He was offered a table right away and different types of foods were brought out to him.

To be honest, he never cared for festivities. These were too elaborate for him. The balls, on the other hand, were much more to his liking. After all, these public events were open to everyone inside the grounds and the neighboring villages as well. The balls were only for those of noble blood and were by invitation only. Nobles meant no one was expressing loud and obnoxious excitement at meeting him.

As he ate his food, ignoring the cheers from the growing crowd of village people, a guard that was not part of his personal entourage made his way in.

He leaned forward and whispered something into the ear of one of his soldiers, who then in turn leaned towards him.

"Forgive me, Lord," he said. "Word is that a pack of wolves attacked some of our expected peddlers and infiltrated our fortress by using their carriage."

"Find them," Sesshomaru growled, standing up. "Find them and rectify this careless mistake before this one takes matter into his own hands."

X

Arashi grinned as he stalked his prey.

With all the scents and sounds, it seemed that his little hanyou was distracted.

Although to be honest, it was only by mere chance that he spotted his prize leaping out a window. With his hair apparently tucked underneath the hat, even he wouldn't have given the figure a second glance if he hadn't seen him up near the window before donning on the article of clothing.

But this made the opportunity even better. For someone who had just received protection from the high Lord Sesshomaru, the little hanyou was currently unguarded and recklessly gallivanting about.

He watched and waited as Inuyasha bought some treats called dangos from a human and ate them with relish. A couple more of his followers stood behind him, tense.

Inuyasha stepped past his hiding spot, tossing the sticks to the ground. In one quick movement, Arashi reached out and grabbed Inuyasha around the arms.

"What the…" Inuyasha let out a growl, but it was barely heard over the sound of the people who were still celebrating.

"Though you could escape me, little hanyou?" Arashi growled as he pressed his cheek against the side of Inuyasha's face.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, I am using them for fun and for the free entertainment of other people. :) So Enjoy. :)

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 13

Tamotsu stared at the empty room where Inuyasha was supposed to be waiting. He growled in annoyance, brown eyes spotting the open window. He ran a hand through his curly short brown hair before adjusting his studded shoulder guard and turning over to his newest recruits who were standing in the doorway, their obvious nervousness resonating through the air.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, tell the kid that we'll be meeting the young lord out in the festival. Tell the others to sniff him out and let me know where his is!" He turned back around, gnashing his teeth.

When he had been assigned to watch over Inuyasha, he had thought that he had done something to offend Sesshomaru during his service. It wasn't that he thought badly of hanyous, after all, to him they weren't that different. He, himself, basically was a mutt, having been born between a dark and a white Inu. He bore the crescent shape that most noble Inus had, only instead of it being black like the darker Inus had, or purple like the white Inus, his had come out yellow, almost fading into his own pale skinned color. He almost looked like a standard Inu, but because he bore the shape, he was given the chance to join Sesshomaru's elite guard and prove himself.

And he had, over the years, first with Inutaisho, and then with Sesshomaru, which was why it was such a blow to hear he had been reduced to babysitting duty of the Lord's young hanyou brother. Then he began watching Inuyasha and Tamotsu quickly realized why he was assigned to this duty. He may have been one of the few who had the capabilities to keep up with the stubborn idiot. And even then he had been careless for just a moment, trusting that the hanyou would have at least waited for his son to be brought to him.

A wolf cry got his attention and they all peered out the window where a couple of soldiers were jogging across the street towards the inn.

"What is it?" Tamotsu asked.

"The wolves just started acting nervous, Sir!" said one of his soldiers as the wolves yipped and howled around them. "What are they saying?" he asked of Ginta and Hakkaku, turning to look at them.

Hakkaku's face took a grim appearance.

"Sir! The wolves are claiming that there was a scent of other wolves nearby. The carried the scent of the new alpha!"

"That hanyou prince is going to be the death of me," Tamotsu growled before barking out orders for all soldiers outside to seek out Inuyasha. "You two, follow me!" he ordered of the two in the room as he marched out the doorway.

X

Inuyasha had been enjoying his time away from the guards when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley.

He instinctively began to struggle when he felt someone press against the side of his face, one hand holding onto both his wrists, the other arm wrapping around his neck.

"Though you could escape me, little hanyou?" he heard a familiar voice say.

What the hell was the dark wolf doing within the fortress of Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha stood still for a moment as he heard Arashi taking in a deep breath. Was the jerk actually sniffing his neck?

"That nasty Inu is trying to remove the scent of our clan from you." Arashi said with mocking tone, before he licked Inuyasha's cheek.

"Ugh! Let go, you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted, snapping out of it and struggling to get out of Arashi's grasp.

The way Arashi had grabbed him limited his movements of his arms, putting him at a huge disadvantage.

"Let's go!" Arashi barked out, and one of his wolf followers moved to grab Inuyasha by his feet.

He was not going to let him grab him that easily.

Inuyasha began to buck and kick out his feet, catching the approaching wolf by the chin and sending him flying backwards. The second one also tried to grab at him, and in the process, Inuyasha could feel Arashi's grip loosening. His hat fell off and his hair cascaded out, brushing up against the alpha wolf's face.

Arashi instinctively released one arm to brush away the hair, and Inuyasha managed to writhe his way out of his grasp completely.

"Are you that willing to try to take me on?" spat Arashi, as he and the other two wolves dropped into a fighting stance.

"You bet your ass, I am," snapped Inuyasha.

"Are you still carrying?" Arashi asked with a grin, as he glanced down at Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha couldn't help but recall the pain and fear he had felt when Arashi had struck his stomach. His hands immediately dropped to guard his stomach, instinct kicking in to protect the most vulnerable part of him at the moment.

Arashi and the other two wolves launched themselves towards Inuyasha, taking advantage of the hanyou's momentary lapse of judgment. Inuyasha's yellow eyes snapped up to look at them, realizing what position he had put himself in and he took a step back. Two bodies flew past him, launching at the wolves by Arashi, while a third dropped in between the two, causing the dark wolf to halt.

Inuyasha noticed the armor that the one standing before him was wearing.

"Tamotsu!" Inuyasha couldn't help but cry out in surprise. "Ginta! Hakkaku!"

"I truly wish you would listen to me," the guard said in a petulant tone, brown eyes glancing back at Inuyasha. "You know how much trouble you're getting me into?"

Snarling could be heard as Ginta, Hakkaku, and the two other wolf demons wrestled one another. Arashi also let out a growl as he crouched, ready to launch an attack.

"Bold move, trespasser." Tamotsu also crouched, hands balled up into fists as his spiked knuckle guards

A shadow cast over them, and the fight between the others stopped as they all looked up.

Inuyasha made a face, fear replaced by irritation, as he watched a familiar figure descend upon them like some type of deity; And an arrogant one at that.

Sesshomaru's hair actually swished around him when he landed in the middle of the group, glaring at the invading wolves, all regal looking.

"One can assume you are Arashi," his brother said in a dangerous voice.

The dark wolf stood straight, raising his head. "Lord Arashi," he corrected, narrowing his eyes.

"Lords do not sneak into kingdoms to kidnap members of said kingdom."

"Kidnap? I am merely retrieving a lost member of my clan, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I am not a member of your clan!" snapped Inuyasha, as Tamotsu gave him a look full of suffering. He moved to stand in front of the hanyou, attempting to block his view of the wolf.

"Please refrain from speaking, young lord," he murmured, before focusing his attention on Sesshomaru and Arashi.

"He is my mate," Arashi was saying, having ignored Inuyasha's outburst.

"He is no one's mate."

"He is by wolf laws."

"By wolf law, the fallen Lord's last words are law. And by Inu law, we have final say."

Arashi slightly reeled back, confused.

Sesshomaru pulled out a scroll from his waistband. "This one expected you to eventually make your presence known. It should have also been expected that you would not have followed protocol and sought audience with this Sesshomaru. Lord Kouga's words. Inuyasha is to be freed from his ties to the clan if this one should accept responsibility of taking back in this kingdom's lost prince. It has been done and acknowledged in a public declaration and will be repeated in a more private and formal setting amongst invited nobles."

Arashi looked livid as he read through the words that Kouga had written. So he had suspected something, and thus robbed Arashi of a chance of winning completely over the entire clan and taking something that belonged to the ex lord as his own.

"I will inform the council," he said, his voice filled with barely repressed fury, handing back the scroll. "But I will inform you now that we will contend this claim."

"As you wish. This one will continue to stand by Inu Law."

"Let's go." Arashi motioned for his wolves to follow.

"A warning, from one lord to another," Sesshomaru added, as Arashi stopped, indicating that he was listening. "Contend as much as you wish, sending however many scrolls and messengers you wish, but personally step once more upon this land without an invitation, and you will pay the toll in blood. This one's treaty rested solely with Kouga's clan, expiring when he fell."

"Understood," Arashi hissed.

The three wolves walked away.

"Tamotsu."

"My men will follow, Lord Sesshomaru. They will see to it that they leave the kingdom."

Tamotsu disappeared, presumably to send some of his soldiers to tail the wolves.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha. "Why were you not with your guards?"

Inuyasha looked at him sullenly. "I can't deal with this constant following," he said.

"While you are under this one's care, you will have to." With that, Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Ginta and Hakkaku hovered by as Inuyasha growled.

"Lord? Katsu is nearby," they said, hoping to calm the hanyou down.

"Where?"

A few yards away, small red eyes had been watching everything that had transpired. Disappointment and anger filled him completely. It seemed his uncle was being too weak, or maybe he just didn't understand Sesshomaru's reasoning. He had been hoping that Sesshomaru would have just done away with the wolf once and for all.

He quickly made his way to Chie before she realized he was missing and to wait for the two wolves to bring his father to him.

X

Arashi ran through the woods, nothing but murder in his mind.

So that damn Kouga actually sent a golden written decree to Sesshomaru requesting that he take Inuyasha back under the knowledge that he freed him from wolf law. He would go back and speak to the council. There had to be a way to challenge the validity of such a testament.

And it seemed that the hanyou was still carrying, which meant that the threat to his future hold was still there if the pup turned out to be male. He would need to force Inuyasha back somehow and then find a way to dispose of the parasite growing within him.

A rustling sound caught his attention. He and his two subordinates stopped and hid in the shadows, catching a familiar scent coming their way. Arashi grinned.

They were wolves from his clan, but because he and his two followers were the only ones heading this way, he could presume that these were probably stragglers from the group that had defected.

He may have been robbed the chance of taking back what was rightfully his. But at least he had a few demons he could take his aggression and frustration out on. Glancing at his subordinates, they nodded, looking grim. They understood the imposed clan rules.

The small pack of wolf demons were caught off guard and did not stand a chance at the ambush.

Arashi slashed his kin, leaving their mutilated corpses behind to feed the scavengers that roamed the woods. While the two wolves following him hid their faces of regret, Arashi moved forward, mildly satisfied at the blood on his hands.

X

Inuyasha carried his son on his hip, hooding him with one arm, doing his best to ignore his shadows. He did feel a bit of guilt that he was also ignoring Ginta and Hakkaku, but if they chose to follow the rules to trail him instead of walk by his side like equal comrades, then he would treat them like the others.

Katsutoshi was telling him tales of what he did all day, occasionally stopping to tell his father what foods to try and if he could play any of the games. They were greeted by many of the kingdom's dwellers and Inuyasha had to admit that it felt a bit weird. More so than the villagers who bade him farewell when he first started his journey to the Western kingdom. But at least it was him and Katsu, and entourage, enjoying the festivities that were still going strongly. He was told that it would keep going till it was almost sunrise, and resume late afternoon for another two days.

Sesshomaru had retreated, under the pretense of allowing Inuyasha to spend some alone time with his son. He also strongly suggested he not try to lose his guards again.

Despite that annoyance and the earlier scare, Inuyasha had to admit that the night was shaping up to be rather fun. It was a long time since he had such a carefree evening.

Festivals between the wolf clans were nothing like this. They had been rather small and full of food and conversations while the cubs played games. Inuyasha did wish Kouga were around to experience this with him, and at least the little arms of Katsu around his neck helped fill in for that missing feeling of strong arms around him.

He was also glad that Katsu missed what had transpired in the alley.

He didn't want to worry his son more than necessary, especially with all the huge changes that were transpiring.

Katsutoshi suddenly demanded he be put down.

Inuyasha did as he was asked, only to be pulled by his hand towards one of the stalls.

He couldn't help but laugh at his son's excitement.

As long as Sesshomaru kept his promise and allowed him to enjoy the company of his son, Inuyasha had the feeling that he wouldn't mind being here.

X

Arashi stood in front of his council, having travelled at full speed and arriving in two weeks time. They all looked at him, obviously displeased when they realized that he had returned without Inuyasha at his side.

"What is the meaning of this?" they asked.

"It seems there is a problem in our claim," Arashi said, bowing low. "Kouga sent a decree to Lord Sesshomaru, granting him permission to take him back into his clan should he fall."

The wolves looked at one another. "But Lord Sesshomaru hates hanyous. Did you not speak with him? Surely he would refuse such an offer."

Arashi bit back a growl. "He was the one that informed me of the testament, and he also was the one who told me that his treaty with the wolves solely rested on Kouga. Without him, the treaty is now void and he accepted his obligation of becoming guardian and protector to Inuyasha."

The wolves grumbled to one another. "What of the pup?"

Arashi froze. "Kouga's ward?" he asked.

"No. We have heard that the news that he carries Kouga's. Seems it was exciting news in the human villages in our lands. Is Sesshomaru accepting it as a ward?"

Arashi felt a cold feeling of dread settle on him. So the council found out. It would be difficult to have something happen to the cub now without being suspected.

"As far as I know, no. He held a ceremony claiming only Inuyasha. He did not claim Katsutoshi either."

The wolves hummed. "Then we will begin negotiations and reign in Inuyasha one way or another. We need to see this decree in a formal setting. We may be able to find some way around it to get what we need. After all, if Sesshomaru didn't claim Katsutoshi, we may still be able to get in from that angle. Since Kouga accepted him as his ward, it gives us a right to challenge Inuyasha's right to keep the boy, as well as Kouga's pup."

Arashi nodded.

"You will remain leader of the clan until further notice," the council then added, leaving Arashi seething in anger. "If Kouga's pup is male, you will be regent until it is time for him to claim leadership. If it is female, then she will be one of your potential mates."

One of the other elder wolves chuckled. "So black and white," he hissed out, age weakening his voice. "You forget how hard headed Inuyasha is known to be. He does not act like a bearer which caused many of you grievance during his time with us. He may find a way yet to throw your plans off balance. You should leave him be."

"You are a fool," snapped one of the other wolves, clearly younger, but not by much.

Arashi agreed. Although it was for selfish reasons. He did not want to lose the chance of pinning the hanyou to the ground and showing him who was alpha. He was stronger than Kouga. He would not play these games of equality. As a bearer, Inuyasha really should have taken the role of females and omegas, instead of running side by side with the beta males.

The thought of seeing streaks of dirt on Inuyasha's face and hair from an unrestrained rut on the floor made Arashi's blood boil. He would do everything he could to get what he wanted, even if it meant challenging Sesshomaru straight up in the near future.

"You can send wolves to try to reason with him," Arashi stated. "But I doubt he's in the mood for reasoning. We may have to resort to force."

"You surely can't be serious. War with the Inus? We'd be slaughtered!"

"Not with me as leader," Arashi proclaimed. "I can train this clan to be the best warrior clan in existence."

"So be it."

The old wolf who had spoken against attempting to regain Inuyasha stood up and began to shuffle away. "Do as you please," he said. "I hope that this old soul will be gone before I see the tragedy that will befall this clan if you continue on this path."

Arashi's tail twitched as he saw how uncertain some of the other wolves looked at those words. He would have to find a way to silence that elder before he made the council unwilling to support his decision to fight.

X

Sesshomaru's eyes bore into Inuyasha's as he slowly moved against his brother, observing how hard his brother was trying to hold on and not enjoy the sensations he was being bombarded by.

A couple weeks had passed since the incident with Arashi and Inuyasha's night of becoming human was now upon them. Sesshomaru supposed he could have scented his brother the evening before, but his annoyance with how close he and Katsutoshi were drove him to wait until the last minute possible.

He respected Inuyasha's wish to not be seen in his human form, and quite frankly, he really didn't care to see his brother in his weakest state. It just served to further remind him of how easily Naraku had been able to catch him while he was defenseless.

The sun was due to set in roughly an hour, and so, in his bed, window wide open, he had his brother writhing in the warm glow of a setting sun.

Despite being darker than him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but observe at how the light still reflected quite well off the hanyou's skin, making it seem like he was the one glowing.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha struggled to keep his head clear, knowing his face was burning red, both from the heat that was coursing through his body and the mortification that he didn't have the dark to soften the appearance of his brother above him.

He had thought the first time was awkward. This was worse! In the dark, with only candlelight, Inuyasha could only make out the yellow of Sesshomaru's eyes and the reflection of the moon on his skin.

Bathed in sunlight, Inuyasha had to deal with seeing Sesshomaru's complete expression. It seemed so clinical and aloof, which made Inuyasha frustrated that even in a sexual act, his brother just refused to relax.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Sesshomaru looked like he was somewhat enjoying the act. But looking at him as if he were an experiment just made the act horrible, and it prolonged it. Inuyasha did his best trying to close his eyes and only feel, but knowing that Sesshomaru was staring at him made it hard to let loose.

His eyes snapped open as Sesshomaru suddenly picked up the pace, and Inuyasha instinctively thrust up against him, hands moving from Sesshomaru's wrists up towards the bend of his elbow.

He bit back a cry, instead letting out a strangled groan. His eyelids fluttered and he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. His older brother's skin began to glisten, tiny drops of sweat looking like gems upon his forehead.

A strong arm snaked around his waist and hauled him upwards. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck as Sesshomaru bit him once more on the neck. Semen splashed between the two bodies as Sesshomaru let out a soft grunt and Inuyasha let out a cry. Sesshomaru's body trembled slightly as he took in slow deep breathes, and Inuyasha panted for air, bonelessly resting his body against his brother.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha causing the hanyou to fall back, unprepared. Sesshomaru slid out of his bed, throwing on his robe and making his way into his private bathing chambers.

Inuyasha felt ashamed once more that he had found pleasure in the touch. Try hard as he might, he couldn't help but feel as if he were being unfaithful to Kouga, even if the damn wolf gave him permission in that scroll. Wiping some of the body fluids off of him, and onto Sesshomaru's sheets out of a need for revenge, Inuyasha donned his robe as well and made his way back to his room to wait for sunset.

X

Katsutoshi sighed as he waited for his father to return to their room. Tonight was the night of the new moon, and he had been feeling anxious, thinking that Sesshomaru was going to intentionally keep his father in his room to watch him turn human.

"He smells strong," he said, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of Sesshomaru's concentrated scent. He really didn't want to sleep the whole night smelling him.

His father looked slightly embarrassed. "He's a strong yokai," Inuyasha responded. Inuyasha then sighed, recalling the questions his son had asked a little more than two weeks ago. Time spent alone like this was rare, but now that his human night was coming, and no sight of more wolves joining were seen, Inuyasha decided that he needed to tell Katsu some truths about his heritage.

"Come here," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Katsu scampered over to him, sitting on his lap and tucking his head beneath Inuyasha's chin.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Katsu waited patiently, wondering if his father was going to finally tell him about the one who said he was his sire.

"Remember when you asked me about your sire?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, you thought right. Kouga was only your protector, but he cared a lot for you."

"I always knew he wasn't my blood sire, Poppa. But I thought of him as a sire either way."

"I'm sure he thought of you as more than just a ward, too. He did take you into all those meetings, did he not?"

"Yup!"

"Well, your blood sire is the reason why he took us in. Your blood sire is a blood thirsty demon named Naraku."

"Did he hurt you, Poppa?"

"Yes. He is the one that killed my friends. And he is the one that killed Kouga."

Katsu frowned. So his father had a legit reason to be afraid of Naraku. But if he was so bad, why didn't he do anything while he stood there along with him unprotected. Why give him his heart to protect? A small trickle of worry began to run through his head.

Was it a way to keep track of where he and his poppa was? Was it possible that Naraku was listening to this conversation?

"He took advantage of my night of weakness, and then he left me with you."

Katsu noticed when the scent became more human. Pulling away, he looked up at his father's human eyes. He reached up and tugged on his father's dark hair, rubbing his face in it.

His blood sire had hurt his poppa when he was weak and beautiful. So his uncle was no longer the most hated demon he knew.

He could feel the tension in his father as he was being held. He decided to give his father a break and talk about something else.

"I like it when you have black hair, Poppa. We look almost the same!"

His father smiled, which made Katsu feel better. While he really did want to know more about Naraku, his father's happiness was most important.

Plus he didn't want to give Naraku a reason to not train him anymore if there was a way he could listen in on this conversation.

Inuyasha sighed. "Your sire has dark hair, too."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," Katsu said, shaking his head. "He sounds like a meanie."

Inuyasha looked relieved. "Well, let me get a bit cleaned up and we'll go to sleep, okay?"

Katsutoshi nodded with a grin.

As his father disappeared into his private chamber, Katsu walked over to the mirror in his father's room. He looked at his reflection and stared into his red eyes. "I don't know if you can hear me, blood sire. I still want to become stronger. As long as you promise not to hurt my Poppa anymore, I'll find a way to get out of here and learn from you."

He then turned around and made his way back to the bed.

He was all smiles by the time Inuyasha came out of the private chambers.

The two settled in for a comfortable sleep as the moonless night passed over them.

X

Naraku opened his eyes and grinned. So it seemed that his little spawn didn't care about how Inuyasha had told him how evil he was. He still wanted to learn from him.

He was a bit concerned that his plans would be ruined when Inuyasha began to talk about him. But then Katsu had walked to the mirror and proclaimed his desire to continue learning from him.

Perfect.

It seemed his little spawn was more like him than Inuyasha and that wretched wolf after all.

X

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha and Katsutoshi playing in the garden from his study room's tower. He had never seen his brother so relaxed… unless one counted the years he was trapped to that wretched tree.

He was also ruining the new outfit he had just received.

But it didn't bother him as much as he thought it might, considering he was paying for the outfits to be made.

Inuyasha's hair was unbound and it flowed with the wind as he continued dancing about, playing a game of tag with Katsutoshi. Ginta and Hakkaku were also playing along as they needed more players to make the game more entertaining.

Sesshomaru continued watching his brother, wondering how much longer before he was unable to move as freely as he was doing so. He looked back to the painting above his desk that Rin had installed years ago.

Inuyasha with his swollen belly, dressed in a kimono with wolves racing across the bottom.

He had to admit that his little brother carried the image quite well. Had he been in court, he would have had much attention.

He would need to make sure the new maternal kimono made would outshine the one in the portrait. He would also have to organize a ball to show off his pregnant and healthy brother.

And he would have to make it clear that he was not offering Inuyasha as a potential mate to any of the nobles. At least not yet.

Because that idea was not pleasant to him.

He recalled how he felt as he scented his brother the day before. Seeing Inuyasha writhe beneath him, he had been so close to losing control of his actions once more. He had wanted to let out a cry, and almost did when Inuyasha groaned.

He wanted to remain distant but if the scenting evening were all going to be like this, it would be difficult. He found himself hoping that Inuyasha's pup was female so that he would be able to claim it without any gossip circulating the other nobles. Then Inuyasha would have no reason to leave either.

The only problem with that little plan was the black haired brat that seemed intent on being by Inuyasha's side except for when Sesshomaru demanded Inuyasha's presence.

There was something about the little demon that rankled his nerves, and it wasn't completely based on the fact that his sire was Naraku. Just looking at the brat he could see the physical similarities, but he also had to admit that there were some traits that were similar to Inuyasha and the innocence Rin had when she was young. Seeing the child like wonder as he looked at each plant, he was so much like Rin that he was tempted to just sit in their presence and watch.

However, he had caught the calculating look in the child's eyes, and it was something that a demon his age should not yet have. Demons and humans were different in the ways they grew up, but even small vicious demons had a cruelty in them that was considered innocent. They had ways of acting that may cause harm to another being, but it was never out of malicious intent. It was just demon curiosity.

Yet Katsutoshi had that appearance that he was quite capable of understanding what his actions would entail and the ramifications of them. After all, how many times had his narrow red eyes been cast his way, only to be followed by a small smirk before turning around to Inuyasha and speaking to him like a typical child, fawning over his parent and drinking in all the attention that was given to him.

Despite his words, Sesshomaru also knew that he was going to have to find some way to make peace with the brat. Or convince Inuyasha to send him off to learn with tutors on the pretense that nobles had to learn about the lands they might rule one day.

He would have to make sure that someone kept an eye on Katsutoshi as often as possible. Someone who had no real use to him but was always willing to do everything for him. Someone he wouldn't miss as he would always come back to report trivial things.

Someone like Jaken.

Sesshomaru retreated back into his desk.

Yes, Jaken would be perfect for the task.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I am writing this piece of fiction only for the purpose of free entertainment. Enjoy, fellow sickos at heart! Lol!

Bastard's Gift

Chapter 14

Katsutoshi watched as the little green toad ran past his hiding place. Giving it a few more moments, he came out and glanced out the window he was standing near. He could see the lights out in the courtyard as a large number of people were walking into the great hall where Uncle Sesshomaru was holding a ball to show off his Poppa.

His Poppa's stomach was now more visible, although he could still move fast. In a couple months his father would have to slow down or risk damaging the baby.

The ball Sesshomaru was having seemed boring as no children were to be invited, which is why he was stuck with Jaken tutoring him. But rather than waste time studying scrolls, Katsu was determined to sneak out and meet up with Naraku.

A few times while he was almost asleep, he had heard his blood sire calling his name. And so he responded with "A little bit more time."

As soon as he saw that everyone was inside, he ran out, using the servant's door to avoid being caught by Jaken or Rin. He made his way past the courtyard, towards the back part of the garden that lay beyond.

He had spent a few times trying to find a way to sneak out of the massive fortress other than travelling through the whole kingdom. Without a fast horse, there was no way he would be able to make it to the gates and back before morning. However, he did notice that there was a crack in the structure on the back portion of the castle and it led to a small cave through the mountain. He had found it once while he was hiding from Jaken behind a bush in the yard. Katsu couldn't help but wonder if it used to be someone else's secret exit until it got covered up.

It was too small for a grown up, but perfect for his size. He had taken to marking the directions he needed to take to get back. And through all that, he had been able to determine that the cave did come out on the other side of the mountain that held the settlement.

Using a small lantern he had hid inside, he made his way through the maze. If things turned out well, he would be back before the actual ball was over.

X

Inuyasha growled as Kohaku grinned at him. Rin was fussing around with some details in his hair.

"You better not make me too girly," he warned the human girl.

"I'm afraid it is a bit on the extensive side," said Kohaku.

"It has to be!" responded Rin, more to Kohaku than Inuyasha. "This is the ball in which Sesshomaru shows him off to the noble demon lords! Since he's a rare bearer, he needs to draw a lot of attention to himself."

"Are they really that rare?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Rin nodded. "I was looking up stuff. The last male bearer to grace these lands was actually the son of Chie. And there was another one 75 years before his time."

Inuyasha looked at Rin in surprise. The old bat was still super critical of him, but to find out that her son was a male bearer… he supposed that she would be the best to take care of him. "Where's her son?" he asked, wondering if maybe there was a way to meet up with him and get his take on things.

Rin sighed. "He died. I don't know much about how and when, except he was a mate of one of the dark Inus. She died, too, from heart ache."

"She?"

"He was mated to a female sire. It seems they are actually more common compared to male bearers. If it weren't for his belly, no one would have known the difference. Except for their behavior. She was still rather unlady like, or at least that's what the ladies of the court say."

"Gossiping wenches…" muttered Inuyasha.

Kohaku shook his head. "Maybe so, but they do provide a lot of interesting information. You should hear some of the things they say of you."

"What?"

"Nothing too negative. Other than the tragedy that you don't seem interested in winning Sesshomaru's affections."

"What's so tragic about that?"

"They love Sesshomaru. They refuse to believe he's the one treating you so coldly, so in their eyes, he's doing all this to protect you and you are as aloof as when you first got here."

"Are the rides he is giving you not enough?" Rin suddenly asked, as both Kohaku and Inuyasha choked on their own spit.

"What?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "That's what some of the servants said. But maybe that is the problem. You guys don't go out on rides anyway so how can he give you a good one? And does a good ride mean fast or slow?"

"Kami, Rin, please stop talking and just finish up Inuyasha's outfit!" Kohaku pleaded as he slowly backed out of the room, his face aflame.

"Thanks a lot, coward," Inuyasha muttered as Rin looked at him in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, eyes wide.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Come on! Let's get this over with."

X

Sesshomaru kept himself from sighing as he listened to yet another dull tale from one of the other lords. It didn't matter their age, many of them had the same things to say and rarely was there anything new. At least many quickly realized that he didn't care for taking a mate yet and many didn't push as much as they did a few years ago.

Of course, now that they heard he had a male bearer present- and his younger brother at that- they were asking a few sly questions that he did not care for. He figured this ball would be the perfect event to stake Inuyasha's place in his kingdom and keep the more aggressive pursuers from even attempting to court or ask to court his young brother.

Another old demon approached him, with more questions about Inuyasha. "I wasn't here for the festival," he was saying. "I hear he's not like most hanyous and is actually easy on the eyes. I must say it's still pretty brave of you to take care of a hanyou. Most lords were laughing at the fact that Kouga took him in as a mate, but if he's on his second pup, I'm sure that means he's at least good for something."

Sesshomaru found the need to respond. "You should also keep in mind that he has been fighting Naraku for years. How often have the men in your kingdom fought him?"

The older demon grunted, and then looked up as a trumpet sounded to get people's attention. "Is that him?" he asked, his voice clearly indicating his awe at the vision before him.

Sesshomaru turned to see his brother coming down the stairs, Kohaku leading him down as he had been instructed to. Inuyasha was once more dressed in a kimono style outfit to accent the bulge that was now evident on his body. While it wasn't large, his arms and face were thin so people knew that the swelling was not because he was growing soft.

His hair had been left partially loose, with beads woven into a couple strands to frame his face.

The old lord cleared his throat. "You know, I lost my mate a couple years back. Age and weakness. It has been a bit lonely without a constant companion."

Sesshomaru's face was still even though he was mentally shuddering at the thought of his brother being mate to this old coot.

"There are a few widowed ladies throughout all the lands," Sesshomaru responded as he raised his arm to beckon Inuyasha over. "Seeking younger companions may be detrimental to your health. Especially one as spirited as this one's young brother."

He could see how Inuyasha was not happy with being beckoned over like a simple servant or animal. But at least Sesshomaru continued to see evidence of Kouga's political influence as Inuyasha quickly relaxed his face as he made his way over to his older brother.

He kept his eyes on Sesshomaru, ignoring the demons around him.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at seeing how far Inuyasha had come in a short period of time. Years ago, his brother would have been slinking his way through the crowd, eyeing each individual with suspicion. Now he walked through them, head held high as expected of someone with noble blood in him.

After all, despite being a hanyou, Inuyash'a mother was basically royalty until she fled her domain.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and Inuyasha responded by removing his hand from Kohaku's arm and placing it on Sesshomaru's open hand, one eyebrow twitching with barely concealed annoyance.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," Sesshomaru said, leading Inuyasha towards the center of the room. The demon lords and servants that were catering to them became quiet. "You all know that this one has offered refuge to young Lord Inuyasha, mate to the fallen wolf lord, Kouga. This Sesshomaru has decided to enact on the right of the eldest blood heir and has accepted Inuyasha back into the clan until the young lord deems it necessary to depart. This one will also be accepting Inuyasha's request that he chose his own path in terms of future mate prospects."

Sesshomaru ignore the small growl that came from his brother.

"He has currently decided on focusing on his offspring and cares not for offers. Please refrain from unnecessary requests to meet Inuyasha in hopes of changing his mind."

Sesshomaru then nodded at the musicians who resumed playing. He then looked at Inuyasha and pulled him close, leading him into a simple dance. "Have you attended all your lessons?"

Inuyasha huffed. "I won't step on anyone's toes if that's what you're asking. Well, at least physically I won't."

Sesshomaru felt the side of his mouth twitch. "Refrain from accepting any offers that seem too friendly should the other nobles ask to spend some time with you."

"I'm aware of the political bull shit, Sesshomaru. No need to tell me twice."

A demon lord roughly the same age as Sesshomaru interrupted. "If I may?" he asked.

Sesshomaru relinquished his hold on Inuyasha. "Approach with caution. Inuyasha is very much like a rose. Appealing to the eye but with nasty thorns guarding him from all angles."

Inuyasha felt his face grow red as Sesshomaru complimented and insulted him in front of a noble lord.

"I only wish to know him. And I know of the dangers. I have five highly spirited sisters and they too wish to know him."

Inuyasha glanced over to where the lord motioned at with his head and balked. They were clearly elegant and beautiful demonesses, but their eyes glittered with unholy glee as they realized their brother got a hold of him first and was looking their way.

Swallowing nervously, he allowed himself to be led to where the five were.

X

Katsutoshi sucked on his finger as he came out through the other side of his cave. He had cut himself on one of the sharp edges, but he knew better than to cry in pain.

Coming out into the opening, he squinted his eyes as the wind on this side was much stronger than the other side. He looked up and saw how steep the mountain was. To attack from this side would be suicide if the attack were from the ground. But even in the air, the towers at the very top would make any aerial approach visible no matter from which direction. The only blind spot would be from below, and through this opening, but there was no way an army would make it. There were a couple tight spots that were almost hard for him to cross.

The familiar stench that he associated with himself when he released his small poison cloud and the one he scented off of his blood sire soon filled his senses. Glancing down, he could see the movement of Naraku slithering up the bottom of the mountain, heading towards him. He began to move further down towards a flat surface along the side.

Red eyes met each other.

"You have finally come, little one," Naraku murmured, giving him what almost looked like a benign smile.

"Poppa is currently busy. He doesn't know that I have lost my watcher."

"Clever boy." Naraku held out his hand. "Come with me, child. I will begin teaching you how to fight. I have seen you with your tentacles. It would be best to show you how to use them for both defense and offense."

Katsutoshi paused and glanced back at the mountain.

"Will I be back before the moon is at its brightest?"

"Of course, young one."

Katsutoshi looked back at Naraku and grabbed his hand.

"Okay."

X

Rin hummed as she overlooked the dancing lords, seeing how many of them seemed to be making their way to where Inuyasha was standing. She glanced back as Kohaku approached from behind.

"Lord Inuyasha looks as pretty as Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

Kohaku snorted. "You tempt fate each time you say something like that, Rin."

"But it's true! He may not be as tall as Lord Sesshomaru, but he still has beautiful hair. Do you think my hair will be that long someday?"

"Your hair is already past your waist. I'm sure it will be longer soon."

"Do you think I will look prettier with longer hair?" Rin asked, almost coyly.

Kohaku coughed into his hand as he looked away from the corner of his eyes, his light freckles almost disappearing from the blush rising on his face.

"The ladies say that I will make a beautiful wife. I hope so. I want to look nice standing next to you."

"Rin…" Kohaku's face slowly returned to his normal color as he gave her a smile. "I'm sure you will be a beautiful bride. To me, even in servant's clothes, you look pretty."

Rin grinned.

"Would the young lady like to dance?"

"I would love to!"

Kohaku took Rin's hand and began to move in time to the music below.

Both young humans smiled as they looked into each other's eyes, cheeks aglow.

Down below, two siblings were rather exasperated with some of the nosiest nobles they ever had to deal with, and both were reacting differently.

Sesshomaru still held onto his composure, using his sly tongue to issue veiled insults to those that, despite his request, were hinting about how great a matrimony between either brothers with one of their daughters, or sons, or even themselves, would be in uniting kingdoms. They had carefully avoided making it sound like an actual request.

He also quickly discovered that his annoyance in previous requests to meet daughters paled in comparison to the suggestions of Inuyasha finding a mate prospect with all the young lords and ladies present.

Across the ball dance floor, Inuyasha found himself surrounded by mostly females and a few males. Most of them were his age, a few more mature. He also got the chance to meet three females that were most likely female sires judging by the comments they were making.

"I would love to have a pretty little husband by my side!" said one.

"I need one that can keep up with me!" said the other.

"The thought of having my mate fat with my child sounds so dreamy!" said the third.

The conversation they had left Inuyasha red with embarrassment. He had thought some of the males were bad in Kouga's clan, but these ladies were ridiculous.

There were also two males, one considerable older, that were asking questions that were almost too personal.

"Do you think you will mate again?" the younger male had asked.

"I have been through a few mating ceremonies. It's usually best to settle down with a more mature demon if offspring are involved."

Some of the regular females giggled and asked him to dance. "I hear a male bearer can be a sire, too. Have you considered looking at getting a female mate next?"

Depending on how invasive the question was, Inuyasha either responded all flustered, or let out a snappy comment. Of course, half the time, the ones who earned his ire laughed it off, making some off handed comment about prenatal hormones.

When dinner was finally announced, both brothers sat next to each other, grateful for a reprieve of all the attention, as their table was near the throne, above, and more importantly, separated from all others.

X

Katsu gasped for air as he stood up from the ground, legs trembling.

"Again," said Naraku, as he sent a flying arsenal of large wasps and rocks flying towards the young demon.

Katsu raised his arms to block his face as several tentacles erupted from his back and waved in front of him, trying to block and throw back the stones while slicing the giant bugs in half.

His little forehead was drenched in sweat and dirt was staining his wardrobe. A couple of scratches on his forehead were bleeding and his eyes held a few unshed tears of frustration.

One of the wasps stung his tentacle and another rock got past his defense and struck him in the shoulder. Katsu bit back a cry of pain as he took one step back to keep from falling again.

Another barrage came at him and he managed to catch one rock. With a small feeling of triumph, he sent that one flying back at Naraku, only to growl to himself when his blood sire effortlessly blocked it with a barrier.

His small red eyes glared into the narrow red eyes of the demon that looked like him.

"Once more."

X

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked besides each other as they made their way to their rooms. Both were silent, Sesshomaru being himself, and Inuyasha feeling exhausted. A couple servants had gone ahead to turn down the sheets on their beds.

The moon was past its brightest point and Inuyasha knew that sunrise was not that far away.

Inuyasha paused as he noticed that Jaken was pacing in front of his door, sweating up a storm.

Sesshomaru stopped as well, wondering why his retainer was waiting for his half brother.

"Oh, uh, y-y-young lord!" stammered the green demon.

"What is it, Jaken," asked Inuyasha, feeling a headache coming on. If the little green toad was here to tell him that his son had misbehaved or something, he was going to kick the little demon out the nearest window. But then a trickle of concern began to build as he noticed that it was not agitation that was causing Jaken to stutter. With his body trembling and the wringing of his hands, Jaken looked like he was nearing a nervous breakdown.

"I-i-inuyasha, Lord S-s-seshomaru! I'm sorry! I failed my responsibility!" the little green thing finally wailed out.

"What?" asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, trying to comprehend what his consistently over exited servant was trying to say.

"I lost track of young Katsutoshi and…"

Inuyasha's exhaustion disappeared in an instant as he turned and dashed towards his son's private chamber. Sesshomaru walked towards him as Inuyasha backed out of the room and turned to glower at Jaken as he slowly pulled the door back halfway.

"You stupid toad!" he spat out. "Watch how you say things! I thought something happened to him!"

"Wha? But he-he… you mean?" Jaken run under Inuyasha's arm and peered around the door just as Sesshomaru reached them both.

A trail of dirt covered clothing led towards the bed where a small body lay curled up near the pillows.

"B-b-but he… b-but I…"

"Seriously," muttered Inuyasha. "Kids are kids. Just because he got a bit dirty isn't a failed responsibility but don't ever word it like that again!"

Inuyasha stepped in to tuck his son in better.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken who looked completely bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, eyes wide. "You asked that I keep an eye on him and I lost track and…"

"You're dismissed for the evening, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, caring not to hear another word from his retainer.

Jaken was left standing alone in the hallway as Inuyasha apparently decided to stay in his son's room and Sesshomaru entered his own chambers.

The green demon walked away from the rooms, heading towards the servant's quarters. Halfway there, he allowed himself to let out a frustrated yell.

X

"Stupid boy! What are you doing?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sound of his ever critical healer.

"Trying to stay in shape, what else does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being reckless!"

Tamotsu lowered his sword and offered a grin at the elder female.

"It is mostly his arm strength we are working on, Lady Chie. And his legs. The womb is not in danger."

Inuyasha also stepped back and sheathed his sword as the old demon looked at him crossly.

She eyed his stomach that had definitely doubled in size since the ball. While he could no longer squeeze through some places, Inuyasha still didn't feel like it was hindering his movement all that much, which was why he still trained with Tamotsu in sword play.

It was somewhat of a truce between him and his guard after several instances in which he had snuck away leaving the guard gnashing his teeth in frustration. These past few weeks had been pretty quiet, having heard nothing from Arashi's wolf clan. He figured they would probably hear something within the next couple weeks.

And there was no news of Naraku yet, which was both a blessing and a curse, as it left him wondering what the spider demon was plotting.

Within eye sight, he could make out Katsutoshi seeking out Ginta and Hakkaku who were using their guard duty as a means to play and train his boy. Currently they were having a hide and seek game which was a way young wolf demons learned to track their prey. They would soon escalate it and make it more of an ambush game once he learned how to track them down.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Chie and Tamotsu who were now having a rather one sided heated argument over the responsibilities of his health. He sighed in annoyance. He really did despise when decisions were being made without his consultation regarding him. Especially when he was within hearing distance.

"Oy!" he exclaimed. "I'll take it easy when I damn well say I need a rest!"

X

Katsu poked at the bubbles in his water as his father washed his head. Waiting for them with buckets of water to rinse off the suds were some of the servants.

He still had some trouble adjusting to this aspect of living a noble life, and he knew his father wasn't that comfortable with it either.

He hissed when his father touched a sore spot on his head.

"What's this?" his father asked sharply.

Katsu kept from rolling his eyes. "I fell," he said.

"You've been having a lot of small accidents."

Katsu looked up at his father and saw the suspicious look in his eyes.

"Are you getting into any fights?"

"No, Poppa. It's all in training."

"Training?"

"Yup! I got this one when I was trying to chase Ginta up a tree! Branch was a bit closer than I thought. But I caught up to Ginta."

"Silly, pup. Why didn't you tell anyone you got hurt?"

"Poppa! I'm going to be 8. I stopped crying about every ouchie a long time ago!"

Inuyasha gave him a soft smile. "I suppose that's true. You were probably five the last time you came crying to me about a cut on your foot. You sometimes act so much older than what you are."

"Well, I had to make Poppa Kouga proud. And I need to be grown up to help protect you. Especially now that I'll be a big brother. You hear that?" Katsu turned around and placed his ear against Inuyasha's stomach. "I'll be here to protect you."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he felt a much stronger movement from inside his body push against Katsu's face, earning a small chuckle from his son.

X

Rin laid out some garments on Inuyasha's bed and told the hanyou to look at them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Katsu tried to stand on his tip toes to look at what the strange human girl had brought.

"These are for the maternal kimonos," Rin said with a grin. "They would like to know if any of these colors suit you. Lord Sesshomaru already picked out a pattern for you but I think you should get something you like, too."

Inuyasha looked down at the materials. He had to admit, they were extremely gorgeous, albeit a bit feminine, except for the midnight blue one. As he touched it, he couldn't help but think back to when he first wore the one sent to him by Rin. Back when he wasn't too sure about his place in Kouga's pack.

"Darling!"

Inuyasha jumped, interrupted from his daydream. Whirling around, he could only hold back a groan as the tailor from hell returned.

"Look at you! I can see your belly is growing! Do not worry! I shall make you look marvelous! Have you picked out a color yet? The patterns I got in mind will make you look more kingly than Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Keh. Is that wise?"

The tailor laughed. "Darling, you are a prince bearer! You are the biggest news in the entire kingdom! With that ball Lord Sesshomaru had, it would be an insult not to show off just what the Lord is protecting!"

Rin could only giggle as she watched how Inuyasha pouted and sighed in resignation as the tailor began to measure his stomach and jotted down notes as he also had Inuyasha hold pillows to his stomach so that he could measure the possible lengths he would need for future kimonos.

She couldn't help but wonder if the tailor would make a kimono more beautiful than the one she had sent to Inuyasha when he was with the wolves. She would have to find the human painter again to see if maybe he could do another portrait of Inuyasha when he was almost ready to bear. Then maybe she could take the old portrait back and give the new one to Lord Sesshomaru.

X

Katsutoshi watched as the soldiers were practicing their sword play out in the gardens. He could almost spot instances of weaknesses in their attacks or defenses and he wanted to show them the dangers.

He could make out Ginta and Hakkaku training with Tamotsu and another soldier, and even he could admire at how much better the two were getting with their skills.

He couldn't help but keep thinking how losing Kouga was sad for his Poppa and the clan, but it was forcing the other wolves to be better. If Kouga were still around, and the dumb wolf tried attacking him, he wouldn't have had such a good team to back him up.

At the same time, he wouldn't have really been thinking about these possibilities if it weren't for his time with his blood sire. Sneaking out turned out to be a lot easier now that he had discovered the secret passage. He only hoped that he wouldn't grow too fast and find himself unable to get out before it was time for his Poppa and him to leave.

Training with Naraku was a bit brutal, and he always had to hide his bumps and scrapes from Poppa. He didn't want to worry Poppa. If he kept asking about the bumps and bruises, he might find out that he had been sneaking out.

Watching the sparring that was now happening, Katsutoshi decided he needed to get the wolves to spar with him. Then at least his Poppa wouldn't be too concerned with any small wounds. He would assume they came from the training.

"Are you listening, brat?" an irritating voice shouted, jarring him out of his thoughts.

Katsu turned to look at the green demon toad that was going about some boring history about Sesshomaru once more. He didn't care about these so called adventures. He'd rather hear about how the political system here was run, who the allies were and who were enemies. He wanted to hear about the villages that littered the lands outside the fortress. Anything but boring uncle Sesshomaru.

"No." Katsu responded, deciding to be honest this time.

"Insolent brat!"

There was that phrase again. They seemed to be Jaken's favorite words. Not that Katsutoshi cared. He didn't believe he was a brat, but because he didn't feel like following his uncle like the toad did, Jaken thought of him as a brat.

That strange girl Rin thought it was because Jaken was fond of him.

"He used to call me brat all the time!" she said once when Jaken had stormed off, irritated with him. She had a huge smile. Katsu gave Kohaku a look while the human male turned away, hiding a smile or his own.

"Arrogant toad," Katsu murmured.

Jaken heard him.

"Arrogant is that stupid hanyou you have for a father! Lord Sesshomaru is giving him such finery and yet he treats the lord with disrespect! How shameful!"

At the insult directed to his father, Katsu couldn't help but feel his face heat up in anger. That toad still hadn't learned his lesson about not insulting his father. "He is not stupid," Katsu hissed.

Jaken, who had turned away from him, seemingly did not hear him as he continued to rant.

"Lord Sesshomaru deserves the best, and even though he is forfeiting that by accepting tainted blood into his kingdom, he is treated like a beggar off the streets. Demons would kill to be looked upon by Sesshomaru, to dance with him, to sup with him, and yet that filthy hanyou continues to glower at him, and refuses to fully submit to him as one of his status should!"

Katsutoshi's little chest heaved with deep breaths as his red eyes glittered in growing fury. Tentacles began to rise from out of his back.

"He is not filthy," he murmured, wanting to silence the green demon.

No one would miss him if he snapped his neck and absorbed him, would they?

His tentacles waved in the air.

He had, with the help of Naraku, absorbed demons his size. It would only take a few seconds. He wouldn't have time to scream.

Katsutoshi paused.

But that Rin girl seemed to like him enough to miss him. And if she asked around, Sesshomaru would definitely notice.

But the green toad was still talking and saying bad things about his Poppa.

Katsu made up his mind. He didn't want to hear anymore. He would not.

Jaken paused as he felt a cold shiver run down his back.

He slowly turned around, and what he saw made his gasp in fear before letting out a terrified shriek.

TBC…

A/N2: Buahaha! Revies, comments, etc. are appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Fan piece created solely for the amusement of myself and others.

Bastard's Gift 16

Jaken knew he was being spiteful as he spewed out disrespectful things about his Lord's half brother. After all, years of saying such things were habitual now, and at least he kept from saying such things in the presence of nobles and most of the servants. He even admonished any servant that dare say such things about young master Inuyasha.

But he couldn't help but feel angry at how Inuyasha remained so distant from Lord Sesshomaru considering that the older demon had every right to refuse Kouga's request and cast out the young lord, children and all, into the cold, cruel world.

Sure, his master didn't exactly show off his mild admiration of his brother, but Jaken knew of the painting above Sesshomaru's study. It was one of the very few rooms that Inuyasha was not allowed to enter, and with good reason. Inuyasha would undoubtedly ask questions that would make his master uncomfortable and therefore angry.

Jaken's thoughts stopped as a chill went down his back. Whirling around, he felt his little heart stop at the sight before him.

The dark haired brat was up on the window sill very clearly attempting to climb down.

He couldn't help but screech in terror as he thought of all the possible outcomes if the demon brat lost his grip and none of them ended well for either one of them. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would kill him!

"You reckless brat!" he shouted as he started to make his way to the window. A creaking sound caused him to pause, and looking up, he saw the large book case against the wall teeter for a second, and then began to fall.

From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Katsutoshi grin before dropping out of sight as bottles of ink and scrolls began to fall around him as the whole case came down.

X

Sesshomaru was walking past the study where Jaken held his tutoring when he heard a loud noise come from behind the doors. Pausing in his step, he debated on whether or not to investigate as he wasn't sure if he would be willing to deal with whatever it was that he heard.

Swallowing back a sigh, Sesshomaru pushed against the door and blinked as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

Broken bottled were strewed everywhere, as books and scrolls created a large pile underneath a shelf that was tipped over, resting against the study's desk.

Dripping sounds were heard as ink continued to pool on the floor.

The books began to move and a shaky arm emerged, followed by a small green body.

Jaken.

Sesshomaru remained silent, waiting to be noticed.

The imp looked confused as he practically swam out from underneath the mess. Looking up, he froze when he realized his master was looking at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Clean this up."

Sesshomaru turned and walked out.

X

Katsutoshi chuckled to himself as he dropped the last couple feet to the ground. Meeting Naraku on the mountain side certainly had its advantages as stairs were no longer the only option of getting up and down the castle walls.

He wondered if the book case had collapsed on top of Jaken and caused major damage. And if he survived. But there was a desk nearby that looked sturdy enough to capture the book case. Chances were the imp survived to annoy him another day.

He clapped his hands to get rid of the dirt and turned around to step away from the wall.

A sharp knock to the side of his head made him see stars as his arms flew up over his head to protect it from any further attacks.

"Ow!" he whined, looking up, cheeks red with embarrassment as he felt tears build up in his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?"

His father stood above him, sword in one hand, his other hand rolled up into a fist. His father's eyes were blazing with fury and Katsutoshi couldn't think for a second what it was that had his father so riled up. Did he somehow know that he had used his tentacles to weaken the bottom plank of the book case so that it would tip over?

That couldn't be it. The sword meant his father had been training down in the yards so it was impossible to see what he did from where he stood.

Behind his father, he could see more proof of that as the guard Tamotsu was sheathing his sword, and Ginta and Hakkaku were even further behind, jaws hanging open.

"What did I do?" Katsu whined, having only once been on the receiving end of his father's wrath. He couldn't help but feel shocked and upset that he had raised his father's ire.

"What did you do? You were climbing down the walls like some insect! You could have fallen!"

Katsu internally sighed. So his father was only worried about him getting hurt. He wasn't really angry then. Although the bump that was growing on his head would argue otherwise.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning his watery eyes up towards his father. "I was training myself. I want to learn to fight, too! Not just read books."

"How does climbing down stone walls train you to fight?" Inuyasha snarled. "And weren't you suppose to be studying with Jaken?"

Katsu swallowed his pride and continued acting like a small newborn pup, similar to the wolf cubs he had seen when they were in the caves. "I told you. He doesn't like me," he said in a small voice. "And then he got boring repeating the same stuff everywhere. So when he wasn't looking, I tried climbing to make my arms strong so that I can carry a sword."

"What?"

Tamotsu chuckled. "It seems he's growing up to be as restless as his fathers."

Inuyasha growled back at his guard. "Don't encourage him. He'll take any similarities of me or Kouga as compliments."

The guard stepped forward. "Little lord, simply seek us out instead for your training when Jaken frees you from his studies. I'm sure Ginta and Hakkaku would love to help you get use to swinging a sword."

The two wolves grinned and nodded. "Kouga would have loved that."

Katsu grinned, the pain on his head ebbing away. So he had escaped true punishment for doing something his father thought was reckless and ended up earning an opportunity to train with a sword. While Naraku was teaching him to be quick with his tentacles, which was suited for both close and midrange combat, he wanted to wield a weapon as well, just like his father.

"Can I?"

His father did not look happy at all.

"You're too young."

"Nonsense," muttered Tamotsu, scoffing at such a weak reason and earning another glare from Inuyasha. "My parents started training me when I was half his size."

"It will give us more time to watch over him, Master Inuyasha," added Hakkaku, winking over at Katsu.

Katsutoshi could see that his father was relenting as his shoulders dropped. "Okay. I suppose so. But wooden swords only at this point, you hear?"

Katsu whooped in elation as he jumped up and down.

"And no more scaling walls!"

"Yes, father!" Katsu smiled at his father while he mentally crossed his fingers behind his back. _No more scaling where I can be caught._

X

Jaken shot out of the room as he realized that after having been told to clean up the mess in the study, he had completely forgotten about Inuyasha's offspring escaping through the window. Was he unharmed? Surely he would have heard panic by now if something had happened. After all, there was no body underneath the window.

Looking down the hall on both sides, he saw that the servants were cleaning the floors and furniture and were doing it with their usual speed.

He cleared his throat. "One of the cases collapsed in my study," he said, as the servants turned to look at him. "Someone get a carpenter and get all available servants to come into the room. I already managed to retrieve the undamaged items from underneath the case."

Without another word, and ignoring the grumbling that ensued, Jaken walked nonchalantly down the hall. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight, he ran down the closest set of stairs and ended up crashing into a pair of legs.

Jaken flew back, squawking in surprise. Looking up, he saw Kohaku giving him an amused grin. "Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Inuyasha's son escaped me again and I have no idea where he is!" Jaken replied, since the statement was pretty much true.

"He's out near the barracks, training with the soldiers."

Jaken mentally sighed with relief. The he growled. "Foolish brat."

"Ease up on him, Jaken. After all, he's roughly the same age as when you first ran into Rin. Surely you haven't forgotten how fleeting a child's attention span is already."

"But he's a demon and the son of a lord. And a former ward of another lord. He lacks the discipline he should have!"

"Well, I don't know about that. I've seen him. He can be pretty focused when the right thing interests him."

Jaken pouted.

"I think you just have to find something that gets his attention and go with it. Why don't you let him choose what he wants to learn? Just once."

"I'll think about it," Jaken sniffed, assuming that the brat would probably want to study children's stories.

X

Inuyasha sighed as he suddenly felt tired, which was getting more and more frequent as his belly grew. He was a bit more than halfway through his pregnancy now and he was no longer able to run about as fast as he used to, nor leap high into trees, which pleased Chie to no end.

Her harsh words seemed to have simmered down as Inuyasha found himself growing more immobile as each week passed.

He was having a harder time chasing after Katsutoshi, so he supposed the sword training would be an effective way of keeping an eye on his wayward son.

In the four and a half months that he'd been here, Katsu and he had yet to travel to the lower levels of Sesshomaru's kingdom, much less to the villages that lay just outside the fortress walls.

Word had arrived that a merchants' festival was occurring and he really wanted to go, now that his son expressed interest in learning how to use a sword.

And so while Katsutoshi was picking out a bamboo sword to train with, through Tamotsu's guidance, Inuyasha made his way back to the castle.

"Poppa's tired," he said to his son, when those red questioning eyes looked back at him. "Go ahead and practice with Ginta and Hakkaku."

Once inside, he sniffed the air to track his brother. And asking one of the servants helped narrow down the search as well.

It seemed his brother had retired to his private chambers.

Inuyasha took a deep breath when he found himself standing before them. He hesitated for a second, and then decided to just go for it. He banged on the door.

"Sesshomaru! Can you open up, please?" he shouted through the door.

He kept knocking loudly against the door until it opened up, revealing a very disgruntled looking inu yokai standing on the other side.

Inuyasha refrained from grinning, but he had to admit that he had come to enjoy seeing his brother lose his cool around him. The first couple months had been rather tedious and at the same time unnerving, not knowing where his brother stood with him.

But as he got to become familiar with the layout of the castle, and the servants, he felt that old desire to test his brother's patience return.

He wasn't insane enough to provoke a sword fight with his brother, but that didn't mean he wanted to tease his brother to the point of making him loose that stiff face he always had.

"Why are you at my chamber's doors when I have not asked for you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"My son needs a few swords to train."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"And I'm not about to forge a sword with my fangs for him yet until he is properly trained."

Sesshomaru's other eyebrow raised up to be matching in height.

"I wish to go to the merchants' festival taking place in the village just outside the fortress walls."

Both eyebrows dropped and almost met in the center.

"No."

"It's the best place to go!"

"We have sword forgers here."

"They all went to the festival!"

"Wait for them to return."

"Their best wares are for sale there. I don't want to wait. I need a training sword quickly."

"You will be open for attacks."

"I'm not exactly asking to go alone! Tamotsu and the others will come with me. Besides, no one has heard from Arashi's clan or Naraku in a couple months! It will only be a two day trip and we'll be back here."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even further.

"Grant me this favor and I'll do whatever you want. Within reason, of course." Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. Being pregnant was making him way too willing to barter services quickly.

"You will not abandon your guards."

"That's what you want?" Inuyasha was surprised. That was a reasonable request.

But then his brother took on a slightly sly look that made him feel wary.

"That is the condition for any travels out of the castle without my presence. My request will come later assuming everything goes smoothly and you do not find yourself in any sort of trouble."

Inuyasha gave a quick nod and a small smile, even though inside he was a bit nervous at the look on his brother's face.

He turned and walked away, glancing back. Sesshomaru stood at his door, his piercing gaze not wavering at all.

Inuyasha turned away, cursing himself as he felt his cheeks heat up. That look was familiar. Kouga use to have it all the time when he was deep in thought while staring at him. Of course when he snapped out of it, Inuyasha usually found himself pinned against the furs. Angry with himself that he was running away like a low breed dog with his tail between his legs, Inuyasha continued to hurry away from his brother's line of sight.

X

When Sesshomaru first heard Inuyasha's request, he was determined to completely disregard it, deny his younger brother, shut the door and be done with him that day. However, something kept him from shutting the door and he listened to his brother's request.

Seeing his swollen brother stand before him with wide eyes, and taking the time to ask a favor for his child, filled Sesshomaru with strange thoughts. What if it was his own pup growing inside Inuyasha? What if the child running around his castle had silver hair instead? And hearing the promise to do a favor in return, sent a strange thrill through Sesshomaru's body.

On the nights of the scenting, he was the one going through most of the motions. And he had to admit it was interesting to hear the soft whimpers and moans come from Inuyasha's lips. But how would it look to have Inuyasha move over him, with his hair draping down like a curtain.

He did have a right to request a union with his brother. But then again, with not one but two pups not his own, Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he stomach the potential gossip and rumors that would commence once other nobles heard. It was different if he had sent him off with someone else, as taking in the two pups would be part of the price and agreement of such a union. But for Sesshomaru to take them? What benefit would he get from them?

Of course there was also the fact that Inuyasha would be unlikely to follow through with any of thoses requests.

So in the meantime, he informed Inuyasha that he would ask of his request at a later date. He had business to attend otherwise he himself would have accompanied Inuyasha to the country side. As it stood, he was going to have to trust his guard to keep an eye on his brother. He had not heard a word from the wolves all this time, and despite the warning of staying off his lands, it was only easy to enforce that within the fortress. Beyond the gates it would only be by chance if all the people of his domain was aware enough to report suspicious activity.

A festival such as the Merchants' one that Inuyasha wanted to attend was going to give access to many visitors.

At least Tamotsu was well aware of Arashi and his clan.

X

Katsutoshi mentally leapt with joy as the large gates before him opened. To be able to leave the fortress with his father was amazing! Sure they had company, but he didn't mind. Jaken and Kohaku were outside the carriage, managing the demon horses.

Tamotsu and several of his men were riding alongside them.

Of course he could have dealt without was with having to wear such decorative clothing. He missed the clothes that his father had made. The satin and silk felt nice but he felt like he had to be careful not to get it dirty.

His father looked beautiful in the regal garments, like a true prince. He even had to wear a small crown at the base of his pony tail that he usually wore when he was travelling outside the castle.

Katsu climbed up onto his father's lap and kissed his cheeks. "I'm so happy, Poppa!" he said, as he looked into his father's eyes.

Inuyasha gave him a large smile.

There was one more thing that Katsutoshi didn't like more than the ridiculous outfits he wore. Katsu wasn't too thrilled that the servants also used face paint on his father when he was heading out of the castle or meeting delegates. Not the white stuff like when he had to do the public ceremony, but the paint used to match the moon and eyelids that Sesshomaru had.

It was a way to mark his father as belonging to the older Inu and Katsutoshi didn't like it one bit.

It made the three of them look like family and he really didn't want to be connected to Sesshomaru in any way, except for maybe being taught how to fight with a sword. Of course he would rather attempt to learn by himself than even thinking of asking his uncle to show him.

By the time they arrived at the village, it was already evening. Word had arrived by air to the inn they were going to stay at so several rooms were already prepared for them. Katsu had to admit that at least Sesshomaru's people knew how to treat royal visitors. One entire wing was devoted entirely to them, and while the guards were sharing four to a room, Inuyasha and Katsutoshi were sharing four rooms that had the rice paper walls removed to make one large room.

Servants poured in with plates of food for them to chose, and Katsutoshi felt more at ease with this setting than the banquet table at the castle. It has been such a long time since it was just his father and him sitting alone enjoying food and quiet.

The guards were only standing outside their room's entrances, and none made the offer to come in. Not even Hakkaku and Ginta or the human Kohaku, which Katsu wouldn't really have minded, but it would have forced his father to keep up a conversation with someone other than him.

Jaken kept popping in to make sure empty plates were removed, but his appearances were quick. His father was kind enough to thank Jaken each time. Katsutoshi only kept from stretching out his leg at opportune moments to send the kappa from flying. It would have been nice though. But it probably would end with another knock to the head from his father.

At least he now had time to talk to his father about what had been going on in the castle.

"Are you happy with Uncle Sesshomaru?" Katsu asked suddenly, surprising his father.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we haven't been bothered by the wolves. And you don't seem to be as scared as when we were coming to see Uncle Sessho. Are you happy here with him?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"He's the only family I have, Katsu, other than you. Right now, it's not about being happy, but about getting along."

"But you look happy when training."

"Of course I look happy, Katsu. There will be a short time in which I won't be able to move like that, so at least while I can, I'll train. I'll keep working my arms and after your baby sibling is born, well, we'll see from there."

"What if Sesshomaru decides he wants to keep my baby brother or sister as a ward and you as a mate?"

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "What makes you ask that?"

Katsu stared at his rice. "Some of the demons say things."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

"Things like they're just happy for Uncle Sesshomaru. And that you would make an excellent mate. And that they felt sorry that Sesshomaru would have to wait a long while before you could provide pups."

Katsu watched as his father turned red.

He hadn't been lying. In the few months since their arrival, he had heard such comments and it made him angry. He definitely did not want his father becoming mate to Sesshomaru. It should only be him and his father. At least until the new pup was born. Then it should only be the three of them.

Uncle Sesshomaru was never in his plans.

"I can't say that will or will not happen," his father admitted. "I don't think your uncle sees me as a potential mate. But he may try to partner me up with someone in the future, or at least offer choices. It is tradition. But don't worry, Katsu. We'll be gone before that happens."

Katsu let out a small sigh of relief.

If he really took the time to think about it, it was unfair to keep his father from finding a new mate. And to be honest, he would prefer his uncle over some stranger. But if things were to go his way, then his father would never need a mate. Or maybe when he was old enough, he could be a potential mate.

Shortly afterwards, the servants came in to remove all the plates and Inuyasha and Katsutoshi settled down for the night. Katsu feel asleep with one hand on his father's stomach, feeling the pup inside move around before it also settled down.

X

The streets were filled with people that were laughing, talking, and having a good time. Vendors were shouting out about deals on their wares and those who noticed nobility among them bowed or curtsied but refrained from taking up too much time of their young lord and his son.

Hakkaku and Ginta walked beside them, their new armor shining under the sun with fabric badges showing their honorary rank in Sesshomaru's army.

Tamotsu stood ahead of them with two more flanking from behind.

Despite their laid back posture, all guards were vigilant of their surroundings. None of them wanted to be the one to report to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was injured due to their carelessness.

Katsu did his best to keep a smile on his face even though he felt annoyed with how these demons and humans flocked to them to say hello.

They soon spotted a stall that had some swords on display. Inuyasha grinned and walked towards them. "Hello?" he called out.

"Welcome to my humble shop, young Lord," an elder demon said as he stepped out from inside.

"Thank you," Inuyasha responded. "I'm curious to see your wares."

"But my swords would not match any in your current possession."

"But I know that Totosai trained you for a while and the sword I seek is not for me, but for my son." With those words, Inuyasha placed a hand on Katsu's head and pushed him forward.

"Ah, so this little one wants to learn the art of sword fighting. Well, let's get some measurements."

"Measurements? I don't need more clothes, do I?" Katsu asked.

Inuyasha and the demon laughed. "My boy, a sword is an extension of your own body. If not the proper length and weight, you might not be able to wield it properly. You being a growing boy, you won't have the proper length for long, but at least you'll have a sword you'll grow into and make due with until another one is prepared." The demon looked at Inuyasha. "Has he practiced with anything?"

"Just a bamboo sword."

"Those are incredibly lightweight compared to a sword of metal or demon bone. Well, let's get those measurements."

And so Katsu endured as the demon measured out his arms and hands with different strings. With a thoughtful "hum," the blacksmith went towards one of his wooden sword stands and pulled up a couple of wooden swords, holding them out before settling with one. He came back over to Katsu and knelt down in front of the dark child.

"I have a practice sword just your size," he said. "This will allow you to get use to holding a sword as well as practicing a form. It has some metal inside so it is heavier than a bamboo sword."

Katsu held it out, wondering how much heavier a real sword was going to feel.

The demon looked up to Inuyasha. "So you wish for a sharp blade or a dull one?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Dull for now. That'll be dangerous enough for the little guy."

"I won't cut myself!"

"It's not you I'm worried about. It'll be your trainers."

Inuyasha and the demon blacksmith both laughed as Katsu pouted.

"I shall have this order ready in three days."

"So soon?" asked Inuyasha, looking surprised.

"Well, my lord's orders always take precedence over all others."

Inuyasha frowned. "I really don't like being given special treatment. If you have other orders, you can complete them first."

"Nonsense. Do you have any idea how thrilled my clients will be to find out who delayed their orders? And by word of mouth, the news will spread as to who entered my shop causing various others interested in weapons to come check out my wares. Even more so when they find out that you chose me to forge your son's sword. You have done me a great service. Allow me to return the favor by expediting your order."

Katsu grinned with glee, both at the thought of having his sword to train with in a scant few days, and how pretty his father looked when he blushed all embarrassed.

"Very well," Inuyasha responded, giving the weapon maker a quick nod. "We look forward to what you produce."

The two exited the shop, rejoining their guards.

Almost immediately Katsu noticed some demons rushing into the shop.

It seemed the demon sword maker was right.

X

Naraku glided through the woods surrounding the town that he knew Inuyasha and his spawn were currently visiting. He suppressed his powers to avoid detection, and just relished in the knowledge that Inuyasha was so close and continued to be unaware of the danger he was in.

His attention was grabbed by the sound of a pack of animals running through, startling small birds and animals, causing them to flee.

He jumped up into the nearest tree and watched as he noticed that it was a pack of wolf demons.

They slowed down and stopped a few yards from where he hid.

With narrow eyes, he watched as a dark skinned wolf demon sauntered up into the center of the group.

"My faithful followers," said the wolf demon Arashi. "Today we challenge the claim that white mutt has on our bearer and the future offspring of Kouga, as well as Kouga's ward. While he may have threatened us a couple months back, be assured that he will not follow through with his threat while we have the backing of a few neighboring kingdoms. One way or another, we will gain back one of our runaway kin. Now let's go."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. From what he had seen and heard, this sly wolf spoke lies. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to take Inuyasha as his bitch and kill off both the dark haired brat and the unborn pup in the hanyou. His insect spies had been following the wolf since he caught wind of his interest in Inuyasha.

But Naraku had prior claim. He would not let this wolf spoil his plans.

X

Inuyasha's ears perked upwards as the distant sound of howls echoed the air.

The humans only noticed that something was amiss because the demons all slowed down and stopped what they were doing before turning to look in the same direction.

The festive sounds became quiet and an unsettling feeling ran through the village's population.

X

Sesshomaru was looking over some documents when he came across a sealed scroll.

Narrowing his eyes, he popped the seal open.

He quickly scanned the contents of the scroll as he unrolled it, and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and anger.

After all this time, it seemed as if Arashi and his wolves were making their move, and through political underhanded means.

While it seemed as if they backed down on seeking Inuyasha, they were laying claims on Katsutoshi and the unborn pup.

Though Kouga had written a request for Sesshomaru to guard his cubs until Inuyasha could protect them himself, a direct challenge of ownership for the pups could have noble councilmen supporting the wolves. Unless they were still smart enough to fear him and not go against his word.

And while the thought of Naraku's offspring being gone from his kingdom was appealing, he knew his brother would be devastated, and even more so if he was to be forced to give up Kouga's pup.

For some reason, that angered Sesshomaru even more.

He loathed the dejected look Inuyasha had that day he looked upon the corpses of his human friends. And he hated the sense of failure that struck him to the core, knowing that he wasn't able to do anything to erase that look.

He couldn't help but equate the sight of the dark haired brat with the failure of procuring Inuyasha as a mate and providing adequate protection.

Not to mention, Kouga and Inuyasha spent seven years together.

That wolf demon was a better being in raising that spawn as his own.

Was his affection of Inuyasha truly that powerful enough to override the most basic instinct of eradicating an offspring not his? Oh yes, Sesshomaru could suppress it himself, but back then, he didn't want to.

Comparatively, he was a better choice as a mate to Kouga, as he had more wealth, power, and status. He was more evolved, living in a heavily fortified establishment built by the hands of many as opposed to a dirt filled cave that the more primitive demons flourished in.

But Inuyasha chose to live in dirty cave with the wolf rather than with him.

Thinking about that kept annoying him. And so did the thought of wondering what it would take for his brother to also look upon him with the same looks he gave his child and the growing belly he would caress.

His head snapped up as he caught the sound of wolf howls in the distance.

So the pack was finally making their move.

With a growl, Sesshomaru stood up and moved towards the window.

He leapt out, transforming into a ball of light and shooting across the sky.

X

Katsu stood behind his father as Inuyasha growled, hand at his Tetsusaiga. Humans were hidden in their homes while demons were scattered throughout the town, watching, and waiting. Several wolves had formed a half circle in front of him and his father.

A familiar dark wolf demon moved forward, a vicious grin across his face.

"Arashi," Inuyasha hissed. Katsu glanced back and could see their guards weaving through the crowd of bystanders, fast approaching.

Tamotsu, Ginta, and Hakkaku arrived first, flanking his father's sides, weapons drawn.

"Inuyasha," Arashi crooned, earning a growl from the guards and him. "I'm sorry. I meant to say, Young Lord Inuyasha."

"What are you doing here? Lord Sesshomaru told you what would happen if he caught you on his lands," growled Hakkaku.

Arashi gave him a sharp glare. "I see Kouga's little wolves have settled in well. I thought the backbone they were growing was temprorary. But they really should remember their place"

"We know our place. It's to be by Inuyasha's side," Ginta snarled.

Katsu noticed that the nervousness that use to fill Ginta's voice was gone, replaced by a strong, steady, and determined voice. No fear marred that declaration.

Arashi continued to grin, but Katsutoshi could see the anger flashing in the wolf's eyes.

"And Inuyasha belongs with us."

"Over our dead bodies!"

Tamotsu stepped forward. "Lord Sesshomaru has the right to Inuyasha as Daiyokai and eldest blood kin."

Arashi pulled back with a bitter chuckle. "My apologies. My clan has currently conceded with that notion. However, the pup that grows in his belly and the cub standing at his side belong to the wolves, and Sesshomaru has no right to them. The black haired brat comes with us!"

Swords were drawn from both sides as demon wolves and inus growled and the remaining bystanders scattered. Tamotsu pushed Inuyasha back, hand on Inuyasha's sword hand.

"Young Lord, leave this to us. Use your sword only as needed. Head back to the inn. Word has been sent to the remaining guards to await your arrival and to send a messenger bird to Lord Sesshomaru. Now, go!"

Knowing his father, the thought of letting someone else fight his battle would not sit well with Inuyasha. But their eyes met and Katsu knew his father would do anything to keep him safe. However, his father wouldn't know that it wasn't that necessary anymore.

Grabbing his son's hand, Inuyasha turned towards the inn and began to run. At the same time, the wolves lunged and the inu soldiers countered the attack.

"Dad! Let me fight!" Katsu pleaded, fighting the urge to pull back. He didn't want to accidently pull his father down.

Sounds of clashing metal could be heard echoing down the streets, as well as the sounds of snarls and yelps.

Inuyasha continued to pull him away.

X

Tamotsu didn't give a damn what the rules really were about who owned the pups or what. But he knew his lord. Sesshomaru was not one to express himself from the way he had been raised, but he knew from experience that fondness was what Sesshomaru felt for his brother.

Although, to be more exact, fondness was the emotion Sesshomaru didn't understand that he was feeling for his brother, and Rin, and even the little green kappa Jaken.

How else to explain the willingness to keep his brother at the castle with a written plea as an excuse? And even if he cared nothing for the son of Inuyasha, he obviously understood that losing Katsutoshi would damage Inuyasha beyond repair.

Tamotsu couldn't understand why Lord Sesshomaru just didn't claim the pups as wards. No one would question it like in the past. People would understand it was to keep his brother's family together.

Until Lord Sesshomaru acted upon that, Tamotsu would fight to keep Inuyasha's son safe with him. And so here he was, grappling with a wolf, a supposed alpha who technically should be treated with the same respect as his lord.

"Those cubs aren't going anywhere, you primitive beast!" Tamotsu snarled.

Someone suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him off the dark wolf. He was spun around and saw a set of claws aimed for his throat.

The Inu soldier dropped himself to the ground and kicked out, knocking his attacker back. Scrambling up, he followed up with his sword brandished. It was only after he injured the demon did he realize Arashi was gone.

X

Katsu could see the relief in his father's face as they spotted the inn ahead.

"Almost there, Katsu," his father said.

Inuyasha stopped short as a dark blur landed in front of him.

"My darling Inuyasha," Arashi purred, a sinister grin on his face. "It's best you just give up the pups. The socialites of the demon society do agree that my clan has the rights to those brats. Of course, if you choose to come with us and be my mate, you would be able to keep them."

"Mate? You're looking for a bitch, and I can never bring myself that low and submit to you. And these pups will never be yours."

"You can't do anything about it."

"But this one can."

Arashi leapt back as a wave of killer intent lashed out at him, and a graceful figure landed before him.

Sesshomaru stood proud and tall, sword drawn.

Arashi sneered, recalling the last encounter that started off like this and got into a defensive stance. "What can you do? As leader to Kouga's former clan, I have all rights to those cubs."

Katsu growled as he held onto his father's pant leg. Why did Sesshomaru have to show up? His father had good bodyguards. They would have been enough.

"I have the support of the surrounding kingdoms. The unclaimed pups belong to us. We have no right to Inuyasha, so you, being his older brother, may continue the right to offer him sanctuary. Unless he chooses to follow the cubs."

Katsu watched as his uncle glanced back at them. His eyes narrowed. His uncle would love to get rid of him.

X

Sesshomaru felt his blood heat up with rage as Arashi spoke of his rights.

Reading the decree was bad enough, but hearing it spoken in Arashi's arrogant voice was worse.

"Until this Sesshomaru has spoken with the council, the cubs will not be handed over to you. After all, they hold the blood of a dying clan through Inuyasha."

The wolf in front of him actually had the audacity to snarl and shift into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Move back."

Sesshomaru ignored the growl that came from his brother as he too prepared for what was sure to be a quick battle.

The wolf made the first move as Sesshomaru parried. As much as he wanted to carry out his threat of killing the flea ridden wolf, with the support he was receiving from nearby kingdoms, it would be detrimental to the treaties he also held with the clans.

The best he could do would be to gain some time by humiliating the wolf and send him retreating.

Which meant this fight needed to be quick.

Arashi lunged at him once more and Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, ducked, and using one hand, pushed Arashi's arm to one side and with the other, used the palm of his hand to strike against the wolf's armor.

Sesshomaru moved back into his more regal pose, claws sizzling as Arashi was sent flying into a nearby stall.

Gouge marks were burning into the wolf's armor.

Katsutoshi couldn't help but feel a bit impressed at how toxic Sesshomaru's claws were. He had seen the strike. His uncle had only grazed his claws against the side.

Arashi limped out of the broken remains of the stall. His eyes were blazing and he was growling and snarling.

"If you think this Sesshomaru will allow any who carry the Inu blood to mingle with some primitive cave dweller who does not even come close to standing up to Kouga's honor and nobility, you are sadly mistaken. Set up a council, animal. Let them try to order this one into surrendering this one's future wards."

X

Naraku opened his eyes as he felt the shock and revulsion of Katsu at Sesshomaru's words.

Anger coursed through his veins as well as disbelief.

So the Daiyokai felt it necessary to state an intent to claim the cubs. And it was all thanks to that wretched wolf who thought he had what it took to replace Kouga.

The dark skinned demon would need to be taken care of one way or another.

A smile flashed across his face. There was something he could do that would further build a bond between him and his offspring. He would just need to set it up.

X

Arashi crashed through the brush, well ahead of his followers. The white Inu lord was going to pay for the public humiliation he had to endure.

He didn't care if the Elders bowed down to the final choice of the council, he would rage war against Sesshomaru.

How he wanted to continue with the attack right then and there, however, the rest of his group had been subdued by the guards. Nearby demons who admired the pompous ass were also beginning to surround them.

He had no choice but to leave.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp stinging sensation on the back of his neck.

"Shit!" he cursed as he slapped his hand over the spot that stung.

Checking his hand, he didn't see any blood, nor did he see any insects, regular or demonic, flying around.

Shaking his head, he continued forward, staying ahead of his pack, failing to see the figure with red eyes and a malicious grin watching him from the tree tops.

X

Tamotsu couldn't help but grin as he watched his lord fly off into the air, brother and kid with him.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at him suspiciously. "What are you grinning at?" they asked, trying to wipe dirt from their faces.

"You didn't catch the end of their argument before that dark wolf took off, did you?"

The two wolves shook their heads.

"Lord Sesshomaru pretty much stated that he would take the cubs as wards if only to keep Inuyasha away from him."

The wolves grimaced. "Somehow I don't think that's anything to laugh at. Inuyasha won't be too happy about that. And Sesshomaru cares nothing for the cubs. That's easy to see."

Tamotsu shook his head. "Lord Sesshomaru cares very much for Inuyasha. And that will be enough for him to follow through with his proclamation."

Seeing the doubt on the wolves' faces, he couldn't help but laugh. "I spent a lot of time with Lord Sesshomaru. Trust me with this."

After all, his lord was a rather emotional retard when it came to understanding and acting out on feelings. He would rather claim that it was instinct.

The best example would be his time spent with Rin. He never said an affectionate word towards the human girl. Yet he leapt to her aid when she needed it most. And now, when he could have easily slaughtered Inuyasha's son and forced him to abort, he did not.

Sesshomaru was beginning to treat Inuyasha and his sons in the same manner. The thought was nice.

X

Katsutoshi was not happy at all. He couldn't believe his uncle actually stated that he would take him in as a ward. He was so sure that Sesshomaru would never take him in, allowing him and his father to leave when he was strong enough. He was going to be forcing his father to go back on his word.

The quick fight with Arashi was impressive, but that small admiration he felt quickly went away when Lord Sesshomaru dared to lift his father like some weak female.

And his father was not thrilled judging by his face when he was lifted up. It was bright red, so he had to be mad. At least, Katsu could only hope that his father was mad.

Not to mention he had been ready to take off, leaving Katsutoshi behind with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Tamotsu. But then he suddenly reached for him with that stupid Mokomoko and then took off into the air!

So there he was, riding on top of the white fluff, glaring at the back of his uncle. Someday he would be tall and strong enough to do the same so that his uncle would never be needed again.

Katsu resisted the urge to bite into the fur, uncertain just how attached it was to his uncle. Instead, the thought of rubbing his face and blowing snot onto it appealed to him, up until he began to rub his face in the fur.

It was very soft and silky. And it felt nice.

Katsu mentally growled. It was comfortable enough to fall asleep on. But if he blew his nose into it, he would have no place to rest his head. And he really felt tired now that all the excitement was done.

With an unhappy sigh, Katsutoshi refrained from blowing anything onto the fur and settled for taking a quick nap.

To be Continuedﾅ


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. (To those very few that commented on Tamotsu's thought on Sesshomaru's capabilities… I just wanted an excuse to call Sesshomaru an emotional retard. Lol.)

A/N2: Apologies… I have a mostly complete outline but of course the characters took a life of their own in my head and completely derailed from what I wanted… I have Arashi wanting to push the council faster… Sesshomaru wanting to mate Inuyasha sooner, the baby wanting to come out sooner… and I don't want to quite rush the ending… so I have some compromises to push things back to the way I want them too. Lol. But don't get your hopes up just yet on some aspects.

**Bastard's Gift 17**

When Sesshomaru had heard that the council was siding with the wolf, his vision went red. They would actually be foolish enough to challenge him? The council was there to help keep the peace, but it was an almost unspoken decree that none of them were to ever question Sesshomaru's authority. Either the wolf had done some fast talking or the council was actually going to use the excuse to attempt to exert control over him.

Regardless, Sesshomaru would not stand by and let things happen against what he declared.

So he fought the wolf back, took Inuyasha- and the brat- and went into the air.

He was certain that his actions were confusing his brother, but he did not care. He would need to make other decisions now and he hated that the council's decision were affecting what he originally wanted.

Inuyasha was a half breed, and even though he had sought to mate with his half-brother during his heat, he was still just a hanyou. Because of his impure status, Inuyasha had no dealings or obligations with the demon laws so who were the council to try to force Inuyasha into servitude to the wolves?

Although there was the matter of the cubs… it was true that the wolves had a right to claim the unborn cub and possible heir to Koga's clan. But Katsutoshi? That was a reach for rights. It would be easy to dispose of Naraku's spawn by forcing his brother to give him up, but then that would go against the promise made to the dead Koga of watching over the cubs until they were ready to fend for themselves.

And it would completely shatter Inuyasha, something that he dare not see ever again. A look of defeat was not suitable on an Inu carrying royal blood, tainted or not. He was the only one that had the right to damage Inuyasha.

His hold on his brother tightened, and he heard a muffled sound of surprise, but he dare not look down. He was positive that Inuyasha was staring at him. One thing he began to notice was that staring into Inuyasha's eyes cause him to feel things he wasn't sure he was ready to explore.

X

The wind felt nice as it blew through Inuyasha's hair, cooling his heated body down.

It did not, however, help cool his red flaming cheeks.

The sudden confrontation with Arashi had honestly left him weak at the knees, knowing that in his current state he would have been unable to defend himself or Katsutoshi.

Had Sesshomaru not arrived when he did, Arashi would have been able to make off with his first born, assuming that was the Asshole's true intention. The thought that demon nobility would actually interfere in family affairs of a hanyou and nature dwelling demons was boggling.

When Arashi stated that claim, Inuyasha could only respond in defiance while worrying about how he was going to keep his pups out of the wolf's claws.

Sesshomaru's arrival sent mixed feeling through him. There was a relief in that his brother could handle the wolf, irritation that he felt such relief, and concern that Sesshomaru would take advantage of the council's decision and hand Katsu over.

To hear Sesshomaru challenge the decision left him stunned.

The fight between the two was quick.

And the declaration Sesshomaru said afterwards left him floored.

After those words, Seshomaru had turned around and glared at him for a moment.

"You are most fortunate, foolish brother."

Inuyasha had no time to respond as his brother surged forward and picked him up with ease. When he realized that he was about to leave Katsu behind, he struggled and shouted "Not without my son!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced back. For one brief moment, Inuyasha thought he was going to take into the air regardless. But he reached for Katsu, who reacted negatively, and then took into the air, ignoring his son's demands to be released.

As they flew towards the castle, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at his brother's face. Sesshomaru kept his cold looking face, which he contradicted with his actions and words. Why was his brother suddenly offering to take on the cubs as wards to keep them from Arashi? He supposed his brother could have decided to focus on his honor, having accepted the request of Kouga. But when did that honor come about? Because if memory served correctly, there was nothing honorable about the way Sesshomaru used to persecute him before his mating cycles began.

Inuyasha highly doubted affection had anything to do with his actions. Although with Sesshomaru's stoic face it was difficult to tell.

Irritation and anger seemed to be the only things Sesshomaru showed, and even that only lasted a short time before regaining his composure.

Before long, the three arrived at the castle and were immediately swarmed by servants.

"Begin preparations for dinner," Sesshomaru ordered, and the servants took that as an order to move away.

Instead of placing him on the ground, Sesshomaru actually walked him up to the chambers. Inuyasha's feet finally touched ground as they stopped in front of his chamber's door.

Sesshomaru then pulled forward his Mokomoko and both of them stared at the sight before them.

Katsutoshi was sound asleep, a small bit of drool running from his mouth and onto Sesshomaru's fur.

Inuyasha bit back a laugh as he caught the look of indignation on his brother's face as he reached and picked up Katsu.

He did grunt a bit as he took on the extra weight. His enlarged belly was making it difficult to carry his own child now.

Sesshomaru just opened the door for Inuyasha, allowing the hanyou to enter and make his way to the bed. He lay Katsutoshi down and tucked him in. With a sad and uncertain smile, Inuyasha caressed his son's cheek and then stood up to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's cold yellow eyes were focused on him with such intensity that Inuyasha felt as if the air around him was suddenly thick.

"Sesshomaru?" he asked in a cautious tone. It wasn't that he was afraid of his brother, at least not at the present moment. But the intensity was different from the times his brother hunted him down, but it was still just as uncomfortable.

Trying to read the emotion behind that stare was difficult.

But then Inuyasha had an idea of what was going in Sesshomaru's head.

"You know it's not your fault that we were in danger," Inuyasha started slowly. Judging by the narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes, he was either dead wrong or close to what was bothering his older brother.

"And despite what that asshole says, you don't have to claim the cubs as your wards. Don't make them force you to do something that you don't want just because you're trying to keep your promise to Kouga. We'll find a way around it without tying yourself to me and my pups."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Inuyasha was certain he was on the right track.

His brother was pissed that he was being backed into a political corner.

"Is that your subtle way of denying this one's assistance?"

And now he was confused. Was Sesshomaru angry at the council or him?

"Uh… what?" Inuyasha asked, completely befuddled.

Sesshomaru moved up closer to him, and Inuyasha swore he could feel the heat from Sesshomaru's body.

"You denied this one long ago when you chose to follow the wolf. Are you denying this one now when assistance has been offered?"

Inuyasha felt anger course through him. "You egotistical prick! I'm trying to tell you not to do this if you don't want me. You made it quite clear that you were not willing to take my cubs when you referred to him as 'that black bastard!' So don't be some cowed mutt with your tail between your legs, bowing down before the council to do what they want!"

Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth at his outburst, not at the fact that he just shouted at his brother, but that he was loud enough to wake his son.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his hand shot out, grabbing Inuyasha by his wrist, and pulled Inuyasha forward and out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha hissed out, not appreciating the borderline mishandling. Any faster and he probably would have tripped.

Sesshomaru remained silent, his eyes staring forward as he marched towards his quarters.

Barging in through the doors, Sesshomaru swung Inuyasha ahead of him and pushed him towards the bed.

"Watch it!" snarled Inuyasha, no longer having to worry about waking Katsu up. Sesshomaru was acting too weird, and if he was out to scare him, he was real close to accomplishing his mission. Not that he would willingly admit it.

"Am I incapable of changing my mind?" Sesshomaru suddenly said, whirling around to face him.

"Well… no," responded Inuyasha, confused.

Inuyasha froze as he realized that Sesshomaru was acting like he was preparing to go through with his declaration. His heart really kicked in. He wasn't stupid. Having Sesshomaru claim him and his offspring would force the council and Arashi to back off, at least for a while, but he didn't want his brother claiming him.

Or at least, he didn't want him claiming him for the sole purpose of benefits.

Kouga claimed him for the supposed same reasons, but he had also stated that his intention was to convince Inuyasha to be his real mate.

His mind was not in the right place and had Inuyasha's mind not been broken at the sight of his friends' bodies, he probably still would have considered Kouga's offer, and all because the wolf was honest.

Sesshomaru was pretty honest too, for someone dealing with politics on a daily basis, but not open about his thoughts.

But his inner yokai was relieved at the thought that a stronger demon was willing to claim his offspring no matter what the reason was. Pride dictated that Sesshomaru already controlled enough of his life; he did not want to truly give up his cubs as well.

But then again, he didn't want to submit to Sesshomaru for the sake of pride, either.

His head hurt with all the reasons to allow Sesshomaru to do as he wished and why he should stop him.

Unfortunately being as large as he was put him at a physical disadvantage, which meant his normal tactics of fighting Sesshomaru to get him to listen to reason was not going to happen.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sesshomaru suddenly picked him up and placed him upon Sesshomaru's massive bed.

Inuyasha didn't struggle as he stared into his brother's eyes that had gone completely demonic.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You are of Inu blood," Sesshomaru growled. "Human blood may taint you, and you may carry an ookami offspring, but you do not belong to them and they will not have any excuse to remove you from this one. Not while you cannot defend yourself."

Inuyasha continued to stare. For someone not known to have emotions, Inuyasha began to realize that he could see something deep in his brother's eyes. However, even he wasn't completely sure in how to decipher that look.

But he could take a guess.

"You are not at fault for what's happening," Inuyasha whispered, trying to talk his brother from going through a possibly irreversible and unwanted mistake. "You do not need to tie yourself to me if you do not wish it."

"Do not deny family."

Sesshomaru slid his hand up against Inuyasha's cheek, leaving Inuyasha's heart beat fluttering.

When Kouga used to touch him and stare at him like that, there were always clues in his face as to what he was thinking. A soft smile meant he was thinking of something fondly; eyebrows furrowed meant it was something causing pain, a distant memory; a leer meant Kouga was thinking naughty thoughts that made Inuyasha blush.

Sesshomaru… Inuyasha had no idea what was going on in his head and it continued to make him feel uncertain. It made the actions seem forced. And it actually hurt. At least with Naraku he knew lust was his motivator. Lust and the desire to see pain.

Sesshomaru's hand suddenly swiped down, tearing through Inuyasha's kimono, baring his swollen belly. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare down in disbelief, heart pounding. While he trusted Sesshomaru to not hurt him while he carried, those poisonous claws had just sliced too close to his skin.

Inuyasha slightly jumped when Sesshomaru then placed his hand on top of his stomach.

Inside, he could feel his pup stop moving for a moment before it pushed against where Sesshomaru's hand was, as if testing its strength.

Sesshomaru was at his chamber's doors in an instant.

"We will discuss this later," he said, before leaving the room.

Inuyasha struggled to understand why he felt disappointed.

X

Katsutoshi bit back a yelp as his fingers got smacked by the broad side of Ginta's training sword.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Pay attention to the actions of your opponent for now. Don't get distracted by things outside your battle area."

"In other words, runt, don't look for your father's approval," added Tamotsu with a grin, watching from the side.

Katsu let out a sharp snarl. "I am not a runt!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as Katsu swung his sword wildly in anger. It reminded him of his youth. Tamotsu didn't help at all with Katsu's temperament, laughing while Ginta was blocking his every move. Hakkaku was giving him encouraging words and suggestions, but was apparently being ignored.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his belly and rubbed it.

Kouga's traits in powerful legs were becoming more noticeable with each kick.

Despite the annoyance of inconvenience the pregnancy had, he found himself looking forward to his new pup. Who would it look like? What would it grow into?

But a small shadow of fear threatened to kill his happy mood.

How long would he survive with two young demon children once he left the safety of the castle, assuming Sesshomaru regained his senses and chose not to take his cubs in as wards? Sesshomaru had been sending scouts to keep an eye out for Naraku, but it seemed that the demon was lying low, and none of them had any luck flushing him out long enough to have an idea of where he was.

It was as if he was waiting for Inuyasha to begin his travels again, because of course fate wouldn't be kind enough to have Naraku meet his end in an unnoticeable way. And the thought scared him.

Naraku definitely knew how to be patient, something Inuyasha knew he wasn't completely capable of himself.

With a sigh, Inuyasha glanced around. A flicker of white from one of the castle windows caught his attention and he snapped his head in that direction. Nothing stood in the windows.

With a frown, Inuyasha focused his attention back on his son.

X

Sesshomaru had been preparing a written challenge to the council when the sounds of a mock battle reached his ears.

He set down his quill in the ink well and got up from his desk. Looking outside, he spotted what was obviously an amateur's training session.

The little black haired spawn was recklessly swinging his sword around, and even from this distance he could see how choppy the movements were.

Sesshomaru's mouth twisted in disgust.

Inuyasha had handled his sword better when he first got it. The phantom pain that stung his arm solidified that memory to the point that Sesshomaru had to glance down at his arm to make sure it had indeed grown back.

Looking down at the sword training, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have witnessed a small white haired inu pup practicing in front of his pregnant hanyou.

Brother.

His pregnant hanyou brother.

Sesshomaru recoiled from the window as he mentally corrected himself.

He glanced back down at the challenge letter.

While he usually had a steady and rational stance in dealing with demon politics, these sudden changes and challenges were causing strange thought processes. Then there was the matter of the night prior.

While it was true that he had originally told his brother that he had no intentions of taking on the brats as wards, he had found himself feeling irrationally angry when Inuyasha refused to believe that he could change his mind.

Who did the hanyou think he was? His decisions were his own. The council would never force his hand. By claiming the pups, it was he who was forcing the council to either back down or dare to attempt to wage war.

But then again, it was as if the council was forcing his hand into acting out in a way the council wasn't expecting. They may not care, but how could he force Inuyasha to give up the only bonds he had with the mate he loved and lost? They were the only thing keeping him sane.

Sesshomaru glanced back up at the painting.

What if he had been the one that successfully claimed Inuyasha that night, and what if he was the one that fell at Naraku's hand? Would Kouga have fought hard against the Inu clan if they were trying to remove the pups from under Inuyasha's care?

Sesshomaru knew the answer to that one and once again cursed the wolf for proving himself a better mate.

It just all came back to Katsutoshi.

That damned wolf raised Naraku's offspring from womb to birth, and onward until the day he died in battle to protect the two.

Maybe he should try to give the damned brat a chance.

But first to seek council from those that had spent time around the brat.

X

Chie looked at her master in surprise. "The boy?" she asked. "He's a very polite lad. Very protective of his bearer. Now if only that foolish hanyou would stick to bed rest."

While Sesshomaru was quick to stop anyone from insulting his brother, he knew that insults were her way of trying to remain clinical and detached.

As she poured him another cup of tea, he glanced over at her shrine.

A small portrait of a young smiling male demon rested on her fireplace mantle, incense burning at its sides.

"How long has it been?

Chie glanced at the portrait and sighed.

"Fifty two years," she responded.

Not long after Inuyasha had been trapped to that wretched tree.

While he did not remember Chie's son that well, he recalled how stricken with grief his family's healer was the day he passed away. Then, in a fit of rage, she killed the bear demon that had abandoned her pregnant son and the female that had "seduced" the demon away.

Of course Chie's son would have taken the matters into his own hand, had it not been for the tragic turn of events. While a feisty demon at heart, he was rather small for his species, similar to Inuyasha's build. He suffered complications during his last month of carrying and lost the pup. He followed soon after.

It was no wonder Chie was being driven crazy by Inuyasha's reckless actions.

But the sons of Inu Taisho were made of sturdier stuff.

Inuyasha had cut off his arm in battle, had survived on his own since childhood, and was raising the spawn of a demon that had taken him by force and had annihilated his travelling companions, leaving him along once more.

Chie really had nothing to worry about.

But he would humor the old female and attempt to get Inuyasha to relax as he approached the last month.

"Why are you asking about the pup? Are the rumors true?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "The council is granting audience with the wolves to challenge this one's right to the pups. They do have reason since there is no claim other than their previous caregiver and father."

Chie nodded.

"Different fathers in the siring sense, but both from the same bearer who is of royal Inu blood. The council is foolish to try to challenge that."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Katsu already bears the mark of an Inu. It is the unborn pup that is uncertain."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru stood up. Such a simple thing that had been overlooked.

While he felt he could claim the unborn pup as his ward, he would prefer to not lay claim on Katsutoshi; especially while Naraku was still alive and in hiding.

But Chie had pointed out a most obvious fact.

He would have to think of a way to propose his idea to Inuyasha.

X

Arashi gnashed his teeth as he listened to the council drone on about how they were going to present their case to the high demon council.

While he was willing to add to the discussion, he was plagued with sharp pains that came and went at random intervals. Several times he was tempted to seek a Healer, but he refused to look weak in front of his clan.

Not when he was a new alpha. If any nearby demons became aware of his state… it would be like inviting them to attack.

The pain passed and Arashi quietly sighed in relief.

In a distance, a Samiyoshi hovered in the air, relaying its sight to Naraku.

In a cave, Naraku smirked as he watched the dark wolf through a crystal orb.

The foolish wolf had no idea what he had festering inside him. And he wouldn't know until Naraku was able to orchestrate another opportunity for the wolf and Katsutoshi to meet.

Maybe it was time for his offspring to learn the fine art of creating dolls. It would make it easier for him to sneak out for a battle.

X

Inuyasha felt his heart ache as he watched a family of fox demons leave the hall.

It seemed they were having problems and sought assistance from Sesshomaru.

Judging by their happy faces, his brother was able to help them.

He watched as the father scooped up the youngest pup, throwing him up in the air.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, startling him.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Don't sneak up on me!" he shouted, as he clutched at his racing heart.

"This one called you twice," Sesshomaru said, calmly.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha responded, a bit perturbed by Sesshomaru's intense stare.

"This one wishes to speak with you. Come."

Inuyasha was tempted to ignore him, but the severity of his tone had him follow without a word.

He began to get nervous as he was led into the sleeping quarters, and into Sesshomaru's chambers.

Sesshomaru opened the door and ushered Inuyasha in.

"Any reason why you make me walk this entire distance? I'm about ready to pop, you know." He winced as his pup expressed its happiness or resentment of its travel with a series of kicks.

"It's about our earlier discussion."

Sesshomaru had dropped his manner of speaking in third person.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha found himself unable to look at Sesshomaru, staring at the massive bed in front of him. He quickly realized it made him even more nervous.

He shuddered when he felt a hand run through his hair.

"Do you oppose to being tied to me?"

"Oppose?" Inuyasha mentally scrambled to think of a diplomatic response. "You have been most generous and kind to me during my time here, Sesshomaru. Seven years ago you know my answer would have been the same even if you hadn't asked for me to 'cull' my child."

Sesshomaru actually winced.

"Now, you have me unsure as to why you're asking me for permission. Would you have taken me by force if Kouga wasn't there?"

"Of course not."

Silence.

"Although my instincts were strong."

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha turned to face him. "Is it instinct making you ask me now?"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as Inuyasha searched his eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed how his brother's eyes widened.

"Something has you scared," Inuyasha suddenly said.

Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshomaru, whatever fears you have, or guilt you are experiencing, lay them to rest. Despite the past we shared, and my current state of affairs, I don't hold a grudge against you. Don't act on some need to do me favors. I'll deal with the possible outcome of this political shit, as long as I know you fought a good battle."

Inuyasha's eyes were sharp with determination and Sesshomaru could feel his inner yokai reacting to the strong will.

"It is not necessarily guilt that motivates me," the inu murmured, as he moved into Inuyasha's personal space.

The hanyou stared at him wide-eyed, not moving from his location.

Sesshomaru took a gamble and closed the distance, brushing his lips against his brother's.

"There is no need to make a decision now. But do lay with me, only to sleep, and think about it."

X

_The grass was green and the sun was shining brilliantly._

_Inuyasha watched as his son chased butterflies, laughing without any worries._

_He could see a group approaching him from the west._

_He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the vision before him._

_A large grin crossed his face as four familiar faces grinned and waved at him, and a fifth one bounded towards him._

_A two tailed cat leapt onto his lap and let out a chirping meow._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. _

"_Long time since we last saw each other," said Miroku._

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

_They all looked to the East._

"_He found us, and told us where to find you."_

_Another figure stood to the distance, and even Katsu stopped playing to look that way._

"_Who is it?"_

"_He'll come in a moment. We just wanted to see how you're doing." Sango sat beside him as Shippo joined Kilala on Inuyasha's lap._

"_You're so big!" Shippo giggled and placed his tiny hands on Inuyasha's swollen belly._

"_Do you think I would have been a good big brother?"_

"_A bad influence you mean," Inuyasha said, fondly._

_Shippo giggled again. "You're right." He leapt towards Kagome, who caught him in her arms._

_Kagome nodded towards the figure to the east._

"_Our time is short. And he does want to see you. Just know that we love you. And we want you to be happy. And we are glad that you made it out."_

_Inuyasha watched as they faded away._

_He could feel a strong presence behind him, but it was familiar enough to not feel any danger. Even Katsu faded away and he found himself looking into his reflection from a slow stream of water, the sky dark with a bright full moon casting a soft glow all around._

_Fireflies lazily flew by, casting spots of reflections as well._

_Powerful, but gentle arms wrapped around his waist, and a hard body pressed against his back._

"_Kouga," he whispered._

"_My pup, my love," said a soft voice. _

_Inuyasha wanted to turn so badly to see that face._

"_He takes care of you, does he not?"_

"_I suppose he is fulfilling your request."_

"_I wish to see you happy."_

"_How can I be, if you're not here with me?"_

"_My beautiful pup… I'm always here, waiting."_

_Inuyasha turned around to look into those blue eyes he loved so much._

_Kouga gave him a small smile. "My kind don't just disappear in death right away. We wait until we're needed and form a physical shape to be used by those in need. My ancestors saved me, and someday I may save one of my descendants. But I need you to take care of yourself, too, puppy. Do not dwell on me and the life we could have had. My time with you was worth it all. Your brother takes care of you. But I think he needs you to take care of him, too. Just open your heart and move forward."_

_His lips brushed across Inuyasha's._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

A dream.

Another dream, although extremely vivid.

He looked around and recalled that he was not in his own chamber this time around, but that of his brother's. Glancing to his side, he noticed that Sesshomaru was still sleeping. His hair was pulled to one side, draping across the pillows and off the edge of the bed. His harsh look was softened, looking deceptively gentle.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a bit plain and almost ugly next to his brother.

A strong kick to his insides distracted him as he saw how it was still dark outside.

With a sigh, Inuyasha settled back down and just stared at Sesshomaru.

Was that only a dream he had about his friends and Kouga? Or was that a message from beyond the grave?

If so, he wasn't sure what the message really was about.

Move forward with what? Finding love again? How foolish to consider it meant with his brother, despite the strange mixed messages he was getting from Sesshomaru.

He couldn't help but feel obsessed with the idea that Sesshomaru was asking him out of obligation.

Still… it would be nice to know that what Sesshomaru felt for him was something more than duty.

With a soft sigh, Inuyasha finally closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

X

Katsutoshi kicked at a rock as he waited for his blood sire to arrive.

While he was glad for the opportunity, he knew that if his father was not in bed with him, or in his chambers, his uncle had succeeded in luring him to his chambers for the night. And the new moon wasn't due for another week. So he knew it couldn't be to leave his scent on him.

He couldn't be too sure what his uncle's reasons were, but he knew that in doing so, it would only be a matter of time before his father grew attached to the white haired scum.

He felt as if he was running out of time. He needed to get stronger fast so that he would be able to take care of his father so he would have no need to rely on Sesshomaru.

The strong scent of miasma filled his nose, alerting him to the fact that Naraku was there.

"Did you have any trouble tonight?" Naraku asked.

Katsutoshi shook his head. "I woke up alone. It was no problem."

Naraku smiled and nodded. "Let me teach you about making puppets tonight. It will help when you need to get away or be seen in one place while you are somewhere else."

Katsutoshi nodded.

Naraku turned and walked deeper into the woods, and his tiny look-a-like followed close behind.

X

The sun was on the verge of rising when Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his body tense as he tried to comprehend the warmth he was feeling at his side.

A moment later, before turning, the scent of his brother reminded him that it was by his choice that he shared a bed with someone.

He turned to look at Inuyasha and study the sleeping face.

His ears twitched occasionally, and Sesshomaru was filled with an urge to touch them or lick them.

His eyes trailed downwards to the swollen belly.

In a month's time, he should be ready. He really shouldn't be wandering around the grounds, far from any nearby Healer's. He was going to have no choice but to pull rank on his brother and demand he stay put for the duration of his term, preferably in his bed.

There was also the matter of Katsutoshi.

That would be too long of a time to keep him in the castle and getting underfoot. Maybe he could convince Inuyasha to send him off on a nearby camping expedition with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Tamotsu. Make it a training exercise.

As long as an additional scout group went ahead and formed a perimeter around the group.

It might work.

X

"You want to do what?" Inuyasha's voice carried and echoed through the dining hall, startling the servants who were serving food to the royal family.

Katsutoshi was staring at his uncle, one side of his faced puffed out from the food in his mouth.

Sesshomaru was calmly sipping his tea, not even looking at either him or his father.

Tamotsu was off to one side, stroking his chin, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"This Sesshomaru feels it would be beneficial for all to send Katsutoshi on a private excursion with Tamotsu and a select few personal guards."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru placed his cup down and looked at Inuyasha. "It is customary to send a young pup away for a couple weeks for survival training."

"He's only seven!"

"We begin training exercises at five."

"With all due respect, Lord Inuyasha," interrupted Tamotsu. "Lord Sesshomaru speaks the truth. Commoners tend to send out their pups at ten, but the royal families have always started at five... assassination attempts and all."

Ginta and Hakkaku, who stood behind Katsutoshi, glanced at each other. "Wow. That's a bit harsher than what we do with our cubs."

"You wolves are meant to be more of a pack. While we work well with others, we Inu's are more solitary creatures. Training away from parents force the pups not to look for their acknowledgement. Helps make them stronger," Tamotsu explained.

"With Naraku out there…"

"He has not been seen on our lands." Sesshomaru resumed drinking his tea.

"Arashi…"

"Will be busy preparing for the meeting in a week."

Inuyasha growled. "No."

"Please?" The plaintive request caused everyone to look towards Katsutoshi.

He knew he would be taking a chance if he did what his uncle wanted. It was obvious that he was trying to spend some time alone with his father, and with his father getting ready to deliver any time now, he really didn't want to be far from him.

But if this training added to what he knew to help him get stronger, he would be able to protect his father and take him away from Sesshomaru before any real damage was done.

He didn't like seeing the pained expression on his father's face, but it was necessary. So he widened his eyes and let his bottom lip tremble. "Oh, please, can I, father?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, thumping against the table, barely missing his plate of food. His father let out a groan.

"Just promise me that he will return."

"Lord Inuyasha, I will watch him carefully," said Tamotsu, bowing low, a large grin on his face.

Katsu grinned at his father while his own emotion didn't really match what he was portraying. After all, it wasn't out of want, but need that he was doing this. Although by the looks of it, it seemed the soldier liked the idea of taking him out on his survival training.

As his father and uncle talked about preparations for the trip, Katsu thought quickly. This would be a great opportunity to spend more time training with Naraku. A doll would go with the group and record everything taught. He may even keep a spare, should he need one to keep an eye out and spy on the guards to know what rotations and routes they would be taking.

And if he really wanted to…

Yes. Despite his uncle sending him away from his father so close to both the new moon and delivery, he was willing to take advantage of the training.

X

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel nervous. Yes, his son had been without him for a few days before, but it was unexpected. This time, he was letting his son go without him and it just didn't sit well with him.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Tamotsu and the rest of his men. After all, Ginta and Hakkaku were also going, as well as Kohaku.

It's that Katsu was not going to be surrounded by walls as well.

He let out a sigh, earning the attention of his child who was kneeling by his side, checking on his bag.

"Everything will be fine, Father. I'll come back stronger than before and soon you won't have to rely on Uncle Sessho."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that your plan?"

"Yes!"

With the big grin Katsu was giving him, he couldn't help but relax a bit. It seemed Katsu really was looking forward to this. It would be wrong to dampen his spirits by projecting how worried he was about the whole situation.

"I'm sure you will do well. Just make sure you listen to Tomatsu and the others."

Katsu nodded and then picked up his sack.

"Katsutoshi! Let's go!" Kohaku called out.

Inuyasha watched as his son bounded towards the horses the group was taking.

"He will be fine," he heard Sesshomaru say.

"He better," Inuyasha growled. "I'll be in my room."

"You will spend your time in my chambers."

"What?"

"The new moon will be upon us. Katsutoshi will not be here. Therefore, you will stay in my chambers."

"That makes no sense! Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled again as he waddled after his brother who was walking away from him, and ignoring him.

X

The first night wasn't as eventful, as half of the actions he knew from observing his father during their travels. Only this time he was made to start the fire and sharpen some sticks for fishing in a nearby pond. He would be learning how to go hunting both with and without weapons, and he knew that he would have to feign ignorance on that aspect.

What he was really looking forward to was "the game." He would be part of a smaller team forced into hiding from the bigger team. By stalking and "killing" the other members, he would be able to grow his own army. But because his team was small to begin with, he would be learning tactical retreats.

Nothing that his father knew about according to tales he had heard.

Knowing a rough idea of when certain activities were planned, Katsu knew when he was going to be able to substitute himself for a doll and when he was not. Being that his hands were cramping a bit from whittling the wood, he decided that he wanted to be a bit lazy.

X

Inuyasha lay on his back, trying not to flinch as Sesshomaru rubbed his stomach, giving him that contemplative look. He wondered if maybe his brother wasn't use to any pregnant demons and was secretly in awe about the life in him?

Recalling how Sesshomaru had practically fled the first time he felt the pup in him react to his touch, Inuyasha was also secretly amused by his brother's current reactions.

He would pause each time the cub kicked, and then moved his hand around and pausing once more, as if waiting for movement. Sometimes another kick would be felt, and sometimes it was as if the cub were stretching.

But at the same time he was a bit worried. Just a few months ago, his brother had mentioned having no desire in seeing him in his human form. Now, he was being ordered to stay in his chambers during his final weeks.

What was going on in his brother's head?

X

Sesshomaru could tell from Inuyasha's breathing that his brother had fallen asleep.

The lack of movement from his womb indicated that the cub was resting as well.

He stared at his brother.

He had to admit that he had gotten use to his brother's presence here. The palace hadn't been as lively since Rin was still a small child. Now that she was older and approaching a human's mating age, she was calmer. And thus the castle had gotten more silent, especially when she was on her extended trips into the village.

Although he was forced to admit to himself that it was his fault for suggesting she take those trips.

With Inuyasha present, it had given the servants a job to do, some unwilling but respectful, most happy and amused. Having been raised without royal upbringing, and only having the wolves as role models, his didn't have the class boundaries the servants were use to handling.

It made them feel connected, and he supposed it was only fair that after years of being ridiculed and shunned, he be accepted by his people only because he seemed more like them.

But honor was playing a part as well.

Because of honor, he knew that he could not let his brother fall into the hands of the dark wolf and the dark hanyou. He needed to be as brave and selfless as Kouga was and care for cubs not his own. And if Inuyasha agreed to it later on, maybe produce a cub or two with him.

Sesshomaru glanced towards his door, imagining what the interior castle would be like with white haired inu children of different ages running through the hall ways.

What a disaster.

…Yet how appealing the image was as well.

With a sigh he realized it had happened, something his mother had warned him about over the years.

"Unless you're completely as cold as a dead fish, you will reach a moment when all you want to do is sow your oats. I'm too young to be a grandmother but I'll be damned if you provide me illegitimate pups. You better have yourself a suitable mate."

Was Inuyasha suitable enough?

If she didn't think so, it would give him even more reason to choose him.

Especially since by taking Inuyasha as a mate, it would make his two children her grandchildren. And he was positive it would just annoy her to no end that her first two grandchildren were not sired by Sesshomaru.

X

Red eyes stared at one another before glancing back at the camp. Tamotsu was discussing plans for the following days and Katsutoshi was left out of it as some of those plans were surprise challenges.

He didn't mind. Real challengers were unexpected, after all.

But while they were discussing their objectives, he whipped up a doll on his own.

It looked, and smelled, like him.

As if facing a mirror, both figures reached up to touch each other's face in disbelief. Both smirked and then turned to face away from each other; One to act as if he had been preparing to go to sleep the entire time, the other sneaking off into the woods.

X

Naraku hated to admit that he was a bit concerned that there were soldiers camping out just a scant few miles away. And judging from the smell, Katsutoshi was with them.

How reckless.

It seemed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were letting their guard down, probably because he had been able to avoid being detected for so long.

The only problem was going to be in Katsutoshi's ability to get away for more training.

A small snap of a twig was his only warning.

Naraku grinned at the sight of his spawn approaching.

"I see you were able to get away," he purred.

Katsutoshi shrugged. "No. Not tonight."

"Pardon?"

"I didn't get away. I'm just here to let you know that my creator won't be making it tonight. But I will tomorrow."

With those words, Naraku watched as the figure in front of him disintegrated into ash, revealing a paper doll.

A moment of silence.

Naraku began to chuckle before release a full out laugh. His little offspring was indeed showing signs of learning fast, and if he was able to master a doll so shortly after learning about them…

He couldn't wait until he was able to absorb his precious treasure.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N 1: Haha… um, have you noticed the chapters getting longer and longer…_

_A/N 2: To all fanfiction net readers… I know I'm probably asking for trouble with this… but someone brought it to my attention in a review once before that my story is not graphic enough with the "sex" scenes and I don't make it a habit of responding… but with all this hype going on, there's a reason why my stories don't get too graphic here on this site._

_I follow the rules. I'm seriously pushing the limits with this fic, but I do my best to not go into the MA rating. We don't pay for space here. It is their choice to remove what they want. Other places offer free space to post fictions and so I have accounts there for stuff I don't post here._

_As for almost all my stories, I have backups saved on my portable hard drive, so I'll never lose them unless my computer crashes before I transfer them over._

_But keep on petitioning. I wish you luck. Just don't ask me to break the rules. I have respected them for the past 10 years. (Yes I'm from an older generation and went through the initial clean sweep. I even lost two stories from that but they can be found elsewhere.) Find my uncensored versions at adultfanfiction and y-gallery. I have the same penname. If you are having trouble finding my stuff, please pm me. I must admit though, the one thing I do love about the other sites is because it's run by a tight knit group, they will also immediately take care of any issues dealing with harassment and give a warning for any violations of rules and a chance to fix before banning or suspending accounts. The downside… not as many readers there are there are here._

Now onto the story.

**Bastard's Gift 18**

Katsu took a deep breath as he peered from under the bush he was hiding in. Most of his body was covered in mud and tree sap, all utilized it to weaken his natural scent.

After three days of hunting and tool making, he was being put through his first test.

It was a simple avoidance test and to successfully pass he needed to avoid detection for the whole day.

So far, he had marked a few trees that led away from his hiding spots and was able to track the movements of his trackers. The only ones not taking part of the hunt were the soldiers at camp.

They were, however, to alert the others for intruders. Twice now, he managed to sneak some food away as he wanted to avoid using fire to cook anything.

"Kid has some skill," he overheard one of the soldiers saying.

"Wait until the next part of the test. Tamotsu is really looking forward to it. Dammit!"

"What?"

"I think the little sneak got us again!"

"Ha, ha. Seriously?"

"Then you all better search the perimeter," he could hear Kohaku say.

Katsu moved away. While he knew he could hide well, he wasn't about to tempt fate by being too close to the camp, especially with the human who had been trained as a demon slayer there to help track him.

X

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh as Jaken held up a tray. "Lord Sesshomaru said you need to eat this."

"I'm not some helpless female," he growled.

Jaken growled as well. "Yet I have to cater to you like you were some noble woman…Don't hit me!"

Jaken quivered under the tray as Inuyasha lowered his fist.

"Then don't provoke me, you stupid imp."

Jaken wept silently, questioning why he swore such loyalty to Sesshomaru that he would put up with his ill mannered and pregnant brother. The hanyou had gotten worse since he had been forced to stay in bed. Why, he would rather deal with the dark haired brat during a tutoring lesson than serve Inuyasha. All because the great Lord Sesshomaru demanded it of him.

Then he mentally berated himself as he set the tray by Inuyasha's bedside. How could he doubt his own allegiance to his master?

Jaken looked up at Inuyasha, pouting. Despite the time he had spent here, he still felt that it wasn't fair that the hanyou was getting treated like royalty. Sure he had improved drastically on behavior, but he was still far from being a companion worthy of Lord Sesshomaru.

His breath suddenly got caught in his throat as the sun came in at such an angle that it reflected off of Inuyasha's hair, creating a halo effect. His face was relaxed, his irritation having faded away, as he was contently munching on one of the pastries that had been provided. His hair, while normally tamed by servants, was loose once more and wavy from the elaborate braids the ladies loved to do.

He looked more regal-like than the crass commoner Jaken was use to envisioning.

Inuyasha turned to look at him and frowned. "Are you okay? You look like you're flushed."

Jaken squeaked. "I may be coming down with something! Begging your pardon! I'll excuse myself now so as not to risk infecting you!"

Jaken scurried out of the room.

"What a strange guy," Inuyasha muttered, wondering why Sesshomaru kept the erratic demon around.

He continued to eat, feeling bored. An entire day wasted locked up in this room, watching the day go by. He couldn't help but wonder how Katsutoshi was doing. He really hoped the boy was safe.

X

Katsu could hear the inu soldiers congratulating his doll on how well he avoided being caught. With a sneer, he made his way through the wooded area to where he knew his sire was hiding.

There would be one night of rest, and then the "great hunt" would begin in the late afternoon, in which he and a select team would be forced to evade capture, all while trying to capture the rest of the opposing team. "Dead" team members would be part of the opposite crew. This game of tag was to last until the third night, at which remaining team members would be evaluated or if one or the other team was completely "annihilated" before the third night.

While he didn't know about the others, he was already formulating a plan. He knew that even though it was a game, Ginta and Hakkaku would do everything possible to avoid becoming the enemy. He would use that to his advantage. A shame Kohaku was on Tamotsu's team. The human would do everything he could to capture them.

But first, he had to see what his sire was willing to teach him or talk to him about tonight.

Looking up into the sky, he frowned. In two nights, the new moon would be upon them, to which he planned to utilize for his plan. However, he also knew that his father was alone with his uncle and that he would probably go forward with claiming his unborn sibling as a ward. It burned him that he wasn't strong enough to protect his father, but he hoped that his father would not grow so attached to Sesshomaru.

Because when he was strong enough to watch over his father, he would go as far as slaughtering Sesshomaru to break any ties that may have formed between the two.

X

Kohaku yawned as he turned onto his side. He suddenly sat up alert, having heard an odd sound. Looking around, none of the other soldiers had reacted, each in deep sleep, including the scouts.

Kohaku frowned. He would have to talk to Sesshomaru and Tamotsu about that. Even though there had been no sign of Naraku for months, and Arashi was no current threat, the soldiers were a bit too complacent.

At least Tamotsu had the excuse of being in the general's tent while Katsu had his own tent as a reward for evading capture.

Looking around, he spotted red eyes staring back at him, giving him a horrible start.

Then he realized that the red eyes were low to the ground.

They blinked.

"Katsu?" he whispered.

"I needed to go," the young demon responded. "Nothing was out there."

"Uh, that's good."

Katsu moved into his tent while Kohaku sat there bewildered.

He lowered himself back onto the ground.

For some strange reason, Kohaku had felt a moment of fear, similar to what he had felt during his lucid moments with Naraku. He hated it, and he also felt ashamed that he had, for a split second, associated the aura around Katsu with that of the vile hanyou.

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to shake off the feeling.

After all, Katsu was Inuyasha's son. And he had been raised by Kouga as well.

X

Inuyasha found himself chewing on his claws as the sun continued to rise high in the sky. Tomorrow night would be the new moon. In two nights, Sesshomaru would be looking over him in his human form.

And Sesshomaru hadn't exactly made any further moves on him as he had done a few nights ago. Maybe he was changing his mind again?

If he did… Inuyasha wasn't sure if he felt relieved at the idea or not. He had to admit, feeling his brother lay next to him these past few nights allowed him to fall asleep sooner.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door swung open and in bounded Rin, holding more materials in her hands.

"I have some new outfits!" she cried out happily. "They'll be for when you give birth!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Excited about the coming of the pup?"

"Of course! I hope I'll be here to help you deliver it. "

"Uh, Rin?"

"I've been at births for both humans and demons already. Chie and a couple human healers have taught me lots of things."

"But have you been at a male bearer's birthing?"

"Well, no…"

"It's a lot more bloody Rin. Do you really feel like you can handle it?"

Rin grinned. "I can handle it. Or at least be the one in charge of cleaning the baby."

Inuyasha settled back down onto Sesshomaru's bed.

"That will be nice," he said.

Rin crawled up next to him.

"Do you think Katsu and Kohaku are doing okay?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Are you missing Kohaku?"

Rin grinned, her cheeks blushing pink. "I'm trying to learn everything I can so Sesshomaru can deem me marriageable."

Inuyasha gave a small frown. "Marriage."

Rin nodded. "I suffered my first monthly bleeding!" she announced proudly, and Inuyasha was flabbergasted at how she so willingly proclaimed what was supposed to be a private and discreet matter.

"Most of the human girls stated that shortly after starting theirs, they were engaged to men who could take care of them," she continued.

Inuyasha felt faint. Although it was common for girls to begin getting married in their tenth to twelfth years, having been around Kagome for so long who was deemed too young to marry in her times at fifteen… well… it was hard to accept that Rin was already considering marriage.

But before he could fret on that thought, Rin distracted him completely.

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru going to become mates?" she asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Oh, I hope you do! Sesshomaru has been alone for a long time. I know, I've asked! I hear he's been asking healers what's the best way to mount you carefully since you are so large."

Inuyasha felt as if his brain were going to erupt. "He's been asking what?"

Rin nodded. "I mean, it's for claiming the baby as a ward or something, but I'm pretty sure mounting leads to mating in the end. So I hope so. Maybe we could have our union celebrations at the same time! Anyhow, I need to get back to my training. I'll see you!"

With one quick kiss to his cheek, Rin leapt off the bed and was out the door.

Inuyasha's face was as red as could be.

So his brother was serious about claiming the cub. So much that he was asking "how" to properly mount him to avoid injury.

Inuyasha had to give his older brother some credit. Asking others took a lot of courage.

X

Sesshomaru rolled up a scroll and pressed his seal to it.

The courier demon in front of him bowed and took the scroll from him.

"Should you lose it…" he began.

"Upon my honor and life, this will get to its destination. Should it be damaged, then I know your response was that you would attend the council meeting in four days time."

The courier then turned around and walked out of the room and Sesshomaru stood up to move towards the window.

In four days time he would be making his argument to the high demon council. But first… he needed to fulfill his word and claim Kouga's heir as his ward.

Despite his outer appearance, Sesshomaru found his throat getting dry at the mere thought. He understood Inuyasha's reluctance, but he could no longer delay and give Inuyasha time to think. He only had three days.

Sleeping by Inuyasha's side, he could see that his brother could relax next to him, which meant he felt safe. Now he needed to take it a step further, and using the advice he had been getting from some of his more discreet servants and he needed to make sure that his actions kept Inuyasha at ease. Well, enough not to panic.

A small movement caught his eye and he turned to see one of his servants approaching him.

"A small token, my dear lord," he said, holding out a small jar.

Lord Sesshomaru took it, slightly puzzled.

"For when you need it." The servant backed out and exited the room.

Sesshomaru opened it. Peering inside, the contents looked like jelly, but it didn't have the taste of something meant to be consumed.

Staring at it for a couple seconds, it dawned on him what it was for.

Pink colored his cheeks for a split second as he carefully sealed the jar and tucked it away in the folds of his kimono.

X

The sun was already passed its midway point when Katsutoshi and his team headed out into the woods. Their "enemies" would begin tracking them at sundown.

Katsuotshi watched as the sun began to sink into the horizon. He turned to his "army."

"This is what we'll do…" he said. "I won't fail on my first test. As the son of Inuyasha, and the ward of Kouga, I cannot fail. And you all will help me achieve that."

He knew he was being humored, by the way the soldiers looked at each other with a small smile.

The only ones who looked serious, was his wolves.

He turned around and led his group into the woods. At least he wouldn't have to worry about them finding Naraku.

His sire had stated that he had other places to be and wouldn't return for another five days. It made him wonder if Naraku shared a day or night of human weakness around the new moon. It was definitely important to remember that possible bit of information.

X

Inuyasha felt his heart beating fast when Sesshomaru entered the room.

It had been the same thing these past few nights. Sesshomaru would slide in next to him and hold him close. And after a while of doing nothing more, Inuyasha would fall asleep. But he knew that the council was to meet soon which meant if Sesshomaru was going to argue his case, he would need to claim Kouga's offspring as a ward soon.

And for his human night to be a scant two nights away, well… Kouga had to wait until after Katsu had been born. He sure as well wasn't going to let Sesshomaru mount him when he was only a few weeks away of giving birth.

Sesshomaru slid in next to him and pulled him up to his side.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"The claiming…"

"Needs to be done tonight or tomorrow night."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. And Inuyasha realized that despite his callous way of stating things, and the rare instances in which Sesshomaru lost his composure before resuming that emotionless face of his… his brother was perhaps just as nervous as he was.

It almost pained him.

Despite the hardships he had suffered with falling captive to Naraku and losing Kouga to him as well, he had at least known what it was to love and have a loving companion by his side. His brother, on the other hand, only knew from what he was told and observed.

He had never allowed himself to get close to anyone, and considering how much older he was, he most likely denied himself his own mating cycles.

What a lonely life.

And here he was, trying to help his brother by performing an action that was meant to be between two loving individuals.

But because of Inuyasha's reluctance, he could only assume that Sesshomaru's hesitance came from not wanting to be associated with being similar to Naraku.

Inuyasha shuddered and decided that this time, it would be best to initiate it. Loosening his sleeping kimono, he turned his back to Sesshomaru and let it drop past his shoulders. His hair was pulled forward, exposing his back and one side of his neck, the same side that Sesshomaru had bitten publically.

He heard a soft growl come from his brother, but he didn't turn to look. He was sure that Sesshomaru would be embarrassed enough that he had lost control of his inner yokai.

He could hear the rustle of clothing and a few moments later, felt warm hands touch his back before reaching around the front, caressing his chest and skimming their way down and across his stomach.

Inuyasha could feel his own body temperature rise in response.

He had forgotten how much more sensitive he was when he was pregnant.

And he was surprised that it was a bit easier like this, to not look upon the face that wasn't Kouga.

The size and shape still felt wrong, but the touch was just as tender.

Teeth nipped at his neck and he moaned, leaning his head back to rest upon Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Strong but gentle arms wrapped around him and eased him down onto his side, and he could feel bare flesh against his back.

"Do you truly accept this one's protection, of you and your unborn pup?"

"I do," Inuyasha murmured.

X

"We just lost a few more members," said Ginta, looking back.

"Necessary losses," Katsu responded. "Although it looks like Tamotsu is adding a twist by keeping some as hostages."

"So what shall we do?"

"We continue with the plan."

"And what plan is that?"

"Whatever I say."

The remaining soldiers glanced at one another. "I can't help but think he'll be done by the end of tonight."

"We'll see. Hopefully he'll learn from these mistakes."

Katsu ignored what the soldiers were saying. He wasn't about to let them know that they were just his pawns. Decoys to gain the attention and weaken Tamotsu's expectations of him. Otherwise they wouldn't have willingly gone with the plan. After all, with the exception of Hakkaku and Ginta, they weren't loyal to him. And even if it was a game to them, they would still treat it as a real life exercise and question him.

So let it seem like he was making mistakes instead of sacrificing his men.

Little by little his traps were being set in a circular pattern, leading up to the center where the camp was. But in the sunlight and in the moonlight, his traps activating will be seen. At least tomorrow night, he would activate his traps and be done with this test one night early.

X

Inuyasha could feel his body heating up with Sesshomaru's nips and gentle touches.

Despite his rational side telling him that it was out of necessity, his body was enjoying the sensations too much. It had been long enough since he experienced this feeling of being stimulated in such a way.

It wasn't comfortable due to his size, and he was certain it wasn't easy for Sesshomaru to move around him. But the larger demon had yet to cause him any pain other than the one of being unable to find release quick enough.

As Sesshomaru moved against him at a faster pace, he could feel the power of Sesshomaru's yokai rise, and his own demonic powers respond as well. A burning sensation in his stomach made him wonder of the cub inside him was also responding.

"I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, do promise to watch over the pup in your womb."

Inuyasha felt his eyes well up with tears as he recalled Kouga's oath.

"With my sweat, I mark you with my scent." Inuyasha let out a strangled cry as Sesshomaru's breathing changed.

"With my teeth, I mark you as mine to protect." He hissed as Sesshomaru bit his neck.

"With my seed, I seal this oath," Sesshomaru whispered.

A sharp thrust and both brothers cried out in completion.

Both breathed harshly, unable to move, spooning each other.

Inuyasha could feel his pup move around before settling down as his own heart slowed down. His eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't help but close them.

It was over.

And while he was initially upset at the memory of Kouga's oath, he didn't feel as if he had betrayed his love.

Feeling himself falling asleep, he could have sworn he heard Kouga's voice.

_See, love? Move forward. He needs you too._

X

"Okay men," Katsu said, earning a couple smirks from his team. "Dawn is nearly here and we have lost one third of our team. With the sun up, we stand on equal grounds as we can see more clearly, but we have to prepare for the evening.

"It's a moonless night and just because the cover of the dark is gone doesn't mean we have to let our guard down. If anything, Tamotsu and his team will probably be harder to spot since he knows how to camouflage."

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned. "We recognize their scents. We can probably pick them out if they get too close.

"We'll triangulate our position. As for the rest of you, I have tasks I need you to do."

He waved each one over individually. Despite how adorable he seemed to some of the soldiers, they were impressed at how clearly he spoke for a young demon of seven. Most pups and cubs asked for advice. The young one had a plan, and even though their numbers were falling, it was interesting to try to figure out what he was doing.

X

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, his body reacting to the tiny bit of light coming in through the window.

As he became aware of his surroundings, he felt his face turning warm as he realized that he still held Inuyasha in his arms, spooning against him, skin bare.

Last night had been different than the nights in which he had only frotted with his brother to mark him with his scent.

To be inside of him… his yokai had responded favorably in a way that had him loose control. If he recalled correctly, he had even vocalized the pleasure that had flooded his body.

And so had Inuyasha.

For the briefest of moments, he had felt Inuyasha's power flare, as well as another source. Placing his hand on Inuyasha's swollen belly, he could feel a small pulsating force. With a tiny smirk, he realized that Kouga's offspring was absolutely radiating in power.

Once again he couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha allowed himself to become the bearer of Sesshomaru's pups, how powerful would their children be?

Sitting up to peer over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took in the white hanyou's appearance. There was a glow to him that was stronger than ever. It seemed that the claiming really could work wonders. But a strange sharp pain hit his heart as he realized that he could have easily have had this experience seven years ago if he hadn't tried to force Inuyasha to give up his unborn pup.

_I can't make the same mistake again, _he thought to himself. He would continue working with learning how to court Inuyasha and convincing him to take a mate once more. And he would do everything possible to protect the cub inside of him. While he knew he wouldn't quite be able to take Kouga's place, he would at least strive to be in equal in Inuyasha's heart.

And he would continue to seek out advice discreetly. If Jaken or Rin heard about what he had been doing, he wasn't sure if his pride would be able to survive the blow. It would also be best to let Inuyasha think that he knew what he was doing.

X

Katsu was high in the trees when he spotted one of his men being taken down. He sighed in frustration. The fool hadn't even completed his task and for at least a few moments prior, had been watching his surroundings. But then he got so focused on securing the vines as he was asked to do, that he failed to notice two of Tamotsu's men approaching from both sides.

Katsu didn't even bother on warning him. He watched the two pounce on him, and one poked him with a stick. "You're dead!" he said.

"Dammit! Did you really have to jab me with that stick?"

"It was only a tap!"

"What were you doing?"

"Not telling. After all… You killed me."

"Funny. Let's go, dead man."

Katsu rolled his eyes. While it sounded like his man was being loyal by not telling his plan, he knew it was only because he really didn't know the answer. It was for the best that none of them knew what their task was for.

He waited until he could no longer hear their yammering and he lowered himself to the ground with his tentacles. He quickly finished the task and took back into the trees. From there he made his way to another group who were getting ready to split into two.

While each was told to do specific things, one was actually a decoy, to lure any possible enemies away.

His trap would not fail.

X

Inuyasha pouted as the servants dried him with towels. He had already gotten used to the unwanted attention of the servants but he had been finding himself grateful for their help in taking a bath when he caught himself and mentally sulked.

Time in this castle was definitely turning him soft. Out with the wolves, he wasn't exactly helped in taking baths in the river. He was just surrounded by other females, most also waiting on pups, and some of the omega males. They allowed each other to do their own thing while keeping an eye on one another.

One began to comb his hair while another sprayed perfumed water on him.

"I don't need that!" he protested.

The servant giggled. "It's Lord Sesshomaru's favorite scent," she responded.

Inuyasha felt his face go red. This morning had been embarrassing. While Sesshomaru was not next to him when he had woken up, the servant girls giggling and smiling down at him was the first thing he had seen when he opened his eyes.

His body had been tucked securely in the blankets, and a couple pillows propped his back up so he didn't roll onto his back, which was highly uncomfortable.

His voice had gotten caught in his throat and the servants had giggled some more. "Lord Sesshomaru had some work to do, so he left us in charge of your care. Would the young master like to start the morning with a refreshing bath? We'll be able to have the sheets changed while you are in the bathing room."

How mortifying.

At least with the wolves he had been with Kouga to see with his reaction that it was normal. With Sesshomaru so prim and proper, he wasn't sure if this was normal for the servants or something borderline scandalous even though Sesshomaru had made it clear during the public ceremony that he was going to be watching over him.

Maybe they had been expecting it?

No way of knowing.

But with him being presented with Sesshomaru's favorite scent, it seemed that the staff had been waiting for this moment after all.

He was spared further discomfort by the arrival of Chie.

"You've been in bed most of this time," she said gruffly.

"Yes," Inuyasha snapped, glad that he had something to distract him from his embarrassment.

"Tch. Surprised you weren't tied down. Can you stand?" She waved the servants back.

"Of course I can." Inuyasha stood up, determined to prove that this request for bed rest was pointless.

"Hmph. You do need some sun but I do not trust for you to walk yourself out to the courtyards. Sit down, hanyou. I'll fetch a couple servants to carry you outside."

"What?"

"Do not argue with me. You either go out on my terms or stay here."

Inuyasha glanced outside. It really did look beautiful. But this damn woman was going to drive him nuts.

"Fine!" he snapped.

Chie actually grinned. "Good."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and let out a huff in displeasure. He couldn't wait until this cub was out of him. Roughly three more weeks and then he'd be free.

X

Sesshomaru stepped out into the Garden, having grown tired of looking over documents. Most of them were laws about the Inus and the Wolves, and he knew he needed to know about them to try to present a clear argument. Simply telling the council that he would not give in to any demands was asking for trouble in the future. With Naraku loose, he didn't need to make an enemy of the council just yet. Once Naraku was defeated, he would turn his forces upon the council and destroy them for even considering challenging his words.

Sesshomaru stopped short when he realized that he was not going to be alone in the garden. The two female servants that were to keep Inuyasha company looked up and spotted him. With a bow, they both moved away, leaving Inuyasha by himself, sitting on the bench.

Sesshomaru stood still, watching Inuyasha's reactions. His brother's face took a pink tone as his ears perked up before lying back down against his head to the sides, as opposed to going back. He briefly wondered if Inuyasha eventually mastered the art of not showing emotion on his face… would his ears always betray him?

"Uh, Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha almost stammered. One ear swiveled forward.

The Daiyokai stepped forward, approaching the hanyou and sat next to him, keeping a steady appearance.

"This one hopes you find yourself well after last night," he murmured.

Inuyasha turned away, but not before he could see the pink become red.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sesshomaru reach out to grab a bit of Inuyasha's hair. He let it glide through his fingers, ignoring the way Inuyasha shuddered.

"Chie has allowed you a little freedom."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, but I had to be carried down here. She didn't let me walk on my own two feet."

"Would it not be difficult to watch your step in your state?"

"You calling me fat?"

"Extremely swollen."

Inuyasha whipped his head around to look at him, eyes wide. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was trying to figure out if he was teasing him or not. Feeling a touch of sympathy, he allowed the corner of one side of his lips to twitch upward.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and pouted, crossing his arms and turning away again. "Jerk," he muttered.

Sesshomaru was pleased to see how despite his reaction, Inuyasha's ears were turned in his direction, ready to listen to anything else he might say.

Instead Sesshomaru reached for his hand. Inuyasha gave a small start, but turning to look down at his hand and then back up to Sesshomaru, he didn't say a word.

Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's hand and gently brushed his lips against the top of the hand. Not quite a kiss, but still somewhat intimate. He observed Inuyasha's blushing face as he lowered the hand onto his lap, still holding onto it, this time with both his hands. He stared out into the Garden, feeling a moment of true tranquility, completely ignorant of how his actions were causing his younger brother's heart to race.

X

Ginta and Hakkaku huddled next to each other. "I know it's just a game," Ginta was saying. "But I can't help but feel as if our team mates were meant to be lost."

Hakkaku shook his head. "I don't think our little Katsu would willingly sacrifice us."

Ginta pouted and looked ahead. "I hope not," he muttered, feeling wary.

The way Katsu would suddenly look out to the distance and stare, a frown upon what was normally a cute face, gave him the chills. It looked too much like his sire when he did that.

Up ahead, Katsu tilted his head enough to see them in his peripheral. So his wolves were beginning to question him. That wouldn't do.

X

Tamotsu stood next to his "captives" as the dead ones, who were now on his team, got to joke and walk around while eating. The captives were sitting in the center of the camp, quietly eating, occasionally throwing a bone at one of their passing captors.

Some light teasing occurred, especially between former team mates as one would counter how at least they remained "alive" while the other defaulted into the opposing team because they weren't good enough to "survive."

To which the other responded with questioning how being a hostage could possibly be any better.

"Are you guys going to talk?" he said.

"Sorry, Cap. Got nothing to say," responded one.

"Seriously?"

His prisoner shrugged. "I don't think any of them know what the ultimate plan is."

"Hey, why are you telling him that? Lot good you would do your leader in a real life situation," admonished one of the others, flicking a scrap piece of meat at him.

Tamotsu chuckled as he waved the other one over. "Well, considering I did set up an underhanded means… he's my mole."

"You're a cheater!"

"Real life situations. He has to learn how to handle a traitor. We'll lure Katsu out yet. Go ahead. You've escaped. Give him enough information as to where we are currently located and we'll find out if he comes for his team. Pick two to give you chase."

Tamotsu's men shook their heads. "That's still unfair considering how small and young he is."

Tamotsu raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen the brat like I have. He's sharp. He's been looking through a lot of scrolls. Including the reports on past tactics. He may surprise us big time. I had to be prepared."

His spy jogged towards the end of the camp grounds and waved two of his team mates over. Together, the three ran into the foliage.

X

Dinner was a bit tense for Inuyasha. While he was allowed to have dinner in the hall for the night, Sesshomaru had stayed by his side for almost the entire day. Now the sun was hanging low in the sky and he would have to begin making his way to the room and settle in for the night of his transformation.

Part of the tension also had to do with the fact that Sesshomaru had carried him inside.

The bite mark seemed to pulse at Sesshomaru's proximity, causing Inuyasha to feel warm throughout his body. And even his young unborn one seemed to react as well. It would be kicking around, and then it would settle down, moving slowly as if soothed by the presence of Sesshomaru; Similar to Katsu with Kouga after the marking.

Sesshomaru stood up. "This one must excuse himself. There is still some work to be done. When you are finished, signal for assistance to my chambers; this one will be there soon after nightfall."

Inuyasha nodded and quickly finished his soup. Last thing he wanted was to turn human on his way up to the room. If he had to put up with the company of his brother, he would rather be settled in the room with all the servants waiting outside.

After he was done, he motioned the servants over.

Since neither Chie nor Sesshomaru were present, he managed to compromise with the servants in getting them to hold his arm while he walked. "I'll let you know if I can't do it anymore," he told them. "I just really need to move my legs. I feel fat enough as it is!"

Thankfully, the servants were more sympathetic as one of them knew what it was like and the other recently had a son born from his mate.

As it turned out, he made it to Sesshomaru's suite without having to call it quits, although he was rather tired by the time he got there.

He allowed the servants to help him change into his sleeping attire and settled into the bed. The servants bowed and left the room, giving him the privacy he was looking forward to.

Glancing out the window, he could see how the sun was already touching the horizon. He wondered how Katsutoshi was doing. Having heard nothing from Jaken, he could only hope that it meant nothing bad had happened.

X

Katsu stared at his supposed escaped team member. "Explain one more time?"

"We rescued him from Ritsu and Ahiko. He was one of the hostages and he managed to escape when an opportunity arose."

"And so why aren't Ritsu and Ahiko here with you? Aren't they supposed to join the team if defeated by the opposition?"

"Ah, well, they took off running when they spotted us."

"How many of you were there?"

"Just me and Jun."

Katsu looked at the sky and could see that the sun was close to setting. Soon night would fall upon them and he would be able to trigger his trap.

He looked at the soldier that had "escaped."

"How fortunate that you were able to run away."

"Yes, little Lord."

"And what information did Tamotsu seek?"

"Plans, sir. But we all kept silent."

Katsu nodded.

He suddenly leapt at the soldier and jabbed him with a stick.

"Ow!"

"Katsu!" cried Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Sir, why'd you attack him?"

"You were sent to spy on me, weren't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I've seen you train. I've trained with you. There is no way you would have outrun those two as long as you did. They were probably there to escort you far enough to make it look like an escape. And this I know because Ahiko can beat Jun almost instantly so he would have no reason to run from such an easy victory."

The soldier began to chuckle as he rubbed his chest. "And what if you were wrong?"

"Then it was punishment for being captured. Unless you use it as a plan to free the others, being captured has no honor."

The soldiers began to laugh at Katsu's words, amused by the serious tone the young demon had and still amazed at how mature he sounded with his words.

Only Ginta and Hakkaku looked a bit troubled. Katsu was taking this game rather seriously.

X

Sesshomaru briskly made his way to his chambers. The sun had set not too long ago and he knew his brother tended to be nervous during this time. He nodded at his servants, pleased to see that they had done as instructed and waited outside his room. With that nod, they bowed, knowing they were dismissed.

He entered the room and the first thing he noted was that Inuyasha was hiding under his quilts.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard Inuyasha call out from underneath.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Uh, just making sure…"

Inuyasha made no move to come out from under the covers.

Despite that, Sesshomaru realized that he could still smell that distinct human smell, but it was a strange scent, being mixed with his own and of wolf.

He made his way to his wardrobe and grabbed his sleeping attire. Dressing himself, he was a bit grateful for the opportunity. While it was expected to be dressed by his servants, he had to admit that doing something this simple on his own was somewhat soothing.

"Do you wish for the table lamp to be left on?" he asked softly.

"It… it doesn't matter."

Sesshomaru slid into his bed, leaving the lamp on.

Looking over, he couldn't help but find it ridiculous to continue talking to a lump of fabric.

"Do not hide yourself from me," he murmured, doing his best to not make it sound like an order.

There was some shifting of the shape and then dark eyes with the hint of violet peered out from under the covers. "I'm not hiding. I'm just cold," Inuyasha responded, indignantly.

Sesshomaru pulled at the covers, sliding underneath them and moved closer to his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"Providing warmth."

"I'm good!"

Yellow eyes stared down at the alarmed violet ones.

"Then why are you still under the covers?"

Inuyasha sighed and slowly lowered the coverings, revealing his inky black hair. His face was turned away, not willing to look at his brother exposed.

But from his profile, Sesshomaru could see how similar to his human mother Inuyasha looked.

"Katsutoshi is an anomaly," Sesshomaru suddenly said.

"What?" That had Inuyasha facing him.

"It is said sons look more like their mothers. I can see her in you now. And I share similarities to mine. Katsutoshi, in theory, should look more like you. He does not. He is an anomaly."

Inuyasha glared at him. "That's just myth. You see what you want to see. Kouga use to pick out all the features that resembled me."

Sesshomaru turned away, not saying another word.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of an angry feeling in him. While he understood that Inuyasha genuinely loved Kouga was it necessary to bring up his name while in bed with him? Although he had to admit that it was his fault for insulting the dark haired brat.

Sesshomaru looked back at him. "You should sleep."

"Bah."

"The servants know not to enter this night. And you are nearing you final weeks. If you do not sleep, the pup in you will be restless. I doubt your body can handle its movements very well while in this state."

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. "You're right," he muttered. "Katsu was relentless during my final month unless I was sleeping, or attempting to sleep."

Sesshomaru lay on his side, still looking at his brother's eyes.

"Sleep. I will watch over for a while."

Inuyasha leaned back into the pillows, keeping the covers lowered. His eyes looked nervous again, and Sesshomaru found himself missing Inuyasha's ears. At least with those he would have been certain of what Inuyasha was feeling.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on Inuyasha's stomach and let his power flow gently. He felt the pup within move slowly, as if stretching, causing Inuyasha to let out a slightly pained chuckle.

"It sort of tickled and hurt," he said to Sesshomaru's questioning glance. "I think it was just stretching."

A few moments later, it stopped moving and Sesshomaru could once again feel the small flicker of demonic power, content, release from the womb.

Seconds ticked by and Inuyasha's eyes began to close.

He could sense when Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

He moved closer, feeling the heat of his brother against him and settled down. He caressed the smooth face and touched the dark hair. It still felt soft in this form, and actually, with dark hair, he had to admit… Katsu shared some similarities with Inuyasha after all. The shape of the face, the shape of the eyes, and when he slept…

If only he hadn't been born with those accursed eyes.

Maybe then Sesshomaru would have been willing to forget who his sire was.

X

Ginta and Hakkaku panted for air as they ran from their pursuers. They had been checking on a couple things that Katsu has asked them too, things that didn't really make sense to them, when they had been spotted by the enemy.

Although a rather cowardly notion to run instead of engaging the enemy, Katsu had made it clear that they were to avoid capture at all costs. "Fight, run, hide. I don't care. Just don't get caught," were his exact words.

Seeing who their trackers were, fighting and hiding was out of the question which left nothing but running.

And they were excellent runners.

Although the moonless night was proving to be a challenge in seeing where they were going.

Moments later, they made it to a clearing that Katsu had designated as a retreat camp. To their surprise, only a five of their comrades stood there, as a couple more joined, also being chased. They were short six plus Katsu.

Tamotsu was one of the chasers.

"We have you surrounded," he said.

Their colleagues snorted. "Well I suppose we at least lasted this long. Unlike some of you."

Soldiers who were now on the opposite side just grinned.

Tamotsu approached the group.

"Where's your leader?" he asked.

"Right here."

Turning around, he spotted a figure high up in the trees.

"Surrender now or face the consequences."

Tamotsu laughed. "We have you surrounded and outnumbered, Katsu."

"Not for long."

Although it was unclear to see what he was doing, Tamotsu could see Katsu doing some jerking motion. A moment later, surprised shouts could be heard throughout the forest as his men disappeared either up into the air or into the ground. A few of the others were a bit quick on their feet and rolled out of the way of whatever was taking out his men.

Shouts of surprise turned into shocked laughter and cries of disgust as what sounded like rain could be heard. They were followed by sounds of the soldiers cutting themselves loose or climbing to safety, judging by the loud thumps and sounds of crunching leaves and panting breaths.

Traps. Little Katsu had set traps all throughout the surrounding area. But just how far it did it go?

Katsu leapt down from the tree, approaching Tamotsu.

He lit a lamp and motioned for the others to do the same.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood wide eyed as they lit their own lamps and watched as a large group of soldiers began making their way into the light.

Tamotsu looked around, confused.

"Count your survivors, Tamotsu. Then we'll see who is outnumbered."

"My survivors?" With the light, Tamotsu realized that a majority of his team was covered in red. Touching one of them, he smelled and licked the substance. Berry juice. So the berries were to represent a fatal projectile, and all marked red were technically dead of injuries.

"Let's make this quick. All 'dead' step back into the shadows. Any alive, step forward."

In the end, eleven men stepped forward.

Tamotsu looked back at Katsu. "We still outnumber you by two. A close number. Do you wish to fight it out?" he smirked.

Katsu grinned and shook his head.

"Count again."

He heard rustling from behind and several soldiers came out from the shadows. Tamotsu stepped back in surprise seeing that they were the hostages he had back at the camp. In the center of the group were the four men he had left behind to watch over them.

"Sorry," one of them called out, showing off his tied up hands. "We were ambushed by those guys." He waved back a small group of six who were holding their ropes, including his spy. "And then they freed the others."

"Uh, sorry as well. Katsu figured me out for a spy and struck me down.

"I believe we now outnumber you by fifteen."

Tamotsu laughed as he dropped to his knees. "You win, little one. I don't know how you did it, but you win."

"We won?" asked Ginta.

Katsu nodded.

"So all those little things you were having us do… they were traps?" Hakkaku asked as well.

"You mean you didn't know?" Tamotsu asked.

Katsu watched as the soldiers untied the captives while others helped their comrades to remove most of the juices and debris off of each other. "They only knew part of the plan. Their part. It was to avoid information from being given should you ask any of your captives. Or the ones you converted."

Tamotsu snorted. "And you all led me to believe you were being loyal."

Sheepish grins were his response.

"And my runners were meant to bring you here. Thank you for not getting caught."

"We had a few close calls."

"Simply amazing. Well then, I say we all go to the main camp and celebrate Katsu's victory. I say he's done his father proud."

X

Sesshomaru woke up in time to see the glowing light in the sky indicating that the sun was rising on the east.

Looking down, he watched Inuyasha as he lay sleeping, spooned up against him.

Sometime during the night, it seemed one of them sought the other out for added warmth. Being that he didn't feel a thing, Sesshomaru couldn't be too sure who it was. To not wake up was rather alarming. He usually slept so lightly. How was he to watch over Inuyasha when he couldn't feel another body resting against his in the middle of the night?

He watched as Inuyasha's hair began to go white and those small human ears begin to shift and elongate. He let out a small frown that wrinkled his nose in an appealing way as he shifted a bit, hand slowly coming up to rub his stomach.

It seemed as if Kouga's cub was on the move.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face.

X

The sun was past the midway point when Sesshomaru was told that the soldiers were returning from the woods. A bit surprised that they were returning a couple days early, he made his way down to greet them, curious to know what had happened.

He also knew that Inuyasha was probably impatient about his son's return so he thought it best to keep it a secret for now.

"My lord!" Tamotsu cried out in a jolly tone.

Soldiers began to unpack their supplies, leaving Tamotsu and Katsutoshi standing in front of the demon lord.

"What do you have to report?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The young prince here showed an excellent sense of evasion and tactics, well, most tactics. He did lose quite a few of his men, but almost singlehandedly took out the rest of my team."

Sesshomaru looked down at the red eyes peering up at him. Neither one of the betrayed any expression on their faces.

Tamotsu realized he felt a bit unnerved by the lack of any displays.

"Anyhow, he took us out last night, and so we decided to return since he finished the task early."

"Where did you learn your tactics?"

"From the scrolls in your study. I would read them when Jaken would leave me alone to study."

"Most interesting." He glanced up towards his chambers. "Go to your father. He knows not of your arrival."

Katsu beamed and took off running towards the castle.

"He still has to learn to trust though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he used his team to perform acts and set up traps without letting them know of his plan. I went as far as capturing them to ask what he was planning and none of them knew. I'll admit I thought that they were playing the game and doing it out of loyalty, only to find out later that they were never told."

Sesshomaru glanced back at the castle, a thoughtful expression on his face.

X

"Papa!"

Inuyasha looked up in surprise as the door burst open and he spotted his son bounding into the room.

"Katsu?"

"I'm back!"

Inuyasha opened his arms and pulled in Katsu close as his son scrabbled onto the bed. Katsu let out a content sigh before pulling back, his nose scrunched up.

"Ew. You smell too much like uncle Sessho."

Inuyasha felt his face go red and he chuckled. "Well I have been sleeping here for almost the whole week. Plus Healer Chie told me I shouldn't be walking around too much during these next couple weeks."

Katsu places his hands on his father's stomach.

"I want to see the baby," he said.

"Me, too."

The door opened again and Sesshomaru stepped in.

Katsu composed himself, giving Sesshomaru an indifferent look as he hugged his father.

"This one was told your son did well on his trials."

"Did you really?" Inuyasha asked, beaming.

Katsu gave him a small grin and nodded.

"This one also heard he may have read tactics from this one's study. There was no time to ask, but did you also incorporate tactics from the wolves?"

Katsu looked as if he were smirking. "Maybe."

"Katsu," Inuyasha said in a warning tone.

"Come. There are matters that need to be discussed."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Hey, I just got him back."

"He will return afterwards. This one's time grows short."

"Are you dying?"

A glare was thrown towards the deceptively innocent face. "This one has important matters to attend and must prepare for departure."

"The council meeting."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Katsu frowned again. "You mean you have to talk to that stupid wolf and the council members? Since you are so powerful, why don't you just kill them all?"

"That's not civilized, Katsu," Inuyasha responded, a disappointed look on his face.

Sesshomaru nodded. "During our father's youth, that was the way disputes were taken care of. But bloodshed only led to more bloodshed. Had you been paying attention to the scrolls Jaken left for you to read, you would have known that."

"Sesshomaru, he's only a child."

"And a possible prodigy according to Tamotsu. We can discuss more later, but for now this one wishes to speak to Katsutoshi in his study."

Inuyasha sighed, a bit worried. Sesshomaru had been acting different while Katsu was off training, but now that his son was back… He was afraid that his brother would continue acting like an ass towards his son.

Katsu let go of him and slid off the bed.

"As you wish," his son responded, with a petulant tone.

The two exited the room.

X

Katsu watched as Sesshomaru pulled scroll after scroll from his shelves, as well as a few books. He briefly marveled at the design of the covers, fingers itching to turn the pages of them.

"This one has heard you prefer to learn of court dealings long enough to accept it as truth. This one will be gone for a while, and since your father is in need of care, Jaken will no longer be able to take his time to tutor you. Therefore, you are to use your time to read through these. They are the laws of many demon tribes, and it breaks down how the council works.

"There are observations of tactics used by other demons, and that book still has blank pages. Should you have a tactic used that has not been mention, you are to add that into this collection. The ink and quills are on the desk."

Katsu brushed his hands upon that book. His uncle was actually giving him permission to not only read this beautifully crafted book but to write in it as well?

"Why?" he asked.

"Knowledge is power. Your sire may be a foul creature that deserves to be wiped from existence, but you also share Inu blood. This one will not have one of Inu descent uneducated to cause disgrace to the family."

Katsu looked down at the book, and then back at Sesshomaru, hundreds of thoughts racing to his head. With this knowledge, what was to say he wouldn't someday take the lands from Sesshomaru?

"Thank you for trusting me with…"

"It is not trust."

Silence reigned between them, Katsu mildly surprised at the snappish tone his uncle took. He didn't mind being interrupted from thanking his uncle. It was leaving an awful taste in his mouth.

"It is not trust," Sesshomaru repeated. "Son of Inuyasha, but son of Naraku as well."

Ah, how clear the hatred was in Sesshomaru's voice regarding his sire.

"This one hopes that with this knowledge, you will understand and follow our ways so as not to stray onto a path that will cause your father despair. You may have defeated Tamotsu, but this one wonders what sacrifices you made to gain your victory."

Katsu gritted his teeth, trying not to give in to his anger. "I did as necessary."

"That remains to be seen. You may return to Inuyasha. This one will return later on in the evening."

X

Arashi gasped as his body trembled in pain. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he gritted his teeth to keep from making more noise. After a brief moment, the pain disappeared again, allowing him to resume breathing normally.

A shuffling sound alerted him to someone approaching his den.

"We are ready, sir," said a wolf.

Arashi nodded as he put on his armor. It would take a couple days to reach the council's place of meeting. In a few days time, he would either have his way or be preparing for war against the dogs.

Pulling up his hair to tie it, he could not see that the back base of his neck had a spider shaped mark that moved and crawled up half its length before stopping and becoming still.

Once his hair was secure, he dropped it, covering the mark.

X

Sesshomaru watched as the servants placed his baggage on the carriage. Kohaku sat at the reigns next to another demon that was riding along as a rotating driver. While he preferred to travel by himself, since it would take less time, he knew that for a council meeting, he would need to arrive with style.

Especially considering that he knew who one of the demons was in the council.

He was not looking forward to encountering that troublesome female. He would have delayed it for a much longer time.

Glancing up, he could see that Inuyasha was standing at the window. He turned to stare up at him, since it was not in his nature to wave.

Seeing Inuyasha wave at him let him know that Inuyasha understood his gesture.

He turned away and boarded the carriage ignoring the worried cries of Jaken telling Kohaku what he needed to keep an eye on.

"Be careful, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, standing with the servants who were bidding him farewell and good luck. Even Chie was present.

"You too, Kohaku," she added.

"I will," Kohaku responded.

"We may depart," Sesshomaru said.

With that, Kohaku snapped the reigns, and the winged horse demons pulling the carriage took off into the air.

X

Red eyes followed the carriage as it went high into the sky.

With Sesshomaru out of the way, he had a feeling he would be getting frequent visits from his offspring these next few nights.

If only he had the strength to attack the castle now.

No matter.

It was only a matter of time.

X

A small skittish demon approached the bottom of the stairs before him. "Lady," he said, his voice rough and hoarse. "The council members are beginning to gather at the Great Hall."

"Are they now?"

"Shall I prepare your carriage?"

Red lips tilted into a cunning smirk.

"Prepare it. This one is looking forward to providing council to that ingrate of a pup, the heartless Sesshomaru. My little perfect weapon."

To be continued…

_My goodness… this chapter wouldn't end! Had to cut it off. Was gonna keep going, but instead the council meeting is moving to the next chapter… as well as… well… days will move forward fast. Hopefully I won't be letting you guys wait months in between updates like I did with 16 and 17. Hopefully I'll get back to 2 months the most in between._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Same stuff. Not mine, only borrowing them for fun and putting them back. :) Uncensored version will be up at adultfanfic and y-gallery in a day or so... or later tonight...

**Bastard's Gift 19**

Sesshomaru paced in his room as the day of the council drew near. They had arrived without incident, and from what he knew, the wolves were being kept on the other side, thus avoiding any confrontation.

The next day they would stand before the demon council, something that he would someday be part of.

He did not care for most of the council, but only one member agitated him and made him nervous.

He would do his best to not show any bit of feeling once he faced her.

Unfortunately, it seemed she was determined not to let him wait for long.

A quick knock at the door and a servant opened it. "The Lady Inu to see you," was all he said as an introduction.

Sesshomaru composed himself fast enough to hide the look of distaste that crossed his face.

"Lady Mother," he said, without the disdain he felt.

"Oh, my troublesome son!" His mother cooed. "Why must you only come see this princess when you need something?" she said.

She reached out as if to embrace him before stopping and holding out her hand.

With an inward sigh, Sesshomaru knelt before her and kissed the top of her hand.

She pulled her hand away and made her way to the window.

"Why do you feel the need to torment your bearer?" she asked.

"This one does not understand."

"The hanyou."

Sesshomaru stiffened. Seems she was going to directly discuss what he was nervous about.

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Hmph. Your father cared not for decorum and failed to uphold his marital oaths by showing blatant disrespect to this one."

"This one has heard you cavorted with many young inu during your stay at the castle."

"But there are no bastard children from those frivolous indiscretions. And this one never would have soiled her bed with human stench and bore a misshapen ugly hanyou. Do you see this face? It is a face of perfection."

"The Lady Mother is a vain creature."

"And with every right, ungrateful prince."

"Inuyasha is not misshapen."

"This one will not believe until proof is seen. It is common knowledge that hanyous are disgusting and foul creatures that should be culled before birth."

Sesshomaru held onto his temper. He had no right to react in anger. His feelings were the same several years ago, and her belief was similar to the one he had about Naraku's son.

"This one will still seek approval to become sole protector and possible mate to Inuyasha, son of the great Inu no Taisho."

"Oh, why do the heavens punish this former queen with a misguided son!" his mother wailed, dropping herself to one of the chairs near the window. "Such promise wasted."

Sesshomaru had a hard time taking her words and actions seriously when she alternated between being cold and aloof to overdramatic.

"This one will not easily grant such request," she stated, standing up and looking firm. "This princess will need to see the hanyou. A hanyou that…"

"That is a bearer."

"A lose bearer! Seeking no form of compensation. Isn't he on his second born? Son of another hanyou and son of a cave dweller. Obviously he has no respect for his miserable self and has only now come to the conclusion of seeking a better life by seeking your attention. Just like that human wench your father went after."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Do not speak anymore of Inuyasha if you will make no effort in knowing him first."

"Well!" His mother stared at him with wide eyes. "You certainly seem to think highly of yourself. Banishing the female that spent months with you in her womb back to her home once you came of age just to gain control of the castle. And now you raise your voice? What next? A physical challenge? Why don't you just beat this one with a stick like a common dog?" She began to mock weep again.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This one will make his own decisions. There is no changing of that. A fair hearing is all that is requested."

The lady let out an irritated sigh as she stopped shedding tears. "Fine. This one will not vote in your favor because you are of blood. But a fair hearing will be granted and a decision will be made. And do expect to see this one at the castle."

"Yes, my lady."

She glided out of his room, allowing him to sigh in relief. At least she had told him she would listen to his request and not deny it outright.

X

Arashi couldn't sleep in the bed provided. It was much too soft compared to the caves. Not to mention, each time he thought he was falling asleep, he swore he kept hearing whispering.

"Attack," he would hear. "Attack if it is not in your favor."

His body was drenched in sweat and pain wracked his body in waves. Not completely unbearable but enough to drive him mad because it just wouldn't stop. He found himself wanting to strike out at all who approached him. He wanted to see blood. He wanted it all to go in his favor so that he had Inuyasha in his grasp and show that stupid hanyou his place.

He was starting to dream rather vivid dreams of dominating the hanyou, and it made his blood burn with desire.

He wanted to see a look of desolation and complete dependency upon him. He wanted to keep him fat with pups and rub it in that stupid Inu's face. Build an army and when Sesshomaru least expected it destroy the kingdom of that pompous dog.

On the back of his neck, the little spider mark was more than halfway up.

X

Naraku opened his eyes and chuckled to himself. It seemed his little creature was doing its job and providing a link to the dark wolf's mind. How easy it was to turn his desires into complete obsession. No matter the outcome, the wolf was going to be doing his damn best to get what he wanted.

And to add fuel to the fire, Naraku was able to feed his memories of Inuyasha when he lay broken before him.

The lust that came from those visions excited the wolf.

Arashi needed to be eliminated, but at least he was going to have some fun with it before it happened.

X

Kohaku continued to sneak through all smaller openings he could find, locating each of the council members and attempting to find the wolves. He knew their general location, but he wanted to make sure he would be able to spy on them.

Sesshomaru have given no real orders to do this, but he knew that Arashi was shady and would probably try to do some underhanded things.

Any knowledge of plans would be a way of defense for Sesshomaru.

Several minutes later, he had his success.

He located Arashi's chambers and observed him for a moment. He had thought the wolf was having some type of nightmare from the way he was thrashing, but then he noticed evidence of lust.

Kohaku sneered and moved away. He was not about to watch anything like that. But at least he knew where Arashi was staying and he would return early morning and each time he knew that the wolf was retiring to this section.

Any discussions that he had with his subordinates, if they managed to meet up, would be heard, and Kohaku would report to Sesshomaru.

X

His father stank of his uncle. It burned his nose.

But he didn't want to stay too far away from his father, so he put up with it.

Especially since his poor father was obviously bored out of his mind.

He had taken into learning knitting.

Knitting!

Of course it was a bit amusing to see him knit phrases that were rather crude into the pillow cases that now adorned Sesshomaru's bed. But still… He knew his father would rather be running free in the woods, practicing with swords and mock battles.

He was really hoping that the baby would come soon so his father can go back to being normal.

He smiled to himself at that thought as he continued to read one of the scrolls that Sesshomaru had left for him to learn. There really were a lot of crazy rules and laws each kingdom had, but almost all of them left themselves some type of loop hole.

Ways to escape justice in his opinion.

But that also allowed, should enemies come across these laws and study them carefully, a way to work past their political defenses.

The wolves were a prime example.

There was one interesting fact that peeked his interest. Too bad there wasn't a definite way to exploit it.

X

Sesshomaru was up before the sun was. Although the bed was fit for royalty, he was away from his lands and he felt out of place. Sleeping out in the wilderness was more comfortable than what he was feeling at the moment. Not to mention, in such a short time, he realized that he missed having a warm presence by his side.

He couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha was faring and if the black haired brat was reading any of the scrolls he had been instructed to read.

He could hear his guards outside his room, but they were not his men. They were assigned by the council and to refuse them meant offending the council. But he was not daft and he was not going to be completely dependent upon the council. That was why he selected Kohaku as one of his drivers. Being human, and dressing in his colors, demons would assume he was just a servant.

They only seemed to recognize him when he wore his demon slayer outfit.

To the demons, all human looked too similar to bother differentiating between them. How careless.

It gave Kohaku free reign. He was now free to spy on others and report their movements to Sesshomaru in the early evenings and mornings.

There was a knock at his door. Looking out the window, he could see the faint glow of the sun getting ready to rise.

"Enter," he said.

Kohaku stepped in, bowing low before closing the door, putting on a show to the guards stationed outside his room.

He made his way to the wardrobe cabinet and began pulling out the clothing he would be wearing.

"All seems to be quiet," Kohaku said softly. "The wolf demon Arashi is having trouble adjusting to the rooms and seems to be the only one holding a true grudge against you, Lord Sesshomaru, and your brother. The ones who accompanied him are his soldiers; however they are staying in the barracks with the council's guards and are not allowed to approach him. He has been designated a servant to help prepare for the council by the council themselves."

He had made the right choice in disguising Kohaku. The only one who might recognize him would be his mother, but knowing her, she would actually be amused by the deceit and keep it silent.

Kohaku helped with the garments in case the guards entered without sufficient warning.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked out to the sky once more. There was still time. Maybe he could discuss something else that had been plaguing his mind since the healer Chie told him of Rin's human cycle.

"Rin is of marrying age," he began, noticing how Kohaku stumbled in his actions for a moment. The young human male did not look up at him, but the tips of his ears were red. "But she is still young and in training."

Kohaku slowed down his actions and looked up at him, confused, and a bit suspicious.

"You have been of an appropriate marrying age for a few years now."

"Yes, my lord."

"Did your family marry you young?"

"I would have been married off young since my father was of wealthy status, if he was strict about human rules. My sister Sango would have been married too but because of the constant war with demons, he had decided to allow her to find and choose her husband. Being his son, I probably would have not been given that exact same choice, but he would not have pushed for me to marry so young. But some of the other villagers could only be married if the wife's family could pay a dowry and the male was able to provide for a family."

"Tamotsu claims you have been investing the payments and gifts you have received."

"Yes, sir."

"This one has also heard that you have been building a house on the land you received as payment for your service."

"Yes, my lord."

"Take the time to make sure it is adequate before considering moving in."

"Yes, my lord."

"And take your time getting to know human girls before you make a choice."

"No!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, that is not necessary, sir."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Kohaku stared up at him. "My heart beats only for one person."

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. "Smart answer."

There was a knock on the door and one of the guards entered as well as a servant carrying a tray.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your morning meal. The council is currently congregating in the Main Hall and will send an escort over when you are ready. If you wish to have your servant close, he will be permitted to seat himself in the designated section."

Sesshomaru nodded once.

The guard retreated and closed the door.

The inu demon looked at Kohaku.

"I will remain alert, my lord."

X

Arashi hated to admit that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed as he stepped into the main hall. He had seen Sesshomaru's audience chamber, and he had thought that it was extravagant.

This was beyond that.

He wished for his caves. He wished for his men. He hated not having any of them at his side.

At least the same was expected of Sesshomaru.

He did his best to not gawk, but he couldn't help look around. The ceilings were high with painted scenes. Chandeliers of gold hung every few yards with hundreds of candles lighting them. Marble pillars were connected by beautiful crafted arches.

And as he entered the chamber, he could see the wooden podiums he and Sesshomaru would be standing on, raised above ground but still considerable lower than the high podium in which the council members were currently seated at, looking down at them.

He stopped short at the sight of one of them.

He had forgotten that one of them was the bitch that birthed Sesshomaru.

_She will turn them all against you,_ he could hear a voice whisper in his mind. _Maybe it would be best to strike Lord Sesshomaru when he least expects it. And then attack the council members._

"Approaching the council, the wolf alpha, Lord Arashi of the Northern Tribe."

He walked up the steps onto the podium. He looked to his right and could see Sesshomaru entering. He was almost pleased at the thought of arriving before the dog demon, but that moment of pleasure was spoiled at how Sesshomaru strode in with that stone face of his. Such wondrous looking architecture and he didn't even bother to admire it.

Pompous dog, completely use to all finery that nothing fazed him.

"Approaching the council, Son of the Great Inu Taisho, Son of the Lady of the West, Lord Sesshomaru, current ruler and protector of the Western lands."

Even the introduction was more elaborate than his despite the fact that they only named the titles of Sesshomaru's parentage. Just everything about the inu lord was maddening.

One of the council members stood up. "It has been a great long while that we were called to handle personal affairs in a diplomatic stage. But both sides have allies that are willing to move forward to help and we wish to keep another demon war from rising. Lord Arashi, as the one filling for grievance, please state your claim."

"Council, as new alpha to the wolf tribe, I am entitled to everything the previous alpha owned. Thus I own the clan, its members, and any offspring and mates that were his. It has always been this way. Sesshomaru refuses to give up his brother who was mate and bearer to Kouga and refuses to see reason. He denies the previous existence to a treaty amongst the wolves."

The council men looked to one another. "We know of no treaty existing between the dog demons and the wolves," said another.

Arashi reared back in surprise. "But…"

"Lord Sesshomaru. Does a treaty exist?"

"No."

"He lies! He and Kouga shared one!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A truce rested between Lord Kouga and this one as Inuyasha chose to follow Kouga to his lands to be courted as a potential mate. The protection offered was towards Inuyasha, and through him, to his current clan. Kouga recognized this act as something temporary and despite this one's displeasure of Inuyasha's choice, Kouga sought an assurance that the clans would remain in amicable terms as he continued to court the young inu and while in battle with Naraku."

"Ah, yes. The half demon causing problems through most of the lands. None of the lords have filed grievances so for the moment, this still is a personal battle, is that correct?"

"It will become a war if he is not stopped."

Arashi mentally sneered. Naraku seemed to only be targeting Sesshomaru. He had already taken care of Kouga and was slowly whittling down his enemies. Ideally, he should have also gone after Naraku as a form of revenge for defeating their leader, but Arashi wanted Sesshomaru gone and so he would have to wait until Naraku defeated Sesshomaru.

But then again… if nothing went his way here, he would just have to start a war with Sesshomaru in hopes that Naraku would use him as an ally. Then each could go their separate ways.

"Well, until the other lords show interest, we cannot force alliances to move forward. Lord Arashi, do you have any other grievances?"

"He has almost half my clan under his rule."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have heard his claims. While we know you have not taken his members, we understand that Lord Inuyasha, former mate to Kouga, bearer of one cub with a second due soon, is currently in your possession?"

"Incorrect."

"Pardon?"

"He sought sanctuary and this one granted it, as requested in a written document provided to me by the wolves loyal to Lord Kouga and his mate Inuyasha. Those wolves also chose to remain on Inu land, declaring themselves protector of their fallen's leader mate and equal."

The council looked at each other again.

"Equal?" said the bitch that resembled Sesshomaru. "Do wolves accept mates as equals?"

Arashi scoffed. "No, Council. A mate is submissive to the alpha and only dominates over the clan when the alpha cannot. When a new alpha rises, the former mate is either to be mate to the new alpha or discarded at the alpha's discretion. The hanyou ran before I could enforce my desire to be his dominant."

"Then by wolf law Inuyasha should be released to his care. Do we misunderstand?"

"No."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Kouga's written request freed Inuyasha from pack law as he is son of the Inu no Taisho, and this one's only family member capable of producing heirs."

"The council recognizes that as a valid argument," said another member. "What of the offspring being mentioned?"

"Kouga accepted the cub Inuyasha bore as a ward, making him a member of the pack. And Inuyasha is to have a cub borne of Kouga's blood, thus making them both mine."

"The ward in question bares the mark of an Inu member, a crescent moon upon his brow."

"What?" The council members turned to stare at the inu demon amongst them and she waved her hand, her face hardening. It seemed despite being his mother, she knew nothing of her son's actions. Maybe this would work in his favor.

"Bearer of this mark proves that he is an Inu, and by our laws, must remain with pack until deemed worthy to seek his own path."

"But there is still the question of Inuyasha and the unborn cub. By pack law they belong to the Northern tribe, but by Lord Kouga's words, he has freed them from those rules."

"Without consulting our council, Great Council," Arashi interjected.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have anything else to add?"

"Inu yokai are free in nature and refuse to be tied down if there are no feelings of loyalty. This one knows that his previous actions towards Inuyasha were not family oriented and is only currently making reconciliations towards the prodigal brother. While Lord Kouga requested this one to provide a safe haven, it is Lord Inuyasha's choice to stay or go. It was also his desire to keep his unborn pup safe by allowing this one to seal a blood oath of accepting the pup as a ward."

"What?!" This time, both Arashi and the female demon shouted in disbelief.

The rest of the council looked at his, suspicion in their eyes. "First a human ward, and then the offspring of your hanyou brother. Lord Sesshomaru, you have been following your own path vastly different than what is deemed normal and proper. We shall discuss what we have heard and resume a meeting tomorrow in the noon with our decisions. Expect individual meetings throughout the day."

Sesshomaru bowed and turned to leave, head held high, as Arashi slunk out of his podium into the opposite direction. Up above, Kohaku left his seat to attend his lord.

X

Kohaku had already gone off to spy on Arashi and any potential visits he received from the council when his mother pushed in unannounced.

"The crescent mark? He bares the mark of my clan?!"

Oh, his mother's composure was broken.

"The hanyou's son bares the mark of a moon."

"How is that possible! The hanyou doesn't have the mark does he?"

"No."

"Then you have to be lying. Naraku is not of our blood and your brother does not have the mark!"

"Neither did father, but you are cousins, and both of you had fathers with the mark. The trait apparently passed down, hidden, to Inuyasha."

"White or dark hair?"

"Dark."

"Our blood, soiled by a dark haired beast?! The outrage! Isn't he three quarters human now? You should have killed it when it was born!"

"That was not my choice. At the time, Inuyasha was under the protection of Kouga. And he had come to care for him despite the hate he has for Naraku."

His mother let out a huff. "This princess has come from beautiful blood. Now it grows tainted."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Do not make judgments without seeking Inuyasha and his son first. This one has made the error in seeking harm against his brother in youth, and as a result, lost a chance of keeping my lineage mostly pure when Inuyasha was faced with choosing me or the cave dweller, as you put it. The son he bore, while he resembles Naraku, is not a hideous beast. Inuyasha has grown more and more noble in looks and actions as the years have passed. He will most likely continue to produce strong and beautiful children."

"I'll believe that when I see it. I'll see the hanyou. After the pup has been born. He may be no lady but it is such disrespect to be introduced when one is so swollen. Why, I refused company as soon as my normal dresses and kimonos no longer fit me. And even then I waited a month after your birth."

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.

"The other council members will seek you out. Tomorrow morning we will discuss our decision. Sleep well. I expect you to remain professional."

With those words, the lady left his room.

Sesshomaru felt exhausted.

X

Kohaku listened in with interest.

He had been worried that the council men would favor Arashi because it would be a way to undermine Sesshomaru, not to mention, he knew how much the Lady Inu disliked humans.

But so far, it seemed as if they were remaining neutral as they asked specific questions about how Inuyasha became the mate to Kouga, what rituals did they go through, what had been discussed in meetings. Half the time, Arashi had no real answers, stammering out whatever he had to say and sounding more like petulant child than a real leader.

And it was obvious how he tried to get in the Lady Inu's good graces attempting to flatter her and talk ill of Inuyasha.

That backfired quickly.

"If the hanyou is as wretched as you claim and unworthy of my son, why do you seek him?"

"Uh, well, Kouga had chosen him…"

"So your former leader sought lower forms as mates? Why not seek one better than him?"

"Well, my clan, most of the old ones, seem to pity the hanyou, and… uh…"

Kohaku rolled his eyes as did Lady Inu.

"This one grows tired of the conversation. The council will still take into account your arguments and make a decision for tomorrow."

After she left, Arashi muttered obscene names for her before settling down to take a nap. Kohaku moved back and decided it was a good time to take a break his watch and get something to eat.

X

Inuyasha combed out Katsutoshi's hair as his son continued reading whatever scroll Sesshomaru had left for him.

"Is it an interesting read?"

"Mm hm," he responded.

"I'm a bit surprised Sesshomaru allowed you to read all of these. They look pretty valuable. So you better make sure to not damage them."

"I'll be careful. I don't want to lose permission to continue reading these."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. The tension between the two was obvious, but with Sesshomaru taking such a direct hand at educating his son, he knew that he had at least acknowledged his boy instead of ignoring him like before. He could have left Katsu completely to his own devices, but with Tamotsu and Jaken, and now the scrolls, Katsu was learning the ways of the Inu and how to care for himself for when the day arrives that he could go off on his own journey.

He let out a small grunt as he was once more kicked along the ribs.

Katsu turned to face him.

"Is the baby hurting you, poppa?"

"Almost as much as you used to hurt me."

Katsu frowned. "I hurt you?"

Inuyasha smiled and ran his hand through Katsu's now silky hair. "Yes and no. Yes because it kind of knocks the breath away from me, but no, because it told me that you were alive and moving, which makes me really happy."

_Come to me tonight, _Katsu heard his sire whisper in his mind.

He continued to smile, not betraying the sudden surprise he felt at the intrusion.

"I'm glad you're happy, Poppa," Katsu responded, giving his father a smile.

X

Naraku hoisted the carcass of the boar into the trees, listening for the ambling walk of a large demon seeking out the stench of blood. By the time night fall fell, he would be near the clearing that he normally met his offspring.

It was another surprise test, to see how much his son had learned, and to see how powerful he had gotten.

X

Sesshomaru wasn't one to dream, especially when he could not sleep well.

But this time around, he was in a strange half state in which he knew he was almost asleep, but the hazy vision in front of him was not what he should be seeing.

Kouga stood in front of him, saying something.

But he couldn't see his face clearly.

The wolf faded away and Sesshomaru's eyes finally cracked open to see that he was alone in the room. A message was being given, and he couldn't see what it was. Or had it been a waking dream? But if it was a visit from the other world, he could only hope that Kouga would try again.

He was not going to easily dismiss such a thought. After all, if his sword cut through the spirits that carried the dead away, wouldn't its presence allow him to see other spirits of the dead?

He hoped the next time he saw Kouga's spirit, he was near his sword to make his appearance clearer.

X

Katsu waited until his father tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight. He felt a bit guilty about pretending to be asleep so that his father wouldn't make the suggestion to have him sleep in one bed. It was best to take a "nap" and stay asleep in his own room.

But just in case his father sent a servant, or himself to check on him, he already had the preparations to create a doll to leave in his place.

After hearing the door to his chambers close, Katsu created his doll and had it take his place on his bed. He then went out the window, climbing down like he had been recently doing. He knew where the guards were and how much time he had left before they made their rounds once more.

By the time the guards were turning the corner that would make his window visible, he was in the trees, waiting for them to be far enough to make his way to his secret exit.

He was rather annoyed that now of all times his sire called him out. Several days with no one but his father utterly interrupted.

When he finally made it to the forest, he quickly used the trees as a means of traveling and cover. But as he got closer to his destination, he did notice a foul smell. Rotting flesh and some of it was on the branches of the trees.

And it looked like something large had trampled through the vegetation.

His heart began to pound as his hopes soared. Was this going to be a real challenge? After all, he had only dealt with mindless demons that were only a bit bigger than him. This much damage meant this thing was probably bigger than Naraku or Sesshomaru.

X

Naraku watched as the beast in front of him devoured the carcass in a savage way within seconds. The moon was high enough that he knew Katsutoshi should be near. But from where would the brat show? Being upwind, Naraku could smell the stench that the ogre like demon produced. It also meant that he would be upwind of where Katsu would be coming from. But he had yet to smell the child, which meant the ogre demon hadn't caught a scent of him either.

But he did feel a slight flicker of power suddenly emenating from deep within the forest. It was small, and if it weren't for the fact that he was alert, he wouldn't have noticed it. The large demon didn't stop so either he didn't notice it or didn't care because the flicker was so small and seemingly insignificant.

A small bit of movement caught his attention as he looked upwards.

There.

In the trees.

Naraku grinned as he spotted his small clone watching to ogre from above, his small sword already out in his hand, face without emotion. Just a bit too much like Inuyasha's full blooded demon brother.

Was he going to wait for the right time to attack?

To his dismay, since he was the type to sit back and consider all consequences before attacking, Katsutoshi dropped to the ground and stepped forward, just like his father, Inuyasha.

Naraku got ready to step in. While under normal circumstances he would be willing to let a fool hardy demon get killed for stepping into a fight without thinking, his son was proving to be powerful day by day. It would be a waste of time to let him get killed so early in the game because he wasn't thinking and loosing the chance to absorb all the power the kid was earning.

The ogre still hadn't noticed him, or Naraku, and the dark haired half demon prepared to release his toxic miasma and melt the creature.

A large pulse of power stunned him and the ogre.

Katsutoshi stood there, eyes glowing red, as waves of demonic power pushed out, demanding attention.

Sleeping birds were now awake and took off into the air in panic, as small animals fled the area.

The ogre stopped eating and turned to face Katsutoshi.

"A tiny demon," it growled. "More food."

"Foolish demon," said Katsu. "Soon to be dead."

Naraku watched as Katsu launched himself at the ogre with speed that impressed him. How long has the little one been hiding this particular skill?

Katsu practically ran up the ogre's torso and swung out his sword, slicing a deep gash across the demon's face, from cheek to cheek, across his nose.

The ogre howled and reeled back as Katsu leapt off the demon's chest. "Too low," he muttered, before preparing himself for another run.

Naraku held back wanting to see how this fight was going to play out.

The demon wasn't one of the brighter ones, but it was large and tough for any typical demon. And while he knew that even Inuyasha would have no problems fighting a dim witted creature, it would still create problems due to its size ratio over its opponent.

Katsutoshi, on the other hand, had never dealt with a demon this size and it was entertaining to see what methods he decided on using.

The ogre picked up a fallen log and began to swing it around, shouting in outrage over the pain of having its face sliced open.

"I'll pound you to the ground!" he howled.

Katsutoshi jumped back several paces and waited as the ogre stopped swinging. The demon, seeing where Katsutoshi had stopped, raised the trunk over his head.

Katsu ran forward and slid between the demon's legs as the ogre began to swing forward. Standing up quickly, he managed to grasp the edge of the trunk as it left the ground and held on as it swung over the ogre's head. As it reached its highest point, he let go, using the bark to jump upwards.

The trunk hit the ground with a thud as the ogre looked upwards to see where Katsutoshi had gone.

The young demon came down fast, sword out.

Another howl filled the air as hands reached up to clasp over an injured eye as Katsutoshi yanked out his sword, balancing himself on the ogre's shoulders while using the little bit of hair it has as an anchor to hold on. He then thrust his sword into the neck of the ogre and pulled outwards, disrupting the shriek into a gurgle as blood sprayed out.

The large demon collapsed as Katsutoshi landed on the ground, breathing heavy.

Naraku gave him a moment before stepping out, applauding softly.

"Well done, Katsutoshi. I am a bit surprised that you attacked him so openly. But well done."

Katsutoshi looked up at him.

"When I realized you were out there watching, I knew I was going to have to do something quickly. But it was a dumb demon. It seemed more like a heavy training exercise than a test."

"You knew I was watching?"

"I circled around the area after coating myself with dirt and vegetation. Once I found where you were, I realized that you weren't going to help but just watch. That is when I decided to battle him announcing my presence."

Naraku threw back his head and laughed. "You make your sire proud," he said with evil mirth. _And I can't wait until you reach your peak so I can take it!_

X

Morning came too quick for Sesshomaru and Arashi alike, although both of them behaved differently.

Arashi paced around his room, wishing he had something to tear into to get rid of his nerves.

Sesshomaru went through his typical paces with Kohaku assisting him.

Around noon, they were both summoned to the Great Hall.

As they both settled into their podiums, the demon council entered and took their seats.

"The council has reached a decision. Due to the complexity of this nature, we have come to the best possible compromise. Should the offspring of Kouga be born a male, and because Arashi is currently the alpha of the wolf tribe, he shall be entrusted to his father and Lord Sesshomaru until he is of age, at which it will be up to him to challenge Arashi, or the current alpha for his rightful place.

"Should the offspring be born a bearer, be it female, or male like his father, the child shall be returned to the tribe once it is no longer dependent upon his father so that it may be raised in the ways of the wolf to become a proper mate to the alpha. Are both parties upon agreement."

Arashi snarled to himself. He supposed this was better than nothing, and he could only hope that it was a female born. There was still the chance that either Inuyasha would rather follow his daughter then let her go alone. But there was also the chance that he would refuse forcing Arashi to rightfully claim war.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was concerned. Having another male born from Inuyasha would, again, bring the complications that he chose to become to ward to a male rather than produce his own heir. But to have a female… Inuyasha would face heartbreak sooner. He could only hope that Koga's genes were strong enough to produce a male otherwise he would visit the wolf in the netherworld and beat him into submission.

"As for the former ward of Kouga, the custody remains to Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru as he bares the mark of the Inu clan and thus must be raised in the Inu ways. The departed Lord Kouga's claim over him is void and is unnecessary for the wolf clan to continue supporting the child."

A scroll was handed to each of them, and what the council had chosen was written in gold ink.

"Should circumstance occur that render this contract void, another meeting shall take place unless both parties determine to make their own decisions so long as it does not affect the other nations."

Arashi let out a growl as he turned and stalked away from the podium. Either way, he would have to wait until the birth of the cub which was due any week now.

But just in case, he would prepare for war.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, still remained poised, refusing to show the wave of uncertainties that ran through him. This was all up to chance and fate. There was nothing he could do to sway the outcome in his favor. It all depended on what Inuyasha and Kouga had.

Just as fate had Katsutoshi born with an Inu mark, fate would determine the fate of the unborn cub.

His biggest concern, however, was going to be Inuyasha's response to the news.

It was best that he return as quickly as possible.

X

"I don't care what they said; I can't give up my pup!" Inuyasha cried out as he threw whatever he could grab across the room.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed, looking calm. His clenched hands, however, gave him away in showing how agitated he really was.

"We will reason with the wolf no matter what happens, brother."

"Sesshomaru… he only does this to spite me. I know it. You know it. He's almost as bad as Naraku."

Sesshomaru stood up as Inuyasha stopped throwing items and stood there trembling, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

He moved forward and pulled his brother into an embrace, and judging by the sudden tension in his brother's body, surprising him by that action.

"We will triumph one way or another."

Inuyasha sighed as his hands came up to clench his brother's robes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my pillows?"

X

Two weeks had passed since the council meeting, and Inuyasha showed no signs of giving birth yet. He was miserable both because of his size and because of not knowing what he was going to have. He had been so excited about Kouga's offspring, and now that excitement was tainted with fear.

Chie was also acting more nervous than usual, snapping at all helpers and giving Inuyasha these worried looks that only upset him even more.

Sesshomaru had taken to either being locked in his study, with Katsutoshi as silent company, pouring through documents or at Inuyasha's side, providing company.

What had been an upcoming happy event was quickly turning into something everyone was dreading.

Katsu paced in front of his sire, not caring for the lesson at the moment.

"I want my sibling born now so we can at least know what is going to happen. Stupid wolves."

"You really shouldn't care."

"Why not?" Katsutoshi felt a wave of anger at such a disregard for something that was going to be coming out of his beautiful father.

"A second child means favorites will begin."

"What?"

"You have been the only one in your father's eyes. But now with a second child, you will be cast aside and forgotten."

"Nonsense."

"Why do you think tales of how your uncle treated your father exist? He was born between two demons that did not love each other, such as you were born from your father and me. But at least his father cared for him just as I take the time to train you as they do not. But when Inuyasha's father found a woman he loved, even though she was woman, well, your uncle was forgotten. Your future sibling comes from Kouga, a demon your father loved. He, or she, will be more special to him. And you will be cast into the background, just like Sesshomaru was."

"Father will never do that!"

Katsutoshi said the words with force and conviction. But… what if his sire was telling the truth? He never thought about it before. He always felt that something coming from his father would be precious. But what if it stole all the attention from his father?

He wasn't too sure if he wanted a brother or sister anymore. He didn't want to become obsolete in his father's life.

X

Depending on who one spoke to, time was going either extremely slow or extremely fast. Another week had gone by, and Sesshomaru was receiving correspondence from the wolves wanting to know what the child was.

But being that the child still had not arrived, it was irritating to say the least.

They had been worried, but both Inuyasha and Chie were there to say that the child was still healthy, kicking up a storm.

To Inuyasha, the days just crawled by. Fears about what would happen after the birth were slowly giving way to desperation. "I want this pup out!" he would say when he was feeling particularly irritated.

Rin and Kohaku had even made themselves as sparse as possible to avoid hearing Inuyasha's tantrums.

But for Chie, time was going too fast. She had a secret she had not shared with Lord Sesshomaru, and rolling into the new week, she would have no choice but to share it. Being so preoccupied with this cub who refused to be born, they were not realizing the danger Inuyasha would soon be in.

Looking at the calendar, she had no choice. She had to prepare Sesshomaru now.

X

"Healer Chie," Sesshomaru said in way of greeting.

"Lord… I have news I need to share with you."

"Is there something wrong with the pup?"

Chie shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with the pup, Lord Sesshomaru. But there is a danger Inuyasha will be finding himself in soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I know of half demons and their period in which they become human for a day or for a night. And based on my calendar, I know Inuyasha's time falls near. We need to be ready for the worst possible case."

"This one does not understand what you are trying to say." A touch of concern rested in his voice.

"My son. The one I lost due to birth complications. My lord… he was a half breed!"

X

It took a candle mark for the healer to calm down enough to share her tale. And it bothered Sesshomaru.

It seemed in the middle of his human day, her son had gone into labor. Being a male, the only option was to cut him open. But being human meant she had no real knowledge of slowing down the bleeding for him to heal since humans healed slower than demons. And during that time, relationships with human villagers were still not well. As for the father of her son… well, he had already passed on to the next life.

She had tried to keep him calm in hopes that he would transform back into his hanyou self before the babe was born. However, desperation drove the infant to begin tearing its own way out. With no choice, she cut her own son open with her claws and pulled out the child.

Her son, despite the pain, smiled at the sight of his infant before the light in his eyes dimmed, and he faded away fast.

Without the connection to his father, the infant refused to eat and passed away too within days. Chie couldn't mourn the death of her son until after she sought out the sire and his wench and enacted her revenge. It was afterwards that guilt settled in her of her lack of knowledge. In all her time, after having had a moment of indiscretion with a friendly and attractive human and giving birth to a hanyou son, she never took the time to learn about humans. Any time that her son had gotten sick, he became better once he transformed. Never did it occur to her that he would die as a human due to a medical injury that could have been helped.

Still… that fear of failure…

"We have human healers, but the risk is still great. I dare not try bringing in the pup before it is ready. It weakens its resolve."

Sesshomaru thought carefully. "We will be cautious. Bring in a human healer of your choice to help monitor Inuyasha in case the worst scenario occurs. Rin will be wanting to be part of it, but we will still need extra help in case it proves too much for her."

Chie nodded, still looking concerned.

Sesshomaru watched as she left, unease growing in him, a feeling that was unusual to him. He hated it.

X

Arashi was growling to himself as he paced in his private den. Three weeks have gone by since the supposed due date and the damn pup still hadn't been born. It was as if Inuyasha were doing everything possible to delay the birth of it.

But no matter, he would get what he wanted in the end.

Male or female, he would fight to see both brothers on their knees in defeat.

_You should go to them. You should wait and watch. Maybe they are lying. And if they are not… at least you will see for yourself and make sure that they do not lie to you._

The same thoughts that have been circling around in his head kept coming back. His eyes flashed as he thought about it. Had he been ignoring them because the council had made the demand, and there was no way Sesshomaru would blatantly disregard it.

However, what if he found a loop hole of some sort? Better to go see and avoid Sesshomaru make any attempts to hide or change what was the truth.

Maybe it was best to train a small group of his more loyal followers and head off to the Western castle.

X

Inuyasha watched in misery as the sun touched the horizon. He could feel the change threatening to begin as he felt even more tired.

Katsutoshi had been off training or studying most of the days that Sesshomaru had come back, but these past couple days have had him clinging on.

"Nothing yet?" Katsu asked, knowing that his father's human night was upon them.

In the corner, Sesshomaru stood still, arms crossed.

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing. Maybe it'll happen after tonight?"

A full month. Inside, he felt his pup stretch out again and settle in, seemingly ready to nap. This pup was in no hurry to be born, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being unable to move.

To pull it out before hand, Inuyasha was aware of the risks. The babe might be ready to live in the world, but it would mean temporarily cutting off the yokai bond they shared causing distress.

When the pup was ready, its need to come out would carry through the bond signaling birthing pains. For a female, it meant to get ready and as comfortable as possible for a long birthing process. For a male, it meant call the healer fast and settle down somewhere comfortable to make things easier to be cut open.

Chie was living in the castle and more often than not was napping in his chambers when Sesshomaru was not present.

He was pretty certain she would not leave tonight.

His stomach felt tight at the worry they were causing.

He rubbed at his stomach. _Stay put one more night, little one,_ he silently asked of his pup.

Looking over, he saw Sesshomaru holding on to his Tensaiga, as if seeking comfort from his sword.

With that action alone, he knew what that sword meant. Sesshomaru was prepared for the worst case scenario. It warmed his heart, in an odd way. Not that Sesshomaru expected him to die but rather he was going to make sure Inuyasha stayed at all costs.

But there was a memory, of his mother telling him a story… and it drove him crazy as he tried to remember what it was she said.

The sword was triggering that thought and he couldn't remember why.

He just knew that it was important.

The sun dipped down and he felt his burden grow heavier.

He grunted in pain and settled back down onto the bed as Katsu scooted over and looked at him with those worried eyes.

"I'm okay," he murmured. "Nothing yet," he added a bit louder, seeing the unasked question in both the healer's and his brother's eyes.

Katsutoshi fluffed up some of the pillows around him, trying to help him stay comfortable.

Inuyasha gave his son a tired smile as he closed his eyes. He briefly wondered what his next cub would be like. Before long, his fatigue had him fall asleep under the vigilance of his brother, healer, and son.

X

_Come._

Katsutoshi's eyes snapped open at the mental command.

_No._

Glancing over at his father, he could see the dark circles even more pronounced with the candle light being used. Chie was sleeping in a chair and it looked uncomfortable.

Over to the window, Sesshomaru was staring out into the sky.

Katsu tried to keep the same rhythm of breathing so as not to gain his uncle's unwanted attention.

_Why?_

_Father could give birth any moment._

_Does it matter? It will be as I said._

Doubt continued to plague Katsu's mind at previous conversations he had with Naraku. His sire would constantly mention that more training time would open up with the birth of the new cub. All attention would be on it, allowing him to escape.

But that was the crux of the problem. To have all attention go to the cub meant Inuyasha's focus won't be on him, and while he had been willing to share, to completely give it up to the new pup?

_There is always the possibility of doing away with it._

Katso couldn't help but glance sharply at his father and the swollen belly. Whose voice was that in his head just now? It wasn't his sire's voice, but it wasn't exactly his own either.

_Are you sure? It has always been father and me. It was exciting that there would be someone younger than me. But… I'm not ready to completely give up father. And what of uncle? He would rather not be around me nor I around him, but… if he ends up preferring the new cub… they would be more like a family and me? They may easily forget me…_

Katsu shook his head, trying to get rid of those unwelcome thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

Katsu looked over at his uncle.

"Bad dreams."

He watched his uncle make a face, and Katsu couldn't help but smirk. It was obvious his uncle was trying to decide to ignore him or offer some words of comfort. He chose to help his uncle by settling back down to sleep, snuggling by his father's side, hand out to touch the belly.

He could feel the pup shift and Katsu couldn't help but feel marveled by one thing.

He felt for a moment the presence of Kouga.

_It will be a strong pup as well… Maybe even stronger than me._

Katsu frowned. Suddenly, that thought scared him in different ways than his dark thoughts had.

X

Chie yawned as she stretched.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing," responded Sesshomaru, in a low voice.

"How many more candle marks till dawn?"

"Only two more."

Chie smiled. "And still sleeping soundly? We may be out of danger already."

"With Inuyasha, it's best not to make any presumptions."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I need to move my tired limbs."

The elder healer stood up and shuffled out of the room. The sound of a small grunt caught Sesshomaru's attention and he was at Inuyasha's side in an instant, starting Katsu who had also woken up at the sound.

Inuyasha's eyes were furrowed, but then they relaxed and a small sigh escaped his lips.

Sesshomaru relaxed. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to touch the dark hair that lay spread across the pillows. And with the dark lashes that now lined his eyes, Sesshomaru noticed just how long they actually were.

With a soft smile threatening to make an appearance, he touched the cheek of his brother.

And frowned.

Inuyasha's face felt awfully cold considering he had a thick cover over him and the air was not that cool.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed again and a moan was heard this time.

"Uncle?" he heard Katsu call out.

"Find Chie and have her call the human healer and Rin."

Katsu leapt out of the bed as Inuyasha woke with a pained cry.

Sesshomaru sat next to his brother, pulling him by his side as Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Not now, not now," he was muttering in a strained voice.

"Try to remain calm," Sesshomaru said. "It's two candle marks away. Try to hold on as long as you can."

"Easier said than done, Bastard!" Inuyasha growled, not sounding that threatening in his human voice. He gritted his teeth again and took deep breaths, but Sesshomaru could feel the tremors that Inuyasha was going through. "Aah!" Inuyasha's back arched as he clutched at the sheets and then went limp, panting for breath, one arm coming up to grab onto Sesshomaru's arm that had wrapped around him.

"Deep breaths," Sesshomaru murmured, using his other hand to wipe the sweat from Inuyasha's forehead. He moved so that Inuyasha could lay on his chest a bit better.

Inuyasha's other hand had moved to his stomach, which now lay exposed as his hakama pulled open.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grow alarmed at the sight.

His whole stomach was turning dark with bruises. His human skin was too weak for a yokai child that was a month past due. He could see the pup move, leaving more bruises forming.

Tears were starting to stream from Inuyasha's clenched eyes as he bit back a yell, groaning instead as his hand moved to where Sesshomaru could see the faint shape of a foot pressing against the skin.

The chamber door burst open and Chie rushed in, followed by a human male and Rin, both in sleeping attire. Katsu trailed behind, red eyes glittering in the dark, wide with what looked like fear.

Rin carried several clothes in her arms while the human healer had a decent sized container of water. Chie held a bamboo box that Sesshomaru recognized as a medicine man's tool box.

Inuyasha cried out again, unable to hold back any more.

"Keep him calm!" the human said loudly. "His heart will go into shock if he is not calmed down enough to get through this."

"You try keeping calm when something is pressing against your insides!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru tightened his grasp on his brother, afraid to let him go and at the same time afraid that he would cause more harm holding on to him.

His fingers itched to reach for his sword, but he also wanted to keep both hands upon his brother.

"Lord Inuyasha," he heard Rin calling out. "Please hold on for as long as you can!

The candle that marked the passing of time seemed to never go down. The sky never seemed to lighten.

All Sesshomaru could do was listen to the pained cries of his brother as his stomach continued to turn black with bruises. All of a sudden, he began to cough, and a bit of blood sprayed onto the sheets.

Sesshomaru looked up at the healers.

Chie looked as if she were in shock, while the male human looked grim.

Inuyasha's body grew taunt as his back arched again and his eyes rolled back before growing limp.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru cried, seeing how unresponsive Inuyasha looked as his eyes fluttered, skin growing alarmingly pale.

"Poppa!" he could hear Katsu calling out.

"We have to cut it out," he said. "It's damaging his insides."

"Poppa!"

"Rin! Get him out!" Chie cried out. "He can't see this! It'll be too much."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No! Poppa! Don't touch me! Poppa!"

Sesshomaru could only hear the struggle occurring as he continued to watch his brother looking closer and closer to death.

He loosened his grip as Chie and the human healer gently pulled Inuyasha to lay him in a better position for the procedure they were about to attempt.

He slid off the bed and reached for his Tensaiga.

With his brother so close to death, he was expecting to feel a faint vibration coming from the sword. But he was feeling nothing yet. Would the sword start humming once death was upon Inuyasha? If that were the case, he'd rather not feel it at all.

His yokai seemed to be filled with a mournful and desperate feeling.

"Sesshomaru, keep a hold on him. Hand, wrist, something so he can feel you!"

Sesshomaru felt as if he were moving in water as he reached out to grasp and pull Inuyasha's hand to him. How tiny and cold it felt at the moment. So frail without his claws. And how translucent his skin was beginning to look. He could make out the veins as they struggled to continue pumping blood. His dark violet eyes were barely visible in his half open eyes.

A movement caught his attention and he saw Chie tilting a bottle with clear fluid onto a rag. She held it over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Too keep him as unconscious as possible," she said, as Inuyasha's eyes completely closed. "The procedure will be painful and we can't have him move."

He saw the human healer approaching with a small blade.

The demon in him roared knowing that it would be used to cut his frail brother.

The logical side of him knew that this was going to be the only way to free the infant demon from its fleshy prison.

He watched as the healer placed the knife upon the bruised stomach and cut a line across, underneath Inuyasha's belly button, roughly the length of his hand.

Blood began to pour out and he could make out a small limb flail as the healer reached in.

But he could no longer hear anything as he could almost feel how hard Inuyasha's heart was struggling to stay beating. He could hear the sound of air slowly being pulled in and exhaled. He thought he could hear the sound of the child cry, and Chie called out the gender of the child.

But Sesshomaru did not care. There was too much blood and Inuyasha was growing colder.

The candle was still slowly melting, almost at its second mark.

The sky was showing the faintest bit of light.

Did one of them say something about slowing down the blood loss as long as possible? He couldn't tell. The sword had yet to hum.

Bloody hands were reaching into Inuyasha's stomach, pulling out the sac that had formed around the child. They plunged in again, pressing against small wounds that kept bleeding.

Inuyasha's skin had gone grey.

Chie's face was filled with tears.

The human healer had an unhappy face.

Rin looked as she was trying not to cry.

The young one continued to cry.

A soft exhale escaped Inuyasha's lips but his chest did not expand to show that he was taking more air.

The faint pulse he felt in his hand faltered.

The sun peeked over the edge.

The hair remained black.

And his sword was silent.

His sword was silent.

It was silent.

Why?

Why?

Why?!

"Inuyasha!"

TBC…

A/N2: *cough* Uh, it'll probably be another two months before the next chapter…. Sorry… Who am I kidding? I have a sadistic streak in me that pops up from time to time. No promises but I'll try not to let it be two months. But I do have other stuff I'm working on and I've been rotating my projects. If you've read my work, then you should know I've got a web comic based on my OC's from my Gargoyle fic Never Meant to Be/ Chance Encounters and Promises/ What was Meant to Be. Loosely based off those OCs. Revamped them considerably. Comic can be found at smackjeeves under the comic title Entangled Fates. Been on a hiatus for almost a month because of this chapter. : P So patience.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. My apologies. Not my favorite chapter but it's the bridge to the next chapter as things begin to lead to the end. And chapters will also be getting longer, I think, thus making updates even longer. But I can't help it… I don't like short chapters….

**Bastard's Gift 20**

_The sky was littered with stars that sparkled brilliantly against the deep blue/black backdrop. Fireflies danced above the small creek that had a soft soothing sound of water moving by, splashing lightly against any rocks and branches that was in its way._

_Cicadas sang their summer songs as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees, keeping the evening from being hot._

_By the stream, Inuyasha lay on the ground, head resting on Kouga's lap, as the wolf demon stared out into the water, a soft smile on his face._

_He wasn't sure how long they lay there. It felt like it was forever._

_Not that he minded._

_There was nothing to worry about. _

_Although it was a bit strange that few words were ever exchanged. Just looks, touches, kisses… and occasionally some tender love making. Nothing animalistic that Kouga was prone to do. _

_Then he finally sighed, the first sign of any other emotion other than contentment._

"_What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his voice feeling hoarse from disuse._

"_You'll be leaving me soon."_

"_What? Why would I do that?"_

_Kouga's blue eyes looked down at them. "Love… have you really forgotten that I'm not with you anymore?"_

_Inuyasha slowly sat up and turned to look at him._

"_What do you…"_

"_Katsu. And the babe."_

_Inuyasha gasped. His children! How could he have forgotten his own children?_

"_Where are they?"_

"_Safe. In the world of the Living."_

"_I'm dead?"_

"_No."_

_Inuyasha was confused, although it did explain why he had no urge to eat all this time._

_Kouga continued speaking. "But you hover near the other plane. And as much as I would love to have you with me, I won't let you cross. Not yet."_

_Inuyasha's eyes burned. "But it's…"_

"_Yes. It's peaceful. And lovely. But what about the ones you are leaving behind? Unlike you, they have no one to care for. Sesshomaru has accepted my heir to be his ward, but without you there… how will he learn to give it proper care? And Katsu? He carries the blood of Naraku, and… Sesshomaru is not me. He is not so forgiving to those that may carry something out of their control."_

_Inuyasha sighed. "Well, considering I'm here… not dead… I'm surprised he didn't kill me just to bring me back with his sword and save himself the trouble of looking over my children."_

_Kouga chuckled. "Sweet heart, you did die. And he did try. But to my understanding, it won't ever work on you because it is not the first time you found yourself on this plane of existence."_

"_What?"_

_Kouga glanced across the creek and Inuyasha spotted a woman approaching. Long dark hair and a kimono flowed with the breeze. Beside her, a tall demon with white hair escorted her._

"_Mother? F-father?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered._

"_My precious baby," his mother murmured, hands over her chest._

_He made a move to cross the creek but was stopped by Kouga. "I can't let you pass, love. Remember?"_

"_I don't understand."_

_The white Inu who Inuyasha knew was his father, spoke. "Unlike us, my young son, you are dead with a physical tie still to this world. This is as far as we can travel considering how much time has passed. Unlike Kouga who is to remain on that side until his spirit is called upon as is tradition of the wolves."_

"_I'm dead? But…"_

"_Dead or dying," the demon lord whispered. "In this realm, it is one and the same. Time passes differently here. Sesshomaru is finally ready to learn about fighting to protect loved ones. He has experienced it with the human girl. And he will learn it with you. But he is in despair at this time."_

"_So what does it matter if I cross over or not? Oh, wait. The sword? You said it won't work again. He never used it on me before!"_

"_He has not. But I have."_

_Inuyasha turned to look at his father._

"_While you were in my womb," his mother added. "Ready to greet the world… I was betrayed and struck down while in childbirth by one of my guards. Your father used his sword on us, darling."_

_Inuyasha stared wide eyed._

"_So… I've been here before. As in actually here."_

"_You have had so many near misses in life, young one. But you fought on your own, never casting your eyes on this place. So stubborn. And so full of life." The Inu demon chuckled. "A force that Sesshomaru will have trouble with in the years to come."_

"_You keep saying years to come. If I'm here, on the verge of dying… or staying dead… and Sesshomaru can't bring me back, what's the point?"_

_Kouga embraced him from behind. "Humans are crafty creatures. They learn new things. And they don't give up. When the sun rises… you will return to them."_

_Inuyasha looked at the sky._

"_The sun has never risen since I've been here."_

"_Time moves differently," he was reminded. "And our time grows short."_

_Inuyasha looked at his mother and father._

_They smiled. "Know that we are proud. And don't take it personally but we hope to not see you again for an extremely long time."_

_The two smile and faded away._

"_Mother! Father!"_

_Kouga let go of him and stepped back._

"_Kouga?"_

"_The sun is rising. Keep fighting, love. Move forward. And when we see each other again, know that I will still love you and that I will put up with your arrogant asshole of a brother and force him to share." The lecherous grin on his face caused Inuyasha to blush._

"_Just what are you implying or hoping for there, wolf?!"_

_Kouga began to fade, grin still on his face._

"_No, wait! Just a bit longer!"_

_The sky around him began to lighten, and the sounds began to fade away._

_Turning to the sun, he had to cover his eyes as it peeked over the edge and engulfed him in light so bright that it made everything vanish._

X

Inuyasha's eyes cracked open. Everything was blurry. But he could see a figure moving. He could hear a cooing sound. His sight slowly cleared up and he could make out his brother's back. He was holding something in his arms.

Inuyasha tried to say something, but he couldn't even muster up the energy to moan.

He couldn't even feel his finger twitching.

He was so tired.

And his vision was blurring again.

So he closed his eyes.

And everything went black.

X

Sesshomaru stared at the sword his father gave him. It lay on his desk, and he dare not touch it. The sword had failed him, and he didn't understand why. He had revived Inuyasha's friends and he had revived Rin. He knew it would not revive a second time. So why did it not revive Inuyasha?

If it weren't for Rin…

He thought back to that horrible morning just a mere two days ago.

_The sun was rising and the sword was still. Black hair cascaded on the pillows as blood soaked the sheets underneath the pale and still body. _

_The sound of a baby crying pieced the air, but it was quickly escorted out by one of the servants. Sesshomaru stood still, unable to believe that he was useless in stopping Inuyasha's passing. But Rin, the human girl moved unexpectedly. She jumped onto the bed near Inuyasha's head and tilted his head upward. She placed her lips upon the hanyou and began to breathe. The human doctor also lunged forward and began to push down upon the hanyou's chest._

_A gasp emerged from Inuyasha's lips and Rin and the doctor pulled back. Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru watched as the black hair grew white at a sluggish pace. Color began to return to Inuyasha's face, but only by a bit. The wound on his stomach began to close. But there was still so much blood, and the healing process was much too slow. But Inuyasha was breathing and that all that mattered._

_He shot his ward a curious look._

"_It's experimental," she said. "It doesn't always work. We've been testing to see if breathing for the body will help to revive a freshly passed person."_

_Humans could be amazing creatures._

"_We need to get him cleaned up," the doctor said._

_Sesshomaru called servants in and with a flurry of bodies, Inuyasha was lifted out of the blood soaked bed and taken to cleaner quarters, clothes changed, blood rinsed off, hair washed and brushed._

_In a daze, Sesshomaru made his way out into the hall where Katsutoshi was sitting on the floor, looking grim. He stood up at Sesshomaru's appearance._

"_They tell me he's well," the young demon said. "I know you won't lie to me. How is my father doing?"_

_Sesshomaru debated whether he should answer the son of Naraku. But seeing those steadfast red eyes, an expression that Inuyasha gave when determined, helped him make his choice._

"_Inuyasha has not woken. But he is breathing. We need more time to determine how badly his health has been affected."_

_Katsu nodded._

"_And my sibling?"_

_Sesshomaru blinked. That's right. The child whose gender he wasn't even aware of. "This one is not sure. Let us go seek your sibling out."_

The baby had been fine. Angry, but fine. Sesshomaru looked down at the desk where he was writing out the gender of the child.

He still wanted to contend the decision of the council. What right did the wolves have in learning the gender of the child this early in its life? Allow Inuyasha to nurture the child how he deemed fit and then present the child to the wolves.

With a mental growl, he finished the letter and rolled it up.

"Jaken," he softly called out, not betraying his emotions.

The green toad demon scrambled to his side.

"Have this delivered."

"Yes, my lord," the demon said, taking the scroll and heading out of the room.

Two days and at least Inuyasha was breathing regularly.

"He should wake soon," the doctor had said.

For the infant's sake, he hoped so. It was clear that it wanted more than just to be laid by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his office and back to the room where Inuyasha lay resting. There was the infant once more, resting by his father's side.

Approaching them, Sesshomaru watched over the two; Inuyasha with his white hair, and the infant with a mixture of black and white. A true mutt, in every sense of the word. Black hair covered most of the scalp, with a shock of white in the front. And although the eyes were closed, Sesshomaru could recall with vivid memory how bright blue eyes that were, already beginning to develop from the cloudy blue all newborns had.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Inuyasha's vacant side, noticing that an indentation on the bed meant that Katsutoshi had recently vacated the room to study or train.

These past two days had been rather enlightening. Upon the birth of his sibling, Katsutoshi retreated to Sesshomaru's study and began to pour over scrolls and books of laws and tribes. And if not studying, he focused on his sword play.

And he also learned that holding a sleeping infant was somewhat comforting.

Sesshomaru reached out and brushed the hair from Inuyasha's face.

"What are you dreaming of, little brother?" he murmured.

The sounds of swords clashing caught his attention. Katsutoshi must be practicing again. Moving to the window he looked down. Tamotsu was being unusually ruthless with the child.

"Why are you so desperate to get this right so quick?" he was asking as Katsutoshi hit the ground.

The black haired brat smacked the ground with his fist.

"Because! If my father does not open his eyes, I need to be strong enough to defend them both."

Admirable. Sesshomaru couldn't help but recall when his father had asked him if he had anything to protect.

"He truly is your son," Sesshomaru said, glancing at Inuyasha. "This one wonders… if given time, will he be able to wield your Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru decided that maybe it was time to be more involved with the sword training. He swept out of the room, determination in his stride. There would be no time to lose. If Katsutoshi was that willing to learn, then so be it.

X

Katsutoshi heaved a large sigh as one of the servants washed the dirt from his hair. When Sesshomaru had turned up to teach him what he knew of his father's style, he couldn't have been more surprised. His father lying unresponsive in his room seemed to have affected his uncle in a strange way. Tamotsu was gentle compared to his uncle. But he also couldn't be dissatisfied with the rough treatment.

To be challenged meant to be working for more power. And his uncle was a challenge. It made him want to see how a battle between his sire and his uncle would be like.

The servant poured water over his head before guiding him out of the tub. A thick sheet was thrown over him and the servant began to dry him.

He knew that his sire was going to summon him tonight. But after the beating he took, Katsu really didn't feel like going. Especially if Naraku was going to keep saying weird things.

X

Everything felt warm.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to open his eyes once more.

It was dark, save for a candle somewhere to his right.

But he felt two bodies pressed against his side.

A small one on the right, and a long one on his left.

Confused, Inuyasha turned to the right first, just to confirm that it was indeed his son.

The scent he had long since grown accustomed to flooded his senses.

Katsutoshi was curled up facing him, and Inuyasha could make out all his features. Think black lashes, a face that promised to become angular as he grew older, and hair that had a hint of curls.

Good thing Naraku took a handsome form. A shallow thought, but still, it made it easier for Inuyasha to look at how beautiful his boy would grow up to be. And despite those dominant features, it was the expressions that he made when angry or happy that looked like himself, and to some degree, Sesshomaru.

Turning to his left, Inuyasha was a bit stunned to see Sesshomaru was the one who laid there. His silver hair was tame, and his white long lashes twitched against his cheeks as he dreamed. And in the moonlight, his hair glowed and his lips gleamed.

Inuyasha felt himself blushing. But he also felt weak as if he had lost a lot of blood, and if that were the case, he doubted he had enough to blush.

He let out a sigh and froze as Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Gold eyes bore into his before understanding crossed in them.

Sesshomaru sat up. "Inuyasha," he murmured.

"What… what happened?" he asked, his voice coming out soft, yet harsh.

"There were complications during the birthing process."

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine. And so is Katsutoshi."

"Where… uh… what is it?"

"Shh… You still need to recover. Your color is not natural and I can see you struggling to keep your eyes open."

"But the baby…"

"Will be in your arms soon enough."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to be stubborn enough to prove Sesshomaru wrong. But his body was betraying him as his eyelids grew heavy and he could barely hold his head up.

"Wha..t was… it?" he asked once more, voice extremely slurred.

With his head resting against the soft pillow, Inuyasha could no longer stay awake. And feeling the warmth his brother's body projected, he felt comfortable and safe.

X

Naraku grinned as his Samiyoshi reported its findings to him. News of the baby was heading out to Arashi. Regardless of the outcome, he knew the wolf was going to head out to the castle. The only thing that irritated him was that he still wasn't completely sure of what the gender of the baby was.

Katsutoshi had kept the gender a secret, which left Naraku unable to decide what feelings to send out to the dark wolf to spur him into action.

Sooner or later, he would find out.

And then he could begin the destruction of the Inu family. In the meantime, he would continue with the lines of thoughts he had been saying to Katsu, to breed doubt and insecurity.

X

Rin was lying down, staring up into the leaves of the trees as Kohaku's legs supported her head, a hand brushing her hair out of her face. His back was up against the tree, also staring up into the leafy canopy.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be all right?" she asked.

"Inuyasha is stronger than most people think, Rin. He's had trouble getting through some of the problems that have come his way, but he does his best. And from what I hear, he's even healed from the deadliest of injuries. Naraku did his best to destroy him, but with Kouga's help, he came back."

Rin hummed thoughtfully. "And now that Kouga is gone, Lord Sesshomaru is doing his best to keep Inuyasha strong."

"Yes."

"I do wish Katsu and Lord Sesshomaru would get along for Lord Inuyasha's sake."

Kohaku sighed. "Katsu is loyal to Inuyasha and Kouga. But he did train with Lord Sesshomaru so there is hope."

"And he was so excited about being a brother. I'm just worried that he's missing his chance to bond with the baby since he's been waiting by Inuyasha's side."

"It's only been two days. He'll have time."

The two went silent as they continued relaxing, staring into the sky.

X

Inuyasha woke up once more, this time feeling more alert. The sky was darkening and he could only hope that it was the same day.

He heard the door opening and he turned his head to look in that direction.

Entering the room was Sesshomaru, and in his arms was a bundle of moving cloths.

"You are awake."

"Yeah. Is that… my baby?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the bundle in his hands, looking troubled. He then approached the bed, holding out the precious cargo in his arms. "This is Nami. Nami, your birthing father, Inuyasha."

"N-nami?"

"You were unconscious and therefore unable to name the child."

Inuyasha felt irritated. Why was it that he was unable to name any of his own children so far? And then his thoughts went back to the name. "You named the baby… Nami?"

He gently took the baby from Sesshomaru. "Then it's a…"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Nami is a female."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink as he pulled the infant close. His vision blurred with tears and he blinked them away, trying to get a good look at the daughter he held.

Her eyes were fluttering open, revealing eyes that were a bright blue, just like her Sire's. Unlike Katsu, she bore no mark of an Inu. The only hint of him in her was the shape of her eyes and the shock of white hair on her head. She let out a small sound and a smile as she closed her eyes, apparently content with being next to her bearer.

Inuyasha pulled her close and began to silently weep.

A daughter.

"Sesshomaru…" His voice came out pathetically small.

He felt the bed dip next to him, and a warm hand came around to rest on his opposite shoulder.

"Inuyasha… This one will do what he can to avoid handing her over to the wolves."

"Please…" Inuyasha whispered, leaning into his brother's shoulder. "That's all I can ask of you… I can't lose her. I can't."

Sesshomaru's one armed embrace tightened for a second as his other hand came up to cup Inuyasha's cheek. With his head bowed, Inuyasha couldn't see the determined look in the Demon Lord's face.

Little Nami slept soundly, unaware of the turmoil her bearer and her guardian were going through.

X

Katsu watched his father sleeping as he lay next to him. And even though he didn't see him, he could feel, and smell, his uncle on the other side of his father.

When his father finally woke up three days ago, Katsutoshi was excited. But then that excitement dwindled. His father was still week and bedridden, and according to Chie, it was common for a bearer to be drained after birth. Especially considering that his father had essentially died on the bed.

He couldn't believe the baby caused that much damage.

Did he give his father that much trouble?

He had never asked much about his birth. And the only thing that Kouga had mentioned was that he had an angry cry.

He wondered if it was an Inu thing, to sound angry at birth.

But then again, he had a hard time imagining Sesshomaru as an infant and wailing.

Katsutoshi frowned as Nami began to cry again. If he had been asleep, he knew it would have woken him up. That was another irritating thing about her… she was awfully noisy. Was he this loud when he was this little? If so, he had to marvel at how his bearer was able to maintain his sanity. Even Sesshomaru was having some trouble. He almost expected the Inu to banish them back to their room (really it was hopeful wishing) but instead he kept them in the master chambers, taking turns with Inuyasha in caring for the baby.

The flawless lord was looking an ounce haggard, that even the toad and Rin mentioned it the day before.

It earned them both a worthy glare, although only Jaken scrambled for cover as Rin just shook her head and offered to brush out Sesshomaru's hair.

Kohaku, mortified, suggested they leave him be.

It would have been amusing to see the lord do something to the human girl. But no such luck.

He was still worried about his father. Ever since he woke up and saw the baby, all he did was stare at her, hold her, and shed tears.

This baby was supposed to be happy news. Why was she making her father miserable? Because of the wolves? Surely Sesshomaru could bring up the issue to the council.

Sesshomaru got up from the bed and made his way to the crying demon child. Picking her up, he made his way back to Inuyasha who was struggling to sit up.

Inuyasha's kimono slid open and Katsutoshi could see the healing cut on his father's stomach.

He felt a bit ill recalling the amount of blood that had poured from his father's body when they cut him open to get to the baby.

Inuyasha took the child into his arms.

"Should I get the wet nurse?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nami became quiet and still.

"No. She just wanted to be near me. Katsu, could you just slide over a bit?"

Katsu moved over, feeling a bit annoyed. Why him? Couldn't he have put the child in between him and Sesshomaru?

Katsu looked at his little sister, who reached out and touched his face. She gurgled, smiled, and yawned, before closing her eyes.

Katsu glanced at his father's face, and watched as he gave her a small and sad smile. He was thinking of Kouga again. He knew that look.

The baby was reminding him of Kouga.

Sesshomaru's arm came to rest around Inuyasha's waist. "Is she all right?" he asked, sounding tired. "I can call for one of the servants to come if she needs changing."

"No. She's dry. And I can do it myself."

Sesshomaru grunted. "Why bother? That's what our servants are for. Especially since you can't get up just yet."

Inuyasha frowned and so did Katsu.

Briefly he couldn't help but wonder if his uncle was really going to try to keep Nami at the castle or if he only said that to appease his father. Having servants take care of the baby's daily needs was a sure way to keep his father from growing too attached.

But then again, it would keep him from being really sad should the wolves come for her.

Katsu settled down to sleep, still a bit annoyed at being the one to move from Inuyasha's side.

Nami was kind of annoying to have around right now. Kind of like what Naraku had said the night before.

Katsu closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He thought back to the conversation.

"_So how is brotherhood treating you?" Naraku asked as Katsu walked into the clearing._

_The young demon frowned and glared at his sire._

"_I see."_

"_Everything is fine," Katsu muttered. _

"_I'm sure. All the attention is on the little one, and you are slowly being replaced."_

_Katsu growled. "No!"_

_Naraku smirked. "I've seen it happen in families with more than one child. Besides, it cuts down on sibling rivalry when the throne is factored in. But then again, if Inuyasha has a child with Sesshomaru… he probably would treat that one equally to your new sister."_

_Katsu looked at his sire, perplexed._

"_I have no legacy to offer you, at the moment," Naraku murmured. "Meanwhile, Nami has Kouga's pack to belong to, and Sesshomaru has a kingdom to offer to a future heir. You have nothing in your future unless I manage to take over all the lands."_

_Katsu stared at the ground._

_He hadn't thought of that._

"_But you know… It is common for siblings to fight for the right to rule a throne once they are grown up. In the case of your father, he chose not to, although your uncle did chase him down in his youth out of fear that Inuyasha would challenge him. Being a bearer took that threat away."_

_Katsu looked at Naraku, unsure of where his sire was going with this line of thought._

"_It would be much easier to take care of her now while she's weak and helpless. And imagine the power you could obtain if your absorbed her."_

_Katsu said nothing, just staring at Naraku._

_He could feel his sire trying to pry into his mind to read his thoughts, but he kept his barriers up._

"_But of course you wouldn't do that, would you," Naraku finally murmured. "Even though no one would know what happened."_

_Katsu turned to walk away._

"_Do you not wish to train?"_

"_I'm tired," Katsu responded. "Two nights from now."_

That night had also been a close call.

He had used his own room under the pretense that he wanted to sleep alone, and for once his father didn't question it.

With his father preoccupied, and his uncle not caring, it should have been another easy night to get out and then back in.

But that night, his uncle had been restless and had gone for a midnight stroll. And just as Katsu was about to make his way back into the room through the window, the door to his chambers opened.

Sesshomaru stepped inside, looking puzzled, and for a moment, Katsutoshi panicked.

His doll would have a scent of dirt. And it was clear that Sesshomaru's sense of smell was better than almost all of the demons in the castle. His uncle paused at the door, and then frowned, taking a couple steps inside, towards his bed.

Katsu released some miasma, hoping that the stench would overpower the scent of dirt just enough to keep Sesshomaru from investigating.

The Inu wrinkled his nose in disgust and stepped back before turning around to leave, quietly closing the door.

A moment later, Katsutoshi slowly lowered himself from the window of his chambers, red eyes glinting.

It had been too close for comfort. He ended up having to disintegrate the body and spend the night in his bed.

Of course, with the conversation firmly planted in his mind, Katsutoshi found himself having a hard time sleeping even while in the same room as his father.

X

Inuyasha was now able to sit and stand up with little assistance, and Sesshomaru dare not tell him that he had sent the wolves the required news of Nami's birth.

Knowing Arashi, the wolf would probably come to see the child despite the orders that he and Inuyasha would give up the girl once didn't require her bearer's presence.

And when they arrived, he would face them alone, or else he feared Inuyasha would suffer a setback.

As it was, his hanyou brother was suffering quietly. He had seen how he would hold Nami and stare at her, sometimes with a small smile, sometimes with a look of anguish. Knowing his brother, he probably felt guilty at birthing a girl and dooming her future. And he probably felt that he let Kouga down by not providing a real heir to the pack.

All Sesshomaru knew was that his time was growing short in finding a way to void the contract with the wolves. He needed to find something to present to the council that their choice was wrong, preferably before the wolves got the news and arrived.

Not to mention there was also the threat of his mother coming to visit. If she came now while Inuyasha was at his lowest, there was no way of knowing how greatly her presence would end up being detrimental to the hanyou's well being.

He was seriously thinking of sending word that the Lady Inu was to be barred from Western Lands until further notice. But knowing her, she would refuse to listen and force her way in.

Being alone in his study, he allowed himself a moment of undignified actions by running his hands through his hair and tugging at the roots of them in frustration. He then released his abused hair and soothed them down.

Prior to Inuyasha's arrival, running his lands had been relatively boring, thus the constant travelling and seeking out his brother and the sword.

Now it was chaos and stress and Sesshomaru wished Inuyasha was more than capable to challenge him and take over.

Or at least run it with him.

That idea had merit.

When Inuyasha recovered, Sesshomaru would have him trained and well versed in the laws of the Inu lands so that he could assist in smaller issues. It was a task normally assigned to the mate of an inu lord, and even though they were not mated, it was clear that many were expecting the union to take place now that Inuyasha has given birth.

And that idea was growing more and more appealing.

Having almost lost his brother, he wanted to insure that it would never happen again. Bonding would lend Inuyasha strength and complications would be lessened. Not to mention, to be able to touch his brother without the excuse of hiding his scent…

Sesshomaru slowly fanned himself.

He would need to continue showing Inuyasha that he was indeed a changed demon by providing the protection he swore to give to Nami.

And reaching a real truce with Katsutoshi.

Now that would be almost impossible.

He had spent almost an entire afternoon giving him lessons in Inuyasha's style of fighting, but that did not mean he wanted the dark child's company more than necessary.

It was the stench. There were random nights in which the child smelled of Naraku and Sesshomaru found himself fighting the instinct to eradicate it. And if Inuyasha knew of that, it was almost certain that the hanyou would find a way to leave quickly.

He couldn't risk that, knowing that the real threat of Naraku was out there.

Then again… he had seen the contemplative looks Katsu had given Inuyasha and Nami during those long times that his brother was so focused on his new daughter. It was a look of contempt that he himself had felt when he first learned of his half brother's existence.

But unlike him, who waited until Inuyasha could try to fight back, Katsutoshi was the son of Naraku. Who could guarantee that Katsu would now behave like his sire and eliminate all threats as quickly as possible?

Maybe spending more time with Katsutoshi was the best thing to do. It would be reckless to assign Jaken to keep a close eye on the child. He already did a poor job keeping track of him for his studies.

X

"You're heart's not into today's battle," Tamotsu said, as Katsu stumbled backwards.

The demon child glared at the inu captain before turning his glare to Ginta whom he had barely blocked.

"Don't look at me like that!" the wolf whined. "You keep telling me to not hold back. I was only doing what you asked."

Katsu bit back from responding that it wasn't fair to do so while he was distracted. But then he recalled Naraku's lessons and the camp and knew that Ginta really had done no wrong.

It annoyed him.

Everything annoyed him.

Everyone that he didn't care much about seemed to pay so much attention to him as of late, as if they knew that his father wasn't doting on him anymore and that they were pitying him.

He didn't like it at all.

In just a few days, after his father almost died giving birth to that female, everyone seemed more concerned about how the baby was doing instead of how his father was recovering and how his father was behaving. Quiet and withdrawn, he was still taking care of the infant—or trying to.

He'd seen how the wet nurse and servants would come in and insist on handling the daily needs of the baby. And it was clear that his father did not want to give up holding Nami.

Color was finally beginning to seep back into his father's face, and his voice was becoming more sturdy. But even Katsu could see how much trouble he still had standing by himself. His legs trembled. There was no way he'd safely pick up Nami.

His father used to heal quickly. This whole issue was just impeding his father's ability to care for himself.

And he was so focused on the baby that just earlier that day… Inuyasha had looked at Katsu as if he didn't know who he was.

It hurt.

Katsu had just mumbled an excuse when his father finally recognized him and asked him if he needed anything.

Katsu stood up and readied himself.

He needed to focus.

He needed to get strong.

Then he'd rid the lands of useless beings and protect his father, earning his rightful place back at his father's side.

X

Inuyasha laid Nami into her cradle, skillfully created by some of the merchants out in the kingdom.

Amazing how Sesshomaru could find people to work quickly for his needs.

The outer part itself had been constructed with smooth woven branches that was coated in a cherry colored gloss, most likely from berries. The pillows covering the bottom and sides were sewn with the smoothest and softest materials imaginable. They were just a bit softer than the sheets that adorned their beds.

Seeing the fine workmanship, Inuyasha felt his resolve strengthening.

This was wasteful.

He needed to snap out of it and shed this melancholy feeling that was dragging him down and making him miss out on really spending time with Nami and Katsu.

He was feeling considerable stronger, although he was certain that if Sesshomaru had walked in to see him holding Nami and walking, he probably would have removed the baby from his arms and forced him back into the bed. The slight trembling of his legs and arms wouldn't help enforce his proclamation that he was much better.

Arashi was going to come for his child and he would be damned if he wasted precious days just looking at her.

Nami looked up at him, with tired and sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I know I've held you close, but I'm sorry I haven't really been a good father yet. You'll see. I don't need servants to help me take care of you. I raised your brother just fine without help like that."

First thing he needed to do was clean himself well. The servants had been helping but Inuyasha still felt like he was a mess. Sesshomaru had indeed spoiled him by providing such large and warm baths.

But he knew his limits too.

Inuyasha stepped out to look for the servant in charge of preparing the baths.

X

Katsu knew his father wasn't in the room the moment he stepped in. All he could smell was a faint trace of him, Kouga, and Sesshomaru, meaning it was only Nami in the room.

So his father was walking.

He thought hard about everything Naraku had been saying and he hated to admit that most of it was right.

All the attention was on the new baby, and he barely had time to spend with his father.

Watching the depression on learning that the baby was born a female, watching as he slowly came out of it in denial about the thought of giving it up…

But he couldn't see why so much fuss was going on about her.

There was so much information available that no one was looking at.

Nami's eyes opened to look at him.

She let out a small cooing sound as she kicked her feet and waved her hands.

Katsu just stared.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but think of another thing Naraku had said. Actually, everything he had been saying as of late had been so similar. And he was starting to hear it in his head, even when not in the presence of his sire.

_She'll probably be more powerful than you_. _Imagine if you absorbed something more powerful than you and one that is so defenseless. An easy win, wouldn't you say?_

The thought of doing that was kind of boring if someone asked him. Katsu reached out with one hand and the girl grabbed his finger and held on tight, letting out a happy sound. Katsu just stared.

His sire's way would be an easy way to return things to normal. Especially since according to the Council his father would have to give up Nami.

Staying longer would mean more time for his father to grow attached.

Nami continued to making cooing sounds, her bright blue eyes, so much like Kouga's, staring up at him.

So tiny and defenseless.

Katsu's tentacles slowly rose from his back.

X

Sesshomaru frowned as he made his way to the master chambers. He had spent the entire day dealing with small disputes that were pointless to him, but necessary to resolve to keep peace in his lands. He barely saw Inuyasha today, or Nami. He hadn't even seen Katsu.

But there were the reports. Tamotsu made a remark that while trivial, it bothered him. He mentioned how he had never seen a child so focused and dedicated. He mentioned that even the wolves, Ginta and Hakkaku were a bit unnerved by their little master.

And he couldn't help but feel as if something were wrong in the castle.

He had once caught the look in the eyes of the black haired brat, and there was something unsettling about it.

He had come out of the chambers and didn't even notice him. The eyes looked dead for a moment, before they became filled with silent rage.

Never had he looked more like Naraku, nor smelled like him, as he did that particular moment.

Had Sesshomaru been in less control of his emotions, he probably would have done something like gasp.

Instead, he remained silent and thoughtful.

Despite his misgivings, he knew that the child had a growing sense of what was right and wrong. He strived for the approval of Inuyasha.

And he was brilliant. The attention given to all the scrolls and books were proof of that, but sometimes Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel that it was all a trap and he was harboring one of Naraku's cast offs.

But then he would catch Katsutoshi smiling and Sesshomaru would see the part of him that was of Inuyasha.

And he was still confused as to how Kouga was able to stand raising the son of the beast that hurt Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his chambers, ready to call out to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stopped short as he saw tentacles, very much like Naraku's, pulling into Katsu's back. Within a split second, he was by the cradle, staring at the vacant fixture. He turned to look at Katsutoshi, who was looking at him with challenging eyes.

Those empty red eyes that he had to admit that he abhorred.

He reached down and yanked up the child by the front of his vest.

"Where is the child?" he snarled.

The brat smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, in a taunting voice.

To Be Continued

A/N: Um… *cough* I've been delayed by lots of things. But still… So sorry! Anyhow, I know people will probably not like how OOC Inuyasha is, but depression and trauma can affect a person badly. But as you can see by his determination, it was only a minor relapse. But what of little Nami? I'll be kind enough to tell you all is not what it appears.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me as I am only using them for free and guilty enjoyment.

Bastard's Gift 21

Sesshomaru had seen those familiar and wretched tentacles as they went back into Katsutoshi's body, and the cradle that still bore the fresh scent of Nami was empty.

With one hand, he had Katsutoshi in the air, his eyes blazing red as he demanded to know where Nami was. And the wretched brat was smirking at him before his face quickly turned to one of great joy.

"Daddy!"

"What the hell are you doing?" A wet rag struck the back of his head.

Sesshomaru turned to the direction of his attacker and was stunned to see Inuyasha standing there, unaided. A few things were extremely notable.

Number one, he was wearing one of the bath robes that was somewhat big on him. The bottom front lay open enough to show off almost an entire leg that was also proving to be distracting.

One of the shoulders was exposed as the robe was sliding off, giving Sesshomaru a clear view of skin still pale, but not deathly pale. And such a nice collar bone.

Two, his legs and arms were not quaking as much as before, or at least not from fatigue. Anger, on the other hand, was the most likely reason for the minute shaking.

Three, there was a bundle in Inuyasha's arms that was currently moving around, waving an arm, and gurgling.

X

_Katsu had been staring at Nami for a bit when tentacles slowly rose out of him, reaching and in picking up the little demon._

_The baby smiled and cooed, arms reaching out for him as he brought her down into his arms, retracting the tentacles back. _

_He still didn't know what to do. He couldn't help but find some truth to what Naraku had been saying. To absorb her now would be simple._

_But it would devastate their father, and the biggest dilemma was he didn't want to hurt him._

_Nami blinked, her face looking serious._

_Katsu gave a start realizing that she was only imitating the look on his own face._

_She was rather bright for something so small and unable to move on her own._

_He smirked and she smiled, and Katsu clearly saw his father in that smile. And the same twinkle that was in Kouga's eyes when he was being mischievous._

_Absorbing her was reckless and out of the question. His sire was just being stupid._

_The door opened behind him and he turned around to see his father step from outside._

"_Katsu?" he said, in surprise._

"_Poppa, you're walking!"_

"_I wasn't going to stay bed ridden forever," Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing with Nami?"_

"_No one let me hold her and see her. I'm her big brother so I should be able to protect her, right? At least until she gets big enough to defend herself."_

_Inuyasha grinned. "That's my boy."_

_Katsutoshi beamed and Nami squealed._

_Inuyasha's grin faded to a fond smile. "It seems she already likes you and trusts you."_

"_Yeah, she does," Katsu murmured, feeling a bit awed by the sensation of having a vulnerable life depending upon him. _

"_I'm almost done with the getting the baths prepared." Inuyasha patted Katsu's head before reaching down to take Nami from his arms. "If you want to take a bath with us, go get your clothes."_

_Inuyasha disappeared into the bath chambers, still a bit unsteady but holding Nami securely._

_Katsu glanced at the floor and saw that one of Nami's toys had fallen to the ground. With one tentacle, he picked it up and went to put it back in the crib. He had been in the middle of retracting his tentacle when he heard the bed chamber door opening behind him._

X

Sesshomaru whirled to face Katsu who, out of sight of his father, pulled down on his lower eye lid and stuck out his tongue.

Sesshomaru dropped Katsu who scrambled to his father's side.

"A misunderstanding," Sesshomaru growled.

"Misunderstanding, my ass. You have no right to handle my kids in that manner. Trust me, if I wasn't still feeling weak, it would have been something other than that rag that hit you."

Curse the little brat. Any developments and advancements Sesshomaru felt he had been making with his brother felt as if they were now slipping away like sand in his hands.

"I see you have recovered in more ways than one." Sesshomaru forced himself to be a bit more personal in his speech.

"Tch."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he watched how Katsu hugged his father's leg before reaching up with his arms. "Can I hold her again?" he asked.

Inuyasha gave him a smile. "After a bath. Are you going to join us?"

Sesshomaru frowned, leaning forward to pick up the rag that was used to assault him. "I've said before, we have servants who can assist with cleaning the children, and you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And I've told you I don't need servants for the basic needs of my children. It lets me feel close seeing that I can't nurse them."

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha as he went back into the bath chamber. The small pool was already filled with warm water, and suds from the bath salts floated along.

Sesshomaru sighed and began to shed his armor and kimono.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, his cheeks flushing red.

"Making sure that you do not slip and injure yourself. Or your children." He shot a look at Katsu who glowered at him.

"Ah… I see…"

"You act as if we have not seen each other bare."

An annoyed look crossed Inuyasha's face as he shifted the baby from one arm to the other, shedding off his robe.

Katsu leapt into the water, splashing Sesshomaru. The Daiyokai bit back a growl and stepped into the pool.

Inuyasha, barely paying attention to what was happening, carefully unwrapped the coverings of his child and paused.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I… I thought… I thought you said Nami was a girl?"

Katsu peered around Sesshomaru to see his father holding his naked sister in the air in front of him, a confused expression on his face. He had not seen the baby undressed and the first thing he noticed, to his amusement, was that Nami had a small, fluffy, wagging brown tail. Oh she definitely took after Kouga.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Inuyasha. "She is."

"But… but…"

"She's a siring female."

Katsu snapped to attention at those words.

"What?"

"Do you not know of the mechanics of a siring female?"

His father's face was red. "No?"

"Humans call their kind hermaphrodites. But with humans, typically one side of theirs is sterile. There have been a few cases in which they were fertile either way. Demons, on the other hand, will be fertile both ways. If you had bonded with a female who had no problems submitting to you, you would be able to father children. Nami, when grown, will either sire children, or birth them. If you look carefully, you will see she has a female opening underneath her penile organ. Male bearers, such as yourself, have it inside the anal cavity, making it easy to miss."

Katsu swam to see a better view of his sister and saw what had dumbfounded his father. Although his uncle's rather cold clinical words probably had been enough to render his father even more speechless than he was… if that was considered possible.

Sure enough, his baby sister had a similar outward appearance to his own from the front. But as she kicked her legs in the water and then raised them into the air in glee, he could also see what the medical scrolls he came across in Sesshomaru's study defined as being female.

With his mind racing, Katsu slowly swam back towards his uncle's direction, deep in thought.

Inuyasha, sank into the water, pulling Nami close to him.

"Siring? Birthing? So… so that's how… I didn't know." So the females that had flirted with him at the ball months ago literally meant mounting their males. He had just assumed they meant taking some type of dominant position and somehow being able to transfer the child into the womb of the male through magic. He clearly felt faint with that sudden knowledge that his uncle called out to Inuyasha in concern.

"I'm all right, I'm all right," Inuyasha murmured. He pulled back to look at Nami's face. The baby cooed and flapped her arm around, splashing water.

Some water splashed upon her face and she gave the water such an affronted look that Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

Inuyasha set about to bathing Nami while taking in the amount of information he received. "Katsu, why are you all the way over there?" he called out. "Come here."

Katsu shook his head. "I'm fine right here. I don't want to get too close to her while she's splashing like that."

"You big baby."

"Maybe."

Katsu glanced at his uncle who was frowning but leaning back against the edge, eyes closed.

He slowly approached him as his father focused on Nami.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru murmured, his displeasure loud and clear to Katsutoshi.

"I wonder how the wolves would take that news."

Sesshomaru remained silent, and his expression stayed the same.

"I read a siring female has the same standing as an alpha male. But what does that mean in wolf tribes that forbid females from holding alpha status?"

Katsu watched a slight tension that hit his uncle. Sesshomaru suddenly straightened his body. "This one is done here," he said abruptly, startling Inuyasha and Nami. He demon lord moved to the stairs and walked out, grabbing a bathing robe and throwing it on and stalked towards the exit.

"This one shall see you later tonight, brother."

Inuyasha looked baffled. "Later," he said. He turned to Katsu. "Did you say something to upset him?"

Katsu shrugged his shoulders.

X

Sesshomaru tore through his scrolls that dealt with rules in wolf tribes and regarding alphas. Jaken squawked in despair as he attempted to catch the scrolls flying his way to avoid them becoming damaged.

"Sir, please! Let me know what you are looking for and I can help you find them!"

Sesshomaru refused to answer as he found the one he was looking for. Reading through the lines, a gleam entered his eye. The brat was right. How could he have possible forgotten?

"Jaken! Quills, ink, wax, seal, and two blank parchments!"

"Yes, sir!" Jaken dropped the scrolls and ran to the supply case, pulling the items requested as Sesshomaru sat down at his desk.

Sesshomaru took the items and began to write. One would go the Council, and the other to the wolves. There was no guarantee that this would work, but it would at least delay handing the child over as the Council would have to convene once more and make a decision.

As for the wolves, well, he would provide an official hand written form, but he suddenly couldn't wait to see the dark wolf's face when Sesshomaru revealed the full state of the baby.

X

Ginta and Hakkaku and two of their four legged kin were patrolling the outer lands . A familiar scent came their way and they stopped, all four of them growling. The two bipedal demons held out their swords as one of the four legged wolf demons let out a howl to signal other wolves and inu around them.

All four were growling as Arashi and a formidable sized pack stopped in front of them.

"Well, well… if it isn't the former alpha's loyal companions. Traitorous demons. Leaving your pack to follow and defend some hanyou bitch that should have stayed put."

"Sesshomaru will not take kindly to you insulting our Lord Inuyasha that way, Arashi."

"Gutsy. I must admit, without Kouga, I thought you two would wither away to nothing. But you have obviously acclimated very well to the dogs. You're even starting to smell like them."

The wolves following Arashi laughed.

"Stand aside."

"You have no permission to be here."

"We are here for only a simple meeting. We aren't here to cause trouble. We just wished to see the pup bitch that will soon come back to where she belongs. A pity you won't be allowed to follow her."

"What is going on here?" Tamotsu leapt down from above, and several inu soldiers emerged from the shadows, surrounding Arashi's group and providing back up to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"They claim they are here without ideas of mischief," Ginta growled.

Arashi bowed. "And to meet our future alpha's mate. Assuming I'm not virile enough when she reaches maturity."

Tamotsu growled.

"How dare you disrespect our Masters' daughter and ward!"

A flash of white darted in between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You wolves have come prematurely," Sesshomaru responded, ignoring his men.

"We didn't come here to take the child," Arashi drawled. "We just came to see the future addition to our pack."

"This one won't repeat himself a third time. You have come prematurely. The council will most likely change their decision."

Arashi's face darkened even more with anger. "Are you planning on challenging the council?"

"Informing them of developments that may change their decision."

"What developments? It was clearly stated that a female or male bearer would be ours once her bearer wasn't necessary for her development."

Sesshomaru held out a scroll to Tamotsu, who in turn presented it to one of the wolves standing beside Arashi.

The dark wolf snatched it from his man, noticing the confused look on the demon dog's captain. Whatever was in this scroll was something so new that not even Sesshomaru's men were aware of what was going on.

He rolled it open, and the scroll began to shake in his hands as his anger caused pain to flare up his spine and head.

"The council made the decision for a female or male bearer, and an alpha male. They failed to consider a siring female, of which this one was informed that such a female has no standing in your tribe."

The wolves began to murmur with one another, and Ginta and Hakkaku stepped back in shock before a grin spread across their faces.

"What's going on?" Tamotsu asked the two softly.

"Sir, everyone knows that a siring female has the same standings to an alpha male."

"Yes… so?"

"But never in wolf history has a female sire been allowed to take an alpha role. It goes against tradition. And for that reason alone, a female sire is generally cast away."

"You mean she's abandoned?"

Hakkaku nodded, a sad look on his face. "Lately, many of the younger generations disagree with that tradition, especially the beta females. But most wolf councils are still of the old generation, and as long as they have their say on it, siring females will be ignored or killed."

"Which goes against almost all other demon traditions," Tamotsu murmured in understanding.

"The council will probably modify its decision. Why hand over a cub to be killed when it will be accepted by its bearer and guardian?" Ginta was thrilled. He couldn't help but feel that despite Kouga's heir being a female, their fallen master had had the last laugh and royally screwed Arashi's plans.

"You will not hear the end of this!" Arashi was hissing. "I will have that pup and Inuyasha!"

"Treacherous demon," Sesshomaru snarled, as all wolves and dogs on his side growled. "That is this one's intended that you speak of."

The wolves following Arashi backed up a bit, nervous and appalled that their alpha had lost control like that.

Arashi calmed down, taking a deep breath. "My apologies. But I stand by my words that this will not be the end. Until we meet again, whether it be in the council's quarters, or out on the field."

With those words, the wolf turned around and ran back into the woods, followed by his kin.

Tamotsu moved closer to his lord. "Was that a challenge to a battle?"

"So it appears. Intensify training."

"Yes, my lord."

X

Katsutoshi struck down six Samiyoshi simultaneously with his tentacles. It had been another surprise attack from his sire as a way of greetings.

"Excellent job," his sire drawled, grinning with glee. "How is your bearer?"

"Much better."

"Still with the new child?"

Katsutoshi gave his sire a look. "My sister's time with us has most likely been extended to permanent status. If the council agrees with our argument."

"Argument?"

"My sister is a siring female."

"Well then, she certainly will have more power than originally thought. Imagine what you would gain…"

"If I absorbed her, I know. But I will not. She is Kouga's heir and I respect him. She is also Poppa's daughter and I will not cause him harm."

"I didn't mean for you to take it as a suggestion. Just stating the obvious." Naraku mentally grinned. Katsutoshi's defensive remarks hinted that the little one did indeed struggle with taking his words into consideration.

But now he even longed for his plans to come to a climax. Inuyasha was full of surprises. First by providing such a strong offspring in Katsutoshi, but to go as far as providing a siring female. He wondered if by coupling with Inuyasha, would he be able to sire more females like that. The power he would gain would be limitless.

"Come. Let's hunt for a challenging foe."

Katsu sighed and followed his sire deeper into the woods.

X

Sesshomaru had been waiting impatiently to hear back from the council. He knew they preferred to take their time but he couldn't help but watch for a messenger.

What he had not been expecting, although he should have, was that his answer would arrive personally delivered by none other than his own mother.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, once he was alone with her, away from the servants.

His mother cast cold eyes on him.

"This one told you she would be by to visit once the half-breed has given birth. Although I must admit the birth of a siring female from one such as him did take us all by surprise."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't a full demon."

"Maybe the tales are somewhat true that strong love can produce an amazing child."

His mother laughed. "A secret romantic, are you? Love or not, it was never considered an option when we drew out the contract. But this one can assume the need to cause trouble and headaches is from your father's side. This one met the human bitch once. She was not one to cause mischief."

"If you insist on meeting with this one's brother, it is highly recommended you do not insult his human mother."

"This princess shall do whatever she pleases."

"Mother, I warn you. Cause him stress and I will cast you out of this castle, dignity be damned."

"Oh ho! This one would like to see you try."

A small cough caught their attention.

Sesshomaru glanced over and was not pleased to see that Katsutoshi stood nearby. Knowing how protective the brat was of his father, he could only hope that he had not heard what his mother had said.

While he had threatened to cast his mother out, he wished to avoid any verbal words.

"Is this the dark haired child?" his mother asked, her tone barely masking her distain.

Sesshomaru gave one nod, watching the red eyed brat carefully. He could see that the child was planning something. It had become easier to decipher during those few instances in which they both were in the same room, and he had watched the child focus intently on those books and scrolls.

"Come closer," his mother demanded.

Katsutoshi walked over slowly, and Sesshomaru was a bit surprised. The child never did well with orders outside of training, unless it was Inuyasha or Chie. He tended to balk or grudgingly listened to Sesshomaru's, or sneered at everyone else.

But the look on the child's face was also one he had rarely seen.

Katsutoshi had a look of awe and admiration.

Before his mother had a chance to saw something, the demon child spoke.

"Are you a goddess?" he asked in a soft and childlike tone.

This was not the child Sesshomaru knew.

"Pardon?"

"You're very beautiful, miss. Are you a goddess?"

"Oh ho ho ho! Flatterer!"

Sesshomaru felt an eyebrow twitch at the laugh his mother let loose, as he could feel her vanity increase ten fold.

"You look prettier than my uncle. And even prettier than my father. No one ever looks prettier than my father," Katsutoshi continued to talk, with a shy tone in his voice.

"You are a pleasant one," his mother gushed, cheeks pink. "This princess is but a simple demon." Sesshomaru scoffed. "And mother to this wretch before us."

"You look much too young to be mother of someone like Uncle Sesshy."

"Sessy?!" The lady pealed with laughter, leaving Sesshomaru feeling chagrinned.

And to his annoyance, Sesshomaru realized that the crafty little demon was intentionally playing his mother. For one brief moment, their eyes had met and the brat had smirked.

Then the smirk was gone, replaced once more by the look of a child's curiosity as the lady reigned in her laughter and focused on the boy.

"And you were raised by wolves?"

Katsutoshi nodded. "And by my bearer. They taught me that I should always respect a lady. And not to follow their example."

"What?"

Katsutoshi frowned. "They were too set in their ways to break their habits. Or at least that's what they told me. Because several times they had called the older council females grandma when they still wanted to be called aunts or sisters."

"Well this one asks that you address me as Lady Inu."

"Yes, Lady Inu. If you please may pardon me, I was on my way to join my new baby sister. I am honored to have met you."

Katsutoshi then backed away and left the room.

"This one is surprised at such a well mannered brat considering who his sire and bearer are."

Sesshomaru growled. He couldn't help but feel that Katsutoshi attempted to endear himself to his mother as a means to irritate him.

"Now, no more dawdling. Lead this princess to the half breed."

X

Inuyasha was carefully performing some Katas that Tamotsu had shown him to use as a way to regain some toned muscle movement before he threw himself into heavier forms of exercise when someone entered the training area.

Well, two people.

It did not take a genius to realize that the female demon standing next to Sesshomaru was related to his brother. It was hard to tell from her youthful appearance, but his guess was that this was the one and only Lady Inu, Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hello?" he greeted, confused that she would be here.

He could see that his brother was not pleased, and it wasn't because of him. Judging by the way his jaw seemed clenched, it was his own mother's presence that was causing displeasure.

And Inuyasha braced himself. This was the demon that had been spurned by his father for a human female. It was clear that her judgment of him was going to be clouded. Inuyasha mentally prepared himself for the verbal attacks she was sure to start.

"You are tiny."

Inuyasha felt a vein pop near his forehead. He should have expected some comment on his height. "But sturdy," he snapped. "Proof of that are the two offspring that I was able to give birth to, and the fact that I have survived as long as I have without any support."

"Not dainty at all."

"Not a female."

"This one is dainty in appearance only, half breed. You are neither."

"And that's supposed to be an insult?"

"Mother."

"Silence. If you are to stand by Sesshomaru's side, you should at least look the part of a submissive mate, regardless of the truth. It is all about appearance. You do not look fit to be by his side."

"As if I'd try to fit that image. I've been known to stand by myself, for myself. His willingness to be guardian to my daughter won't have me cater to all his whims like some beaten bitch."

"You don't deserve someone like my Sesshomaru!"

"I didn't seek him."

"Mother, do not agitate him even more."

"My precious baby, I fail to see how you can even toy with the idea of keeping him as your mate. He is tainted, both in blood and in body, by not one but two demons!"

"Mother!"

"Bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" growled Inuyasha. "Kouga was of my own choosing, yes. But don't you make it sound like I was willing to be tainted by the other one. As if you have any right to insult me. You couldn't keep the interest of your own husband! Probably because you sniffed around or allowed others to sniff around you."

"How dare you!"

"But it's true," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Son!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Sesshomaru!" he chastised, puzzling his older brother. "That's your mother! Whether you disagree with her or not, you shouldn't say something like that in front of company! Actually, you shouldn't be allowing me to say those kinds of things to her."

"This one is confused," admitted Sesshomaru. Why was Inuyasha not grateful that he was taking his side?

"But this one did provoke you," said the lady, pouting, looking at Inuyasha, a slight surprised look in her eyes.

"But you are still a lady. Thank the stars Katsutoshi was not here to see the perfect example of what NOT to do in the presence of a lady."

"You amuse me, half breed. You have a sturdy disposition."

Sesshomaru did not know what to feel. Did his mother just approve of Inuyasha?

"Much too lively and heated blood for this one's passionless son."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue. What was she hinting?

Inuyasha, realizing that Sesshomaru's mother was hinting at something most likely inappropriate, felt his cheeks color as his ears drop low. "Ah…" he stumbled, trying to think of how to remain polite, reflecting on his time with Kouga. Of course he hadn't quiet encountered a compliment, if that was the right word, such as this. "Your words embarrass me, your highness."

"Oh, you are too adorable! Not at all like most hanyou's turn out. You are like a diamond in the rough. Although a bit sharp around the edges, both in tongue and action. Then again, maybe you need a solid firm hand to counter that liveliness. Sesshomaru, darling, are you sure you will be able to satisfy such a virile young male?"

"Mother!" Sesshomaru hissed. No, his mother was no longer hinting.

"What? This lady asks in sincerity. There is always the slight possibility he took more after his father and feels willing to seek others out if he is not satisfied. If you are serious about keeping him on as a potential mate, make sure when you rut with him, it's satisfactory."

Inuyasha wished he could combust as Sesshomaru snarled at his own mother. The female inu only turned her face away from Sesshomaru, nose in the air.

Inuyasha hadn't been sure of what to expect at meeting Sesshomaru's mother. Now that it was happening, he didn't know what to think at all.

X

Arashi grabbed his head as another wave of pain struck him, almost sending him to his knees.

_The damn Daiyokai needs to be taken down. He needs to be brought to his knees. The pup will not stay with them. The pup cannot stay with them._

Over and over he could hear that voice in his head, the voice that was his but wasn't. It hurt, but it also fueled his anger.

The damn Inus were going to get what they deserved. He would not wait for the council to make a decision. With the birth of a siring female, he knew they would most likely vote to keep her with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

He wanted war before that happened.

Siring female be damned. He would castrate the bitch pup and keep her for bearing purposes.

The pain faded away and he was able to walk steady again.

Having left Sesshomaru's castle, he and his kin travelled without stopping back towards his lands.

But he had felt that pressure starting so he sent them further ahead on the pretense of scouting and to give him time to think.

But then he realized another obstacle.

The wolf council… while they may have agreed with him as an alpha male, and were willing to offer Kouga's mate to him, he doubted that they would be willing to go to war with a former ally.

They would need to be taken care of as well.

Arashi could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

If he wanted to start this war and reclaim his rightful property, he would need to do away with the obstacles in his own tribe first.

He would need to carefully sort through the members and see which ones would be willing to bow down to him and which ones would oppose him. Careful elimination would then have to follow.

X

Rin was brushing Inuyasha's hair as he held Nami on his lap.

It was a task she offered and Inuyasha accepted, wanting to ask her if she knew anything about the Lady Inu.

"She's a bit mean," was Rin's response. "I only met her a couple times and she doesn't like humans. But she tolerates me and Kohaku. I think it's because deep down, she's just happy to see that Lord Sesshomaru cares about someone."

"She is hard to figure out."

Katsutoshi bounded into the room, his damp hair a good indicator that the servants had just finished giving him a bath.

"Are you talking about Lady Inu?" he asked. "I like her. She drives Uncle Sesshomaru mad."

Inuyasha chuckled and Rin grinned.

"That's not very nice," Inuyasha half scolded his son.

"She is very good at making him lose control," Rin added. "Poor Lord Sesshomaru is going to sulk for days after she leaves."

"I hear she won't be leaving for a month," Katsu added.

Inuyasha grimaced. This was going to be an awkward time for them all.

X

Sesshomaru stared out the window as his mother's servants prepared her for bed.

Once they were done, she dismissed them and stepped out from behind the folding screen that shielded her as she was being dressed.

"The hanyou did surprise me," she murmured. "He wasn't hideous at all. But still, he as the appearance of one who does not do well in castle and noble life, yet he's adapting really well by the looks of it."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word.

"But now I wonder about you, son. Do you really intend to court him as a mate?"

"I will do as I please."

"I know you will. I just need to know what your real intentions are. Is this claim just to keep your brother's children safe? Or is because you truly want him by your side? And is he willing?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at his mother.

"He was mated with that wolf for seven years. If it weren't for the child he was carrying, chances are high that he would have followed his mate to the other realm if the stories I hear are true; that you offered to take Inuyasha as a mate if he culled Naraku's brat from his womb?"

Sesshomaru grimaced. Amazing how that demand kept coming back to taunt him one way or another.

"And the wolf was willing to take the hanyou regardless of what he carried in his womb. That's a feat that will be hard to follow. But, blood is thick. And loyalty to the family is a trait that can be fed and grown. I can see and hear how the servants and villagers are fond of him. Especially those two little human children. Are they still children? Humans age so fast. You are the only one that can cement his relations here."

She moved next to her son. "But people will still talk. You, taking on a mate with two children not of your blood? The sooner you fill that hanyou with fertile seed, the sooner your people will be happy."

"He won't go into heat until at least five to ten years from now, mother. People will have to talk until then."

His mother gave him a sly grin.

"There are herbal teas that can induce an early and fertile heat."

Sesshomaru gave his mother a suspicious look.

"You came about that way."

"What?!"

"I wasn't ready and I needed to go in heat quickly when I married your father. I used the teas. Of course, the question will be, do you use them without Inuyasha's knowledge and take him when he's receptive, or will you inform him of them so that he could make a choice?"

Sesshomaru's thoughts ran wild in his head. Inuyasha had willingly allowed himself to be mounted for the safety of his cub, but it certainly felt that there was hesitation at committing to becoming his mate.; Mostly because of Katsutoshi.

To take on Inuyasha as an official mate meant accepting the brat as an official ward rather than just a child under his protection.

But to have Inuyasha as his mate… to have his brother willingly submit himself without any reason other than because he wanted to… it made his blood simmer.

He knew what he had to do, even though it made him… nervous.

"As for the little one," his mother continued, unaware of the mental turmoil she had just thrown her son into. "Do not worry. The Council will rule in your favor."

X

The old wolf was enjoying a quiet walk up the mountain side. Listening to all the squabbles, he preferred to go on his own every now and then, to get rest from the small ones and the reckless adults.

His heart was a bit heavy as he thought about how much worries have increased since the death of Kouga. They had such high hopes with Arashi and several of the council members were heavily disappointed.

The young wolf was willing to go to war for a siring female. Sure, she was the daughter of Kouga, but still…

And while he somewhat understood wanting the former alpha's mate as his own, the old wolf also respected the hanyou. He should be free to choose his own mate, released from the rules of the tribes.

Of course some of the wolves even older than him had disagreed and he was out voted.

But now… now they all wished they had put their foot down on Arashi's demands from the beginning, as the little upstart was taking a turn for the worse. He would be the destruction of their clan. After such a heavy blow with Naraku so long ago, they could not afford another attack such as that one.

And going against Sesshomaru… they were sure to be annihilated.

But the old wolf could only voice his opinions, and hopefully cast doubt upon Arashi's actions.

He was also tempted to bring up the subject of casting out the dark wolf and asking Inuyasha to run the tribe until another wolf was ready to be an alpha.

The sound of a small trail of cascading pebbles interrupted his thoughts.

Glancing up against the sun, he could see the shadow of a bipedal wolf descending towards him.

The old wolf stopped and smiled, waiting patiently.

But then he frowned when he saw that the figure was coming down fast and showed no signs of slowing down or stopping.

Was there an emergency?

"What troubles do you bring word of?" the old wolf called out, hoping that demon would stop.

And the male did stop… but not before the old wolf caught a glimpse of the dark skin and white hair as two hands reached out and shoved him hard over the edge.

Cold yellow eyes watched as the old wolf demon hit rocks below and continued to tumble down the side of the mountain. He watched as the old body came to a standstill, and he observed as a pool of red began to surround the body.

Without a word, Arashi began to walk down the path.

When he reached the bottom, he journeyed to where the old wolf lay, still gasping for breath.

His eyes were shiny in pain and confusion, and Arashi continued to stare down at him as if here were an insect.

Arashi crouched and placed his hand over the old demon's mouth and nose.

The old demon's eyes bulged, but his broken body was unable to put any resistance. His fingers twitched and legs twitched, but that was the most he could do.

Arashi watched as the old council wolf's face grew red, then purple, before the light faded from his eyes and his face began to grow pale.

He grabbed some dirt and rubbed it thoroughly into his hands before wiping it off.

He allowed himself a small smirk as he headed back towards the camp. It would be at least two days before the old wolf was missed, and by then, a tragic epidemic will have raced through the wolf council, eliminating the few old wolves that were starting to question him.

And then the war against Sesshomaru would be ready to commence.

TBC…

A/N: Well that was a bit awkward… and hopefully I confirmed or answered how a female sire works. Lol. Obviously Sesshomaru was too focused on his brother and niece to make the quick connection that Katsu… who had been reading laws of all demon tribes most recently...made. And OMG... I managed under a month! Sadly... that won't be the case with the next chapter... working on a couple things to update.


End file.
